


Empereur Consort

by Hal (HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, Force Ghost Qui-Gon Jinn, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Anakin Skywalker, Possessive Palpatine, Sith Anakin Skywalker, Vaderkin, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 62,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes/pseuds/Hal
Summary: L'Empereur Palpatine a un époux, que Vader déteste.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Darth Vader, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Sheev Palpatine, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Vader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Sheev Palpatine
Comments: 162
Kudos: 143





	1. L'Epoux

_« Cody, pourquoi m'avoir rappelé ? Demanda Obi-Wan en avançant son Boga vers ses hommes qui s'étaient curieusement rassemblés._

_La Force était soudainement sombre et cela avait inquiété le maître Jedi, qui n'avait donc pas hésité à revenir sur ses pas quand son commandant lui avait demandé de revenir car quelque chose d'urgent leur avait été envoyé._

_« Monsieur, l'ordre 66 a été envoyé, dit Cody sur un ton neutre qui alerta le Jedi._

_Il n'y avait aucune émotion émanant du clone et cela en était troublant._

\- _L'ordre 66 ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Questionna-t-il en descendant de sa monture de plus en plus confus._

_Il aurait dû se douter, il aurait dû faire confiance à son instinct, il aurait dû faire attention à l'expression froide de ses hommes, à ce soudain calme angoissant qui l'entourait. Il aurait dû être plus vigilant. Il aurait dû s'apercevoir qu'un des clones le visa avec une arme._

_Il sentit une piqure au niveau de sa nuque. Il sursauta et passa sa main. Il retira une petite flèche et écarquilla les yeux, les levants vers ses hommes qui avaient formés un cercle autour de lui, pour l'empêcher de s'échapper. Son Boga lui fit retirer alors que sa vision se troubla. C'était un somnifère et non un poison, fort heureusement._

_« Que…que..faîtes-vous…bredouilla-t-il alors qu'il se battait pour rester conscient._

_Il voulut prendre son sabre, mais on lui attrapa les bras et on lui retira son arme._

\- _Non !_

\- _Ce sont les ordres, monsieur. »_

_Les ordres de qui ? Voulut-il crier alors que son corps l'abandonnait._

_« Les ordres de votre fiancée. » Répondit Cody à sa question sourde._

_Un fiancé ? Quel fiancé ?_

_Il ne le saura jamais, car il s'évanouit, laissant son corps entre les bras du clone._

.

.

** Deux ans après l'Empire Day **

Lord Vader arpenta les couloirs de son destroyer se rendant sur le pont afin de donner les derniers directives. Ses longs cheveux bruns flottaient derrière lui, rebondissant doucement sur sa grande cape noire, alors que ses yeux d'un jaune brillant fusillèrent intensément chaque être qui osait le regarder trop longtemps. Autour de lui, il ne ressentait que de la peur et cela lui était enivrant. C'est ainsi qu'un chef bien respecté devrait être auprès de ses troupes. La crainte, la peur et la soumission les maintenaient sous son pouvoir. Il était un Sith désormais et fier de l'être. Il était libre d'être lui-même, sans craindre un Code quelconque absurde.

Alors qu'il se trouva au bout du corridor, devant la porte qui menait aux salles des commandes, il reconnut la présence d'un homme. Il s'arrêta et serra les points, alors que cette signature familière dans la Force l'atteint, lui rappelant alors des souvenirs qu'il aurait aimés oublié. Il n'aimait pas cela mais il était obligé de le faire, pour son maître, l'Empereur. Celui à qui il devait tout, à qui il devait son pouvoir, à qui il devait la paix dans la Galaxie, dans leur Galaxie.

De sa main gantée, il appuya sur l'ouverture de la porte, qui glissa, laissant alors apercevoir une silhouette au loin. L'individu avait le dos tourné vers lui, observant sans doute la vue nocturne à travers la baie vitrée. Sur les côtés, dans chaque puits, les techniciens s'affairaient à la tâche, tous se redressèrent en voyant Lord Vader qui s'avança, confiant et imposant.

Il était irrité de voir l'individu ici, ce n'était pas sa place et cela ne le sera jamais.

A l'inverse du Sith, l'homme qu'il rejoignit était habillé d'un blanc parfait. Il portait l'uniforme impérial, avec une grande cape blanche, mais sur sa poitrine, une broche avec les initiales SP reposée, au lieu des habituelles plaques, indiquant les rangs militaires. Il était un peu plus petit que Vader et si les yeux jaunes de ce dernier étaient effrayants pour beaucoup, ses yeux à lui étaient d'un bleu-gris profond, d'une douceur étonnante. Ses cheveux bien coiffés viraient entre le roux et le blond, bien que Vader penche plus pour le roux.

Le Sith n'était toujours pas habitué à voir l'homme à ses côtés, sans sa barbe. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il était ainsi, mais cela lui était toujours étrange. Sans ses attributs, il avait l'air beaucoup plus jeune que son âge laissait paraitre.

« Eh bien, je m'attendais pas à vous voir si tôt, Lord Vader, s'étonna-t-il amusé, relevant les sourcils.

Agacé, Vader siffla, il n'aimait guère son sarcasme. Pourquoi s'infligeait-il cela ? Il refusa cependant de laisser son passé le contrôler et répliqua froidement :

« Je ne dois pas vous laisser seul ici, qui sait ce que vous ferez. »

L'autre serra les dents devant ces paroles, son amusement avait disparu laissant place à une frustration.

\- Je ne fais rien de mal, rétorqua-t-il.

\- Je vous ai autorisé sur mon vaisseau, mais en aucun cas, vous devriez être seul ici, sur le pont. »

Il détestait cet homme. On l'avait obligé à le trainer pour cette mission et là, ils étaient en route pour Coruscant, après avoir passé quatre jours ensemble. Vader avait fait de son mieux pour l'éviter le plus possible. La mission était simple : récupérer un holocron Jedi, qui malheureusement ne pouvait pas être touché par un Sith.

« De quoi avez-vous peur ? Que j'ordonne à vos hommes de retourner votre précieux vaisseau ? Lança le rouquin.

\- Vous ne devriez pas être ici, cingla Vador qui commençait à s'énerver, retournez dans votre cabine.

\- Non. Je ne suis pas votre Prisonnier.

\- Vous êtes sous ma responsabilité, donc sous mes ordres.

\- Je suis l'Empereur Consort, votre devoir est juste de me protéger ! Pas de m'interdire à venir ici, répliqua-t-il.

Voilà pourquoi Vador le détestait. Parce qu'il était le mari de son maître, parce qu'il était le plus proche de l'Empereur, parce qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi son maître avait voulu se marier avec lui.

« C'est mon vaisseau, donc mes règles, alors dégagez de ma passerelle.

\- Pourquoi me détestez-vous ? S'offusqua-t-il, qu'ai-je fait pour mériter votre haine ?

\- Dégagez, persifla Vader sur un ton menaçant.

Cependant l'autre homme ne paraissait pas du tout intimidé par le ton employé. Il croisa les bras, tenant tête au Sith.

\- Sinon quoi ?

\- Sinon, je vous emmène dans votre cabine par la Force.

\- L'Empereur sera déçu de l'apprendre, ricana-t-il.

\- Et il sera encore plus heureux d'apprendre que vous essayez de me séduire.

\- Quoi ? »

Son beau visage blêmit, à la plus grande joie de Vader. Évidemment, c'était faux, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer la réaction du Consort. Vader n'ignorait pas que son maître craignait que son époux attire trop l'attention avec son physique et il lui avait demandé de veiller à ce qu'il n'attire pas les vautours. L'apprenti Sith était fidèle envers son maître et ce dernier pourrait très facilement le croire s'il lui disait que son époux avait tenté de le séduire.

« Ceci est un mensonge, Vader ! Se reprit le Consort d'un ton glacial, n'avez-vous donc aucun honneur ?

\- L'Empereur m'a demandé de vous protéger, pas de subir vos jérémiades infantiles, alors maintenant, soit je force à retourner dans votre cabine, soit vous y allez de votre plein gré et nous finirons ce voyage sans incident. »

Il s'attendait encore à une explosion de la part du Consort, mais le calme avait pris possession de lui, il baissa la tête, se mordant les lèvres. Puis, il s'inclina auprès de lui.

« Très bien, Lord Vader, je suis désolé. Je vais me rendre à mes quartiers. »

C'est aussi l'une des choses qu'il détestait chez lui. Il était beaucoup trop conciliant, beaucoup trop respectable, ne laissant jamais sa colère prendre le dessus. Et ce, depuis toujours. Cela irritait encore plus Vader, qui se retint de le frapper, car la bague de mariage qui brillait au doigt du Consort l'empêchait de le faire.

« Hors de ma vue, _Kenobi_. »

Car oui. Celui était désormais marié à l'Empereur, était son ancien maître.

Obi-Wan Kenobi, ancien maître Jedi, ennemi de l'Empire, autrefois fervent défenseur de la République, devenu l'Empereur Consort.


	2. Sidious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rencontre avec l'Empereur :)

Sheev Palpatine avait revêtu de son plus vêtement, un grand manteau violet, avec des broderies dorés, en dessous, il portait une tunique épaisse, d'un rouge flamboyant, couleur qu'il aimait, de par son symbolisme : c'était la couleur du sang, de la passion, de l'amour et aussi de la grandeur. Tout ce qu'il chérissait.

Son bureau, qu'il fréquentait depuis qu'il était chancelier, s'était agrandit et arborait des artefacts siths, décorant ses meubles, des peintures murales avaient été placés, représentant la purge Jedi, ainsi que la victoire des Siths, les siècles précédents. Cette pièce le représentait bien. Il avait même changé son siège, qui désormais était digne d'un Empereur tel que lui. Il s'y enfonça et esquissa un sourire en se retournant pour admirer la vue de Coruscant.

Mais cela lui était insuffisant, bientôt, il avait prévu séjourner dans l'ancien Temple Jedi, qu'il avait baptisé le Palais Impérial. Les travaux avaient commencés depuis plus d'un an et une grande partie était bientôt terminé, il avait hâte de séjourner dans ce lieu qui avait autrefois accueilli ses ennemis. C'était une victoire écrasante et tellement satisfaisante.

Un bip sonore le sortit de sa rêverie, la voix d'un stormtrooper s'éleva lorsqu'il répondit au message.

_« Votre Majesté, l'Empereur Consort et Lord Vader sont arrivés._

\- Bien, qu'ils viennent. »

Le soldat s'inclina et interrompit la transmission.

Utilisant la Force, il se versa un verre de vin, frissonnant d'excitation à l'idée de revoir ses deux favoris. Son époux et son apprenti. Pour Vader, il avait pris tellement de temps à prendre soin de lui, à façonner son côté obscur, le préparant pour qu'il devienne le Sith idéal. Pour lui, il était comme un fils. Son enfant chéri.

Quant à Obi-Wan. Il rit doucement, cela avait été difficile, mais il ne regrettait rien.

.

.

* * *

** Une vingtaine d'année auparavant **

_Il venait de perdre son apprenti, qu'il n'avait pas prévu. Qui avait eu assez de courages et de puissances pour tuer un Sith ? Il avait cru un moment donné que Qui-Gon Jinn était celui qui avait réussi cet exploit, puis on l'avait informé que c'était son Padawan. Un apprenti ? Quelle humiliation. Maul était donc si pathétique ? Il allait devoir le remplacer et il savait où le trouvait. Mais pour l'instant, il devait faire bonne figure et en savoir plus sur le Padawan de Qui-Gon, ainsi que celui qui se faisait appeler « L'Elu »._

_Lorsqu'il descendit du vaisseau pour se faire accueillir par les représentants de Naboos, il leur offrit son plus beau sourire. C'est là qu'il croisa Obi-Wan Kenobi et le petit garçon, qui avait eu un rôle à jouer dans la bataille contre la Fédération du Commerce._

_Le Padawan vint à lui et s'inclina. Il aurait pu perdre l'usage de la parole, s'il n'était pas un Sith. Obi-Wan avait un physique attirant, sa beauté ne lui était pas indifférente. Ses yeux étaient semblables à des crystaux Kyber tant convoités par les Jedis et par les Siths. Ses lèvres fines et douces l'assoiffaient, lui donnant envie de les boire. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait cela, un sentiment nouveau.  
_

_Sheev avala difficilement sa salive avant de prononcer une phrase d'une voix confiante et simple._

_« Nous devons beaucoup à votre bravoure, Obi-Wan Kenobi. »_

_Le regard qu'il lui lança lui était reconnaissant mais empli d'une douleur sourde et d'un chagrin récent. Bien sûr, le Padawan venait de perdre son maître, ce n'était pas surprenant. Sheev aurait aimé l'enlacer, le kidnapper et lui faire oublier sa peine. Mais pas maintenant. Il se tourna vers Anakin Skywalker, flamboyant dans la Force, brillant comme une étoile. Alors cela était donc vrai, l'Elu était bien cette enfant. Il aurait aimé rire tout son saoul à ce moment-là, car il réalisa quelque chose. Ces deux êtres présents devant lui allaient lui appartenir. L'un serait son époux, l'autre son apprenti. Il était certain. C'était leur destin._

* * *

_._

_._

L'entrée soudaine de Vader et d'Obi-Wan dans son bureau contrastait avec son souvenir. Vader n'était plus un enfant et il était devenu un puissant Sith. Obi-Wan, lui, n'était plus un Jedi et son regard était désormais fixé sur son mari, qui était devenu sa seule famille.

Les deux s'agenouillèrent en bas de l'estrade, satisfaisant l'égo de Palpatine, qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec fierté devant ces deux êtres.

« Maître, salua Vader sobrement.

\- Mon Seigneur, fit de même Obi-Wan.

Il admira pendant quelques secondes la vue qui s'offrait à lui : son apprenti en vêtement sombre et son époux en blanc pure. Il se leva et s'approcha d'abord du jeune Sith.

« Lève-toi, mon apprenti et raconte-moi, ordonna Sheev.

\- La mission s'est bien passée, maître, dit Vader en se relevant, nous avons récupéré l'holocron qui a été amené dans le Palais Impériale.

\- Très bien, Lord Vader, je pense que vous méritez un peu de repos. »

Il se retourna vers Obi-Wan qui était resté agenouillé. Il s'approcha de lui, se plaçant juste devant lui et il tendit la main.

« Lève-toi, mon cher et tendre. Je suis heureux de te voir, minauda-t-il.

Obi-Wan leva les yeux vers lui et attrapa sa main, se relevant avec douceur. Sheev ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la beauté de son mari, il était toujours aussi magnifique malgré les années, qui ne semblaient avoir de pouvoir sur le visage de l'ancien Jedi.

\- Comment s'est passé votre première…sortie ? Questionna-t-il sur un ton moins dur.

\- Agréable, répondit le Consort, Lord Vader était d'une compagnie…instructive.

\- Oh, vraiment ? »

Il jeta un œil interrogateur au jeune homme qui se mordit les lèvres, ravalant sans doute une réplique cassante. « Instructive » était utilisée par son époux quand il était dans une situation qui ne lui plaisait pas. L'Empereur avait rapidement compris qu'Obi-Wan ne critiquerait jamais en mal un individu qu'il l'aime ou pas et il avait donc appris les différents vocabulaires pour interpréter les sentiments de son époux.

_Nous en parlerons plus tard, apprenti,_ Lança-t-il à travers le lien obscur.

Comme tout maître et élève, Vader et Sheev avaient développé un lien dans la Force, moins solide et moins envahissante que celle des Jedis, mais suffisamment puissante pour communiquer avec discrétion.

« Bien, cela mérite un dîner exceptionnel, Vader, reposez-vous et rejoignez-nous pour le dîner. » Le congédia-t-il.

Le sith ne se fit pas prier et s'inclina puis sortit du bureau, laissant les époux impériaux, seuls. Palpatine incita son mari à s'asseoir dans une des vastes canapés sombres, lui servant un rafraichissement. Obi-Wan ne protesta pas, soulagé de ne plus être sous le regard sévère de Vader. Il se détendit et s'installa au côté de l'Empereur qui passa une main dans ses mèches rousses.

« Tu m'as manqué, très cher, sourit Sheev.

\- Vous m'avez aussi manqué, mon seigneur, murmura Obi-Wan en fermant les yeux devant les touchers tactiles de l'autre homme.

\- La prochaine fois, je viendrai avec vous, je ne te laisserai pas seul…

\- Votre place est ici, Majesté, je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour vous, protesta le Consort.

Sheev ricana, c'était un des charmes qu'il adorait chez l'ancien Jedi. Obi-Wan avait toujours cette manie de croire qu'il n'était pas important, qu'il ne valait rien, qu'il était un fardeau pour beaucoup. Ce qui lui donnait un air attachant, le maître Sith renforçait son envie de le protéger et de lui faire croire qu'il n'était en sécurité que dans ses bras, que dans son Empire et qu'il était le seul être qu'Obi-Wan devait croire.

« Tu n'es pas un fardeau, déclara-t-il d'un ton mielleux, tu es mon époux bien-aimé, mon tendre mari, mon compagnon de toujours, je ne veux pas me séparer de toi, te voir loin de moi m'insupporte. »

La rougeur qui apparut sur les joues d'Obi-Wan était trop adorable pour l'Empereur qui sentit une soudaine excitation naître en lui. Après avoir attendu 20 ans pour l'obtenir, chacune de ses réactions étaient précieux pour lui. Il regrettait même d'avoir pris autant de temps pour que Kenobi lui appartienne tout entier.

« Majesté, vos…paroles…me touchent…je…ne sais quoi dire…

\- Obi-Wan, nous sommes mariés depuis un an désormais, tu peux m'appeler autrement que par ses titres.

\- Mais vous êtes l'Empereur et...

\- Appelle-moi par mon nom. » Ordonna-t-il.

Oui, cela faisait un an qu'ils étaient mariés, et jamais Obi-Wan ne l'avait appelé autrement que « Majesté », « monseigneur », « monsieur » ou bien « Altesse ». Des titres qu'on lui donnait, digne de son rôle d'Empereur, mais de plus en plus irritant quand c'est Obi-Wan qui les prononçait, si avant il s'en délectait, aujourd'hui était différent. Il avait l'impression que son mari n'était pas conscient qu'ils étaient mariés.

Obi-Wan ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, bredouillant des mots, paniqué l'idée d'appeler son Empereur autrement qu'habituellement.

« Majesté, je ne…peux… »

Le maître Sith lâcha un soupir exaspéré et poussa brusquement Obi-Wan, l'allongeant sur le canapé. L'ancien Jedi glapit, surpris. Il voulut se redresser mais il fut emprisonné par des bras, qui l'obligèrent à rester couché. Puis une main se faufila entre ses jambes, lui arrachant un petit cri de plaisir. L'Empereur esquissa un rictus mauvais devant cette réaction naturelle, il utilisa aussi la Force pour caresser les zones érogènes de son amant, qui dut se mordre les lèvres pour éviter d'hurler.

« Dans quelques minutes, j'ai une réunion avec quelques-uns de mes généraux, ce serait embarrassant, qu'on nous voit ainsi, enfin pour ma part, je pourrai leur montrer à tous à quel point, tu es une créature délicieuse.

\- Vous…n'oserez pas…balbutie Obi-Wan d'une voix étranglée les larmes aux yeux.

\- Alors, je t'en prie, mon cher et tendre, appelle moi par mon nom.

\- Sheev…chuchota-t-il dans un hoquet.

Le visage de l'Empereur se durcit, puis utilisant à nouveau la Force, il envahit l'intérieur d'Obi-Wan. Il connaissait le corps de son amant par cœur pour pouvoir diriger la Force là où il le voulait.

« Non ! S'écria le Consort dans un désespoir.

Il se cambra, gémissant de cette affliction. Il tenta de bouger ses bras et ses jambes pour se défaire de son mari mais il était maintenu par des mains invisibles. Il sanglota, incapable de contrer cette sensation enivrante.

\- Mon véritable nom, susurra l'Empereur d'un ton glacial.

Obi-Wan, à travers ses larmes, vit l'imposante silhouette de son mari, entouré d'une aura sombre et terrifiante. Il se rappela alors qu'il n'était pas seulement et uniquement un Empereur, mais aussi un Sith, l'un des plus puissants, celui qui avait mis à genoux toute une galaxie et qui portait un nom redouté de tous.

\- Sidious…Sidious, répéta-t-il dans une supplication, arrêtez cela, je vous en prie…pas...ici…

\- Encore. Dis-moi qui je suis pour toi, mon cher et tendre.

\- Sidious, vous êtes…mon…époux, mon amour, vous êtes…le seul que j'aime. »

Et tout la Force le relâcha soudainement, le libérant de cette torture. Obi-Wan se recroquevilla, tremblant, son corps se souvenant toujours de ces plaisirs qui l'avaient traversé. Sheev l'enlaça affectueusement, satisfait d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

« Nous continuerons cela, ce soir après le dîner, tu l'as bien mérité. »

Profitant qu'Obi-Wan était sous les effets de plaisir, il l'embrassa passionnant. Quand son époux était dans cet état, il lui fournissait les meilleurs baisers, goutant chaque recoin de sa bouche. Le Sith en pourrait la perdre, son amant était sa drogue, son endorphine, une des raisons pour laquelle il avait détruit l'Ordre Jedi sans le moindre remord. Son Obi-Wan avait trop souffert avec eux, il avait donné sa vie sans compensation, sans reconnaissance, l'Ordre Jedi n'avait jamais vu le précieux joyau qu'il avait sous leur yeux. C'était en partie pour lui qu'il ferait en sorte que les Siths retrouvent sa gloire d'autan, qu'il tuerait les derniers Jedis restants. Pour son Obi-Wan.

Une sonnerie interrompit leur échange charnel. Sheev émit un grognement frustré, tandis qu'Obi-Wan se ressaisit, se redressant ajustant un peu plus correctement ses vêtements, bien qu'il eut du mal à se recoiffer correctement. Ses joues rouges, cependant, ne disparurent pas, au grand plaisir de l'Empereur.

Déçu de devoir s'éloigner de son mari, il se dirigea vers son bureau pour activer la communication.

« _Votre Grandeur, les généraux que vous avez demandé sont là._

-Qu'ils attendent. » Gronda-t-il agacé.

Il revint vers Obi-Wan qui s'était levé, s'inclinant vers lui.

« Je ferai mieux d'y aller, Votre Maj…Sidious, se rattrapa-t-il rapidement.

Le seigneur Sith s'avança à lui et de ses doigts, lui releva le menton, croisant ses yeux bleus-gris qu'il aimait tant. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- J'ai hâte de vous voir ce soir, murmura-t-il avant de le relâcher.

Le Consort hocha la tête, puis se dirigea vers la porte de sortie. Sidious n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de retrouver son amant dans son lit.


	3. Tu es à moi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à tous pour vos commentaires (anglais et français x) )  
> Je m'attendais pas du tout à recevoir des commentaires ici, surtout que je publie plus souvent sur fanfiction.net que sur Ao3. Donc merci d'aimer cette fanfic. 
> 
> J'annonce déjà la couleur : il y a un peu de sexe à la fin. Voilà.

**Quelques vingtaines d'années auparavant :**

_La fête dans le Palais Royale de Naboo battait son plein. Les Gungans et les Naboos célébraient leur nouvel Traité de paix, tout n'était que joie et bonne humeur. Mais pour Obi-Wan, il avait encore du mal à accepter l'absence de son maître, Qui-Gon Jinn. Assassiné des mains d'un Sith, qu'il a lui-même tué. Après avoir couché Anakin dans leur chambre, Obi-Wan était sorti sur l'un des grands balcons du Palais à la recherche de tranquillité. Son tout jeune Padawan avait été épuisé par la journée et il n'avait pu tenir assez longtemps le bal du soir, organisé par la Reine et sa cour._

_Il voulait que le garçon dorme en paix, qu'il ne soit pas dérangé par son chagrin. Au lieu de ressentir le calme du lieu, Obi-Wan se pencha en avant, laissant échapper des larmes de douleurs. Son maître lui manquait tellement. Ce n'était pas à lui de prendre en charge Anakin. Son rôle devait revenir à Qui-Gon, qui était meilleur que lui, en tout. Lui, n'était qu'un simple Padawan qui avait eu de la chance d'être en vie._

_Il sanglota, autorisant ses émotions à prendre place. Il n'avait pas le cœur à le contenir, il avait envie de pleurer, de laisser ses larmes couler, comme un être normal. Sa tristesse fut tellement grande qu'il n'entendit pas et ne remarqua pas la présence d'un homme derrière lui, s'approchant discrètement._

_Ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit une ombre qu'il se tourna vivement, faisant face à Sheev Palpatine, dans son costume d'apparat. Ses yeux bleus l'observaient avec curiosité et il nota que leur proximité n'était pas du adapté pour un Jedi et un Sénateur._

_Effaçant ses larmes rapidement d'un revers de manche, Obi-Wan voulut reculer, mais la rambarde du balcon lui rappela où il se trouvait._

_« Chancelier, je ne vous ai pas entendu, fit-il en s'inclinant maladroitement._

\- _Je vous ai vu seul et…affligé, je me sentais de devoir venir apporter mon soutien, dit Palpatine avec compassion._

\- _Je vous suis reconnaissant et je regrette que vous ayez du assister à cela._

\- _Pourquoi donc ? Les Jedis ont bien le droit de manifester le chagrin face au deuil._

\- _Nous devions au mieux contrôler nos émotions et…_

\- _Ridicule. En tant que chancelier, je vous autorise à pleurer sur mon épaule, Chevalier Kenobi._

\- _Quoi ? Mais… »_

_Il n'eut pas son mot à dire, la main du Chancelier lui attrapa la nuque et des bras vinrent l'enlacer chaleureusement. Obi-Wan voulut le repousser, mais il ne savait comment réellement agir. Palpatine n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions et il ne faisait que soulager la douleur de son cœur. Peut-être pouvait-il se lâcher un peu et libérer ses émotions._

_« Pleurez, Obi-Wan Kenobi. » Lui murmura l'ancien Sénateur._

_Le Jedi attrapa un pan de la robe de Palpatine et tremblotant, il éclata en sanglot, cachant son visage dans les bras du politicien. C'était si agréable, si apaisant d'avoir quelqu'un qui pouvait le réconforter dans ce genre de moment, qui ne le jugeait pas, qui ne lui rappelait pas son devoir et ce qu'il était. Une main caressa doucement son dos, l'apaisant._

_Quelques minutes passèrent dans un silence réconfortant, entouré par la chaleur du Chancelier. Lorsque son esprit se calma et fut libéré de sa tristesse, il réalisa avec effroi dans quel position il se trouvait et il s'écarta du politicien, pris de honte._

_« Je suis désolé, je…n'aurai pas du…S'excusa-t-il, c'est indigne d'un Jedi._

\- _Non, mon ami, je vous ai forcé à rester ici, c'est moi qui vous ai pris dans mes bras. Je vous assure que vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher._

\- _J'aurai dû refuser cela, je…vous ai utilisé et…je dois vous laisser, mon Padawan est seul, je ne peux être loin de lui trop longtemps. Merci pour ce que vous avez fait.»_

_Cela était une feinte, mais il se devait de s'éloigner du Chancelier. Il s'inclina respectueusement et il le contourna pour rentrer dans le palais. Avant qu'il n'aille plus loin, il entendit Palpatine :_

_« A une prochaine fois, Obi-Wan Kenobi. »_

* * *

.

.

Lord Vader faisait les cent pas dans le grand salon de Darth Sidious. L'Empereur, un verre d'alcool en main, était assis, confortablement dans un fauteuil, fixant son apprenti en colère. Il était venu une heure avant le dîner pour discuter avec son maître de la mission, sans la présence dérangeante d'Obi-Wan.

« Vous m'avez demandé de le garder, de le protéger, soit. Mais en aucun cas, j'ai demandé à subir sa présence à mon poste de commandement ! S'écria-t-il.

\- Je sais que tu ne l'apprécies pas mais…tu parles de l'Empereur Consort, Vader, fais attention à tes paroles.

\- Il reste un ennemi, un Jedi…

\- Il n'est plus un Jedi, coupa sèchement Sidious, il n'a été qu'une victime des Jedis, tout comme tu l'étais.

\- Je refuse de faire une mission de plus avec lui.

\- Vader, dois-je te rappeler que je suis ton maître et que je ne tolère pas que tu me contredises.

\- Et vous savez très bien que je le déteste, que je le hais ! S'exclama l'apprenti alors que la Force sombre tourbillonnait dans la pièce, pourquoi ne comprenez-vous pas ?

\- Nous en avons déjà discuté. Tu l'accompagneras pour signer l'accord de Naboo et tu le protégeras, gronda Sidious si glacialement que Vader ne le coupa pas.

Il serra des poings, enragé à l'idée de devoir supporter son ancien maître à nouveau. En plus de cela, ce voyage vers cette planète allait faire resurgir son passé, à croire que Sidious avait tout prévu pour que ces prochains soient une torture.

« Tu es libre de croire ce que tu veux, Vader, notre objectif est la soumission de toutes les systèmes, à notre Empire, Obi-Wan est un élément essentielle pour cela, il est la voix de la raison, son talent de négociateur peut nous être bénéfique.

\- Je ne suis pas son garde du corps, je n'ai pas à le protéger.

\- Je te fais confiance et uniquement à toi, pour le préserver de nos ennemis, rétorqua Sidious en le fusillant du regard.

\- Il est capable de se défendre seul…

\- Tu sais très bien que non. »

Vader se renfrogna et s'apprêta à continuer la conversation houleuse mais la voix douce d'Obi-Wan les interrompit. L'apprenti et le maître sursautèrent malgré eux et ils aperçurent le Consort, à l'entrée du salon, l'air intimidé.

« Pardonnez-moi de mon retard, déclara-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Les deux Siths restèrent stupéfaits devant son apparition. Il ne portait plus l'uniforme impérial mais une chemise longue en soie, légèrement transparent laissant admirer sa poitrine nu, avec des manches évasés, accentuant son élégance. Son pantalon en soie blanc moulait ses jambes parfaitement fines et étonnement musclés. Ses pieds étaient nus, ce qui n'était pas surprenant, étant donnés qu'ils étaient dans les appartements impériales. Obi-Wan aimait marcher pied nu, se sentant très à l'aise ainsi. Dans ses cheveux bien coiffés, il avait inséré une broche de feuilles argentées sur le côté droite de sa chevelure, maintenant ainsi les mèches sauvages qui retombaient habituellement sur sa tempe.

Même si Vader le détestait, il n'arrivait pas à détacher du regard la créature qu'il avait sous ses yeux et si son maître ne s'était pas levé pour accueillir son mari, il serait sans doute resté statufier pendant longtemps.

\- Eh bien, ton retard est pardonné, mon amour, tu es magnifique ainsi, le complimenta Sheev, je peux comprendre pourquoi tu as pris autant de temps. »

Il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Obi-Wan effleurant le bijou de sa coiffure.

« Tu portes même ton cadeau de mariage…ronronna-t-il en s'approchant de lui, prêt à l'embrasser.

Deux mains l'empêchèrent d'aller plus loin. Surpris de cet arrêt, le Sith posa un regard mi- agacé, mi- surpris, il n'avait pas l'habitude que son époux s'oppose à un baiser.

\- Vader nous regarde, Majesté. » Se justifia rapidement en remarquant son changement d'humeur.

L'Empereur se détendit. Obi-Wan n'aimait pas du tout qu'ils manifestent leur amour devant des individus, proches ou non. Il lui adressa un sourire entendu et d'une main derrière le dos de son bien-aimé, il l'incita à se rapprocher de la salle à manger.

« Je pense qu'il est temps de commencer le dîner, annonça-t-il.

Vader suivit leur mouvement, s'installant à sa place habituelle. Il gardait le silence, incapable de détacher son regard d'Obi-Wan. Il avait beau le détester de toute son âme, se rappeler de ses moments où ils n'étaient que de simples Jedis, ses instants où l'ancien maître Jedi lui enseignait l'art du sabre, il avait beau haïr son passé de tout son cœur, à ce moment précis, dans les appartements de son maître, il ne pouvait détourner ses yeux dorés de la beauté de l'Empereur Consort.

 _Quelle délicieuse créature qu'est mon époux_ , _n'est-ce pas ?_ Entendit-il dans sa tête.

L'apprenti Sith ne pouvait rien cacher à son maître et il se tourna vers lui, hochant doucement la tête.

 _Oui, maître. Vous l'avez bien choisi_ , avoua-t-il sincèrement.

.

.

* * *

**Empire Day**

_Obi-Wan se réveilla dans une petite pièce ressemblant étrangement à une salle d'opération qu'il avait souvent pu voir dans les Halls des Guérisseurs au Temple. Les lampes au plafond l'éblouirent pendant un mot et il se rendit compte qu'il était allongé sur une table d'opération. Il laissa son esprit se remettre de son réveil, se souvenant alors de la trahison de Cody…de ses propres hommes. Il eut un soudain frisson quand il s'étendit dans la Force. Il n'y avait rien, plus de paix, plus de calme, plus de lumières. Juste les Ténèbres. La mort. Le Feu. La Souffrance. La Solitude._

_Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il plus à trouver une signature familière ?_

_Horrifié de sentir que la Force s'était assombrie, il tenta de se lever mais ses mains, ses jambes et ses pieds étaient attachés solidement. Il réalisa alors que ce qu'il croyait être une table d'opération, ne l'était pas tout à fait. C'était une chaise de torture, verticalisée, du moins, cela y ressemblait fortement. Il essaya de s'en défaire mais rien n'y fait, c'était beaucoup trop solide._

_Il utilisa alors la Force, mais au moment ses liens de contention tremblèrent, une voix l'interrompit._

_« Tu es enfin réveillé, Obi-Wan. »_

_Il frémit, arrêta son acte et leva les yeux vers la personne qui venait d'entrer silencieusement dans la pièce. Il avait reconnu sa voix et il eut alors un soupçon d'espoir._

_« Anakin…souffla-t-il._

_Mais son espoir s'éteignit brusquement quand il croisa les yeux dorés de son ancien Padawan. Il était toujours vêtu de sa robe noire Jedi, mais son regard avait changé ainsi que la Force. Si avant, le maître Jedi percevait la lumière en son apprenti, à cet instant, il n'y avait que la haine et les Ténèbres._

\- _Non…cela se peut, Anakin…_

\- _Obi-Wan, c'est la fin des Jedis. Nous les avons tous tués, l'informa-t-il sur un ton clair._

\- _Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?_

\- _L'Empire a été créé, les Jedis sont éradiqués, c'est la fin pour vous._

\- _Non…Non…Anakin… »_

_Obi-Wan ne pouvait pas croire ses paroles, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Et Anakin ? QU'avait-il fait ? Il avait donc rejoint les Siths ?_

_« La Guerre est terminée, la Paix sera instaurée par le Nouvel Empire._

\- _Anakin…_

\- _Je ne suis plus Anakin, Obi-Wan, je suis Darth Vader. C'est ainsi qu'est mon nom._

\- _Non ! Tu es Anakin Skywalker ! Tu es un Jedi, tu es mon ami, mon frère, mon… »_

_Il ne put terminer sa phrase, car sa gorge était soudainement serrée par une main invisible, l'étouffant, coupant sa respiration._

_« Je ne suis plus Anakin, je suis Lord Vader et tu t'y habitueras._

\- _Vader, lâche-le. » Ordonna froidement une ombre derrière lui._

_Le jeune homme relâcha sa victime, qui haleta, reprenant son souffle, remplissant ses poumons de cet air manquant._

_Puis il leva les yeux vers le nouveau-venu, dont la voix ne lui était pas inconnue. L'individu qui rejoint Vader n'était autre que le Chancelier, Sheev Palpatine. Ses yeux autrefois clairs étaient désormais aussi jaunes que ceux d'Anakin._

_« Non…c'est impossible, murmura Obi-Wan dont son monde venait tout à coup de s'effondrer._

_Le Chancelier, qui avait été un ami proche de son padawan, était un Seigneur Sith ? Ainsi Dooku avait donc raison ? Le Sénat était contrôlé par un Sith. Le conseil Jedi avait donc été aveugle, il avait sans le savoir obéi aux ordres de leur pire ennemi._

\- _Mon cher et tendre, s'avança Sidious vers lui, je suis navré pour cela, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps._

\- _De quoi parlez-vous ? Vous voulez me torturer puis me tuer ? Lança Obi-Wan avec insolence._

\- _Oh, très cher, après toutes ses années, je suis surpris que tu penses cela de moi…soupira Sidious d'air affligé._

\- _Hein ? De…quoi parlez-vous ?_

\- _Vous pensez que je vous ai invité à dîner plusieurs fois avec votre apprenti, uniquement parce que j'étais intéressé par le talent du garçon ? »_

_Le maître Jedi se figea, fixant Palpatine, confus. Depuis la mort de Qui-Gon, il était clair que le Chancelier ne cachait pas son intérêt pour Anakin et cela ne l'avait pas dérangé, au contraire, il pensait que cela permettrait à son Padawan de prendre un peu plus confiance dans ce monde qu'il découvrait. Surtout que le Chancelier semblait plus à l'aise avec Anakin…Désormais, il regrettait cela. Il n'aurait jamais dû faire confiance aux politiciens._

_« Tu as toujours cru que tu n'étais pas important, mon cher Obi-Wan, rit le Sith, et cela était tellement fascinant de te voir évoluer._

\- _Je ne comprends pas. Que voulez-vous de moi ? Déglutit-il alors que son estomac se tordit._

\- _Je veux tout de toi, mon cher. »_

* * *

.

.

« Je veux tout de toi, mon cher. »

Obi-Wan haletait de plaisir, incapable de retenir ses gémissements.

Entièrement nus tous les deux, ils étaient dans leur chambre, avec une grande baie vitrée sur Coruscant. Son paysage nocturne, ses grands bâtiments et ses petites lumières n'empêchaient pas le couple de s'adonner à une nuit passionnée.

Il s'accrochait désespérément aux épaules de son mari, qui le maintenait par la taille. Il rebondissait sur les genoux de Sidious, dont l'organe le pénétrait encore plus profondément à chaque mouvement. L'Empereur était assis contre la tête du lit, laissant le Consort glisser sur sa verge, la prendre entièrement, criant de plaisir, transpirant de leur acte torride.

« Je veux tout de toi, répéta Sidious en lui léchant ses tétons.

Le Consort se cambra, lâchant des cris sourds, alors qu'il perdait totalement le contrôle de son esprit, envahi par la luxure.

\- Tu es si beau, Obi-Wan.

\- Maj…esté…gémit-il alors que des larmes de jouissance s'échappèrent de ses yeux bleus.

\- Oh, je t'en prie, as-tu oublié ce que je t'ai appris ?

\- Sidi…ous, Sidious, répéta vivement l'ancien Jedi.

Le Sith sourit discrètement, les pupilles brillants. Il saisit la verge de son époux, le caressa, le frotta, dans le but de le rapprocher de l'orgasme. Ce dernier empoigna ses épaules, de plus en plus fort. La possessivité de l'Empereur augmenta au fur et à mesure qu'Obi-Wan perdait la raison. Son mari était si irrésistible au lit, gémissant son nom, excité, hurlant son nom, mendiant, il n'y avait rien de plus jouissif que de voir l'ancien maître Jedi aussi lubrique. Et seul Sidious admirait cela, seul Sidious le faisait jouir, lui donner du plaisir, seul Sidious avait le droit de profiter ce spectacle en avant-première. Chaque partie de son corps, chaque larme qu'il versait, chaque cri, chaque fluide corporel lui appartenaient entièrement. Son esprit, son cœur et son âme était à lui.

« Mon cher et tendre, tu es à moi. Tu m'appartiens. Dis-le. » Susurra l'Empereur en lui attrapant la nuque, rapprochant son visage du sien.

Le regard brumeux et voluptueux d'Obi-Wan le contempla alors et il ouvrit la bouche :

« Je suis à vous, Sidious…je suis à vous, je suis à vous…. »

Il embrassa l'Empereur avec passion et avec fougue. Ravi de cette réaction, un sourire se dessina sur le visage du plus âgé, qui allongea alors le Consort sur le lit, de telle sorte qu'il le domina entièrement.

« Oui. Tu es à moi. A jamais. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu. :P
> 
> Oui, en vrai, j'adore Sheev. xD


	4. En cage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un peu plus de révélation concernant Obi-Wan et Sidious. 
> 
> Merci encore pour vos commentaires !

_Cela faisait deux mois. Deux mois qu'il avait été capturé sur Utapau, par ses propres hommes. Deux mois qu'il avait su la vérité à propos des Siths. Deux mois depuis la trahison de son ancien apprenti, son frère, son compagnon d'arme. Deux mois, qu'il n'avait pas vu un soleil, une étoile, une lune. Deux mois qu'il n'avait pas mangés et bu. Deux mois qu'on l'avait abandonné sur cette chaise verticalisée, nourri par une perfusion qu'il avait tenté d'arracher à plusieurs reprises, mais plus il se débattait, plus on l'attachait. On l'avait finalement coupé de la Force, il ne ressentait plus rien, qu'un simple vide angoissant et terrifiant. Il avait l'impression d'être complètement vidé, il avait perdu l'envie de vivre, de survivre et à chaque fois qu'on venait lui rendre visite, il demandait à ce qu'on l'achève. Et à chaque fois on lui renouvelait la même réponse :_

_« L'Empereur refuse. »_

_Les visites consistaient surtout à le garder en état, on le rasait, on le lavait, on le brossait. Pour quelle raison, Darth Sidious voulait le garder vivant et en bon état ? « Je veux tout de toi » avait été la dernière phrase qu'il avait pu entendre du Sith. Même son ancien apprenti n'avait pas pris la peine de l'éclairer. Jour après jour, il sombra dans une profonde dépression, au point tel qu'il perdit l'usage de parole. Ne pouvant plus méditer, ni utiliser la Force pour libérer ses émotions, son esprit s'éloigna de la raison, perdant la notion du temps, tout ce en quoi il croyait disparaissait. L'espoir même d'être sauvé mourrait._

_Il devint une ombre de lui-même. Il ne combattait plus ses geôliers, ne demandait plus rien, ni bien même qu'on le tue, ni qu'on le libère. Obi-Wan Kenobi se transforma en une coquille vide, dénuée d'émotions. Le Maître Jedi laissa mourir son esprit, son âme, son cœur et son espoir._

_Deux mois ont fallu pour le briser._

.

_La porte s'ouvrit et cette fois, ce n'était pas un soldat, non, c'était Palpatine._

_« Oh mon cher et tendre, tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même. »_

_Le prisonnier ne dit rien, l'observant d'un regard vide et sans vie._

_« C'est bientôt fini. Je suis venu te sauver. »_

_Le Sith posa une main sur son front et Obi-Wan cria._

* * *

.

« Je veux uniquement faire de simples courses, je ne serai pas long ! S'énerva l'Empereur Consort face aux Gardes royaux Impériaux.

Au loin, de l'autre côté d'un couloir, Lord Vader fronça les sourcils en se demandant pourquoi l'époux de son maître souhaitait sortir de leurs quartiers. Ce dernier portait une tenue tellement simple que le jeune Sith crut que l'ancien Jedi avait revêtu ses vêtements Jedi.

Ils se trouvaient à la limite de leurs appartements, de l'autre côté de l'immense porte protégé par les gardes rouges, se trouvait un ascenseur qui leur permettait de sortir sans aucun problème. Vader rentrait et sortait par là pour se rendre à ses propres appartements, il savait que le couple Impérial, en attendant la fin des travaux du futur Palais Impérial, résidait dans l'immeuble 500 Republica. Des luxueux appartements que Sheev Palpatine détenait depuis qu'il avait été Sénateur.

« Nous sommes désolés, Votre Altesse, nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser partir sans protection et en l'absence de Sa Grandeur, nous avons l'ordre de vous garder ici. » Répondit l'un des gardes rouges sur un ton neutre.

Obi-Wan perdit patience et persifla :

« Je suis l'Empereur Consort, l'époux de Son Altesse Impériale, et je vous ordonne de me laisser passer ! »

Les deux hommes tressaillirent, mais ne bougèrent pas. Visiblement, malgré leurs hésitations, ils restaient fidèles aux ordres de Palpatine.

« Nous ne pouvons pas, Votre Altesse, nous sommes désolés, ce sont les ordres, dit l'un d'eux penaud.

\- Très bien, alors je forcerai le passage. »

Obi-Wan saisit les deux lances rouges qui lui barraient le passage, les écartant. Le garde situé à sa gauche lui attrapa le bras, pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

« Ne me touchez pas ! Ou vous aurez affaire à mon mari ! Menaça le Consort.

\- Eh bien, il saura que j'ai tenté de faire mon devoir, Votre Altesse, rétorqua-t-il.

Vader, dans l'ombre, se retint de rire en voyant la mine déconfite de son ancien maître. Il était rare de le voir aussi médusé et cela le rendait adorable. Adorable ? Oh Force, il fallait qu'il se calme. Il se secoua la tête, sortant ses drôles de pensées.

« Nous sommes désolés, répéta l'autre garde rouge en lui prenant l'autre bras, nous allons devoir vous raccompagner dans votre chambre.

\- Lâchez-moi ! Protesta Obi-Wan en se débattant, vous n'avez pas le droit de…

\- Nous obéissons aux ordres, répéta-t-il.

Quelque chose le dérangea brusquement quand le Consort fut emmené brutalement, en direction de ses quartiers. Il leva un sourcil quand il vit qu'Obi-Wan avait finalement abandonné toute résistance, à croire qu'il savait que cela finirait ainsi. Mais le voir ainsi, maintenu par ses êtres qui étaient censés lui montraient le respect qu'il méritait en tant que Consort, le répugna, ou du moins, c'est ainsi qu'il l'interpréta.

« Cela suffit, intervint Darth Vador en s'approchant à grand pas, laissez-le, je vous rappelle que c'est l'Empereur Consort. »

L'apparition surprise de l'apprenti de l'Empereur fit un effet immédiat sur les gardes qui relâchèrent Obi-Wan. Ils baissèrent la tête, soumis, se remettant à leur position initiale.

« L'Empereur nous a ordonné de veiller sur Son Altesse, firent-ils.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour malmener son époux, si jamais vous le blessez, vous ferez face à sa colère et croyez-moi qu'il ne vous donnera pas une deuxième chance. »

Les deux gardes restèrent silencieux, face aux paroles cassantes et froides de Vader qui se tourna ensuite vers Obi-Wan, ce dernier évita son regard, les bras autour de son corps comme pour cacher ce qu'il portait, le visage rougit par la honte.

« Pourquoi voulez-vous sortir, Kenobi ? » Questionna le Sith soupçonneux.

\- Cela ne vous regarde pas, Vader, répondit-il sèchement.

\- Même si vous êtes l'Empereur Consort, vous ne pouvez pas faire ce que vous voulez, si des personnes vous reconnaissaient, qui c'est ce qui peut vous arriver.

\- Je n'avais pas l'intention d'aller dans des lieux publics !

\- Mon Maître est-il au courant de vos déplacements ? »

Le plus âgé grinça ses dents, évitant le regard froid du bras droit de Palpatine. Donc, il avait omis d'en parler à l'Empereur.

« Je n'ai pas jugé utile de lui en faire part, grommela-t-il.

\- Que croyez-vous faire ? Vous êtes le Consort, vous…

\- Inutile de me le faire rappeler ! Coupa Obi-Wan énervé, je voulais juste…me promener.»

Il se relâcha, les bras pendants, l'expression vaincu, tel un enfant qui venait de faire une bêtise. Vader ressentit une soudaine pointe d'empathie pour lui. Son Maître était possessif de nature, il connaissait trop bien ce sentiment. Sidious ne voulait pas que son mari s'éloigne de lui ou rencontre d'autres personnes. Si Vader était l'unique personne à qui il avait confié la vie de son époux, c'était pour une bonne raison. Il ne faisait confiance à personne d'autres pour surveiller Obi-Wan.

« Je comptais justement faire un tour, venez. » Lâcha le Sith.

Le Consort posa un regard choqué sur lui. Vader ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, il avait pris sur lui pour prononcer ces mots, mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il avait envie de céder à celui qui l'avait autrefois éduqué.

« Mon Maître m'a ordonné de vous protéger, j'aimerai sortir, si je ne suis pas ici pour le faire, alors il vaut mieux que vous veniez avec moi. »

.  
.

* * *

_« Obi-Wan Kenobi, réveille toi. »_

_Il obéit, sortant d'un sommeil étrange. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent alors, rencontrant le plafond d'un lit baldaquin. Comment s'est-il retrouvé ici ? Quelques temps auparavant, il était dans une pièce froide, sombre, angoissante. Que faisait-il ici ?_

_Il avait été capturé…par ses hommes et…quelqu'un lui avait dit que l'Empire allait instaurer la paix. Son esprit criait qu'il avait tort ! Et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à se dire pourquoi. Des ombres avaient envahi son esprit, cachant ses souvenirs, sa mémoire. Tout était flou, il était perdu. Qui était-il ?_

_Il était…un Jedi. Oui, il était un Jedi ! Mais…pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se souvenir ? Il avait un maître…Qui-Gon. Il était mort ! Et puis…Anakin. Oh, Anakin son apprenti…Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à poser un visage sur son apprenti ?_

_« Calme-toi, Obi-Wan » Lui murmura une voix douce et familière._

_Il tourna la tête et reconnut la personne qui se trouvait à son chevet._

_Le Chancelier. Sheev Palpatine. Son sourire le rassura et il se sentit soudainement empli de sa chaleur. Comme le jour où ce dernier l'avait réconforté suite à la mort de son maître._

_« Que…Où suis-je ? Bredouilla-t-il confus._

\- _Tu ne te souviens de rien, mon cher ? Demanda Palpatine chagriné._

\- _Je…J'ai été capturé…J'étais en mission, mes hommes se sont retournés contre moi…et…j'étais dans une…prison… »_

_Il essaya de décrire ce dont il se souvenait, de ceux qui étaient responsables de tout cela, mais rien ne lui vint._

_« Il faut…que j'aille au Temple, il faut que…je prévienne le Conseil…_

\- _Je crains que ce ne soit pas possible, déclara Sheev en s'asseyant auprès de lui._

\- _Quoi…pourquoi… ?_

\- _Les Jedis ont trahi la République._

\- _Non, c'est une erreur, Chancelier, cela ne se peut._

\- _Obi-Wan, mon amour, je crains que si. »_

_Il cligna des yeux devant ce surnom et pourtant, étrangement, son esprit lui disait que cela était tout à fait normal._

_« Pourquoi m'appelez-vous ainsi ?_

\- _Nous sommes fiancés, Obi-Wan, l'as-tu oublié ? » Répondit Sheev horrifié._

_Quelque chose n'allait pas, pourquoi le Chancelier lui disait cela ? Il était un Jedi ! Un Jedi ne se marie pas ! Comment cela était-il possible ?_

_« Je suis un Jedi, je ne peux…_

\- _C'est justement pour cela, que les Jedis se sont retournés contre la République, contre moi. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas que tu sois heureux._

\- _Quoi ?_

\- _Tu as…perdu la mémoire, cela me chagrine que tu aies oublié tous nos moments heureux, Obi-Wan. »_

_Le chancelier s'éloigna de lui, attristé et les yeux embués de larmes, cela culpabilisa le Jedi. Oui, il avait perdu la mémoire, du moins une partie. Des brides de ses souvenirs manquaient, il n'arrivait même plus à poser un nom sur des visages, ou bien un visage sur des noms. Il doutait même de son appartenance à l'Ordre. Il avait donc oublié …son fiancé ?_

_« Chancelier…Je suis désolé…trembla-t-il._

\- _Non, c'est à moi de m'excuser, tu as perdu la mémoire et…je t'inflige mon égoïsme._

\- _J'aimerai que vous me racontiez…Qu'ai-je oublié ? »_

_Avec hésitation, Palpatine revint vers lui, un sourire triste et il s'installa à ses côtés. Il posa une main sur sa joue. Le premier réflexe d'Obi-Wan fut de reculer, mais ce sentiment de sécurité, cette chaleur que Sheev lui donnait, l'incita à le laisser faire._

_« Nous connaissons depuis des années, Obi-Wan, nous nous aimions et vous avez donc dû faire un choix, l'Ordre Jedi ou moi. Et vous m'avez choisi. Vous avez quitté l'Ordre, il y a peu de temps. En attendant que nous nous mariions, vous avez voulu m'aider dans la négociation entre la République et les Séparatistes…Vous vouliez mettre fin à cette guerre de manière pacifique, alors je vous ai envoyé sur Utapau. Je n'aurai pas du…si j'avais su ce qui allait se passer…j'aurai empêché cela…_

\- _Je me suis fait capturer par mes hommes… ? Souffla Obi-Wan en fouillant dans sa mémoire._

\- _Non, ce n'était plus vos hommes, mais ils devaient vous protéger, au lieu de cela les Jedis avaient ordonné votre capture. Nous avions appris que les Clones détenaient des puces, qui refoulaient leurs sentiments, c'est pour cela qu'ils n'ont eu aucun scrupule à vous capturer._

\- _Pourquoi les Jedis feraient-il cela ? Pourquoi …me capturaient-ils ?_

\- _Parce qu'ils savaient que tu étais ma faiblesse, mon cher et tendre, ils voulaient me contrôler, me soumettre à leur désir, il voulait que la République se plie à leur volonté._

\- _Non…ce n'est pas possible…Les Jedis…_

\- _Tu as été torturé, Obi-Wan, ils t'ont gardé pendant deux mois…ils t'ont fait des choses horribles, ils t'ont injecté un produit qui t'empêche de ressentir la Force. »_

_Obi-Wan tressaillit, en apprenant cela. Voilà pourquoi il n'arrivait plus à se connecter à la Force, parce qu'il avait perdu sa sensibilité, parce qu'il était désormais un simple humain. Il avait perdu cette capacité qui avait longtemps été sa compagne lorsqu'il était Jedi._

_« Comment…m'avez-vous retrouvé ? Comment m'avez-vous sauvé ?_

\- _Je suis tombé, mon amour, je suis tombé dans le côté obscur. Je suis devenu un Sith. »_

_Les yeux jaunes orangés de Darth Sidious croisèrent ceux bleus brillants d'Obi-Wan._


	5. Mémoire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explication : (puisqu'on m'a posé la question x) )  
> La technique de Sidious pour contrôler l'esprit d'Obi-Wan avait été plutôt simple :  
> Obi-Wan est emprisonné pendant deux mois, sans aucun contact avec l'extérieur, privé de la Force, ne pouvant manger, ni boire, seulement par perfusion. Il perd les esprits et subit un traumatisme important qui le rend complètement mutique et perd tout envie de vivre. D'ailleurs, il s'était laissé mourir.   
> Grâce à cela, au fait que son esprit est brisé, Sidious a donc pu manipulé l'esprit d'Obi-Wan comme il le voulait, ne gardant que des souvenirs qui lui permettent de lui faire croire sa réalité, soit ses mensonges. Ainsi la manipulation est encore plus forte, car Obi-Wan a gardé des anciens souvenirs négatifs (comme les rejets de Qui-Gon, la perte des gens qu'il aimait, la guerre, etc...).

.

Obi-Wan gambadait comme un enfant dans un des parcs de Coruscant. C'était un jardin construit sur le toit d'un des plus grands bâtiments qui accueillaient des centres commerciaux, nommé le DomArgus. A cette heure-ci, l'endroit était très peu fréquenté et Vader s'était assuré qu'il n'y avait pas de menaces autour de ce lieu, il était au courant que des opposants à l'Empire pourraient les attaquer sans prévenir.

Suivant du regard le Consort, il fut pris d'un rire sourd quand ce dernier oublia ses manières impériales. L'époux de son maître si droit, si noble, si fier, était devenu un gamin enthousiaste qui semblait découvrir les coins cachés du parc. Des passants les croisaient mais fuyaient rapidement lorsqu'ils croisaient le regard assassin de Vader.

Personne n'avait reconnu l'Empereur Consort dans ses vêtements simples et sans artifice, ni bien même le terrifiant Darth Vador, qui s'était vêtu d'un manteau vert et d'un foulard autour de ses cheveux. Il avait même enfilé des lunettes en verre bleus pour cacher ses yeux. Ils étaient devenus des gens normaux.

Cela ne déplut pas à Vader qui se permit pendant un instant de s'éloigner dans ses pensées lointaines. Il se souvint de Padmé. Son épouse. Si elle était encore en vie, peut-être l'aurait-elle accompagné pour cette promenade, avec ses enfants ? Et, non, à la place, son corps était dans un cercueil. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas supporté qu'il tombe dans le côté obscur, qu'il lui montre que les Jedis étaient la cause de la guerre, des souffrances et des maux de l'Univers. Elle avait été aveuglée par ces proclameurs de paix. Et malgré son amour pour elle, l'ancien Reine de Naboo avait fini par se suicider lâchement, emportant avec elles, les deux enfants qu'elle portait. Ses enfants à lui. Qu'il ne verra jamais à cause d'elle.

_Tu n'es plus Anakin, tu n'es plus l'homme que j'ai aimé !  
_

_Je ne veux pas que mes enfants vivent dans ce monde…Adieu, Ani.  
_

Elle s'était empoisonnée. Il avait essayé de sauver les nourrissons, mais le poison les avait tués aussi. Cela l'avait tellement affecté, qu'il avait tué les Clones qui étaient chargés de la surveiller, pour se soulager. Mais cela ne l'avait pas ramené, elle était morte, ainsi que ces enfants. Et tout cela, parce qu'elle croyait en un mensonge formaté par des Jedis et une République faible.

Trop concentré sur ses pensées, sa colère lui fit oublier son environnement et des craquements s'entendirent autour de lui. Des ampoules volèrent en éclat.

_Kriff_. Il devait se calmer. Fermant les yeux, il inspira profondément et rechercha la cause de sa venue ici. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il se retrouva face à Obi-Wan qui l'observait étrangement. L'air autour d'eux semblait avoir été envahi par le côté Obscur. Vader savait qu'il était responsable de cela. Il avait même réussi à faire fuir les visiteurs. Il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui et l'Empereur Consort. Il devrait faire cela plus souvent, s'il voulait être tranquille dans ce genre d'endroit.

Deux mains se posèrent sur ses joues, délicatement. Cela le fit sursauter et il s'apprêta à repousser par la Force, mais des yeux bleus intenses le figèrent.

« Tout va bien, je suis là. » Sourit Obi-Wan sur un ton doux et apaisant.

Vader sentit l'Obscurité se dissiper, sa colère laissa place à l'adoration. L'aura sombre qu'il avait imposée autour de lui, revint à lui. Et les mains douces et chaudes qui maintenaient son visage le rendaient étourdis, nourrissant son côté obscur. C'était enivrant, agréable et terriblement addictif. Sa Force gouta à cette soudaine sensation, comme si Obi-Wan lui envoyait une émanation délicieuse, activant l'endorphine.

Lorsque le calme fut de retour, Obi-Wan voulut retirer ses mains, mais Vader les attrapa violemment.

« Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ? »

Le Consort glapit devant les poignes fortes qui serrèrent ses poignets, clignant des yeux, innocent et confus.

« Lâchez-moi, Vader, je ne faisais que vous aidez, maugréa Obi-Wan qui semblait regretter.

\- M'aider ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'aides ! Surtout de vous.

\- Lâchez-moi ! Si l'Empereur apprend que vous m'avez fait du mal, il… »

L'apprenti Sith était bien au courant oui. Il relâcha le Consort mais à la place, il le porta et le balança sur ses épaules comme un sac.

« Que…Vader ! Relâchez-moi ! Posez-moi à terre ! Hurla Obi-Wan.

\- La promenade est terminée, nous rentrons… » Grogna-t-il en ignorant les protestations de son ancien maître.

.  
.

* * *

_._

_.  
_

_« Vous êtes…devenu un Sith ? »_

_Le Jedi était abasourdi devant la révélation de Palpatine._

_« Vous étiez…sensible à la Force ? Pourquoi…_

\- _Je n'ai jamais fait confiance aux Jedis, répondit le Chancelier en lui prenant la main tendrement, j'ai caché mes capacités et j'ai fait de la politique._

\- _Vous êtes un Sith…répéta Obi-Wan, vous êtes…Qui êtes-vous ? »_

_Il se défit de l'emprise de Palpatine et s'éloigna de lui. Il regarda autour de lui, pour espérer sortir mais malgré son envie de fuir, il voulait rester auprès de celui qui avait affirmé son amour pour lui. Il se dirigea vers l'unique porte mais elle se trouvait verrouillée, toute tentative de fuite était vaine._

_« Je suis Darth Sidious. » Répondit-il._

_Obi-Wan fronça les sourcils, cherchant dans sa mémoire défaillante ce nom. Mais rien ne lui vint, c'était un nom inconnu. Ou alors avait-il oublié ? Mais qui pouvait le dire en ce moment ?_

_« Je veux partir, je veux…aller au Temple._

\- _Ce n'est pas possible, mon cher et tendre, fit Palpatine en s'approchant de lui._

\- _Je..Vous êtes un Sith et…_

\- _Je suis devenu un Sith par amour pour toi, ce que t'ont fait les Jedis est inadmissible…Ils t'ont fait souffrir, ils t'ont torturé, ils ont voulu t'empêcher d'être heureux, je n'ai fait que te sauver, car je t'aime, mon amour, mon Obi-Wan, mon précieux. »_

_Le roux déglutit en entendant ces paroles, cela le touchait au plus profond de son cœur. Personne ne lui avait dit cela, du moins, il ne s'en souvenait pas, mais ces étranges sensations dans son ventre, son cœur battant à toute rompre, prouvèrent qu'il n'était pas indifférent à ces paroles. C'était si agréable de se sentir aimé, d'entendre que l'on était aimé. Les Jedis interdisaient cela, l'attachement était banni, amenant une souffrance qu'Obi-Wan connaissait trop bien. Il se souvient d'avoir souffert de ces sentiments envers des femmes qu'il avait aimés. Oui, cela il s'en rappelait. Il avait dû refouler ses propres émotions._

_« Obi-Wan, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours, j'ai…je suis tombé dans le côté obscur parce que je t'aimais, vas-tu me rejeter ? Vas-tu me tuer parce que je t'aime ? »_

_Sheev l'avait fait reculer bien malgré lui contre le mur et le Jedi se retrouva prisonnier des bras du chancelier._

_« Les Jedis t'ont enlevé à moi…et maintenant que je te retrouve, je te perds encore…continua-t-il d'une voix étranglée._

_Obi-Wan avait pitié pour lui et il avait honte d'avoir perdu sa mémoire, de n'avoir aucun souvenir sur sa relation avec lui. Le Chancelier semblait torturé par cela, par cette perte. Si seulement, on ne l'avait pas enlevé…si seulement les Jedis avaient accepté son bonheur, ses merveilleux souvenirs seraient encore dans sa mémoire et Sheev ne serait pas tombé dans le côté obscur._

_Oui. C'était la faute des Jedis. Tout était clair. Il avait subi les conséquences de leur acte et il en souffrait encore. Son…amant en souffrait. Sa mémoire pâtissait. Sa sensibilité dans la Force l'avait quittée. Par leur faute. Les Jedis étaient des égoïstes antipathiques._

_Et cela le fit pleurer._

_« Je suis tellement désolé…sanglota-t-il, je suis tellement désolé. »_

_Le Chancelier le serra dans ses bras et lui embrassa le front, affectueusement._

_« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu es avec moi et c'est tout ce qui compte…_

\- _Ma mémoire…va-t-elle revenir ? Vais-je me souvenir de vous…de nous ?_

\- _Nous n'avons qu'à recommencer depuis le début, mon amour._

\- _Depuis le début ?_

\- _Organisons un premier rendez-vous._

_Un premier rendez-vous ? Cela allait à Obi-Wan, il pourrait ainsi en savoir davantage sur le Chancelier et retrouvait ce qu'il avait perdu. Il hocha alors la tête et ferma les yeux, ressentant cette chaleur corporelle et agréable qui l'entourait. Il n'avait plus accès à la Force, mais il pouvait percevoir la sincérité dans les sentiments de son…amant._

_._

_._

* * *

.  
.

« Pourquoi ne m'aime-t-il pas ? »

Sidious leva les yeux de son datapad, vers Obi-Wan qui s'était assis en face de lui, sur le canapé du salon. Le Consort était revêtu d'un long kimono blanc, brodé de fils rouges, ce qui contrastait avec la robe sombre et noir du Sith.

« Qui donc ? Questionna-t-il à son mari.

\- Votre apprenti, Vader. »

L'Empereur fixa la moue de son amant, qui paraissait frustré. Il n'était pas rare que Vader et Obi-Wan se disputaient, qu'ils ne puissent se supporter et Sidious n'en était pas surpris du tout. Pourtant, depuis quelques temps, il avait remarqué que son mari était de plus en plus perturbé par son apprenti. Serait-ce parce que le voyage pour Naboo approchait ? Ne pouvant pas y aller, il avait voulu qu'Obi-Wan le remplace, de par son talent de négociateur, et avait donc naturellement pensé à Vader pour le protéger. Jamais son époux ne lui avait posé cette question, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

« Que s'est-il passé, mon cher ? Questionna-t-il sceptique.

Visiblement, ce n'était pas la bonne question à poser. Car son mari pâlit et évita son regard interrogateur. Sidious n'appréciait pas du tout ce genre de comportement et il déposa sa tablette sur le côté, croisant les doigts.

\- Réponds moi, Obi-Wan Kenobi, ordonna-t-il glacialement.

Le Consort frémit devant son changement d'humour.

\- Rien du tout, Majesté, répondit-il mal assuré, comme d'habitude, la routine, il m'évite…je me demandais juste…à propos de notre précédente mission…

\- Obi-Wan, qu'as-tu faite aujourd'hui ? Reformula Sidious irrité.

\- Rien qui puisse vous contrarier.

\- Tu es en train de me contrarier en ne répondant pas à ma question. Souhaites-tu que je rentre dans ton esprit ?

\- Non ! »

Le Sith savait que l'ancien Jedi ne supportait pas qu'il fouille dans son esprit par le biais de la Force, il avait déjà fait cela dans le passé, car il avait soupçonné qu'Obi-Wan le trompait avec un Clone et il s'avérait que c'est faux, cependant son époux avait très mal réagi à cela. Bien que ce ne soit pas la première fois...

« Alors, je te prie de me raconter. »

Obi-Wan ajusta sa position et hésita à répondre, puis finalement soupira.

« Je…je suis sorti, Majesté, je suis sorti des appartements. »

Il tenta un regard vers l'Empereur et il croisa ses yeux brillamment dorés. La peur le saisit, mais il continua à parler face au silence menaçant de son mari.

« Les gardes voulaient m'empêcher…et Vader est intervenu et m'a proposé de l'accompagner pour une promenade. »

Sidious fut interloqué, c'était une première. Son apprenti n'avait jamais manifesté de l'intérêt pour le Consort depuis qu'il était tombé dans le côté obscur.

« Nous sommes donc sortis…et il m'a emmené dans un parc du DomArgus… et puis…sans qu'il ne m'explique pourquoi, il m'a…forcé à rentrer. Il m'a ensuite emmené dans ma chambre, qu'il a verrouillé et il est parti sans un mot, jusqu'à que vous reveniez… »

Sidious avait dû lui ouvrir pour le libérer. En vérité, Vader s'était confié à lui bien avant, à propos de l'incident au parc, avec un point de vue différent. Son apprenti n'avait pas raconté qu'il avait proposé à Obi-Wan de l'accompagner. Cela n'était qu'un détail. Il s'était donc attendu à ce qu'Obi-Wan vienne aussi lui parler, voulant tester la loyauté et la confiance de son amant. Et fort heureusement, son mari n'a pas tardé à le faire, certes avec un peu plus de difficulté que Vader.

« Est-ce tout ? Lança-t-il.

\- Oui…je pense que c'est ma faute, j'ai blessé votre apprenti, avoua-son amant, j'ai pensé qu'il n'allait pas bien, alors j'ai voulu…le réconforter…mais…il s'est énervé… »

Voilà, le point essentiel. Cet incident qui avait dérouté son disciple, qui avait supprimé l'aura obscur que la colère avait créé.

Il s'installa à ses côtés et posa une main sur la cuisse de son amant et lui saisit la nuque. Obi-Wan baissa les yeux, incertain de la réaction de son mari.

« Qu'as-tu fait à Vader, mon amour ?

\- J'ai juste voulu l'aider, il avait l'air si…triste…c'est votre apprenti…et je me suis senti obligé de le rassurer…mais il ne m'apprécie pas, il m'a…repoussé. Il me déteste tellement ? »

Obi-Wan avait l'air affligé, terriblement déçu. Pourtant, il n'avait pas manifesté la moindre affection pour le jeune Sith depuis l'Empire Day. C'était inquiétant pour Sidious, il savait ce qui pouvait se passer, son époux pouvait retrouver quelques brides de mémoire ou d'anciennes émotions qu'il pourrait expliquer. Il allait devoir y remédier, il devait à tout prix éloigner Obi-Wan de son ancien « _lui_ ».

Ainsi, sans prévenir, il envoya une suggestion de Force à son mari.

« _Dors_ , _mon amour_. »

Instantanément, le Consort s'effondra dans ses bras, la tête se reposant sur son épaule. Sheev inspira fortement l'odeur des cheveux roux et posa une main sur le front de ce dernier.

Il entra dans l'esprit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre peut vous donner l'impression d'être dans le flou c'est normal.   
> Si c'est pas le cas, tant mieux. xD
> 
> Ici, on a trois perceptions.   
> Vader qui ne comprend pas l'agissement d'Obi-Wan ainsi que les effets que cela avait fait sur lui.   
> Sidious qui pense que cette réaction est due à d'anciens souvenirs.   
> Obi-Wan qui veut juste rassurer Vader, mais qui ne comprend pas sa réaction ainsi que celle de Vader. 
> 
> Que s'est-il donc passé véritablement ? Haha.


	6. Son Obi-Wan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à tous pour vos commentaires !   
> ça me fait grave plaisir que cette fanfic plait (en vrai je m'y attendais pas ! xD, parce que l'un des ships est très improbable)
> 
> Le plus compliqué dans cette fanfic, c'était de me rappeler dans quel pièce, chaque perso se trouvait xD

Il n'avait rien trouvé, rien qui puisse penser que son époux avait retrouvé d'anciens souvenirs. Obi-Wan disait la vérité, il ne voulait juste que rassurer Vader, il voulait juste apaiser la colère de son apprenti. Mais Sidious avait toujours encouragé sa colère, si son propre mari l'en empêchait, cela serait contre ses enseignements.

L'Empereur avait emmené son Consort dans leur chambre, l'avait couché, attendant son réveil. Il avait été obligé, il craignait toujours que la mémoire d'Obi-Wan revienne, même son esprit était entièrement contrôlé par le côté Obscur. L'ancien Jedi n'avait pas du tout d'obscurité en lui, alors Sidious avait été contraint d'imprégner une partie de la Force Obscur dans son esprit pour le maintenir aussi fidèlement. Il savait que son mari ne le désobéirait jamais grâce à cela et qu'il se soumettrait à lui. C'était le seul moyen pour obtenir entièrement Obi-Wan.

* * *

.

.

_Assis sur le canapé de la chambre, Obi-Wan avait assisté à l'auto proclamation de Palpatine au sénat de son statut d'Empereur, grâce à un hologramme enregistré qui datait de plusieurs semaines déjà. Il avait été sidéré. La République n'était plus et l'Ordre Jedi avait été détruit, démantelé au passage. A ses côtés, derrière lui, Darth Sidious le fixait, attendant une réaction._

_« Vous êtes Sith…puis Empereur._

\- _Je l'ai fait pour toi, pour qu'on vive dans un monde à notre image, c'est pour toi que j'ai fait._

\- _Non…arrêtez…je en vous ai pas demandé de détruire la démocratie, ni les Jedis ! » S'écria Obi-Wan en se levant brusquement._

_Le nouvel Empereur suivit son mouvement se plaçant devant lui, imposant de par sa taille mais le Jedi ne paraissait nullement intimidé._

_« Vous…avez tué…pour…pour des futilités…Trembla Obi-Wan en larmes._

\- _Les Jedis t'ont fait souffrir, je ne voulais que te protéger, te défendre, te donner ce que tu mérites !_

\- _Je ne…_

\- _Cherche au plus profond de toi, mon amour et regarde ta souffrance, je t'ai récupéré alors que tu étais en lambeaux, faible, blessé, meurtri ! S'énerva Sidious alors que la pièce semblait soudainement s'assombrir._

_Obi-Wan recula par instinct et fouilla dans ce qu'il restait de sa mémoire et il s'avérait que Palpatine avait raison. Il n'y avait que souffrance, tristesse, mort et désespoir. Il s'en souvenait bien : sa déception d'être envoyé à l'Agricorp, rejeté par Qui-Gon, la mission sur Melida/Daan, sa relation tendue avec son maître, sa mort, l'arrivée d'Anakin, la guerre des Clones….Obi-Wan avait plusieurs fois pensé que la mort serait un soulagement pour lui. Et aujourd'hui, quelqu'un se souciait de lui, quelqu'un pensait à lui, pensait à tout ce qu'il avait traversé, comprenait son traumatisme._

_« Je t'offre, mon tendre amour, un Empire, un endroit où tu pourras être en paix, pourquoi le refuses-tu ? Pourquoi ne vois-tu pas mes sentiments pour toi ?_

\- _Je ne veux pas de la mort…Votre Empire a été créé sur la mort de mes anciens frères…_

\- _Je n'avais pas le choix…Ils te voulaient du mal…Je t'en prie, Obi-Wan…Comprends-le. »_

_Le Jedi était perdu. Le Sith Empereur face à lui paraissait si sincère, il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un Sith qui était loyale en amour, qui était amoureux d'un Jedi. C'était une première, peut-être que les Siths n'étaient pas tous comme Maul ou bien Dooku._

_Trop perturbé par ses propres pensées, il ne remarqua pas Sheev s'approchait de lui et lui prendre ses mains doucement. C'est lorsqu'il sentit des doigts soulever son menton qu'il vit à quel point ils étaient proches. Il croisa les yeux dorés de celui qui l'aimait, il retint son souffle, ne pouvant s'empêcher de trouver ses pupilles attrayantes._

_« Tu n'as jamais éprouvé le bonheur pendant la République, avec les Jedis, murmura Sidiouis, laisse-moi te prouver que tu peux être heureux dans notre Empire avec moi. »_

_Les lèvres de l'Empereur se posèrent sur les siennes sans prévenir. Obi-Wan s'apprêta à le repousser, mais c'était si doux, si chaud, si agréable, qu'il se laissa faire. Il attrapa les plis de la robe de son amant pour se maintenir. La langue de Sidious exigea une entrée, le Jedi ouvrit la bouche lui permettant cela._

_Obi-Wan gémit tandis que sa bouche était attaquée par le désir de l'ancien Chancelier. Le baiser était si intense qu'il avait l'impression de perdre la tête à tout moment. Quand Sidious se sépara de lui, il exprima sa satisfaction en voyant le visage rougi du plus jeune._

_« Tu es…tellement magnifique, que je serai prêt à t'épouser immédiatement… »_

_Il passa une main dans les cheveux d'Obi-Wan._

_« Mais tu me connais à peine…Tu ignores ce que nous avons pu faire avant qu'on te capture…ajouta-t-il amer._

_La voix étranglée de l'Empereur fit mal au cœur à Obi-Wan, qui baissa la tête._

_Sa décision était prise, il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière. Il avait choisi. Le bonheur. Un bonheur qu'il n'avait jamais connu en étant un Jedi, en étant au service de la République. Un bonheur que les Jedis avaient essayé de lui enlever en le kidnappant, en maltraitant son esprit._

_Il choisissait l'Empire. Il choisissait le côté Obscur. Il choisissait l'amour._

_« Alors…j'aimerai vous connaître davantage…Majesté. »_

* * *

_._

_._

Obi-Wan se réveilla avec une gueule de bois. Il se redressa du matelas et porta sa main à sa tête, lâchant un gémissement. Il ne souvint pas d'avoir bu quoique ce soit avant. Généralement, il mettait une distance entre l'alcool et lui.

« Tout va bien, amour ? »

Il tressaillit, ne s'attendant pas à voir Sidious debout, lui tendant un verre d'eau, qu'il saisit avec reconnaissance. Il avala le rafraichissement, qui lui permit de se détendre un peu plus, sortant peu à peu de cette brume causée par le réveil. Il se rappela alors de sa conversation concernant Vader puis plus rien. Il s'était endormi ? Dans leur chambre ?

« Majesté…comment suis-je arrivé ici ?

\- Tu étais fatigué, je t'ai porté, répondit son époux avec un sourire, je suis désolé, j'aurai du faire un peu plus attention à ta santé, je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade ou d'épuisement.

\- Non, non, je…suis désolé, ce n'est pas de votre faute, protesta Obi-Wan navré, je suppose que ma promenade m'a épuisé.

\- Repose-toi, mon cher et tendre. »

Le consort ne s'y opposa pas et se rallongea, fermant les yeux pendant quelques minutes. Jusqu'à que les lumières s'éteignent et que le Sith vint le rejoindre. Des bras l'enlacèrent alors et Obi-Wan s'y refugia avec facilité, ronronnant de cette chaleur sécurisante. Il aimait ces petits moments de tendresses avec son époux.

« Mon doux mari, murmura l'Empereur dans son oreille à le faire frémir.

.

.  
.

* * *

_Dans la pièce principale des appartements de Sidious, Darth Vader, son apprenti, ancien Jedi, l'un des plus puissants Siths qu'il avait rencontré, avait perdu les mots face à son projet. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, sans doute analysait-il la situation, avant de se retourner et de faire les cent pas nerveusement._

_« C'est une mauvaise idée, maître, sans vous vouloir vous offenser. »_

_Sidious savait que son projet n'allait pas être accepté aussi facilement par Vader, mais il n'avait pas le choix._

_« C'est…un ancien Jedi ! C'est…C'était mon maître ! Je pensais que vous alliez le tuer ! Ou que j'allais le faire…pas que vous en ferez…une putain d'esclave sexuelle… »_

_Le maître Sith l'empêcha de finir sa phrase et utilisant la Force, il l'obligea à s'agenouiller, cognant sa tête contre le sol. Malgré sa puissance, Vader ne put que s'incliner face à son maître, même s'il tentait de se battre, il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance face à Darth Sidious. Il était maitrisé comme un initié._

_« Tu oublies, Vader, que je suis ton maître, que grâce à moi tu as acquis des pouvoirs qui t'ont rendu beaucoup plus puissant qu'avant, cependant, je ne tolérerais pas que tu insultes mon futur époux devant moi, gronda le Sith implacable, ai-je déjà insulté ton épouse ? Alors qu'elle s'est lâchement suicidée parce que tu as été incapable de la tenir correctement ? »_

_Le jeune homme frissonna devant cette vérité. Il ne put retenir ses larmes, sachant très bien que son maître avait raison en tout point. Il n'avait pas su la convaincre, la garder auprès de lui. Le front au sol, il se mordit les lèvres, serrant ses poings._

_Notant que son disciple avait changé d'humeurs, il le relâcha. Vader ne bougea pas, restant dans sa position._

_« Il n'est plus ton maître, il n'est plus un Jedi, il a même oublié ton visage, il ne sait même pas qui tu es, dit Sidious sur un ton plus calme, j'ai remanié ses souvenirs, son esprit, je l'ai imprégné de ma Force pour le contrôler._

\- _Il peut utiliser la Force ? Demanda Vader en se levant la tête vers lui sans émotion._

\- _Non, les multiples perfusions de nutriment étaient conçus pour affaiblir sa sensibilité jusqu'à la faire disparaître, Obi-Wan Kenobi n'est plus connecté à la Force._

\- _Et il a accepté cela facilement ?_

\- _Oui, grâce à ma manipulation mentale, il est désormais à moi. »_

_L'ancien Chevalier Jedi remarqua alors que c'était sans doute un projet que son maître préparait aussi longtemps qu'il préparait la montée de l'Empire._

_« Quand est ce que je pourrais…le rencontrer ? »_

_C'était si étrange de poser cette question, comme s'il ne connaissait pas Obi-Wan. Pourtant, il savait que l'homme aurait sans doute changé, puisque sa perception envers l'univers avait été modifiée par Sidious._

_« Eh bien, maintenant, je pense… » S'amusa Darth Sidious en l'incitant à le suivre dans la pièce à cotés._

* * *

.  
.

* * *

« Ha…Ha…Si…dious…ha… »

Obi-Wan tenta de couvrir sa bouche, ne supportant plus d'entendre sa voix emplie de plaisir. Mais son mari s'empara de ses poignets et les plaqua contre le matelas, les pupilles excités et lumineux.

« Oh non, mon Consort adoré, je ne peux te laisser faire cela. »

Il s'enfonça encore plus loin dans l'intimité de son époux, qui se cambra, lâchant un cri de plaisir, secouant la tête, accablé par les sensations agréables que sa prostate lui fournissait. Le Sith se lécha les lèvres, admirant le corps nu, transpirant de son charmant mari. La chambre étant baignée par les lumières extérieurs, il put admirer un peu plus les légères nuances de rouges des joues de son époux. Les ombres dansaient sur sa peau douce et humide.

Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'avait cru obtenir ce prix. A chaque fois qu'il entrait en lui, il avait toujours l'impression que c'était la première fois qu'il le faisait, qu'il le dépucelait de nouveau. Son intérieur brulant, désireux de lui, l'accueillant. C'était une extase. C'était le fruit du mal, le plus appétissant. Il ne s'était jamais trompé. Obi-Wan était à lui, depuis le premier jour où il croisait ce regard triste, aux pupilles de kybers bleus.

« Mon cher et tendre, tu es si magnifique, si exquis, si précieux, chuchota le Sith en se penchant vers le visage de l'autre homme, laisse-moi entendre ta voix, s'il te plait. »

Obi-Wan ouvrit la bouche, sans doute voulait-il dire quelques mots, mais à la place, des gémissements atteignirent ses oreilles.

Ô douce mélodie agréable. C'était l'une des rares musiques que Sidious pouvait apprécier en ce monde.

« Ha…Majesté…je…ha…Je vous aime…. » Réussit-il à dire entre plusieurs cris sensuelles.

Le sith esquissa un sourire, puis s'empara de la bouche responsable de ses mots, étouffant les sons. Puis après avoir rendu les lèvres de son Consort bien enflées, il le relâcha.

« Je t'aime, mon Obi-Wan. »

* * *

.

.  
.

* * *

_Son ancien maître était debout observant la baie vitrée, fixant au loin, ce qu'il devinait être le Temple Jedi. Pourtant, Vader nota qu'il n'y avait pas de tristesse, pas de chagrin, juste de l'acceptation, de la résignation. L'Obi-Wan plaintif, torturé et empli de doutes n'y était plus. Il avait en face de lui, un homme nouveau. Un homme en paix._

_Sidious s'avança vers l'ancien Jedi qui se retourna, lui adressant un sourire qu'il n'avait jamais vu sur son visage dans son passé. C'était un sourire reconnaissant, empli d'un amour sincère et libre. Sans culpabilité._

_« Mon cher et tendre, comme promis, je te présente mon apprenti. Darth Vader. »_

_Obi-Wan pencha la tête sur le côté, puis vint à lui. Le jeune Sith fut choqué, il n'arrivait tout bonnement pas à croire que son ex-enseignant était l'homme en face de lui. Physiquement, c'était totalement lui, avec la barbe en moins mais il avait en face de lui, un étranger._

_Son maître actuel avait donc raison, ce n'était plus Obi-Wan Kenobi, le Jedi parfait, fidèle au code. C'était le fiancé de l'Empereur. Façonné à sa convenance. Obi-Wan était devenu une création de Sith. Le compagnon d'un Sith._

_« Bonjour, Lord Vader, je suis enchanté, je m'appelle Obi-Wan. » Se présenta-t-il poliment en lui tendant sa main._

_Au lieu de la prendre, il la repoussa sèchement, ignorant la confusion du rouquin, il se tourna vers Sidious_

_« Mes meilleurs vœux de bonheur. » Lâcha-t-il avant de partir._

_A sa grande surprise, l'Empereur le laissa aller sans un mot. Avait-il prévu sa réaction ? Il n'en savait rien, mais plus il était loin d'Obi-Wan, mieux il se portait. Pour une raison qu'il n'avait guère envie de savoir, son cœur pleurait._

_Il pleurait de la perte de son ancien maître. Son Obi-Wan._


	7. Négociation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Premier chapitre où il n'y aura pas de flash-back !

** Naboo, Palais de Theed **

Assis sur son trône, derrière son grand bureau, la Reine Apailana patientait avec calme et bravoure, en compagnie de ses plus fidèles conseillers. On lui avait prévenu quelques minutes auparavant de l'arrivée de l'Empereur Consort et de Lord Vader, le bras droit de l'Empereur.

La tension entre ses conseillers étaient palpables et elle pouvait presque ressentir leur cœur battre à toute rompre. Elle connaissait certaines rumeurs qui courraient autour de Lord Vader, ce dernier n'hésitait pas à tuer ceux qui s'opposaient à son maître. Mais jamais elle ne l'avait rencontré. De même que l'Empereur Consort, pour certains, c'était un honneur, pour elle, c'était un blasphème. L'Empereur ne se dédaignait même pas de se déplacer sur la planète qui l'avait autrefois accueilli comme Sénateur.

Des pas bruyants se firent entendre. Ses conseillers se raidirent et jetèrent un regard inquiet vers elle. Mais la Reine garda la tête haute, se leva prête à accueillir ses illustres invités. Elle ne se soumettrait pas à l'Empire, elle allait rester une fervente partisane de la Republique, peu importe le prix à payer.

Les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent laissant entrer six Stormtroppers, permettant à deux hommes aux airs de majesté de rentrer.

Apailaina grimaça devant cette entrée quelque peu théâtrale, mais elle n'était pas impressionnée. Elle se plaça en première ligne, devant ses sujets, c'était son rôle d'être devant, d'être la première à qui ils devaient s'adresser. .

Lord Vader qu'elle reconnut immédiatement dans sa combinaison noire, la fusilla du regard et elle était persuadée que s'il le pouvait, elle serait morte sur le champ. L'autre homme, en uniforme impériale blanc, inclina doucement la tête vers elle et rompit le silence qui n'avait que trop duré.

« Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance, Reine Apailaina, j'ose espérer que vous n'avez pas trop attendu, nous avons dû régler quelques soucis avant de vous rejoindre. »

C'était inattendu. L'homme aux cheveux roux-blonds étaient l'inverse de Lord Vader, son regard était chaleureux, son expression douce et il n'avait pas l'air aussi hostile que son compagnon. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que l'Empereur Consort soit cet homme qui paraissait aussi gentil qu'un chaton.

« Je suis heureuse de vous accueillir dans notre humble demeure, déclara-t-elle, prenons place pour commencer les négociations. »

Elle voulait en finir rapidement. Elle n'acceptait pas que cela traine et elle se doutait que les ambassadeurs de l'Empereur pensaient la même chose.

Des sièges luxueux, dignes des Nobles de Naboo leur furent présentés et même le cœur d'Apailana grondait face à cette outrage, elle ne pouvait guère montrer sa haine envers ses deux hommes. Elle devait faire preuve de diplomatie, qui sait ce qui pouvait arriver, maintenant qu'un tueur de Jedi était présent dans sa maison.

Tous s'installèrent en cercle, dans leur fauteuil qui leur fut présenté. Les soldats impériales se placèrent à chacun des côtés de Vader et du Consort. Si le sombre apprenti croisa les bras, avec un air moqueur, le Consort s'était assis dans une posture élégante et Apailana ne put remarquer alors que parmi tous ceux qui étaient présents, il était le seul qui dégageait un charisme étonnant, en contradiction avec la présence de Vader, à ses côtés. Pourtant, elle se rappela rapidement que l'époux de l'Empereur était venu ici pour chercher son allégeance à l'Empire.

« Je vais droit au but, annonça-t-elle d'une voix forte, je refuse de me rabaisser aux lois de votre Empire. Naboo a toujours été fidèle à la République et elle sera toujours. »

Vader se crispa et s'avança dans son siège, l'aura menaçant.

« C'est alors une trahison ! Grinça-t-il.

\- Libre à vous de croire cela, mais je le répète, nous refusons de signer quoique ce soit avec l'Empire, insista Apailaina.

Ses conseillers se tordirent les mains nerveusement, ne disant mot. Elle pouvait les comprendre, sa déclaration était une déclaration de guerre. Elle ne serait même pas surprise que Vader demande à ses troupes de les arrêter et pourtant…

« Je peux totalement comprendre que vous restiez loyaux à vos valeurs, qui sont aussi les valeurs de la République, intervint le Consort qui ne paraissait nullement affecté par ses paroles, mais nous vous proposons un système, une politique qui ne souhaite que la paix. L'Empire pourrait apporter des réponses aux questions que la République n'a su répondre. »

La jeune Reine fut surprise des dires de l'homme qui n'affichait aucune intention malveillante envers elle. Au contraire, elle ne voyait que le respect et ses intentions étaient sincères.

« L'Empire a commencé son avènement sur du sang, répliqua-t-elle, sur le sang versé par des Jedis, par leurs meurtres, combien de Jedis ont-ils été assassiné par l'Empire…Qu'en pensez-vous, Lord Vader ? Pourriez-vous me dire qui a pu tuer les jedis, nos chevaliers de paix ?

\- Comment osez-vous…Gronda Vader s'apprêtant à se lever.

Mais le Consort s'était redressé avant lui, posant une main devant lui, pour l'empêcher de bouger.

« Lord Vader, c'est mon rôle, non le vôtre, l'Empereur m'a confié cette tâche, vous n'êtes là qu'en tant que spectateur. »

Le Sith se renfrogna et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, fermant les yeux, mais se mordant les lèvres. Sa rage était toujours visible, suspendant ses actes vils.

Apailana avait à peine remarqué qu'elle avait retenu son souffle et que ses membres tremblèrent. Elle avait vraiment cru que Vader mettrait fin à leur vie immédiatement. Bien qu'elle ait tout prévu dans ce cas-là, elle en pouvait imaginer s'en sortir vivante désormais. Elle avait accepté cette entrevue à contre cœur, mais elle savait qu'elle avait très peu de chance de s'en sortir. L'intervention du Consort fut sans doute ce qui la sauva, mais pour combien de temps ?

Il se tourna vers elle, se réinstallant dans son siège.

« Nous voulons tous éviter une effusion de sang, Majesté, Naboo est une planète qui est chère à l'Empereur et il avait espéré que vous le soutiendrez dans sa politique.

\- Je vous l'ai dit, la seule chose en qui je crois, serait à la République et aux Jedis et vous avez tues ces deux choses qui maintenaient cette paix en qui nous croyons tous. L'Empire n'apporte pas la paix, mais la destruction. »

L'époux impérial hocha alors la tête, comme s'il avait accepté les paroles de la Reine. Il lécha ses lèvres et esquissa un sourire charmeur. La jeune femme rougit et tous auraient sans doute remarqué cela s'il n'y avait pas son maquillage.

« Je conçois tout à fait que vous ayez cette vision de l'Empire, dit-il, vous avez raison, la République est morte…mais l'Empereur a épargné un Jedi.

\- Pardon ? Je crois avoir entendu qu'il a tué tous les Jedis, qu'il les avait condamné à mort en leur envoyant un message d'urgence et…

\- Il est vrai, coupa le Consort d'un ton neutre, mais un seul d'entre eux fut sauvé par l'Empire.

\- Sauver par l'Empire ?

\- J'étais un Jedi. Je suis le dernier Jedi que l'Empire a pu sauver. »

La Reine fut sous le choc, de même que ses conseillers qui commencèrent à chuchoter entre eux. Vader lâcha un soupir irrité, ignoré par le Consort, qui soutint le regard confus de la jeune souveraine.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Souffla-t-elle.

\- Je suis l'Empereur Consort, Ben Palpatine, c'est ainsi mon titre officiel, mais mon véritable nom est Obi-Wan Kenobi, Maître Jedi et ancien membre du Conseil de l'Ordre Jedi. »

Le cœur d'Apailana fit un bond et serait arrêté si cela se pouvait. Elle comprenait désormais pourquoi l'homme n'avait rien de sombre en lui, qu'il n'avait pas d'intentions hostiles. Elle connaissait de nom Obi-Wan Kenobi, il était connu pour ses exploits et ses qualités de Négociateur. C'était un ami de l'ancienne Reine Amidala, elle avait toujours cru que le Jedi avait été tué par l'Empire. Sur Holonet, elle avait des vagues souvenirs de lui, le présentant toujours dans des vêtements Jedi, avec de favoris qui cachaient son visage et son âge.

Devant elle, l'ancien Jedi paraissait tellement plus jeune que ce que les médias leur avaient dit. Et c'était l'Empereur Consort. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ?

« Un Jedi…ne se soumettrait jamais à cela, rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Un Jedi n'aurait jamais torturé un de leurs frères, répliqua-t-il, l'Ordre Jedi m'a enlevé et m'a soustrait à la Force, les Jedis sont responsables de la guerre, ils…m'ont fait du mal…ils m'ont trahi dans l'unique but de garder un pouvoir sur la République.

\- Je ne peux vous croire, vous mentez…

\- Comment pouvez-vous dire cela ? Je suis en face de vous à essayer de négocier pacifiquement. Je ne vous demande pas de plier à l'Empire mais de leur faire confiance.

\- L'Empire veut un pouvoir total sur Naboo, il veut restreindre les libertés de chacun ! Comment pouvez-vous accepter cela ? Je refuse que mon peuple soit sous le joug de votre Empereur !

\- Et sous l'autorité de l'Empereur consort, l'accepterez-vous ? »

La proposition dérouta tout le monde, y compris Vader, qui fronça les sourcils. Visiblement, ce n'était pas du tout dans leur projet. Apailana ne s'attendait pas du tout à une telle offre. Pendant un instant, elle s'apprêtait à refuser. Mais le Consort était Obi-Wan Kenobi. Elle pourrait sauver son peuple, si elle lui donnait son allégeance, elle éviterait une bataille, ses sujets n'auraient pas à se battre, s'ils étaient protégés par un Jedi mais Naboo serait à l'Empire.

« En quoi, cela serait différent ? Lança-t-elle incertaine.

Ses conseillers lui jetèrent un regard surpris. Sa question prouvait qu'elle n'était pas opposée à l'idée que l'ancien Jedi devienne leur prochain Empereur.

« Je suis ici pour négocier entre vous et l'Empereur, déclara Obi-Wan, je dois d'abord voir avec son Excellence, s'il est d'accord pour me céder la souveraineté entière de Naboo. S'il accepte, je laisserai votre politique en place et j'apporterai quelques modifications notamment dans la prise en main commercial et militaire. Vous resterez Reine mais toutes nouvelles lois et décisions que vous prendrez, devront passer par moi, et moi seul serait l'unique décisif.

\- Il n'y a donc aucune différence….marmonna-t-elle.

\- Si, il y a une différence, coupa Vader amusé à la grande surprise d'Obi-Wan, le Consort est plus clément que l'Empereur. »

.  
.

* * *

L'hologramme de Palpatine était imposant malgré le fait qu'ils ne voyaient que son buste. La salle s'était vidée entièrement laissant uniquement Vader et Obi-Wan à genoux devant l'hologramme. Le visage de l'Empereur montrait une certaine irritation, mêlée à une rage retenue.

« Proposer cela, sans m'en parler, est prétentieux, lâcha-t-il vers Obi-Wan qui fixait le sol.

\- Je ne faisais que mon devoir, Excellence, il me fallait une solution qui favorisait l'Empire et je n'avais trouvé que celle-là.

\- Nous aurions pu prendre le palais par la force, ricana Vader, nous avions une armée avec nous.

\- Je ne voulais pas verser du sang, la Reine pensait avant tout à ses sujets, protesta le Consort, je n'ai fait que…

\- Assez, trancha l'Empereur à faire trembler l'hologramme, ta proposition est certes prétentieuse mais si cela permet à satisfaire la Reine, alors peut être pouvons-nous l'envisager. »

Le visage d'Obi-Wan s'éclaira alors, il releva la tête vers son mari.

« Vous le pensez vraiment ? »

Sidious lui sourit avec tendresse, posant ses pupilles dorés sur lui.

« Je t'ai demandé de négocier avec la Reine, que tu as réussi brillamment à convaincre, et je dois admettre que te donner le pouvoir totale de Naboo serait un beau cadeau d'anniversaire de mariage, ne penses-tu pas, mon amour ?

\- Je vous remercie, votre Excellence, je …ferai de mon mieux.

\- J'en suis certain, fit le maître Sith, Vader, je compte sur toi pour protéger mon époux. Je vous recontacterai demain. »

L'hologramme disparut, les laissant tous les deux seuls. Vader se releva, la colère imprégnant subitement son cœur. A croire que son maître faisait tout pour faire grandir sa haine envers l'homme à ses côtés. Obi-Wan allait devenir l'Empereur de Naboo, planète d'origine de son épouse. Comme pour le rappeler ses erreurs, ses échecs, ses regrets. Il avait l'impression que son ancien maître prenait la place de Padmé. Elle aurait dû vivre auprès de lui, à la place, Obi-Wan vivait auprès de son maître. Elle aurait dû gouverner Naboo, à la place, Obi-Wan deviendrait le Souverain suprême.

Quelle ironie.

« Tout va bien, Lord Vader ? »

Le jeune Sith se tourna brusquement vers le Consort, s'apprêtant à lui répondre sèchement mais il se figea. Obi-Wan était baigné par la lumière du soleil, que les vitres de la salle laissaient échappés, il était entouré d'un halo lumineux qui flottait autour de lui, rendant le blanc de son costume encore plus éclatant. Ses cheveux roux mi-longs brillaient, encadrant son visage si pur. Comme si l'étoile de Naboo l'avait définitivement choisi.

« _Êtes-vous un ange ? »_

Était la question qui venait naturellement dans l'esprit de Vader. Il se rappelait avoir posé cette question à Padmé la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré et dans sa tête d'enfant, il était certain qu'elle était dans ce genre d'environnement.

Obi-Wan cligna des yeux, semblant surpris.

« Pardon ? Mais…qu'est-ce qu'un ange ? »

Vader prit un certain moment à se comprendre pourquoi l'autre homme lui demandait cela comme par hasard. Puis il crut défaillir quand il réalisa qu'il avait posé cette question à haute voix.


	8. Être aimé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors j'ai longuement hésité pour le titre du chapitre x)
> 
> Allez, on avance un peu dans la relation entre Vader et Obi-Wan.

« Lord Vader ? »

Le jeune homme se mordit les lèvres, maudissant sa langue involontaire qui venait de trahir ses pensées. Obi-Wan attendait visiblement une réponse, ignorant tout de la créature dont il venait de parler.

« Cela ne vous regarde pas, je réfléchissais à haute voix, maugréa Vader.

\- Un jour, j'aimerai connaître les raisons qui vous poussent à être aussi méprisant, soupira Obi-Wan en croisant les bras.

\- Je suis ici parce que l'Empereur l'a décidé, et comme vous le dîtes, si bien, c'est votre époux, vous n'avez qu'à vous plaindre à lui si mon attitude vous dérange, répliqua sèchement le Sith.

\- Vous êtes son apprenti, comment pouvez-vous croire une seule seconde que je plaindrai à vous ? De plus, Son Excellence sait très bien que notre relation n'est pas du tout joyeuse.

\- Dans ce cas, contentez de vous de vous taire et de faire votre travail, tandis que moi je fais le mien.

\- J'aurai aimé que nous soyons ami, Vader, et …

\- Ami ? S'esclaffa l'apprenti Sith, jamais je ne serai ami avec un homme tel que vous, Kenobi. »

Obi-Wan eut un mouvement de recul, Vader fut satisfait de voir une expression blessée sur son visage mais l'autre homme n'abandonnait pas et se reprit rapidement.

« Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait pour que vous me détestiez ? »

Darth Vader se figea quand un souvenir très lointain le prit au dépourvu.

.

_« Ani, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu refuses de m'écouter ? Demanda le jeune Obi-Wan._

_Anakin avait 10 ans et venait de se blesser en essayant de grimper dans un arbre dans le Jardin des milles fontaines, malgré les multiples alertes que son maître lui avait signalé. Ce dernier pansait son genou, l'air triste. L'enfant ne répondit pas, ne souhaitant qu'une chose, sortir de leur quartier._

\- _Padawan, je t'ai posé une question._

_Il sursauta devant le rappel de son maître, puis joua avec ses mains._

\- _Je n'ai pas envie de vous écouter, maître, répondit Anakin sincèrement._

_Sa réponse amena alors un choc au jeune Jedi qui aurait pu perdre l'usage de la parole, s'il n'avait pas appris à refouler ses émotions négatives._

\- _Pourquoi, Ani ?_

\- _Je ne suis pas votre esclave, vous n'êtes pas Qui-Gon et vous n'êtes pas ma mère. Pourquoi je dois vous écouter ?_

\- _Mais parce que je suis ton…maître…ton enseignant, et non ton propriétaire, fit le jeune homme en essayant de trouver un discours qui puisse convaincre le petit garçon, tous les Padawans obéissent à leur maître, j'ai toujours obéi à Qui-Gon._

\- _Parce que vous aimez Qui-Gon, ajouta Anakin._

\- _Oui…Souffla Obi-Wan, Ani….est-ce que parce que tu ne m'aimes pas que tu ne veux pas m'écouter ?_

\- _Est-ce mal de ne pas vous aimer, maître ?_

\- _Je…non …bien sûr que…non… » Bredouilla le jeune homme._

_Il n'avait plus les mots pour poursuivre la conversation et il libéra Anakin qui fut ravi de s'éloigner de lui. Il sortit vivement des quartiers, en se demandant où pourrait-il aller pour jouer, puis il se rappela qu'il avait oublié de prendre sa cape. Il faisait froid à Coruscant, par rapport à Tatooine, donc Anakin était un frileux, il n'avait pas encore l'habitude de prendre un vêtement supplémentaire pour se couvrir. Il retourna dans les appartements, prêt à retrouver Obi-Wan qui le regarderait d'un air interrogateur. Mais, ce ne fut pas le cas. Obi-Wan était recroquevillé dans un coin du salon, cachant sa tête dans ses bras, sanglotant silencieusement, ne remarquant pas la présence de son apprenti. Anakin fut choqué de retrouver son maître dans cette position. Inquiet, il s'approcha de lui, doucement, et fut saisi de nombreuses émotions qui le traversèrent et dans leur lien fragile, il put entendre les pensées sombres qui avaient envahi l'esprit de son maître._

**_« Je suis inutile, j'ai été un mauvais Padawan, je suis un mauvais maître, je suis pathétique, je me déteste, Qui-Gon ne m'aimait pas, Anakin ne m'aime pas, je suis non désiré, si seulement j'étais mort à la place de mon maître, Anakin serait plus heureux…et pourtant, je les aime, j'ai aimé Qui-Gon, j'aime Anakin alors pourquoi ne m'aiment-ils pas ? Suis-je si horrible comme personne… »_ **

_Anakin hoqueta en découvrant alors les sentiments d'Obi-Wan, la tristesse qu'envoya Obi-Wan involontairement, le fit pleurer. Il ne savait pas…Il ne savait pas que le jeune homme l'aimait, il ne savait pas qu'il souffrait. Il regretta d'avoir dit ses mots si durs quelques minutes plus tard. Il avait été si cruel envers lui. Si méchant. Il pensait qu'Obi-Wan était le Jedi parfait, sans sentiment, sans émotion, pas comme Qui-Gon qui avait toujours montré un intérêt pour lui._

_« Je suis désolé, Obi, lâcha l'enfant en larme, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal. »_

_Son maître releva brusquement la tête, dévoilant ses yeux rouges et embués de larmes._

_« Ani ?_

\- _Je suis désolé, répéta Anakin pleurant de plus belle, je…ne savais pas…je ne savais pas que vous m'aimiez…_

\- _Oh, Ani… »_

_Obi-Wan l'enlaça dans ses bras, sa chaleur l'étreignit et à travers leur lien, il ressentit tout l'amour que son maître éprouvait._

_« Je suis désolé, renifla le garçon, je vous promets que je ferai de mon mieux pour vous écouter…_

\- _Tu n'es pas obligé de m'aimer, ni de m'écouter…murmura le Jedi, je veux juste que tu sois en sécurité et que tu sois heureux de ta vie._

\- _Mais…maître…_

\- _Pardonne-moi d'avoir lâché prise, tu n'aurais pas dû me voir comme ça. »_

_Obi-Wan resserra sa prise pour rassurer son Padawan. Et pour la première fois depuis sa séparation avec sa mère, Anakin fut submergé de bonheur, il regretta d'avoir mal jugé son jeune maître et alors, il se promit de le chérir autant qu'il le chérissait._

La promesse de l'enfant était insignifiante à ce jour. Il était devenu un Sith, Obi-Wan était devenu le Consort. Il n'avait pas pu tenir sa promesse. Son maître avait perdu la vie, le jour où il a perdu une partie de sa mémoire, une partie de son âme. L'homme qui était à ses côtés n'était qu'une marionnette, une poupée pour le plaisir malsain de son maître, nourrissant le côté Obscur. Son maître s'abreuvait de cet amour, de l'innocence de l'ancien Jedi, de sa pureté.

Après un silence long et tendu, Darth Vader se permit enfin de répondre à la question du Consort.

« Je vous déteste parce que vous n'auriez jamais du exister. »

Et sans un mot de plus, il laissa l'époux de son maître seul.

* * *

.

.

  
Obi-Wan resta sans voix après le départ de Vader. Ces paroles étaient énigmatiques, mais il ressentait une pincée de déception. Ainsi donc, l'apprenti de son époux ne supportait pas son existence. C'était difficile à avaler, il avait toujours espéré que le jeune homme l'accepterait un jour. Après tout, n'était-il pas comme un fils pour son mari ? Il voulait former une sorte de famille avec lui. Puis il se rappela que pour les Siths la définition du mot famille n'était sans doute pas la même qu'une personne normale.

C'est à ce moment-là que les mots réconfortants de Sheev lui manquaient. Il était certain que son époux aurait toujours quelques choses à dire pour le rassurer. Obi-Wan secoua sa tête, il devait garder la tête haute, il ne pouvait pas obliger quelqu'un à l'aimer.

« Je veux juste que vous soyez en sécurité et heureux, murmura Obi-Wan en fixant la porte par lequel Vader était passée. C'était son but pour tous ses sujets, pour toute la Galaxie. C'est pour cela qu'il avait juré de se battre. Et l'Empire allait lui permettre d'atteindre ce but.

« Monseigneur, fit un garde rouge en venant à lui, souhaitez-vous vous rendre à vos appartements ? »

Obi-Wan se tourna vers lui, se rappelant alors de leur présence. En plus des stormtroopers, il y avait aussi la garde impériale, une sécurité de plus pour protéger l'époux de Palpatine. Si les stormtroopers n'étaient pas souvent dans ses pattes, la garde rouge elle, était constamment autour de lui. Il était difficile pour Obi-Wan de passer inaperçu quand il allait quelque part. Parfois, il regretta la petite promenade avec Vader qui avait su être discret.

« Oui, j'ai besoin de me reposer, je suis fatigué, approuva-t-il.

\- Bien, monsieur. » S'inclina le garde.

* * *

.

.  
.

Vader pensait que les Salles de bain ne seraient pas fréquentées à une heure aussi tard de la nuit, mais il avait tort. Il rencontra deux gardes rouges devant la porte qui le mena aux salles d'eau. Le Palais Royale leur avait donné à tous les deux des appartements adjacents où une salle de bain thermale était disposé pour les deux hommes. Le jeune homme avait pensé à tort qu'Obi-Wan en profiterait en journée, mais visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à avoir envie d'une baignade nocturne.

« Lord Vader, l'Empereur Consort est dedans, je ne sais si…

\- Baliverne, laissez-moi passer, coupa froidement le Sith.

Il n'était pas rare que les Salles de bain soient fréquentées en même temps par plusieurs personnes de même sexe et ce n'était pas Obi-Wan qui allait gâcher cela.

Avant d'atteindre la grande piscine, il traversa un vestiaire où il avait trouvé les vêtements bien rangés de son ancien maître. Vader ne se dérangea pas de délaisser ses vêtements dans un désordre. Il passa une serviette autour de sa taille, cachant son intimité.

Lorsqu'il atteint le grand bassin d'eau, il aperçut Obi-Wan, glissant dans l'eau avec élégance. Au début, il crut que l'homme était entièrement nu mais en étant un peu plus près, il se rendit compte que le Consort portait une tunique très fine, transparente, avec de fines bretelles en perle nacré. Sur sa nuque, ses cheveux mouillés dégoulinaient de gouttes d'eau, sensuellement. Ce qui rendait son corps encore plus attirant qu'il n'était déjà.

Vader s'immobilisa, la vision alors d'Obi-Wan lors de leur dernier dîner avec l'Empereur lui revint en mémoire. A croire que son ancien maître aimait tout ce qui était transparent. Ce soir-là, il avait eu tellement de mal à détacher son regard de lui, qu'il crut que Sidious le remarquerait, seulement, le vieil homme était tout aussi subjugué par son propre époux qu'il n'avait jamais fait attention au trouble de son apprenti.

« Ainsi vous ne dormez pas, lâcha le Sith sans aucune salutation poli.

Le Consort tressaillit et pivota vivement vers lui, irrité d'être interrompu. Vader esquissa un sourire satisfait en voyant le visage rouge d'Obi-Wan.

\- Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul.

\- Est-ce que cela vous dérange si je me joins à vous.

\- Jusqu'ici, vous n'avez jamais eu à me demander si ma présence vous dérangeait, cassa Obi-Wan.

\- Eh bien, jusqu'ici, je n'avais jamais vu Son Altesse Impériale aussi séduisant, s'amusa Vader en enlevant sa serviette.

Il flirtait ? Allez, pourquoi pas. Un peu d'amusement ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il avait envie de bousculer un peu son ancien maître, il avait envie de savoir où il pourrait aller, jusqu'où le parfait mari de son maître craquerait. Il rit intérieurement de son plan machiavélique.

Complètement nu, il s'introduit dans le bassin, restant tout de même à une distance raisonnable du Consort.

Embarrassée, Obi-Wan porta ses bras autour de lui, comme pour cacher sa nudité à travers sa tunique collée à sa peau. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Vader l'avait vu nu, mais il devait avouer que le maillot accentuait la beauté de l'ancien Jedi. Il était d'ailleurs certain que c'était encore un cadeau de Sidious à Obi-Wan.

« Détendez-vous, Kenobi, je ne vous ferai rien, je ne veux pas risquer ma position en vous touchant.

\- Je n'ai…jamais pensé…que…Balbutie-t-il sous le choc les joues de plus en plus rouges.

\- Bien que je me demande si je ne devrais pas demander à un droïde de vous filmer pour envoyer cela à l'Empereur, je suis sûr qu'il serait ravi de vous voir ainsi.

\- Vous …n'oserez pas ! N'importe qui aurait accès à ce genre de chose !

\- Eh bien maintenant que vous le dîtes, ce ne serait peut-être pas mal que la Galaxie entière voit à quel point l'Empereur Consort est sexy.

\- Vader, vous devriez vous taire ! S'énerva Obi-Wan, je ne suis pas un objet !

\- Vous avez pourtant écarté vos jambes pour Darth Sidious, qu'est-ce qui vous empêche de le faire pour l'Empire ?

\- Arrêtez, vous êtes d'une vulgarité !

\- L'ancien Jedi, membre du Conseil, qui se vend comme une prostituée à un Sith, poursuivit Vader l'ignorant totalement.

\- Vader, vous allez trop loin…Vous savez que c'est faux ! »

Voir Obi-Wan en colère était un pur plaisir, il s'était toujours demandé ce que cela ferait de le pousser jusqu'à ces limites. Avant quand il était encore son apprenti, il avait toujours été surpris du maintien d'Obi-Wan. Jamais en colère, jamais énervé, jamais irrité, jamais d'émotion négative.

\- Comment osez-vous dire cela ? Alors que vous n'êtes que l'apprenti de l'Empereur ! Ajouta-t-il en serrant les dents.

\- Vous êtes né pour être un Jedi pour finir par être baisé par un Sith, je me demande lequel de nous deux est à blâmer. Vous avez trahi les vôtres, votre précieux Code, vos valeurs pour la bite de mon maître.

\- Arrêtez… » S'étouffa la voix d'Obi-Wan.

Le jeune Sith sentit qu'il allait briser le bouclier si parfait du Consort, lui qui tentait toujours garder la tête haute face à lui, que ce soit lorsqu'il était Padawan ou lorsqu'il était un sith, il n'avait finalement pas changé. Il ne montrait jamais ses faiblesses, c'était sans doute le bon moment pour les percevoir, pour prouver à son ancien maître, qu'il lui était supérieur.

_Il voulait revoir cette tristesse. Cette culpabilité. Il avait envie de retrouver cela en son ancien maître._

« Je me demande même si vous avez baisé au Temple Jedi, je ne serai même pas surpris, dans la salle du Conseil…

\- Arrêtez…Vader…

\- Qu'avez-vous ressenti, Altesse, lorsque Darth Sidious mon maître vous a baisé sur le sang de vos frères et de vos sœurs ?

\- Non…non…ne..dîtes pas…

\- Du plaisir, j'imagine ? N'est-ce pas ? Comme tout esclave sexuelle…

\- Je suis son époux…je ne… »

Obi-Wan glapit soudainement. Et Darth Vader se rendit compte qu'il s'était malgré lui approché du Consort, jusqu'à le pousser contre le bord du bassin, le rendant complètement vulnérable, pas du tout gêné par sa nudité. Le jeune roux avait reculé, de plus en plus confus et perdu par les paroles si horribles de l'apprenti Sith. Il n'avait jamais regretté son choix d'avoir épousé Palpatine, mais les mots qui sortaient de la bouche de Vader lui semblaient si vrais, qu'il se détestait pour cela. Il était un Jedi qui s'était donné à un Sith. C'était les faits, peu importe les raisons pour laquelle il avait choisi cela.

Des doigts lui attrapèrent le menton, l'obligeant à regarder les pupilles dorés du protégé de son mari. Il cligna des yeux et pendant une fraction de seconde, le doré avait eu une couleur bleutée, le stupéfiant alors.

« Pourquoi avoir choisi d'épouser Palpatine ? » Questionna-Vader alors que l'or dans son regard revint.

Obi-Wan jura alors avoir rêvé et finit par murmurer :

« Je l'ai épousé, parce qu'il m'aime. »

Les traits de Vader se crispèrent, il se raidit, alors que les mots que son ancien maître avait mentalement envoyé involontairement des années auparavant le revint le hanter. Obi-Wan cherchait à aimer et à être aimé, et il s'avère que dans cet univers, seul Palpatine avait découvert ce qu'il voulait. Même Anakin, le chevalier héros sans peur, n'avait pu réaliser cela.

_J'avais promis que je t'aimerai et que je te chérirai comme tu me chérirais,_ fit une voix dans le cœur de Vader.

Il ignorait alors à qui appartenait cette voix, ni pourquoi elle était survenue aussi subitement, comme un vieil ami qu'il avait perdu depuis des années. La seule chose qu'il lui importait était l'être en face de lui, l'être qui inspirait qu'à donner de l'amour et à en recevoir. Un ange qui n'attendait à ce qu'on vienne le libérer.

Obi-Wan écarquilla les yeux quand le bleu des pupilles de Vader revint alors subitement. Il s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche pour le lui signaler mais des lèvres l'empêchèrent de prononcer le moindre.

Anakin était en train de l'embrasser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh là là, j'ai peur de la suite. xD


	9. Fidélité

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore merci pour les commentaires !

.

* * *

La gifle vola et résonna à travers l'immense salle d'eau. Vader aurait pu éclater de rire devant cette perte de contrôle de la part de son ancien maître, mais le visage stupéfait et enragé de ce dernier, mais à la place, il esquissa un sourire moqueur.

« Aïe » Fit-il uniquement amusé.

\- Comment osez-vous…siffla le Consort.

Obi-Wan le repoussa violemment et sortir de l'eau, tremblant de tous ses membres.

\- Un simple baiser vous fait fuir ? Lança Vader ne voulant lâcher sa proie, j'aurai du faire cela depuis longtemps.

\- Vous…n'êtes qu'un…

\- Un quoi ? Interrompit le sith avec insolence, ce n'est pas moi qui baise l'Empereur.

\- Sachez, Lord Vader, que je rapporterai cette incident à son excellence, rétorqua Obi-Wan dont les traits se figèrent dans une colère sourde.

\- Eh bien, allez-y, je n'en ai rien à faire, par contre, je pourrai aussi lui dire que vous étiez tellement désespéré que vous ne vous êtes pas empêché d'avoir une érection.

\- Quoi ? »

Obi-Wan rougit fortement et il déglutit quand il se rendit compte que l'apprenti Sith avait raison. Son membre s'était durci sans qu'il ne le sache. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être à cause de Vader, ni de ce baiser, c'était impensable ! Ne supportant plus la présence lourde de l'autre homme, il se précipita en dehors, rejoignant les vestiaires. La culpabilité, la peur, la colère et la confusion torturaient son esprit. Il était fidèle à son mari, à son Empereur. Comment ce genre de choses aurait-il pu arriver sans qu'il ne contrôle quoique ce soit ?

Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?

.

* * *

_Obi-Wan était anxieux. Il serrait entre ses doigts les plis de sa robe élégante et luxueuse que le nouvel Empereur avait envoyée à ses quartiers. Appartements qui se trouvaient à quelques pas des quartiers impériaux. Ainsi, il avait accepté de porter ce vêtement en soie bleu, ajusté à sa taille et sans doute fait sur mesure, vu comment il s'y sentait bien. C'était brodé avec des petits joyaux recouvrant le large habit. Ses manches étaient assez amples et se confondaient avec sa cape qui le recouvrait d'une manière à ce qu'il n'est pas froid._

_Un coiffeur était même venu pour s'occuper de ses cheveux, qui avaient sacrément poussé depuis sa triste mission à Utapau. Il avait insisté pour garder la longueur. Le coiffeur avait accepté. Finalement, il s'était retrouvé avec une broche dorée, en forme de plume, au-dessus de son oreille droit._

_Il se sentait ridicule d'attendre de la sorte. C'était son premier rendez-vous officiel. Il espérait que sa mémoire lui rappelle ce qu'il avait perdu, mais il avait beau fouillé, rien ne lui venait mis à part, un horrible mal de tête. Sheev avait été rassurant, lui promettant de rattraper ce qui avait été détruit dans sa mémoire. Cela faisait une semaine depuis qu'il s'était réveillé après avoir été torturé par les Jedis, puis sauvé par un Sith. Il avait repris à vivre et apprendre ce qu'est devenu la République. Au fond de lui, il pleurait son ancienne vie, mais il était décidé à accepter le bonheur que Sidious voulait lui offrir, il espérait le croire._

_Il avait pu rencontrer Vader, le jeune apprenti Sith, mais ce fut un résultat désastreux, il n'osa même pas y penser. Son cœur s'était brisé quand le jeune homme avait fui leur premier contact. Sheev lui avait alors dit que son apprenti détestait les Jedis et étant donné que Obi-Wan avait été un Jedi, il refusait d'accepter cela._

_Obi-Wan comprenait et il se demanda bien comment Sheev pouvait l'aimer malgré son passé._

_« Monsieur, fit un droïde de protocole en entrant dans le petit salon, L'Empereur est venu vous chercher. »_

_A peine avait-il entendu ses mots, qu'il se leva s'apprêtant à sortir mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son petit ami vienne le rejoindre, au lieu de l'attendre dehors._

_« Obi-Wan ! S'écria Palpatine en tendant les bras vers lui pour l'enlacer._

_L'ancien Jedi eut un petit sourire et accepta le geste affectueux de l'autre homme._

\- _Tu es magnifique, j'ai bien fait de te choisir ça, murmura-t-il en l'admirant de la tête au pied._

\- _Vous avez très bon gout, Excellence._

\- _C'est pour cela que je t'aime. »_

_Un baiser se déposa sur son front et Obi-Wan ressentit un frisson d'extase. Curieusement, il appréciait cela, cela faisait si longtemps qu'on ne lui avait pas manifesté de la tendresse._

_Puis, main dans la main, ils quittèrent ses appartements._

.

* * *

« Donner le pouvoir à votre époux est un risque, monseigneur, jugea Mas Amedda avec un certain recul.

Dans une des grandes salles du Sénat, autour d'une longue table, Palpatine, à son extrémité, avait rassemblé ses plus fidèles conseillers. Mas Amedda, qu'il avait nommé Grand Vizir, était à sa droite, suivis ensuite de Ars Dangor, Everi Chalis, Janus Greejatus, et à sa gauche, Kren Blista-Vanee, Sate Pestage, Verge.

\- Un risque ? Quel risque avons-nous ? Mon époux m'est fidèle et il le restera, rétorqua froidement l'Empereur.

Mas Amedda déglutit en croisant le regard effrayant du Sith et baissa la tête, lâchant des mots d'excuse. Everi Chalis, une grande femme aux cheveux noirs, prit la parole.

\- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, nous pouvons utiliser l'image de Son Altesse impérial, pour renforcer les liens de l'Empire. »

L'Empereur se tourna vers elle, les yeux brillants d'intérêt, permettant à Amedda de décompresser pour quelques minutes.

« Je vous écoute, Chalis, lui permit-il de continuer.

\- Le Consort était un ancien Jedi, nous pouvons utiliser cela à notre avantage. Son histoire et sa célébrité avant l'Empire Day peuvent amener à le faire aimer du peuple, de la Galaxie et de ceux qui sont encore ancrés à la République.

\- Oui, approuva Janus Greejatus, il a réussi à convaincre la Reine de Naboo, une fidèle de la République, il peut tout aussi en convaincre d'autres. Nous pouvons même créer des mises en scènes pour émouvoir les Rebelles ou ceux qui doutent l'Empire. »

Palpatine n'avait du tout pensé aux avantages politiques que son mari pouvait lui donner. Il avait espéré un soutien de sa part, une aide dans la négociation mais au vue de ce qu'Obi-Wan avait pu faire pour l'accord de Naboo, il était tout aussi probable qu'il puisse réussir un tour de force avec d'autres systèmes. Quitte à permettre à Obi-Wan de diriger certaines planètes qui seront donc entre les mains de l'Empire, il pourrait sans difficulté basculer les pouvoirs.

Ce qui appartenait à son époux, lui appartenait.

« En plus de cela, il sera le témoignage de cette République maudite et de la trahison des Jedis, ajouta Chalis, les systèmes seront obligés d'admettre que l'Empire est meilleure et que c'est ce qui nous a sauvé. »

Tous les conseillers approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête, même Mas Amedda devait avouer que l'idée d'utiliser le Consort était un bon moyen pour rendre l'Empire encore plus fort.

« Donc si Son Excellence veuille bien le permettre, j'aimerai que le Consort revienne sur Coruscant le plus vite possible pour qu'on puisse le présenter officiellement à l'Empire, proposa Chalis, jusqu'ici, à part votre mariage, nous n'avons pu mettre en avant votre époux. »

Sidious avait ses raisons de garder Obi-Wan en dehors de la sphère médiatique, c'était son côté possessif, il ne supportait pas de partager son mari avec l'Univers entier. Il avait autorisé aux médias d'écrire un article rapide sur le mariage, mais n'avait jamais souhaité diffuser le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Jusqu'à récemment, il n'avait jamais voulu que son époux puisse s'éloigner de lui, il ne faisait pas du tout confiance à ses gardes ou bien à ses plus proches conseillers pour veiller sur Obi-Wan. Ainsi, il a pensé à la personne la plus qualifiée pour protéger son époux : son propre apprenti. Il s'est bien évidemment assuré des véritables sentiments de Vader à son encontre et avait été ravi de voir que ce dernier haïssait entièrement Obi-Wan.

Ce n'était pas surprenant. Après avoir passé plus d'une décénnie à manipuler l'esprit du jeune Skywalker pour qu'il s'éloigne de son maître, il n'était pas étonnant qu'il finisse par le rejeter. C'était donc un point que Sidious avait été très heureux de constater et qui lui permettait de confier son époux à son apprenti.

Certes, Obi-Wan souffrait un peu de cette haine, mais il se débrouillait plutôt bien.

« Très bien, vous pouvez disposer, ordonna l'Empereur à ses conseillers.

Sans un mot, les septs loyaux serviteurs se levèrent en un et quittèrent la salle du Conseil.

* * *

.

_Après avoir pris les speeders de luxe privé de l'Empereur, Obi-Wan fut conduit à un des plus grands théâtres de Coruscant. Il n'y était allé qu'une fois et c'était pour une mission avec son maître, Qui-Gon. Il n'avait pas vu le spectacle ce jour-là, puisque la mission se passait dans les coulisses. Ce qu'il savait, c'était que les représentations étaient très prisés dans la Galaxie, le théâtre n'avait jamais fermé ses portes une seule fois, toujours remplis de clients qui souhaitaient se détendre et passaient un bon moment._

_Ils avaient ensuite été installé à une des meilleurs places : sur un balcon, qui donnait une vue parfaite sur la scène. Obi-Wan avait l'impression d'être redevenu un enfant qui découvrait le monde pour la première fois. De nombreuses personnes s'étaient inclinés et reculés à leur vue. L'ancien Jedi aurait aimé se cacher plusieurs fois quand il vit le regard intrigué de ses inconnus vivants dans l'opulence. Accroché au bras de l'Empereur, il avait senti plusieurs des petits tapotements de main sur son bras pour le rassurer et l'encourager à les ignorer._

_Lorsqu'enfin, ils étaient seuls, dans leur plus grande intimité, Obi-Wan soupira, soulagé de ne plus avoir à supporter la mondanité. Quelle idée pour un premier rendez-vous !_

_« Je suis navré, cher ami, je ne pensais pas que cela vous mettrez mal à l'aise, dit Palpatine à ses côtés en lui prenant la main, je vous promets que la prochaine sera meilleure._

_Ils étaient assis sur deux fauteuils confortables, mais ils étaient tellement proches qu'Obi-Wan avait cru que c'était un canapé._

\- _Non, tout va bien, je suis juste…je ne suis pas juste pas habitué à sortir, généralement, je reste au Temple…_

_C'était difficile de croire que cela était sa vie. Il en avait presque du mal à en parler._

\- _Oui, je comprends mais j'aurai du prendre cela en compte. C'est indigne de moi, murmura l'Empereur la voix emplie de remord._

\- _Votre Excellence, je vous en prie, je suis heureux d'être à vos côtés, et c'est pour moi le plus important._

\- _Oh, mon amour… »_

_Palpatine glissa une main sur sa joue, le roux s'y ronronna de plaisir, appréciant ce toucher doucereux et affectueux. Et tandis que des chants s'élevèrent dans le théâtre, que les lumières s'éteignirent, très lentement, son corps se pencha vers son fiancé, il s'apprêtait à poser sa tête contre son épaule, mais au lieu de cela, il leva ses yeux vers Palpatine qui ignora totalement le début de la représentation musicale._

_Obi-Wan crut alors voir l'immensité de la Galaxie dans les yeux de son compagnon, son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine et un étrange sentiment de quiétude mêlé à une mystérieuse ombre l'enveloppa. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent, leurs visages se rapprochèrent lentement, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent._

_N'écoutant que son instinct, il se laissa porter par ses émotions, le son agréable des musiques et le cadre qu'apportait ce théâtre si fascinant._

_Fermant les paupières et malgré des incertitudes, l'ancien maître Jedi embrassa l'Empereur Sith._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petites réponses à certaines questions
> 
> \- Obi-Wan aime véritablement Palpatine.  
> \- Palpatine adore Obi-Wan, c'est un gros possessif (bon on l'avait remarqué)  
> \- Vader ne sait pas vraiment s'il aime ou non Obi-Wan, mais son coté obscur le pousse à faire du mal à son maître. Le baiser était un mélange de Anakin et de Vader d'où les yeux bleus soudain. Anakin voulait embrasser d'amour son maître et Vader voulait lui faire du mal.


	10. Fidélité (II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors. hum. Désolé pour le sexe à la fin. Sorry. T-T
> 
> Merci à tous pour vos commentaires anglais et français. :)
> 
> Puisses ma fanfic vous apporter joie, souffrance et plaisir :P

.  
.

* * *

Darth Sidious fut le premier surpris de l'appel privée de son apprenti. Il était rare que ce dernier vienne le déranger surtout dans ce genre de mission assez simple. Lorsqu'il décrocha, il vit alors Vader, à genoux, attendant que l'autorisation de parler.

« Vader, en quel honneur as-tu jugé utile de m'appeler ? N'ai-je pas dit que c'était moi qui communiquerais avec vous ? »

Son apprenti resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes avant, enfin, de relever la tête. Ses yeux imperturbables, tout aussi froids que lorsqu'il avait accepté de devenir un véritable sith.

« Maître, je me dois de vous signaler quelque chose qui pourrait vous mettre en colère, annonça Vader calmement.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Vous connaissez mon aversion envers le Consort, votre époux, commença Vader.

\- Oui, évidemment.

\- Dans…mon attention de le provoquer, je l'ai embrassé, maître. »

L'Empereur aurait pu rire si le visage sérieux de Vader n'était pas aussi crispé. Un sentiment de colère, de rage, d'étonnement et de jalousie l'envahirent brusquement, si bien que si son apprenti était présent physiquement à ses côtés, il était certain qu'il aurait lancé des éclairs de Force sans le moindre remord. Vader avait beau voir le statut de l'Elu de la Force, il restait néanmoins un pion sur son échiquier.

« Vader, tu seras puni de ton insolence et de ta trahison, siffla le maître Sith entre les dents.

\- J'accepterai toutes les punitions que vous m'infligerez, déclara Vader d'un ton neutre.

\- Je t'ai fait confiance…et tu as osé toucher quelque chose qui m'appartient, peu importe le but ou la raison, tu n'avais aucun droit de le faire.

\- Je vous demande de me pardonner, loin était l'idée de vous trahir, mon unique but était de me venger de Kenobi.

\- Te venger ? Répéta Darth Sidious incrédule.

\- Maître, je connais Obi-Wan et je sais qu'il vous ait désormais fidèle, en l'embrassant, j'ai activé son sentiment de culpabilité, je voulais le rendre coupable d'un fait dont il n'avait aucun contrôle. Et ainsi avoir la satisfaction qu'il se sente responsable de cet acte, qu'il pense vous avoir trompé.

\- Pourquoi me racontes-tu tout cela ? Tu aurais pu très bien être silencieux.

\- Parce que je vous suis loyal, je n'ai pas pensé à vous lorsque j'ai fait le mal. Je ne veux pas vous mentir alors je préfère vous le dire. »

Sidious reconsidéra les paroles de son apprenti. C'était cohérent, Vader haïssait Kenobi, sa provocation impulsive et irréfléchie n'avait aucune intention romantique ou bien de désir sexuel.

« C'est tout de même curieux, j'aurai plutôt envisagé que tu utiliserais la violence pour te venger, remarqua-t-il.

\- Maître, si je l'avais fait, Kenobi n'aurait pas survécu… »

Cela sonnait bien. Vader pouvait tuer s'il ne se contrôlait pas et Obi-Wan n'était plus assez fort pour le contrer. Tout ceci semblait logique. Sidious ne doutait pas de la loyauté de Vader, car ce dernier était venu directement lui en parler. L'inverse n'aurait pas été surprenant, mais il n'était pas sûr qu'il ait laissé son apprenti en vie si on lui avait caché cela.

« Où se trouve le Consort ? Questionna-t-il.

\- Il dort, maître.

\- Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu me le dire tout de suite ? S'énerva Sidious.

Comme si ce baiser n'avait pas perturbé son mari ! Sa colère envers son apprenti se dirigea alors vers son époux. Si Vader avait bien réagi, Obi-Wan laissait à désirer.

\- Souhaitez-vous que je le réveille ? Lança Vader.

\- Non, je vais aller le faire moi-même.

\- Pardon ?

\- Préparez-vous à me recevoir. Je viens sur Naboo. »

_._  
_._

* * *

_La réunion avec ses conseillers se termina. Sheev Palpatine, empereur depuis trois mois désormais, avait ordonné d'activer les recherches sur des potentiels traitres à l'Empire, ceux qui étaient encore fidèles à la République. Il avait même envoyé des Soldats spéciaux pour traquer les Jedis survivants, sachant désormais qu'un Jedi vivant est un Jedi mort._

_Alors que le dernier conseiller quitta son bureau, la silhouette d'un homme frêle, portant une longue robe en soie blanc entra furtivement. L'Empereur leva un sourcil devant l'agilité quelque peu étonnante de l'individu, qui n'avait même pas été remarqué par ceux qui venaient de quitter la salle._

_Obi-Wan s'avança avec élégance dans le bureau, jetant un œil à l'entrée de la pièce, puis reportant son attention sur le Seigneur Sith. Celui-ci leva un sourcil étonné de son apparition._

_« Que fais-tu ici ? Et comment as-tu pu sortir de nos appartements sans être vu ? »_

_L'ancien Jedi eut un rire espiègle, continuant de marcher de ses pieds nus vers lui. Palpatine déglutit se questionnant alors sur les réelles motivations de son compagnon._

_« Je m'ennuie, Majesté, alors je me suis dit que je pouvais venir vous rendre visite. »_

_Oh, par toutes les étoiles. C'était beaucoup trop adorable, même pour un Sith tel que lui. L'innocence et la pureté de ses paroles firent fondre Sidious, qui se permit pendant un moment de penser qu'Obi-Wan pourrait être sa mort s'il le voulait._

_« Et les Gardes, où sont-ils ? Questionna-t-il en ne négligeant pas la sécurité et la surveillance d'Obi-Wan._

\- _Devant, répondit-il avec un mouvement de tête vers la porte._

\- _Viens ici, mon amour. »_

_Le plus jeune hocha la tête et enfin, se retrouva face à Sheev, qui l'embrassa avec passion, se permettant de caresser de ses doigts ses cheveux roux._

_« Je n'aurai peut-être pas dû venir, murmura Obi-Wan entre deux baisers._

\- _Non, tu tombes bien, c'est sans doute le bon moment pour te le demander, souffla-l'Empereur en se perdant dans ses pupilles bleutés._

\- _Me demander quoi, Excellence ? S'inquiéta-t-il._

\- _J'aurai aimé que te le proposer dans un environnement plus romantique, mais je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça…_

\- _Que me voulez-vous, vôtre Grâce ? »_

_Aidé par la Force, il retira une petite boite de son tiroir, le faisant flotter jusqu'à eux. Le Sith l'attrapa devant les yeux interrogateurs d'Obi-Wan._

_« C'est pour toi, ouvre-le, mon amour. » L'incita Sidious en le portant à ses mains._

_L'ancien maître Jedi l'observa avec curiosité mais obéit à l'injonction. Il l'ouvrit et y découvrit un anneau brillant en cristal bleue. Il s'apprêta exprimer ses remerciements et sa reconnaissance, mais l'autre homme lui prit sa main et libre, déposa un baiser sur ses doigts, puis murmura :_

_« Obi-Wan Kenobi, accepterais-tu de devenir mon époux ? »_

_A ces mots, le concerné cligna des yeux, digérant longuement cette demande. Même si Palpatine en parlait très souvent, surtout à cause de sa perte de mémoire, il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il aurait une proposition aussi soudaine et aussi rapide. Ils avaient passé énormément de temps ensemble, agréable et heureux, pourtant, jamais la notion de mariage avait effleuré l'esprit de l'ancien chevalier._

\- _Je suis …flatté…Votre Excellence, je ne sais…que dire…fit-il embarrassé._

\- _Alors réponds que tu souhaites m'épouser, mon amour, souffla le Sith._

\- _Très bien…je veux devenir votre époux, Votre Majesté. »_

_Ainsi, esquissant un sourire, l'Empereur glissa donc l'anneau à l'annulaire d'Obi-Wan._

* * *

_.  
._

Le soleil de Naboo brillait déjà fortement dans le ciel, quand Obi-Wan se réveilla. Sa chambre, beaucoup trop grande et spacieuse pour lui, était baigné dans la lumière, à telle point qu'il gémit quand il ouvrit les yeux. Il avait eu l'habitude des pièces sombres de Coruscant, avec une légère lumière assez pour réveiller en douceur le Consort lorsqu'il était là-bas.

Il avait beaucoup trop dormi. Le voyage l'avait fatigué, la négociation l'avait fatigué et Vader l'avait fatigué. Son baiser surprise l'avait tellement tourmenté qu'il n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir immédiatement.

« Eh bien, mon amour, tu es sorti de ton sommeil ? » Fit une voix lointaine.

Obi-Wan tressaillit soudainement et il se mit sur ses pieds. Au niveau de son petit salon, son mari impérial s'y trouvait, tournoyant sa cuillère dans son café. L'ancien Jedi crut à un rêve mais lorsque Palpatine se leva pour venir à lui, il était bien réel.

« Je…m'attendais pas à vous voir ici, Majesté, je vous croyais à Coruscant. » Murmura Obi-Wan alors que son époux lui déposait des baisers sur le visage.

« Ton absence m'est difficile à vivre, mon cher et tendre, dit le Sith d'un ton mielleux, et j'avais envie de te voir… »

Le Consort haleta quand des mains vinrent le taquiner aux niveaux des tétons.

« Excellence…je…ne crois pas que…ce soit le bon moment, souffla-t-il en mordant ses lèvres, s'accrochant subitement aux épaules de son amant.

\- Pourquoi n'est-ce pas le bon moment, chéri ? »

Les doigts glissèrent alors sous son pantalon atteignant son entrejambe, réveillant son membre endormi. Obi-Wan enfouit son visage dans son bras, incapable de cacher son excitation. Il était totalement à la merci du Seigneur Sith.

« N'as-tu pas quelque chose à me dire, mon cher mari ? Lui murmura Sidious à son oreille, qui continua à le caresser et à le manipuler jusqu'à qu'il perde la notion du temps et de l'espace, gémissant des plaintes de plaisirs qu'il ne pouvait retenir.

Sans qu'il ne sache comment, il se retrouva sur les genoux de Palpatine, sur l'un des fauteuils de sa chambre, dos contre sa poitrine, à moitié nu. Sa tunique du haut était relevée, dévoilant ses tétons rouges et durs. Son bas avait enlevé sauvagement, présentant sa verge redressée avec fierté et son intimité harcelé par les doigts expertes de son époux.

Son esprit était tourmentée par la luxure, sa tête reposait contre l'épaule droite du Sith, son dos se cambrait à chaque vague de plaisir infligé par les touchers sensuelles de son mari.

« Je dois t'avouer, mon cher Obi-Wan, que je n'avais nullement l'intention d'utiliser ton corps de la sorte, susurra Palpatine en lui mordillant l'oreille, mais j'avais oublié à quel point tu étais magnifique et que ta beauté était beaucoup plus forte que ma colère… »

Obi-Wan, malgré ses halètements, remarqua alors que le Sith n'était pas uniquement venu pour du sexe. Il n'avait pas quitté Coruscant pour son corps ou par amour pour lui. Non. C'était autre chose, autre chose qui avait déclenché son départ pour Naboo. Qui l'avait obligé à le rejoindre.

« Excellence…pourquoi…ah…étiez-vous en colère ? » Bredouilla-t-il alors que son pénis fut soudainement l'objet de l'attention de son époux. Sa main frotta avec habilité l'organe, enclenchant un plaisir intense, lui faisant lâcher des gémissements désespérés et des larmes de jouissance, l'orgasme était proche.

« Tu me déçois, Obi-Wan, tu pensais me le cacher pendant combien de temps ? »

Il relâcha l'organe et avant même que le Consort ne demande la raison de son arrêt, il utilisa la Force pour maintenir son éjaculation proche. Obi-Wan retint un cri rauque, confus et sous le choc.

« Que…Sidious…que faites-vous ? Pleura-t-il en se tordant dans tous les sens.

La Force serrait autour de son membre, l'empêchant d'atteindre l'orgasme. Son corps entier lui suppliait de le soulager, de libérer, mais c'était impossible. Il avait à la fois et à la fois, la luxure le traversait de part en part. La douleur mêlait au plaisir, était une double torture. C'était la pire torture qu'il n'avait jamais eu auparavant.

Entre temps, Palpatine avait de nouveau repris son exploration dans son intimité, augmentant les effets de cette torture jouissive.

« Non…non….Sidious…s'il vous plait…pria-t-il en attrapant les pans de la robe de son époux qui lui adressa un sourire sadique.

\- Obi-Wan, c'était ta punition, pour m'avoir trahi. Tu pensais me cacher cette trahison pendant combien de temps ? »

Pendant un moment, il crut que son époux parlait politique mais le baiser de cette nuit lui revint, expliquant alors le comportement actif du seigneur Sith.

« Tu sais de quoi je parle, mon cher mari ? Poursuivit-il.

\- Je…Vader…Vader m'a embrassé, balbutie-t-il les joues embués de larmes.

\- Oui, enfin, mon amour, tu me l'as enfin dit.

\- Je suis…désolé…je suis…désolé, répéta-t-il dans sa folie luxuriante.

Il arrivait de moins en moins à se concentrer sur la conversation. Il n'avait envie que d'une chose, d'être libéré de cette torture.

« Je devrais te laisser ainsi toute la journée, tu es terriblement beau…murmura le maître Sith en suçant le cou d'Obi-Wan laissant des marques de morsures très visibles. Ce dernier était beaucoup trop préoccupé par la torture, qu'il ne fit pas attention.

\- S'il vous plaît…laissez-moi… jouir…supplia-t-il entre des sanglots.

\- Promets-moi que tu ne me cacheras plus rien, Obi-Wan.

\- Je le…promets…s'il vous plait…ah…

\- Bien, je t'autorise à jouir, mon cher et tendre. »

A peine eut-il lâché ses mots, que la Force disparut autour du membre d'Obi-Wan, qu'il se cambra et du sperme gicla sur son ventre nu, accompagné d'un ultime cri, avant qu'il ne perde connaissance.

Darth Sidious émit un petit rire, satisfait du petit spectacle de son Consort et l'embrassa sur ses lèvres malgré l'absence de retour.

« Je te pardonne, mon cher et tendre. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A plus pour d'autre chapitre avec Obi !


	11. Amour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, pour ce chapitre, nous avons le droit à deux longs flashbacks dont un qui continuera au chapitre suivant. :)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

_« Anakin ! Cours ! »_

_Anakin venait tout juste d'être chevalier et le voilà qu'il essayait de sortir d'un bâtiment qu'il menaçait de s'effondrer. Des bombes avaient été placées par les séparatistes et ils avaient remarqué trop tard le piège. Un signal de détresse avait été émis dans cette ville abandonnée, ils étaient tombés dans un guet-apens où des centaines de droides les attendaient. Et bien évidemment, ils n'avaient pas jugé utile d'emmener leurs hommes, du moins, ça, c'était l'idée d'Anakin, trop confiant, il s'était disputé avec Obi-Wan. Son arrogance, sa confiance en lui, lui avait fait croire que leurs nouvelles armées seraient plus disponibles sur le terrain, à l'extérieur où il y avait une guerre en cours et que deux Jedis, certes bien entrainés, feraient l'affaire pour visiter cette immeuble. Grosse erreur. De débutant._

_Obi-Wan peinait à dévier les tirs des droïdes qui les poursuivaient derrière eux, tout en veillant à éviter les gravas de pierres qui leur tombaient dessus. Le sol, les plafonds, les murs n'étaient même plus surs à l'heure qu'il est._

_« Maître, s'écria Anakin, il faut qu'on se dépêche !_

\- _Je le sais bien ! Marmonna Obi-Wan._

_La sortie n'était plus très loin mais Anakin s'arrêta brusquement quand il aperçut non loin d'eux un droïde de protocole ennemi, qui gisait au sol, sous des décombres. Il réalisa alors que les données de ce déchet pourraient leur être utile, c'était une occasion en or ! Il dévia alors sa course se précipitant sur son trésor._

_« Anakin, qu'est-ce que tu fais ! S'époumona son ancien maître._

\- _Je veux récupérer sa banque de donnée, on pourrait récupérer des informations importantes pour contrer les séparatistes !_

\- _Nous n'avons pas le temps, Anakin ! Il faut qu'on sorte sinon nous allons y passer._

\- _Maître, s'il vous plait, laissez-moi du temps, couvrez moi ! »_

_Obi-Wan se mordit les lèvres tout en détruisant un droïde de combat puis se rapprocha de l'emplacement d'Anakin, pour le protéger le temps qu'il libère les restes du robot inactif. Il utilisa la Force pour contourner les avalanches de pierres, de roches qui leur tombaient dessus. Mais plus le temps avançait, plus il ressentait la fatigue et Anakin était bien conscient de cela. Il tenta de faire cela vite._

_« C'est bon ! Je l'ai ! S'exclama-t-il après avoir récupéré à ce qui ressemblait à un disque._

_L'autre chevalier soupira et ses épaules s'affaissèrent, ils allaient pouvoir sortir de cet enfer. Il laissa passer Anakin devant lui, détruisant ainsi les derniers droïdes ennemis puis courut derrière lui. Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de franchir l'arche qui menait à la sortie, Obi-Wan vit les murs cédés à ce moment-là._

_« Anakin ! Attention ! »_

_Le jeune Chevalier réalisa avec horreur que le plafond tombait sur eux. Il se retourna pour voir le visage terrifié de son ancien professeur, qui se jeta sur lui. Puis le noir complet._

_.  
« Anakin…Anakin…est ce tu vas bien ? Oh Force….je t'en prie, réponds moi. »_

_Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et la première chose qu'il vit était les yeux bleus de son maître. Malgré les lueurs faibles de la lumière, il se put noter la beauté dans les pupilles d'Obi-Wan. L'horreur le traversa quand il vit que ce dernier était au-dessus lui, comme un bouclier, espacé d'une trentaine de centimètres entre eux. Son corps semblait maintenir tous les débris qu'ils avaient reçus. Cependant, la chance ou la Force avait fait en sorte de laisser de la place pour Anakin, le rendant indemne. Ce n'était pas le cas d'Obi-Wan. Son épaule gauche était perforée par une fine barre de métal et sa jambe droite était coincée entre deux amas de bétons._

_« Maître…balbutie Anakin avec stupeur._

_Il n'avait jamais vu l'état de son maître aussi critique. Du sang s'échappait de sa bouche et de son front. Sa pâleur était mortelle, à telle point qu'on aurait pu vraiment croire qu'il avait rejoint la Force._

\- _Blast…tu vas bien…sourit-Obi-Wan malgré le liquide rouge._

\- _Maître, il faut qu'on sorte de là…il faut…_

\- _Calme toi, Anakin, souffla-t-il, calme toi…Cody et Rex vont nous sortir de là, ils ne sont pas loin…Ils vont nous détecter…_

\- _Obi-Wan, vous saignez…vous…perdez trop de sang. »_

_Des gouttes de sang tombaient sur la tunique du jeune Chevalier et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider, surtout dans cette position où bouger était impossible. Des larmes coulaient de ses joues, incapable de les retenir. Obi-Wan le remarqua et tenta de lui donner un sourire, ainsi qu'une vague d'apaisement._

_« Anakin…_

\- _Je vais utiliser la Force, je vais…nous sortir de là…je vais…_

\- _Arrête Anakin, ordonna Obi-Wan sur un ton qui se voulait sec, si tu…fais ça, tu risques d'empirer les choses._

\- _Si je ne le fais pas, vous risquez de mourir._

\- _Ce n'est pas…la première fois. »_

_Anakin serra des dents et lâcha un sanglot._

_« C'est ma faute…tout ça c'est de ma faute….pleura-t-il, je n'aurai pas dû être chevalier, je ne vous ai même pas écouté…à cause de moi, vous…_

\- _Je t'interdis de…te blâmer, coupa Obi-Wan en toussant, remettre en cause tes actes, remets en cause mon enseignement._

\- _Mais…_

\- _Anakin…je…suis si…fatigué…Nous…aurons cette conversation plus tard…_

\- _Maître, non…_

\- _Je…Padawan, je te fais confiance, je suis fier de toi et je t'aime. »_

_Obi-Wan ferma les yeux, sa tête se relâcha doucement, et des mèches rousses tombèrent sur le front d'Anakin. Leurs visages étaient désormais très proches, le jeune homme pouvait sentir le souffle lent de son ancien maître. Il tendit une main pour tomber la joue barbue du maître Jedi._

_« Obi-Wan…Obi-Wan ! Réveillez-vous, vous ne devez pas…dormir ! »_

_Les paupières de ce dernier s'ouvrirent mais son regard semblait confus, totalement vitreux._

_« Ani ?_

\- _Maître…_

\- _Je…suis…épuisé…_

\- _Je sais…_

\- _Laisse-moi…_

\- _Non ! Jamais !_

\- _Laisse-moi….Anakin…je veux…me reposer, je veux dormir… »_

_Le chevalier déglutit, si son maître perdait connaissance, il avait très peu de chances de s'en sortir, il le savait, il fallait qu'il garde la conscience de son maître, jusqu'à que les Clones viennent le chercher._

_« Maître…il faut que je vous avoue quelques choses…Je suis…marié. Je suis marié à Padmé Amidala. »_

_Son souffle s'arrêta alors quand le regard d'Obi-Wan se fixa sur lui, comme s'il scrutait l'intérieur de son âme._

_« Je le sais…Anakin._

\- _Je vous demande pardon ?_

\- _Je l'ai toujours su... »_

_Sa voix était emplie de tristesse._

_« Maître…_

\- _Je veux juste que…tu sois heureux…ne te l'ai-je pas dit ? »_

_Des larmes coulaient en abondance des yeux d'Anakin. Il avait tellement été stupide de ne lui avoir rien dit, puis…Il se dit que c'était sans doute le bon moment pour se confesser pour dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, peut être que cela sauvera Obi-Wan._

_« Maître….je dois vous dire quelque chose d'autre…J'ai tué…les Tuskens…Un village entier…des femmes, des enfants, tous…Ils avaient tué ma mère et…_

\- _Ani…je le sais._

\- _Quoi…_

\- _Alors, quoique tu aies fait d'autres…je te pardonne, tu n'es pas obligé de me…le dire. »_

_Obi-Wan toussa et malgré sa tentative de ne pas cracher du sang, il expulsa un caillot de sang qui tâcha le manteau de son ancien padawan. Ce dernier ne semblait pas y faire attention._

_« Je…ne sens même plus mes membres…je…veux…dormir, murmura-t-il alors qu'il commençait à nouveau à somnoler._

_« Je dois…vous dire une dernier chose._

\- _Ani…non, souffla Obi-Wan entre la conscience et l'inconscience._

\- _Je vous aime, maitre. Je suis amoureux de vous. »_

_Obi-Wan s'était évanoui à ce moment-là, alors que la présence des Clones se faisait entendre à travers l'amas de débris._

.

Vader ouvrit les yeux. Il s'était endormi dans un fauteuil, dans la chambre qu'on lui avait attribué. Il passa des doigts dans ses yeux, maudissant ce rêve, qui était en réalité une vision du passé. Il se souvenait de cet instant, mais cela faisait des années que ce souvenir n'était pas revenu dans son esprit. Il avait avoué ses sentiments à son ancien maître, mais ce dernier ne lui en avait jamais parlé, à la suite de leur sauvetage, Anakin avait voulu savoir si Obi-Wan avait entendu sa dernière confession, il avait appris qu'en réalité, ce dernier n'était plus du tout conscient quand il lui avait dit.

Il avait donc étouffé ses sentiments pour se concentrer sur son amour pour Padmé, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Cela l'énervait. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi avait-il besoin que cela arrive alors qu'il avait juré de servir son maître actuel, Darth Sidious, qui s'était marié avec Obi-Wan. Il n'avait même pas vu le coup venir.

Il ferma les yeux et revit l'image érotique de son ancien maître, presque nu, dans le bassin, rougissant devant son baiser non consenti, l'érection visible. Il lâcha un grognement animal, il avait eu tellement envie de lui sauter dessus, de faire de ce corps, de cet esprit, les siens. Il avait voulu voler son maître. Il avait voulu commettre un adultère. Il aurait pu violer Obi-Wan si ce dernier ne l'avait pas giflé. Obi-Wan aurait dû être à lui ! Il aurait dû lui appartenir.

Mais il était enchaîné. Prisonnier de Sidious, qui lui avait promis le pouvoir, qui lui avait promis d'apporter la paix dans la Galaxie. N'est-ce pas pour cela qu'il avait accepté de devenir son disciple ?

Obi-Wan valait-il toute une Galaxie ? Valait-il d'être sacrifié pour un tel pouvoir que le côté Obscur pouvait apporter ?

_« Je ne suis qu'un Jedi, qui tente de faire de son mieux. »_

C'était ce qu'Obi-Wan lui disait très souvent. Si modeste, si humble et pourtant si ignorant de l'effet qu'il faisait autour de lui. Il pouvait déclencher une guerre rien que par sa présence, réalisa Vader avec un rire moqueur. Vader pourrait assassiner pour Sidious, comme pour Obi-Wan.

Il pourrait assassiner Sidious, pour Obi-Wan.

* * *

.

.

_C'était le jardin secret de Sheev Palpatine. Il l'avait construit des années auparavant, alors qu'il venait d'être nommé Chancelier. Il l'avait fait en prévision de ce jour, dans les sous-sols du Sénat qui avaient été désinfecté. Cela lui avait pris 5 ans pour construire un jardin entier, qui pouvait rivaliser avec la salle des milles fontaines du Temple. Palpatine avait demandé à ce que ce jardin accueille toutes sortes de végétaux, il avait donc embauché des experts dans ce domaine._

_Le jardin était si immense que personne n'aurait pu croire que cet endroit était le sous-sol du Sénat. D'ailleurs très peu de personnes étaient au courant de l'existence d'un tel endroit, Palpatine avait fait en sorte que tout cela soit secret, manipulant habilement les esprits des ouvriers pour que rien ne sorte. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il s'est entièrement inspiré de la salle des mille Fontaines. Il avait visité le Temple des années avant et avait trouvé la serre Jedi magnifique, qu'il les avait envié et s'était promis d'en réaliser un à l'identique._

_Bien sûr, étant Empereur, il pouvait se rendre au Temple et jouir de cet endroit, comme bon lui semblait, mais ce n'était pas prudent, surtout pour ce jour spécial. Son mariage._

_Il attendait à côté d'un autel, installé pour l'occasion. Un adarien se trouvait à sa droite, portant leur costume traditionnel. C'était lui qui allait unir son fiancé et l'Empereur. Une petite assemblée de membres strictement choisis par Sheev attendaient debout, en ligne, séparés en deux groupes afin de laisser une allée pour le second marié qui n'allait pas tarder. Parmi eux, se trouvaient ses sept conseillers et Vader. Ce dernier avait été très réticent pour être « le témoin » de son propre maître, mais après un long débat, son jeune apprenti avait finalement accepté. Cependant, il n'avait fait aucun effort concernant ses vêtements, il portait toujours cette combinaison noire, en cuir, ce qui le sortait du groupe. Tous ses conseillers avaient revêtu leur plus bel uniforme à cette occasion._

_L'Empereur lui avait choisi une robe pourpre, aux broderies noires, avec un grand manteau sombre. Il portait deux bagues Sith, symboles de son appartenance._

_Puis, il sentit sa présence dans le Jardin. Obi-Wan venait d'y entrer. Il sourit discrètement, heureux de voir enfin un de ses projets se concrétiser. Il sera marié à son Obi-Wan. Il en tremblait de bonheur et il aurait pu projeter toute sa Force pour l'exprimer, mais il tuerait 95% des personnes présentes en ce lieu. Vader serait l'unique survivant._

_La Force Sombre lui signala que son fiancée était proche, il se retourna et alors ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue. Au moins, il était le seul à avoir remarqué enfin la présence d'Obi-Wan Kenobi._

_Son futur mari était magnifique._

_Le second marié venait d'apparaître au bout de l'allée, qui menait vers l'autel. Il était accompagné d'un autre Adarien, qui le laissa avancer seul, jusqu'à son futur époux. Obi-Wan portait un grand kimono d'un blanc bleuté, avec des manches amples qui flottaient derrière lui, lui donnant l'impression de léviter. Le bas de la robe semblait voler autour de lui, et son léger voile transparent sur ses épaules accompagnait son mouvement. Ses cheveux roux étaient coiffés d'une broche aux couleurs rouge et argent. A première vue, on aurait pu croire à une fleur, mais Sidious connaissait cette emblème, c'était l'emblème des Sith. Il avait demandé à Obi-Wan de le porter pour leur mariage et ce dernier avait accepté._

_L'Empereur vint à la rencontre de son fiancé, ignorant les étouffements de surprise de ses « invités », beaucoup trop occupé à l'admirer. Il lui tendit la main et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Sidious eut alors le droit à l'un des plus beaux sourires qu'Obi-Wan ne lui avait jamais offert jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il aurait pu en rougir s'il n'était pas un Sith._

_L'ancien Jedi saisit sa main avec douceur._

_« Tu es la plus belle créature de la Galaxie, murmura Sidious à son oreille._

_Les joues d'Obi-Wan rosirent, à la grande satisfaction de l'Empereur, qui l'emmena alors à l'autel. Dans la Force, le Sith ressentit alors l'émerveillement de ses conseillers et il regretta alors leur présence, personne n'avait le droit de lorgner son fiancé de la sorte. Et contre toute attente, son aura sombre avait envahi les invités qui baissèrent tous les yeux. Le seul qui n'avait pas été impacté était Vader, car celui-ci n'avait l'air pas du tout concerné par ce mariage._

_Arrivé devant l'Adarien prêtre, ils s'arrêtèrent et pivotèrent pour se retrouver face à face. Le Seigneur Sith put un peu mieux discerner les traits angéliques de son compagnon, dont les yeux brillaient d'amour. Sidious retint avec toute sa volonté, son envie de prendre Obi-Wan et de le baiser devant tout le monde. Non, c'était leur mariage et tout devait être parfait, jusqu'à leur nuit de noce. Jusqu'au lendemain._

_L'Adarien commença à parler mais les mots ne parvinrent pas aux oreilles du Sith, trop subjugué par Obi-Wan, jusqu'à qu'il entende :_

_« Votre Excellence, Sheev Palpatine, Darth Sidious, Empereur de tous les Systèmes, souhaitez-vous prendre Obi-Wan Kenobi pour époux et veiller sur lui, jusqu'à que la Force vous sépare ? »_

_Le Sith sourit, c'était lui qui avait modifié la fin du discours du prêtre Adarien, court, net et concis, sans superficielle. Il fallait que cela leur corresponde à tous les deux._

_« Je le veux. »_


	12. Accord et voeux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors voici un chapitre où Vader sera très silencieux.  
> xD
> 
> Merci pour les commentaires. 
> 
> Le personnage de Vader est complexe dans ma fanfic, je vous l'accorde, mais ce qui le rend si fascinant à mes yeux.

Quand Apailana entra dans son bureau, elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver l'Empereur Palpatine sur son trône. Elle s'arrêta net, incitant ses suivantes à faire de même. Ses conseillers n'étaient pas encore arrivés et l'un des sièges qui leur était réservé avait été pris par Lord Vader. Debout, au côté de l'Empereur, l'ancien Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi lui fit signe d'entrer avec un sourire confiant.

Prudemment, elle s'avança et s'arrêta avant même d'avoir atteindre Vader, qui le fixa avec sa froideur habituellement. Derrière elles, ses suivantes se tenaient prêtes dans le cas où la Reine se ferait attaquer.

« Allons, très chère amie, détendez-vous, je ne suis ici que pour finaliser l'accord entre l'Empire et Naboo, lança l'Empereur d'une voix douce, je ne veux pas que le sang soit versé inutilement sur ma planète natale.

\- Votre…présence n'était pas prévue, déclara la Reine calmement alors qu'une anxiété soudaine s'empara de son cœur.

\- Je suis arrivée dans la nuit, car je voulais être auprès de mon époux, informa Darth Sidious, et je voulais revenir sur ma planète natale pour prendre quelques jours de repos.

\- J'ose espérer que vous trouverez _la paix_ en ces lieux, dit Apailaina avec un soupçon de défi.

L'Empereur éclata d'un rire sardonique, il se lécha les lèvres et il attrapa la taille de son amant pour le rapprocher de lui. Obi-Wan rougit alors, émettant un bruit de protestation. La Reine pâlit légèrement, conscient qu'il faisait cela pour la provoquer. Le message était clair, Palpatine avait bien l'intention de léguer Naboo à son mari, mais il était clair que Kenobi était entièrement soumis à son époux. Cette réalisation l'inquiéta pendant quelques secondes, mais l'intervention de l'ancien Jedi la coupa :

« Si Son Altesse Impériale le permet, je souhaiterai que nous commencions à parler de l'Accord de Naboo, la Reine Apailana a manifesté son consentement pour appartenir à l'Empire mais en étant sous ma responsabilité et sous mon contrôle totale. »

Cette dernière s'approcha alors du bureau, non sans peur, toujours suivi de ses suivantes tendues.

« J'accepte sous condition, lança-t-elle, je refuse que l'armée impériale vienne fouler notre planète, nous avons notre propre armée.

\- Une armée incompétente, ricana Darth Vader.

\- Jusqu'ici Naboo n'a jamais eu de problèmes civiles nécessitants la création d'une armée, si une guerre a lieu, ce serait en partie à cause des menaces extérieurs, continua-t-elle en ignorant le jeune Sith, je veux que Naboo obtienne dans ce cas là d'une protection extérieur pouvant nous protéger à long terme.

\- C'est contradictoire, remarqua Obi-Wan, vous nous demandez de ne pas installer d'armée, mais vous demandez notre protection ?

\- L'Empire ne peut-elle donc pas laisser en paix mon peuple tout en veillant sur eux ? Rétorqua-t-elle, nous souhaitons vivre en paix, sans que nous soyons envahis par des soldats dans nos rues. J'ai entendu parler de ses planètes où la répression de cette armée a amené la terreur et la peur, je refuse que mon peuple ait à subir cela. Si vous refusez, alors notre accord n'a plus lieu d'être. »

Elle vit alors l'Empereur se crisper, fronçant les sourcils, mais Kenobi posa une main sur l'épaule de son mari. Devant ce geste affectueux, Apailana cligna des yeux surpris. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'on puisse faire cela à un homme tel que Palpatine.

« Très bien, j'accepte votre demande, cependant, je dois donc aussi imposer mes conditions pour convenir à l'Empire, fit Obi-Wan, 50% de vos ressources devront être versé à l'Empire et je vous destitue de vos fonctions, Majesté, afin de créer une nouvelle politique.

\- Quoi ? Souffla Apailana.

Elle pensait qu'en faisait cela, elle pourrait garder sa couronne pour soutenir son peuple, pour faire de son mieux face à l'Empire.

\- Vous ne serez plus Reine, poursuivit-il, vous avez à peine 15 ans…mais je vous laisse encore 4 ans avant de vous proposer votre candidature à de nouvelles élections. »

Il avait dit cela tout en s'écartant de l'Empereur, contournant son bureau, pour faire face à la Reine. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et étrangement, elle se détendit. Elle leva les yeux vers Obi-Wan qui lui adressa un regard chaleureux, esquissant un sourire doux. Elle comprit que ses intentions n'étaient que louables et qu'il pensait réellement à son bien-être. Depuis ses 12 ans, elle avait porté le poids de la Planète sur ses épaules comme ses prédécesseurs avant elle. Et aujourd'hui, quelqu'un le voyait.

Ironiquement, c'était celui qui venait pour prendre le pouvoir sur Naboo. Mais avait-elle le choix ? C'était Obi-Wan Kenobi, qu'importe qui était son époux, il allait tenir sa promesse. Les protéger tous.

Elle s'inclina alors auprès de lui.

« Vos désirs seront des ordres, Votre Altesse Impériale. »

.

.  
.

* * *

_« Et vous, Obi-Wan Kenobi, souhaitez-vous de prendre pour époux, L'Empereur Sheev Palpatine, Darth Sidious et prendre le nom de Ben Palpatine, jusqu'à que la Force vous sépare ? »_

« _Je le veux »_

_Obi-Wan avait prononcé ces mots avec une telle facilité et pourtant avec une angoisse sourde entre ses entrailles. On lui avait dit que craindre son propre mariage était normal. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de celui qui était désormais son mari. Il tenta de lui adresser un sourire heureux, espérant intérieurement que personne ne pouvait entendre son cœur battre aussi fort dans sa poitrine._

_« Ainsi selon les lois intergalactiques du mariage, vos Altesses Impériales, Sheev Palpatine et Ben Palpatine, autrefois Obi-Wan Kenobi, vous êtes désormais et à jamais unis par les liens du mariage, et ce, jusqu'à que la Force vous sépare. Vous pouvez vous embrasser. »_

_Ils s'embrassèrent alors, concluant ainsi leurs vœux de mariage. Le baiser était simple et sans artifice, Palpatine avait respecté son souhait de ne pas trop en montrer à leurs invités. Obi-Wan préférait garder un minimum d'intimité._

_Après cela, Sheev se tourna vers l'Adarian et hocha la tête. Celui-ci s'inclina et quitta alors la cérémonie, ce que ne tarda pas à faire les invités. Seul Darth Vader resta, en dernier, les traits de son visage étaient indéchiffrables et pourtant Obi-Wan jurait que ses yeux exprimaient une tristesse étrange._

_« Maître, mes félicitations, dit-il en s'inclinant._

_Il posa ses yeux dorés sur Obi-Wan qui tressaillit. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que les mots de Vader n'étaient pas du tout sincères. Pourquoi y avait-il une telle animosité entre lui et le jeune apprenti ? Il ne connaissait pas Vader et pourtant, le Sith avait l'air de le connaître._

\- _Je te remercie, apprenti. » Dit-Sidious._

_Darth Vader s'éloigna alors d'eux, suivant le chemin qu'avaient emprunté les invités. Obi-Wan crut qu'il fallait les suivre aussi mais il fut retenu par son époux, qui cette fois, seul à seul, l'embrassa avec passion, faufilant sa langue dans la bouche de l'ancien Jedi, le faisant gémir face à un tel assaut._

_Lorsque l'air manqua, Sidious relâcha les lèvres de son amant et fut ravi de voir Obi-Wan, les joues roses, la bouche ouverte et haletante, dans un tel costume digne d'un ange, s'accrochant désespérément à lui. Profitant de sa confusion, l'Empereur porta son époux, un bras sous les genoux et l'autre saisissant son dos._

_« Que…Sheev ! S'écria Obi-Wan interloqué._

\- _Il me semble qu'il y avait une tradition de mariage qui incitait à porter la mariée par le jeune marié._

\- _Je ne suis pas une femme et vous n'êtes pas jeune ! Protesta-t-il scandalisé, je peux marcher et…_

\- _Oh, mon cher et tendre, c'est notre mariage, faites-moi plaisir…accrochez-vous. »_

_Obi-Wan battit retraite et accepta avec un soupir. Il attrapa le cou de son nouvel époux, pour se maintenir correctement, facilitant sa portée. L'Empereur commença alors à marcher dans la direction opposée de là où étaient partis les invités._

_« Ce n'est pas…._

\- _Tu avais demandé un mariage discret, mon amour, coupa tranquillement l'Empereur._

\- _Je ne comprends pas._

\- _Notre journée nous appartient, à nous seuls. Les autres n'ont pas besoin de savoir ce que nous allons faire…_

\- _Quoi ? Mais…_

\- _Nous sommes bientôt arrivés, regarde. »_

_Obi-Wan tourna alors la tête et écarquilla les yeux. Il avait une grande fontaine non loin d'eux et derrière, se trouvait une serre, assez grande pouvant donner l'illusion d'une demeure aux murs vitrés._

_« Une serre dans une serre ? S'amusa Obi-Wan malgré lui._

\- _Oh, c'est bien plus que cela. C'est notre appartement de mariage. »_

.

.

.

* * *

« Magnifique » Murmura l'Empereur quand l'ancienne Reine de Naboo quitta la salle.

Il avait observé l'échange entre son mari et Apailana avec amusement, et n'aurait jamais cru assisté à un tel retournement de situation. Il avait vu la jeune fille fière et confiante et quand Obi-Wan était intervenu, elle s'était transformée, dévoilant ainsi sa véritable nature : une enfant à qui on avait confié un trop grand pouvoir. Il semblerait que son adorable époux l'avait deviné, son empathie pour elle lui avait permis d'obtenir le respect et l'admiration.

Contrôler la Galaxie au côté d'Obi-Wan allait être tellement stimulant.

Il se leva du trône. Le Consort et l'apprenti Sith s'étaient tous les deux mis à genoux devant lui, lui rappelant alors qu'il était le véritable Maître, le véritable souverain. Cela était délectant.

« Je dois vous avouer que l'Accord de Naboo a été signé en très peu de temps, je dois te féliciter, Obi-Wan.

\- Je vous remercie, Excellence, je n'ai fait que mon devoir.

\- Et en plus vous avez réussi l'exploit de la destituer de ses fonctions sans amener de contestation.

\- Je …l'ai en partie fait pour elle, Excellence, ce n'est qu'une enfant qui ne mérite pas que sa vie soit gâchée par de telles responsabilités.

\- Oh et que comptes-tu faire pour la remplacer ?

\- Une nouvelle élection avec des candidats plus âgés, la majorité sur Naboo étant de 19 ans, je souhaiterai créer une nouvelle loi qui impliquerait que tous les candidats soient majeurs. »

La bonté de son mari était adorable et des pensées érotiques le traversèrent. S'il n'y avait pas Vader, il aurait volontiers pris son époux et l'aurait baisé sur le bureau. Il balaya ses pensées rapidement avant de se concentrer sur les dires de son mari. Il pourrait donc trafiquer les élections et glisser un sous-fifre sur le trône, ainsi le contrôle de Naboo serait ultime, même si son armée ne serait pas sur le sol, la politique serait sous son contrôle.

« Très bien, je suppose donc que ta présence sur cette planète sera nécessaire pour ce changement, fit-il.

\- Oui, je suis désolé, Majesté, j'aurai du…vous prévenir.

\- Aucunement, je t'avais donné cette planète et tu le gères très bien. Maintenant, parlons de ta punition, Lord Vader. » Dit-il en se tournant vers son apprenti.

Ce dernier ne bougea pas, aucune réaction ne permettait de savoir ce qu'il pensait. Il s'avança vers lui et s'apprêta à lever une main pour alors lui lancer une décharge électrique.

« Excellence, attendez…intervint Obi-Wan avant qu'il ne fasse quoique ce soit.

L'Empereur grogna et pivota vers son époux, son regard implorait sa pitié. Et cela avait alors le don de l'énerver. La bonté d'Obi-Wan était aussi frustrante.

\- Je vais punir mon apprenti comme il se doit, mon amour, il t'a fait du mal et cela est impardonnable.

\- Il n'a fait…que son devoir, Altesse, il…a sans doute voulu tester ma fidélité envers vous. Je sais que Vader ne m'a jamais aimé, mais il y a une explication à cet incident, il pense sans doute que je vais vous tromper alors il a donc voulu en faire l'expérience, je vous en prie…si vous voulez punir quelqu'un c'est moi…

\- Je t'ai déjà puni, Obi-Wan.

\- Majesté, Vader est jeune…il peut faire des erreurs. Il a été maladroit et…

\- Obi-Wan, grinça Sidious froidement en se plaçant en face de son mari, pourquoi le protèges-tu ? »

Il saisit son menton, l'obligeant à se redresser légèrement pour suivre son mouvement.

« A t'entendre, je pourrais presque croire que Vader ne t'ait pas indifférent, persifla-t-il la jalousie dans la voix.

\- C'est faux, murmura Obi-Wan, je vous aime et vous êtes le seul que j'aime, je ne vous tromperai jamais, je suis marié à vous….Vader est pour moi…comme un fils, s'il est votre apprenti, mon devoir est aussi de le protéger, de l'éduquer…Il est un peu comme mon enfant. »

Le Seigneur Sith clignota des yeux, pris au dépourvu devant ses paroles. Il se permit même de vérifier discrètement l'esprit de son époux et ne découvrit que la vérité. Obi-Wan avait réellement l'intention de protéger Vader. Il comprit alors pourquoi Obi-Wan était déçu du mépris que l'apprenti Sith avait pour lui. C'était donc ça.

Son époux était donc une innocence pure.

Palpatine éclata de rire avant d'embrasser fougueusement le Consort.

« Mon cher et tendre, que ferai-je sans toi…Chuchota-t-il avant de le relâcher.

Obi-Wan était devenu rouge devant ce baiser sauvage mais ne dit rien, reprenant sa place à genoux. L'Empereur revint vers Vader, qui était resté immobile, indifférent à l'interaction entre les deux impériaux.

« L'Empereur Consort a pris votre défense, mon cher apprenti, vous devrez être reconnaissant envers lui. Mais sachez qu'un tel comportement vous serait puni sévèrement, annonça le Sith.

\- Je vous remercie pour votre clémence, Altesses, dit Vader en inclinant sa tête.

\- Bien, je vais vous renvoyer à Coruscant, vous me remplacerez pendant quelques temps et je vous donnerai quelques devoirs à faire pour votre apprentissage. »

.

.

* * *

_Effectivement, c'était bien un immense appartement dans un jardin, situé dans un sous-sol du Sénat. C'était impensable de trouver ce genre d'endroit ici. Après avoir permis à Obi-Wan de poser pied à terre, le jeune époux s'était donc mis à explorer ce lieu qui était symbiose avec la végétation. Un court d'eau traversait le lieu des deux côtés, symétriquement, où des petites créatures aquatiques de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les tailles nageaient paisiblement. Plusieurs petits ilots avaient été créés pour des activités spécifiques : un jacuzzi, une piscine, buffet à volonté qui mit l'eau à la bouche d'Obi-Wan, avec une table dressée pour l'occasion, un grand belvédère au centre, et le dernier ilot, situé dans le fond, en retrait se trouvait un lit baldaquin, aux couleurs rouges, roses et blanches. Des pétales de fleurs et des plumes donnaient envie à Obi-Wan de s'y jeter sans ménagement._

_Tout l'endroit était un paradis sur Coruscant. Si Obi-Wan avait été très surpris de découvrir le jardin, copie de la salle des milles fontaines, cette serre était largement au-dessus de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. C'était le lieu parfait pour un mariage, pour une lune de miel, pour une nuit de noce._

_« Est-ce que ça te plait ? Murmura une voix à son oreille._

_Les bras de son époux l'enlacèrent alors que l'ancien Jedi jetait un œil à la flore qui les entourait. Il aurait souhaité étudier toute la verdure qui allait sans doute être les uniques invités de ce jour symbolique. Obi-Wan était une personne naturellement curieuse et avide de savoir._

\- _Je suis…je m'y attendais pas…Vous aviez dit un mariage simple, bredouilla-t-il._

\- _Oui…sans cérémonie extraordinaire, sans invités, seulement nous deux._

\- _Je ne sais pas…quoi dire…, fit Obi-Wan les larmes aux yeux._

\- _Alors ne dis rien…et suis moi. »_

_Tendrement, l'Empereur lui proposa son bras qu'il accepta et il fut conduit au milieu du fameux belvédère. Ils se positionnèrent face en face et Palpatine fit un geste de la main, activant alors une musique._

_Une valse, reconnut Obi-Wan._

_Puis des petites lucioles volèrent soudainement autour d'eux. Mais ce n'était pas des insectes._

_« C'est du pollen d'Astéria, cela provient d'une plante qui a la particularité de rendre la peau douce, l'informa son époux, les fleurs s'ouvrent aux sons de la musique ou des chants. »_

_Les pupilles bleus brillèrent devant ce spectacle si fascinant et si merveilleux. Il était tellement ébahi par ce qu'il voyait et parce qu'il vivait, qu'il ouvrit sa bouche. Palpatine, lui, gardait son attention sur son Consort, heureux de voir que le mariage commençait très bien et qu'Obi-Wan nageait en plein bonheurs. Il avait fait cela pour lui, pour ce mariage, tant d'efforts pour obtenir le cœur de ce Jedi. Il ne regrettait pas sa patience et tout ce qu'il avait fait pour parvenir à ce jour._

_Il interrompit la contemplation de l'autre marié et l'embrassa à nouveau, goutant ses lèvres, réveillant son désir charnel qu'il refoula pour pour plus tard puis il lui glissa à son oreille :_

\- _Mon cher et tendre, accepteriez-vous de m'accorder cette danse_

_Obi-Wan, embarrassée par toute cette amour, ne pouvait lui refuser et avec un sourire ému, il répondit :_

\- _Ce sera avec joie, mon Empereur. »_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La dite-musique :  
> Asteria : The Cygnus Garden (MapleStory Symphony in Budapest)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J-9YAXTSRNU
> 
> :)


	13. Deux hommes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre ultra centré sur le couple SheeWan (SidWan/PalpaWan ?)   
> Absence totale de Vader.

Obi-Wan ouvrit brusquement les yeux, se réveillant, sortant alors d'un cauchemar soudain. Il était en sueurs, haletant difficilement. Il se reprit assez vite lorsqu'il se rappela la présence de son époux, à ses côtés. Doucement, et sans un bruit, espérant ne pas troubler le sommeil de l'Empereur, il sortit du lit. Il enfila son peignoir et s'éloigna du lit conjugal, se dirigeant dans la pièce à coté pour se remettre de ce rêve sombre.

Les jambes branlantes et les bras tremblants, il s'installa dans un des fauteuils, massant longuement ses tempes. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à se souvenir de son rêve, il savait seulement que c'était angoissant. Quelques images lui vinrent à l'esprit : du sang, du feu, des cris et…Vader. Vader qui criait son nom.

Pourquoi un homme aussi détestable et désagréable que Vader hantait même ses rêves ? Cela faisait plus de deux semaines que ce dernier avait quitté Naboo. Il n'avait plus vraiment eu de contacts avec l'apprenti de son mari. Seul ce dernier avait régulièrement des échanges, et généralement, il faisait en sorte qu'Obi-Wan ne soit pas présent pour appeler le jeune Sith.

Obi-Wan gémit devant cette étrange sensation d'angoisses et d'anxiété qui le saisit sans raison. Comme si, quelque chose dans son esprit lui signalait une menace proche. Il faisait rarement des cauchemars depuis qu'il a été sauvé par Palpatine, Obi-Wan avait donc été soulagé de cela. Son époux s'était au début inquiété de son sommeil et jamais le Consort n'avait eu de nuit aussi agité.

C'est dans ces moments que la Force lui manquait. Il aurait aimé pouvoir méditer et libérer ce genre d'émotions négatives qui l'empêchaient de s'apaiser. Ses yeux s'attardèrent alors sur un vase disposé sur la table à ses côtés. Il tendit la main, espérant utiliser la Force, mais rien ne vint. Il soupira, lâchant son bras, et s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil, fixant le plafond.

Il avait essayé plusieurs fois auparavant et cela était un échec. La Force ne reviendra plus pour lui, bien qu'il espérait secrètement que cela ne soit que temporaire. Il aurait apprécié créer un lien avec son mari, tout comme celui-ci avait fait avec Vader. Obi-Wan ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu jaloux du sombre apprenti, qui avait ce privilège.

Toucher la Force appartenait désormais à son passé, il ne pourrait plus gouter à ce don.

« Obi-Wan ? »

L'ancien Jedi se redressa vivement. Sidious s'était levé et l'avait rejoint. Obi-Wan ressentit une pointe de culpabilité, il avait fini par réveiller son époux.

« Très cher, que se passe-t-il ? S'enquit le Sith.

\- Rien, tout va bien, répondit-il, je viens de faire un cauchemar, je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé.

\- Oh, mon amour, viens là. »

Palpatine tendit ses bras devant lui et le Consort ne rechigna pas à s'y jeter pour se faire enlacer. Son époux eut un petit rire et caressa ses cheveux tendrement. Obi-Wan ferma les yeux, ravi de ce petit moment affectueux, lui faisant oublier son rêve noir.

« Quelle était ce cauchemar ? Demanda Sidious doucement.

\- Je m'en souviens plus vraiment, je sais juste qu'il y avait…Vader dans mon rêve.

\- Oh ? Est-il aussi effrayant pour que tu qualifies cela de cauchemar ? S'amusa-t-il.

\- Je crois…je crois que Vader allait me tuer dans ce rêve. »

Il eut alors un silence, c'est là qu'Obi-Wan réalisa qu'il avait inconsciemment condamné Vader. Il se rappela alors que les rêves pouvaient parfois être des signes de prémonition, surtout pour les Siths.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il le fera, dit-il précipitamment en s'écartant de son époux pour le regarder en face, Vader vous ait fidèle et il ne fera jamais rien pour vous trahir. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, n'est-ce pas ? Le fruit de mon esprit qui interprète ma crainte pour Vader. »

L'Empereur l'observa sans un mot avant de lui prendre la main et d'embrasser le dos.

« Je n'ai rien pensé de tel, je suis juste surpris que tes rêves lui soient consacrés, sourit-il.

\- Vous souhaitez que je fasse des cauchemars de vous ? rit Obi-Wan.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, mon amour, mais je suis quand même vexé que ce soit à lui que votre esprit ait succombé. »

Obi-Wan avala sa salive lorsqu'il croisa les yeux profonds et dorés de son mari. Palpatine l'enlaça de nouveau, embrassant et mordant son cou. Il lui défit son peignoir, puis sa chemise de nuit, le mettant entièrement nu.

« Que dis-tu de me consacrer le reste de la nuit, mon cher et tendre ? murmura-t-il.

Les joues du Consort rougirent alors. L'air frais effleura son corps nu, mais la chaleur s'empara de son corps, alors que des mains en exploraient chaque partie.

\- Sidious…le jour va bientôt se lever, protesta-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

\- Obi-Wan, ce n'est pas la bonne réponse. »

Des doigts saisirent ses tétons et un cri s'échappa de ses lèvres devant cette torture plaisante. Sidious avait découvert que ses zones érogènes étaient ses points faibles et il s'en délectait pour le soumettre. Obi-Wan avait tenté d'y résister mais il avait toujours capitulé.

« Combien de temps vas-tu me résister, mon amour ? soupira Palpatine en l'embrassant.

\- Je…suis à vous…gémit Obi-Wan, je…s'il vous plait, je…

\- Oui, que veux-tu ?

\- Je vous veux, Sidious ! »

L'Empereur ronronna de satisfaction et porta son Consort jusqu'à son lit, se léchant les lèvres. Encore une belle journée en perspective.

* * *

.

.

_Le pollen lumineux et brillant avait accompagné les deux mariés dans leur valse. Obi-Wan vivait un rêve éveillé, il ne pensait pas qu'un tel jour aurait pu exister pour lui. Lui, marié à l'homme le plus puissant de la Galaxie, quelle ironie. Il avait été un Padawan rejeté, un Chevalier endeuillé par la perte de Qui-Gon, un Maître Jedi épuisé par la guerre, et le voilà, avec l'Empereur, ancien Chancelier, lié à jamais par le mariage._

_Sa vie antérieur lui semblait si loin et il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y penser. Palpatine avait totalement raison quand il lui disait que l'Ordre Jedi ne l'avait jamais rendu heureux. Il avait souffert à cause d'eux, bien qu'il n'y ait aucune haine pour les Jedi. Oui, il avait été affligé de voir que tous les Jedi avaient été éradiqué de la Galaxie, cela lui avait pris du temps pour l'accepter, pour se résigner._

_Darth Sidious, lui, un maître Sith, avait su regarder dans son cœur et lui offrir le bonheur. Il était heureux avec lui. Personne ne l'avait traité de cette manière avec autant d'amours. Pas même Qui-Gon, pas même Yoda, pas même Anakin. Personne._

_« Mon amour, tu pleures ? S'inquiéta Palpatine alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient de danser, t'ai-je fait mal ? As-tu mal quelque part ?_

\- _Non, Sheev…je suis juste…heureux, d'être marié à vous. » Balbutie-t-il._

_Les doigts de l'Empereur lui caressèrent la joue, effaçant ses larmes, puis Palpatine déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, les yeux emplis de tendresse._

_« Oh, mon cher Obi-Wan, mon cœur est désormais à toi._

\- _Et le mien, est à vous. »_

_Cette fois-ci, c'est le nouveau Consort qui prit l'initiative du baiser, attrapant le cou de son mari, pour attraper ses lèvres, l'emmenant dans un baiser humide et profond. Il introduit même sa langue dans la bouche du Sith. Des mains empoignèrent ses fesses pour maintenir sa position. Obi-Wan aurait voulu continuer encore longtemps mais leur respiration se devait une pause et ils se forcèrent à s'écarter. Les lèvres étaient enflés et de la salive s'en échappait._

_« Force…haleta Sidious, si j'avais su que tu embrassais si bien…_

\- _Je crains ne pas vous avoir montré mes compétences, Votre Excellence, plaisanta Obi-Wan._

\- _Eh bien, montre-moi, mon cher Consort, souffla-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur les cuisses, rapprochant encore plus son corps de celui d'Obi-Wan._

\- _Le meilleur pour la fin, Altesse. Pour l'instant, je souhaiterai profiter de ces lieux…_

\- _Tout ce que tu veux, mon amour. »_

_Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser avant qu'Obi-Wan ne se dégage de lui._

_« Votre époux meurt de faim, lança-t-il avec désinvolture._

\- _Et il sera comblé. »_

_Il lui prit le bras et l'emmena vers l'ilot de leur déjeuner._

* * *

_._

_.  
_

Le soleil était déjà levé. Dans leur lit, Obi-Wan, retourné sur le ventre, grogna lorsqu'une main secoua son épaule. Il se cacha sous un oreiller, puis entendit le rire de son époux.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, gémit le Consort, vous…m'avez épuisé ! »

Le matelas remua et un corps se rapprocha de lui, une main attrapa sa taille, le forçant à sortir de son édredon.

« Pardonne-moi, mon amour, entendit-il sur un ton faussé.

\- Vous n'êtes pas même sincère ! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Tu sais bien que je ne peux résister à ta fougue et à ta beauté, se défendit Sidious, je n'ai pas pu me contrôler.

\- Comment faites –vous pour être aussi endurant ? je vous pensais plus vieux que moi… »

Obi-Wan se renfrogna, cachant son visage dans les draps, refusant de se tourner vers son mari.

« Je suis un Sith…rappela Palpatine.

\- Et j'étais un Jedi…

\- Alors tu aurais perdu contre moi, conclut-il amusé, mon sabre a toujours été très solide, je l'enfonce toujours très profondément... »

L'ancien Jedi se tourna vers lui, scandalisé par cette allusion douteuse.

« Venant de l'Empereur, c'est une honte, grinça-t-il, je ne vous pensai pas aussi pervers.

\- Tu baises l'Empereur, Obi-Wan.

\- Et j'ai mal par votre faute.

\- Je me suis excusé.

\- Je ne peux plus m'asseoir.

\- Alors je te porterai.

\- N'y pensais pas !

\- Tu oses défier ton Empereur !

\- Je suis l'Empereur légitime de Naboo, rétorqua Obi-Wan, donc oui, j'ose, je suis sur ma planète. »

Le Sith le plaqua soudainement contre le matelas, capturant ses poignets. Le Consort glapit de surprise.

« Je vois que son Altesse Impériale se révolte contre moi, susurra Palpatine.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire, Votre Excellence ? Me punir ? Minauda Obi-Wan.

\- J'y serai bien tenter…

\- Si vous le faites, je risque sérieusement de ne pas m'en remettre et vous serez obligé de prendre quelqu'un d'autres.

\- Eh bien, cela me va.

\- Quoi ? Vous…n'oserez pas ! S'écria Obi-Wan horrifié, vous commettrez un adultère !

\- N'est-ce pas ce que tu as fait avec Vader ?

\- C'était…involontaire ! Protesta-t-il.

\- Et que ferais-tu si je te trompais, Obi-Wan ? »

La question prit au dépourvu l'ancien Jedi qui ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais rien n'en sortit. Les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge. Cela dérouta Sidious pendant un instant, car il ne penserait pas qu'une telle supposition déclencherait une telle réaction.

« Vous…le pourrez…et je n'aurai pas mon mot à dire, parce que vous êtes l'Empereur, finit-il par dire dans un souffle, cela voudrait dire…que j'ai échoué en tant qu'époux, que vous considérez que je n'ai plus de valeurs à vos yeux… »

Palpatine écarquilla les yeux devant ces mots si effroyables à écouter. Ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi il s'attendait.

« Vous allez m'abandonner, comme…Qui-Gon, comme Anakin…Parce que…je n'ai pas été assez bon pour vous… Continua-Obi-Wan les larmes aux yeux.

\- Non ! Non ! Coupa Sidious brutalement en le serrant dans ses bras, non ! Jamais ! Tu es à moi ! Je ne te laisserai jamais ! Tu m'appartiens ! Jamais, jamais ! Tu entends ! Jamais je ne commettrai l'erreur des Jedi ! Tu ne seras jamais séparé de moi !

\- Mais vous le pouvez…vous êtes l'Empereur…

\- J'ai attendu trop d'années pour t'obtenir ! S'exclama Sidious dans une fureur, jamais je ne te laisserai partir !

\- Ne m'abandonnez pas comme les autres, supplia Obi-Wan en enfonçant ses doigts dans le dos nu du Sith, ne me laissez pas…

\- Jamais, mon amour. Jamais. Tu es à moi. »

* * *

.

.

_Il glissa doucement, jusqu'à la taille, dans l'eau claire de la petite piscine naturelle, rafraichissant son corps et le détendant. L'odeur des fleurs alentours lui chatouillait les narines et il se laissa bercer par cet environnement propice à leur journée de mariage. Obi-Wan savourait chaque instant de cette journée. Il avait très bien mangé, Palpatine s'était même fait plaisir à lui donner des cuillères, comme un enfant. Cela l'avait gêné mais voir son mari, heureux, était un véritable bonheur pour lui._

_C'était comme des vacances, en somme. Avec uniquement lui et son compagnon, désormais époux. Il baissa les yeux vers l'anneau qui l'avait lié à l'Empereur._

_Ben Palpatine. C'était son nom officiel. Tout le monde devrait l'appeler comme ça, sauf Sidious et Vader. Sa nouvelle famille. Du moins, s'il pouvait dire cela._

_« Tu es encore plus magnifique nu, lui murmura son époux à son oreille. Il s'était faufilé derrière lui et il enroula sa taille de ses bras._

\- _Ce costume de mariage a pris énormément de temps à confectionner._

\- _Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, mais je te préfère au naturelle. Bien que je dois t'avouer que lorsque je t'ai vu avec ces vêtements, j'ai voulu te baiser devant tout le monde._

\- _Sheev ! Ces propos ne sont pas dignes d'un Empereur !_

\- _Non, ils sont dignes d'un homme qui t'aime, Obi-Wan. »_

_Il déposa de multiples baisers sur le cou et les épaules du plus jeune, qui soupira de plaisirs._

_« Devenir l'époux d'un Empereur après avoir obtenu le grade de Général et de Maître du conseil Jedi…quel destin, marmonna Obi-Wan._

\- _Tu le mérites amplement, très cher._

\- _Je ne…me sens pas capable pour un titre pareil._

\- _Tu seras très bien à mes côtés._

\- _Je vais devoir sourire à la foule et faire comme si nous étions le couple parfait ?_

\- _Non, mon amour._

\- _Quel sera mon devoir ?_

\- _Me soutenir et m'aimer. Ce sera ça ton devoir._

\- _Je vous soutiens et je vous aime déjà._

\- _Alors reste comme tu es. »_

_Sidious l'emmena un peu plus au centre de la piscine, s'imprégnant dans l'eau, jusqu'aux épaules. Il mouilla les cheveux roux du Consort et admira le visage humide d'Obi-Wan._

_« Je t'aime tellement, mon amour, depuis que je t'ai rencontré la première fois sur Naboo…Avoua-t-il doucement._

\- _Je…l'ignorai, dit l'ancien Jedi surpris, j'ai toujours cru que vous….vous intéressez à Anakin._

\- _Le garçon était un prodige, oui, mais toi…tu étais la plus belle créature que l'Univers a créé. Comment pourrais-je passer à côté de toi sans le remarquer ?_

\- _Ne…me flattez pas..._

\- _C'est la vérité. Le Conseil a été aveugle, si j'étais à leur place, je t'aurai enfermé dans la tour, pour te préserver, taquina Sheev._

\- _C'est de la séquestration._

\- _C'est de l'amour._

\- _C'est de la possessivité alors !_

\- _Est-ce mal de te garder que pour moi, mon cher et tendre ? Tu ignores les effets que tu peux faire à ce qui te regarde. J'ai observé mes conseillers et je peux t'assurer que quatre d'entre eux rêvent de te sauter dessus._

\- _Sheev ! C'est de la jalousie ! Vous savez très bien que je ne laisserai pas ce genre de choses arriver ! »_

_L'Empereur attira le corps d'Obi-Wan contre lui, l'emmenant dans un baiser passionné._

_« Ne penses-tu pas que nous pouvons commencer les préliminaires ? proposa-t-il dans un murmure._

_Une main se posa sur sa joue, les yeux bleus d'Obi-Wan s'attendrirent et il esquissa un sourire._

\- _C'est notre mariage…profitons-en, Excellence._

_\- Oh Ben Palpatine, tu es la perfection même. »_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je crois que je suis tellement frustré de ne pas voir de fanart Palpatine qui embrasse Obi-Wan que du coup, j'ai abusé dans ce chapitre xD.   
> Oui, Palpatine adore embrasser Obi-Wan dans ce chapitre et il adore le taquiner aussi.   
> J'ai voulu faire passer des scènes moins "sombres" de leurs relations.


	14. Traître

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre sans flash-back et sans Sheev (du moins physiquement).   
> Arrivés de deux OCs qui apporteront, je l'espère, un peu de drama. xD Parce que trop de romances, tue la romance. (C'est pour ne pas dire le sexe). :P

L'Empereur Consort profitait de ses dernières heures sur Naboo. Les élections pour élire la Nouvelle Reine s'étaient bien déroulées et il s'avérait qu'une jeune femme de 25 ans a donc obtenu la majorité. Elle se nommait Hérès Maelehina, elle provenait d'une famille modeste, de la capitale mais qui avait toujours eu un lien avec les familles principaux de Naboo. Obi-Wan avait plutôt apprécié leurs échanges et s'était même liée d'amitiés, cependant quand il dut prendre des décisions politiques pour la mise en place de ce nouveau gouvernement, il s'est trouvé face à quelques problèmes. Problèmes rapidement résolus grâce à son talent de négociateurs, il n'avait fait aucune concession, mais son expérience en tant que Jedi lui était en sa faveur. Jouer avec les mots était ce qu'il y avait de plus facile surtout quand il avait en face de lui quelqu'un qui n'avait pas la moitié de son expérience.

Son mari l'avait observé silencieusement, comme un spectateur, ravi que son tendre époux se pavane inconsciemment devant ce peuple si faible à son gout. Sidious avait du faire preuve de patience et de retenu, ne voulant pas perturber Obi-Wan dans ses nouvelles fonctions. En tant que Consort, il devait trouver une place dans la politique.

« Je n'aime pas du tout ça, lui avait-il dit un soir après être sorti d'une réunion de 4heures avec la Reine et ses conseillers.

\- Tu as voulu prendre Naboo sous ta souveraineté, rappela le sith avec amusement.

\- Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire.

\- C'est pour cela que je suis Empereur, la démocratie ne sert à rien…nous sommes ralentis par un groupe d'individu qui refuse de changer quoi que ce soit. »

Il avait ensuite souri quand Obi-Wan avait hoché la tête, bien qu'une lueur de doute persiste dans son regard.

« Tu es mon Consort, mon époux, avait-il ajouté en le prenant dans ses bras, si tu me demandes de mener une guerre sur une planète, je le ferai pour toi, si tu me demandes d'assassiner des nobles, je le ferai pour toi, si tu me demandes de brûler une ville entière, je le ferai…

\- Je ne vous demanderai pas une telle chose.

\- Mais tu en as le pouvoir…

\- Alors…peut-on dire que c'est moi qui suis le véritable Empereur ? »

A ses mots, Palpatine n'avait su lui répondre, il lui avait juste donné un baiser avant de le déshabiller et de lui faire l'amour sur le bureau de la Reine.

Obi-Wan ferma les yeux à ce souvenir de ce jour. Il aimait profondément son mari, beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'espérait. Il s'était longtemps culpabilisé à aimer un Sith, mais son amour pour lui avait été plus fort et cela avait fait place à la loyauté. Un Jedi aimant un Sith, c'était du jamais vu.

Ses yeux fixaient longuement la nouvelle salle du trône, érigé par Palpatine lui-même. Tout au fond, il y avait ce fameux fauteuil, qui était destiné au Consort, au souverain de Naboo. Derrière, il y avait une immense toile en aquarelle, le représentant lui, debout, couronnée d'une tiare en feuille d'argent, habillé d'une longue tunique dorée et rouge, et à ses côtés, son époux, dans un vêtement plus sombre, assis, lui tenant la main. La peinture avait pris quatre jours non-stop, avait été créé par 10 peintres. L'Empereur voulait qu'ils soient représentés, que personne n'oublie que c'était eux les véritables maîtres. Obi-Wan n'avait pas apprécié cela, mais en admirant la toile, il ne regrettait pas de ne pas s'y être plus opposé.

Cependant, il n'aimait pas du tout le trône, il avait l'impression d'ursuper la place de quelqu'un. Il n'avait nullement l'intention de s'emparer du pouvoir sur Naboo. Déjà, parmi le peuple, des rumeurs avaient été entendu. Certains disaient que l'ancien Jedi avait organisé cette élection juste pour placer qui il voulait sur le trône, d'autres disaient que c'était par vengeance, car tout le monde était désormais au courant que son maître, Qui-Gon Jinn, était décédé sur Naboo et que par réponse traumatique, il avait voulu prendre le contrôle de la planète qui avait vu mourir son maître.

Il soupira à cette pensée, c'était horrible de croire une chose pareille, mais tout était bon pour entacher la vérité. Obi-Wan voulait juste que cette planète soit en paix.

Alors qu'il profita de ce silence, deux gardes rouges pénétrèrent discrètement dans l'immense salle, s'avançant vers lui. Obi-Wan se tourna vers eux, fronçant les sourcils. Il avait demandé à ne pas être dérangé. L'Empereur insistait beaucoup trop pour lui envoyer ses gardes impériaux pour le surveiller, c'était à la fois dérangeant et contraignant. Depuis que Vader l'avait touché dans les bains, il ne pouvait même plus être dans les bains, seul !

« Pourquoi me dérangez-vous ? Cassa Obi-Wan fermement, j'avais demandé à être seul.

\- Nous sommes désolés, votre Altesse Impérial, mais l'Empereur a demandé à vous voir, dit l'un d'eux.

\- Quoi ? Mais pour quels raisons ? »

Palpatine lui avait accordé un peu de temps libre, il avait prétexté parler à Vader et le Consort savait que cela allait prendre au moins deux petites heures, avant qu'il ne se libère. Cela faisait à peine 30 minutes. Quelque chose l'inquiétait alors.

« L'Empereur n'a rien pas divulgué les raisons, répondit le garde.

\- Bon très bien, allons-y. »

Il suivit l'un d'eux, tandis que l'autre se plaça derrière lui pour protéger ses arrières. Ils traversèrent des couloirs, croisant le personnel du palais, des nobles ou bien des Stromtroopers qui patrouillaient. Cependant, Obi-Wan commençait à ressentir une anxiété étrange. Les gardes l'emmenaient dans une direction opposée à la pièce où communiquait son époux avec Vader. Au début, il s'était dit que Palpatine avait sans doute voulu se déplacer, pour le rejoindre dans un jardin, une chambre ou bien une bibliothèque, un des endroits qu'Obi-Wan avait l'habitude d'y aller pour se reposer. Mais la direction qu'il prenait ne correspondait pas.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se trouva dans un ascenseur, descendant vers les sous-sol, vers…le hangar qu'il avait tant évité, vers ces plateformes maudites, vers le lieu de la mort de son maître, que l'ancien Jedi paniqua et comprit que quelques choses clochaient.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que l'Empereur soit à cette endroit, lâcha-t-il froidement alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrait directement sur les passerelles où on pouvait entendre les grondements des machines.

\- Il est ici, répondit laconiquement le garde derrière lui qui le poussa pour sortir.

\- Que…

\- Obéissez, Consort, sinon je risque de vous blesser et personne ne le voudrait, n'est-ce pas ? »

C'était un piège ! Obi-Wan était tombé dans la gueule du loup, naïvement, sans soupçonner quoique ce soit. Mais au lieu d'obéir, il resta figé sur place, incapable d'aller plus loin, ses jambes refusant de s'avancer vers là où il avait dû se battre pour tuer Maul. Vers là où son maître avait perdu la vie.

« Consort, avancez, ordonna le garde rouge.

\- Non…Non…pourquoi…trembla Obi-Wan malgré lui.

Il n'eut aucune réponse et finalement, les deux gardes le prirent par les bras, le tirant vers l'avant, l'emmenant vers ce lieu de terreur qu'il avait enfoui au plus profond de lui, qu'il avait tenté de libérer dans la Force. Mais la Force n'était plus là pour gérer ses émotions, la Force n'était plus avec lui depuis longtemps. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour bloquer ses émotions qui le terrifiaient, qui l'empêchaient de se défendre car son angoisse et ses peurs étaient revenues.

« Lâchez-moi ! Pourquoi …pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Cria-t-il désespéré.

Les gardes ne répondirent pas, le tenant fermement par ses bras, si fortement qu'Obi-Wan était certain qu'il aurait des bleus.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le couloir des portes lasers, ces derniers se désactivèrent tous. Le système avait été changé depuis très longtemps maintenant par sécurité, on avait installé des capteurs de mouvement qui faisaient que si un individu était détectés, les lasers se désactivent et ne réactivent pas avant que la personne ne traverse tout le couloir.

Obi-Wan glissa des pieds, tentant de reculer, refusant de se retrouver là où il avait vu mourir son maître. Les gardes rouges l'agrippèrent plus solidement et le força à avancer, le trainant par les pieds. Les larmes s'échappèrent bien malgré lui de ses yeux à l'approche de ce lieu de la mort.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant ce puit qui avait tant hanté ses cauchemars de jeunesse, les gardes rouges le jetèrent à terre, contre le mur, une impasse pour Obi-Wan qui ne pouvait désormais plus fuir, car les deux gardes empêchaient l'unique sortie. Un frisson d'horreur le parcourut quand il se souvint que c'était à quelques pas de là, que Qui-Gon avait donné son dernier souffle, que Qui-Gon lui avait fait promettre d'enseigner Anakin.

_Oh, Anakin._

Il tenta de se lever pour faire face de ses gardes avec dignité mais une force invisible le plaqua contre le mur derrière lui. Il écarquilla les yeux devant cette révélation. Les deux gardes rouges étaient des utilisateurs de Force. L'un avait le bras tendu vers lui, pour le tenir, tandis que l'autre sortit un sabre laser qu'il activa. Le laser bleu ramena alors des souvenirs profonds d'Obi-Wan qui baissa son regard à la vue de l'arme lumineuse. Les deux étrangers enlevèrent alors leurs masques. L'un, qui était armé du sabre, était un homme assez âgé, au regard sombre, ses cheveux longs et blancs étaient attachés en queue de cheval. Tandis que l'autre était plus jeune, probablement dans la vingtaine, portant une tresse.

« Bonjour, Consort, salua le vieil homme doucement, je suis navré que l'on vous ai enlevé de cette manière. Je me présente, je suis Maître Agon Milas et voici mon Padawan, Clerk Hanjson.

\- Vous…vous êtes des Jedi, souffla Obi-Wan, vous…avez survécu à la purge.

\- Exactement, Consort…ou bien devrais-je dire…maître Kenobi. »

A son ancien titre, Obi-Wan tressaillit, cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas appelé de cette manière.

« J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, mais je suis un maître nomade, je ne suis jamais resté très longtemps au Temple et je l'ai même abandonné avec mon Padawan avant que la guerre n'éclate, nous avons eu de la chance de ne pas avoir reçu le faux signal de détresse qui nous aurait envoyé à la mort…

\- Que voulez-vous ? Coupa l'ancien jedi, pourquoi…m'avez-vous emmené ici ?

\- Devenir l'Empereur Consort, n'était pas dans vos projets, maître Kenobi, répondit Milas.

\- Je...L'Ordre Jedi n'était plus ce qu'il devait être, grinça-t-il, ils…m'ont utilisé et manipulé. »

Ses paroles eurent pour effet de surprendre les deux Jedi. Voyant que le Consort s'était alors calmé, le Padawan le relâcha, laissant son maître se plaçait devant lui. Ce dernier rangea alors son arme, ne sentant aucun danger.

« Vous êtes confus, mon jeune ami, quelque chose trouble votre esprit, murmura-t-il en s'agenouillant à son niveau.

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parler.

\- Le Kenobi que je connaissais n'aurait jamais failli à l'Ordre, il lui était fidèle.

\- Cette fidélité a failli causer ma perte.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Ils m'ont enlevé et m'ont torturé…ils m'ont fait perdre la Force. »

Milas fronça des sourcils, ses rides plus visibles ainsi. La lueur dans ses yeux perçants dévoila qu'il n'y croyait pas un mot de ce qu'Obi-Wan avait dit.

« Cela m'étonne de l'Ordre, répondit-il alors.

\- Je l'ai subi.

\- L'Empereur vous manipule.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il vous a dit des paroles mielleuses dignes d'un Sith, maitre Kenobi, on ne vous a jamais dit que les Sith étaient des menteurs ? Qu'il ferait tout pour parvenir à leur fin quitte à répondre des mensonges, quitte à manipuler ?

\- Mon époux n'est pas ainsi, rétorqua Obi-Wan en colère contre l'autre homme de déballer de telles horreurs sur Sidious.

\- « Votre époux »…souffla Milas incrédule, je vois que vous prenez très à cœur votre rôle.

\- Maître, arrêtez de discuter avec lui, c'est un traître, il est du côté des Sith désormais, intervint pour la première fois le jeune Hanjson irrité.

\- Je dois considérer tous les points de vue, apprenti.

\- Nos frères et sœurs sont morts ! S'écria-t-il, leurs points de vue ne sont pas tout aussi considérés qu'un traître !

\- Padawan… »

Obi-Wan sentit une main qui lui prit la gorge, lui coupant alors sa respiration, serrant son cou, le glissant vers le haut. Il étouffait et tenta de se débattre, portant ses mains à sa gorge pour se défaire de cette main invisible.

« Padawan, cela suffit, relâche le ! Ordonna Milas en pivotant vers son apprenti.

\- Non, maître…il…c'est un traître…il baise…putain…avec un Sith !

\- Je sais, Padawan, mais tu dois me faire confiance, il faut que tu me fasses confiance !

\- NON ! »

Un halètement rauque sortit des lèvres du Consort, dont sa gorge se resserra soudainement. Le jeune disciple éclata alors en sanglot, gardant toujours son bras levé, immobilisant sa position qui pouvait condamner à mort Obi-Wan, puis d'une autre main, il avait attrapé son sabre laser, le pointant alors vers son ainé, afin de l'empêcher d'approcher.

« Relâche le, Clerk.

\- Non…Il doit mourir. Nous devons venger nos frères et nos sœurs...

\- Padawan…tu ne…non ! Ce n'est pas le rôle d'un Jedi !

\- Il n'y a plus de Jedi ! Hurla Clerk, maître ! Nous sommes perdus !

\- Apprenti, supplia Milas, ne fais pas ça.

\- Il doit mourir. »

Obi-Wan avait perdu le fil de la dispute entre les deux hommes, se battant pour rester en vie, mais il désespérait de respirer et des tâches noires apparurent peu à peu dans son champ de vision. Sa bouche lâcha des sifflements rapides, signe que l'air ne passait plus. Puis, ses membres devinrent engourdis et ses bras retombèrent finalement sur les côtés. C'était donc ainsi qu'il allait mourir ? Des mains d'un Jedi ?

Ses yeux humides se fermèrent et il se laissa perdre dans l'inconscience alors que ses poumons le brulèrent par le manque d'oxygène. Il allait donc mourir au même endroit que son maître, par les mains de ceux qui le considéraient comme un traitre, comme un Sith.

Une dernière pensée lui vint alors à l'esprit, avant qu'il ne sombre entièrement dans les ténèbres.

_Sidious, je vous aime._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin. 
> 
> Non, c'est faux. xD


	15. le Coté Obscur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci encore pour les commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir. :)  
> Je prie pour que cette histoire vous plaise autant qu'à moi.

« Comment se passe la construction de l'Etoile de la Mort, mon apprenti ? »

Dans un des plus grands bureaux dont disposait le Palais de Theed, l'Empereur Palpatine avait pris ses aises et échangeaient avec l'hologramme de Darth Vader, son disciple. Ce dernier affichait une expression neutre et totalement indifférente. Plus le maître le voyait, plus Vader lui semblait de plus en plus insensible, et cela était une bonne chose. Il avait besoin d'un être froid et sans émotion, pour arriver à contrôler l'Univers par la peur.

« Nous sommes dans les temps, maître, je m'apprête à m'y rendre sur place pour finaliser les derniers mois de travaux comme convenus, répondit le jeune Sith.

\- Bien, bien, c'est du bon travail. J'ai vu que tu as retrouvé la trace d'anciens sénateurs opposants.

\- Oui, maître, chacun d'eux ont été éliminés.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle, notre Empire doit s'étendre jusqu'aux confins de la galaxie, toutes oppositions doivent être sévèrement réprimé.

\- Et quand est-il de Naboo ? Questionna Vader.

\- Naboo est la seule planète qui bénéficiera d'une exception, répondit Sidious, le Consort souhaite la diriger comme il l'entend.

\- Naboo était la planète de Padmé, rétorqua Vader, pourquoi…Est-ce à lui qu'il a été donné ?

\- Parce que tu aurais voulu la prendre ? Ne sois pas ridicule.

\- Non mais cela est injuste, maître.

\- Tu es le seul responsable de sa perte, Vader. »

Vader ne répondit, restant silencieux, sa rage était pourtant visible sur son visage. Sidious pouvait comprendre son aversion pour son époux.

« Quand rentrez-vous sur Coruscant ? Demanda le plus jeune changeant de sujet.

\- Nous serons de retour demain, dans la journée. Nous passerons trois jours sur Coruscant, le Consort doit faire un discours devant les médias pour atténuer et amener de futurs rebelles à notre cause.

\- Mas Amedda m'en a parlé, effectivement, pensez-vous que cela est judicieux ? Kenobi risque d'être reconnu.

\- Il faut qu'il soit reconnu, répliqua Sidious, il faut que l'Univers entier sache qu'un Jedi est à la tête de l'Empire à mes côtés, que désormais l'un des héros de la Guerre Des Clones me soutient et est lié à jamais à l'Empire. Le célèbre Négociateur est un fervent partisan de l'Empire.

\- Ne craignez-vous pas de la sécurité de votre époux, maître ? »

Le Sith fronça les sourcils, son apprenti était donc soucieux de la protection de son ancien maître ? Il ne savait comment le prendre, bien que cette question soit justifiée. La mise en avant d'Obi-Wan le mettrait en première ligne des cibles dans le but d'atteindre l'Empereur.

« Tu n'as pas à te soucier de cela, mon apprenti, cassa-t-il, nous avons la situation sous contrôle et le Consort sera en sécurité à mes côtés. »

Il remarqua alors Vader se tendre puis baisser la tête, s'inclinant légèrement.

« Veuillez m'excuser, maître, dit-il dans un murmure.

\- Qu'en est-il de ton entrainement ? As-tu étudié les holocrons des Siths ?

\- Oui, maître, cela était fort instructif. Je ressens de plus en plus le pouvoir du côté obscur…

\- Quand nous nous reverrons, je souhaiterai voir cela de mes propres yeux, Vader.

\- J'en serai honoré, maître.

\- Nous irons ensuite… »

Sidious se figea soudainement, alors que la Force autour de lui tourbillonnait violemment, l'étouffant inhabituellement. Il dut s'agripper à son siège pour se maintenir et éviter de basculer.

« Maître ? » S'enquit Vader sceptique.

« Je te rappelle, soyez en alerte. » Dit-il uniquement en éteignant la transmission. L'hologramme disparut sur le visage confus du jeune Sith, mais l'Empereur n'en fit pas attention, troublé parce que la Force lui transmettait.

Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela, peut-être même que c'était la première fois. Le Côté Obscur leur permettait de s'enfermer dans une bulle, le coupant de ce genre de perturbations. Pourquoi cela lui arrivait-il ? C'était si désagréable, si…irritant.

_Sauvez-le._

Darth Sidious tressaillit, fronçant les sourcils. Il avait entendu un chuchotement discret dans la Force, une voix lointaine, qui semblait crier dans un désespoir. La Force n'était pas sombre mais virait entre la lumière et l'obscurité.

_Sauvez-le._

Le Sith grogna subitement, agacé par cette voix dans sa tête. Il ne l'aimait pas et la comprenait pas.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Grinça-t-il à haute voix, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à utiliser la Force Obscur pour combattre cet être qui osait lui donner des ordres.

Très étrangement, le datapad sur son bureau clignota et dévoila un hologramme. Cela aurait pu effrayer n'importe qui, mais pas le grand Seigneur Sith, qui plissa des yeux, fixant l'image qui était apparu.

C'était son époux, dans la salle du trône. Deux gardes rouges s'étaient approchés de lui. C'est là qu'il comprit alors. Palpatine connaissait très bien les personnes qui étaient responsables de la protection de son mari et il avait demandé à ce que personne n'aille parler directement à Obi-Wan. La règle était que ce soit le Consort qui parle le premier. Son époux n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à ce genre de choses, mais cela permettait à l'Empereur de maintenir les distances relationnelles entre chaque interaction avec Obi-Wan. Par pur possessivité.

La rage envahit le cœur de Darth Sidious, qui se leva de son siège, prêt à intervenir pour trouver son mari. Mais où était-il allé ? Il sortit de son bureau, rapidement, ignorant les interrogations des gardes impériaux et des troopers, se dirigeant vers la Salle du trône.

Il n'y avait personne, Obi-Wan n'y était pas.

« Où est-il ? Hurla-t-il à l'intention des gardes devant la porte, où est le Consort ? »

Les deux hommes se tendirent.

« Nous…pensions…qu'il était allé vous rejoindre…, Bredouilla l'un d'eux.

Sidious ne tint pas une seule seconde, la haine explosa dans la Force et il étrangla sans aucune émotion les deux gardes devant la porte, utilisant la lévitation.

« Bande d'incapable ! »

Des craquements s'entendirent, et les deux victimes tombèrent au sol, sans vie. Les quelques personnes à avoir assisté à la scène, s'étaient figés. La plupart était des stromtroopers et restait au garde à vous, tremblant comme une feuille.

« Trouvez-moi le Consort ! Immédiatement ! Ordonna Sidious.

A peine eut-il cela que tous obéirent sans un mot. Même le personnel non-combattant disparut dans les couloirs, courant à la recherche de son époux. Sa rage et sa haine l'amenèrent à détruire inconsciemment des statues autour de lui. La Force était agité et il était incapable de la maîtriser, c'était à la fois frustrant et fascinant. Il était lui-même contrôlé par ses propres émotions. Mais cela le rendait fort et puissant. Il pouvait ressentir le courant électrique traverser ses doigts, il lui suffisait de peu pour détruire ce qu'il y avait autour de lui.

_Sauvez-le._

Sa tête se tourna vers là où il croyait avoir entendu la voix. Il s'empara de son sabre, tout en l'activant, et ne réfléchit pas, suivant son instinct. Il remarqua alors une petite sphère lumineuse flottante devant lui, qui paraissait le narguer.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cela ? » Gronda-t-il alors hésitant à s'avancer.

_Sauvez-le._

« Tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordres. »

_Sauvez-le._

Sidious balaya son environnement, désormais vide de toute vie, comme si la plupart des êtres non sensibles à la force avait ressenti le Côté Obscur qui émanait de l'Empereur et par crainte de leur propre vie, personne n'avait tenté de l'approcher.

_Obi-Wan._

Le Sith frissonna en entendant le nom de son époux. Son adorable Consort était en danger ? Il déglutit tiraillant entre poursuivre ce phénomène incompréhensible et mettre sens dessus dessous le palais pour trouver son mari.

Il finit par mettre de côté son égo pour finalement suivre la boule lumineuse. Ensuite, lorsqu'il trouvera Obi-Wan, il cherchera celui qui avait réussi à lui parler et il le tuera. Cette personne qui avait réussi à communiquer à travers lui était beaucoup trop dangereuse pour le laisser en vie.

.

.

* * *

« Relâche le, Clerk.

\- Non…Il doit mourir. Nous devons venger nos frères et nos sœurs...

\- Padawan…tu ne…non ! Ce n'est pas le rôle d'un Jedi !

\- Il n'y a plus de Jedi ! Hurla Clerk, maître ! Nous sommes perdus !

\- Apprenti, supplia Milas, ne fais pas ça.

\- Il doit mourir. »

Le corps d'Obi-Wan Kenobi avait cessé de bouger. Cela attira l'attention de Clerk, qui heureux de voir ce qu'il avait causé, sourit de satisfaction. Le regard désespéré de son maître le laissa indifférent et il relâcha le corps sans vie du traître.

« Non ! » S'écria Milas en se précipitant à genoux vers Obi-Wan.

Il vérifia son pouls, mais il n'y avait plus rien. Le légendaire Jedi venait de perdre la vie des mains de son apprenti.

« Pourquoi Clerk ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal !

\- Il le fallait, maître, au nom de ceux qui sont morts, qui ont perdu la vie !

\- Obi-Wan Kenobi n'était pas responsable de cela ! »

Puis alors qu'il continuait à chercher ne serait-ce qu'un signe de vie du Consort, dans un espoir presque maladif, il ressentit une légère pulsation au niveau du cou de l'inconscient. Il était en vie ! Mais plus pour longtemps, il avait besoin immédiat. Milas utilisa ses compétences de guérisseurs pour analyser le corps entier du Maître Kenobi et s'aperçut de l'état de la trachée et des poumons. Malgré le fait qu'il avait été relâché, le Consort peinait à aspirer l'oxygène, il doit être mis sous assistance respiratoire le plus rapidement possible.

Il voulut cacher l'état du Consort mais Clerk avait noté son expression de soulagement dans leur lien et comprit alors.

« Laisse-moi l'achever !

\- Non, je te l'interdis !

\- Il doit mourir ! Je dois finir ce que j'ai commencé.

\- Non, la Force veut qu'il reste en vie.

\- Si vous refusez de le tuer, je le ferai…

\- Je t'en empêcherai.

\- Si vous êtes contre moi…alors je vous tuerai.

\- Clerk, ne sois pas aveugler par ta colère !

\- C'est vous qui êtes aveugles, Maître ! Ne voyez-vous pas qu'il nous a trahis ? »

Clerk tira son sabre, prêt à attaquer Milas. Ce dernier réagit très vite, activant le sien, bloquant la lame de son apprenti. La Force hurlait autour d'eux, beaucoup trop fort d'ailleurs au gout de Milas, qui savait que quelque chose arrivait.

« C'est ainsi que cela va se terminer, Clerk ? Alors que nous étions proches de connaître la vérité ? Siffla Milas, alors que nous avons traversé tous les épreuves jusqu'ici ?

\- Je n'ai fait que vous suivre parce que je pensais que nous allions venger nos frères et nos sœurs ! l'Empire les a assassinés et tout ce qui vous intéresse c'est de…discuter avec l'ennemi ?

\- En tant que Jedi, nous devons agir de manière pacifique avant d'utiliser la violence, comprendre avant d'agir ! »

Leurs lames se percutèrent, le son brisé et électrique résonna à travers les murs. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le maître et l'apprenti se battait, mais là, la mort planait au-dessus d'eux. Clerk reculait devant l'offensive de son maître, mais sa jeunesse et son agilité lui permettait de bien se défendre et il réussit tant bien que mal à s'imposer.

Puis guidé par la colère, par la tristesse d'avoir perdu des êtres qui lui étaient chers, Clerk attaqua avec des coups puissants et durs, qui déséquilibraient son maître. Ce dernier ne perdit pas sa concentration mais parvint à être toucher au niveau de l'épaule. Il grimaça uniquement, continuant à parer les coups.

Connaissant très bien les faiblesses de son Padawan, il réussit alors à le désarmer rapidement, pointant son sabre sous son nez et attrapant celui de Clerk dans sa main libre. Les traits de son jeune visage étaient crispés par la haine, ses yeux le fusillèrent et Milas jeta un coup d'œil à leur lien et y découvrit l'obscurité. Cela le choqua si bien qu'il perdit une seconde d'attention. Cette unique seconde qui causa sa perte.

Clerk le poussa violemment avec la Force, l'envoyant valser contre le mur, lâchant l'un des sabres, avec lequel il s'en empara et sans aucune once de pitié, le Padawan le transperça de sa lame bleu brillante.

Le maître lâcha un cri rauque, tout en fixant son meurtrier. Un garçon qu'il l'avait élevé et protégé de tout son cœur. Puis son regard se tourna vers le corps du Consort. Il écarquilla alors les yeux. Obi-Wan avait repris connaissance et l'observait…les larmes aux yeux.

Milas glissa au sol, ne détachant pas du regard du Consort, lui adressant un sourire bienveillant.

« Non…murmura ce dernier difficilement, non…

\- Ainsi…vous ne nous avez jamais trahis. » Murmura Milas dans son dernier souffle.

.

.

« Non… ! » S'étrangla Obi-Wan malgré le fait que sa gorge et ses poumons lui brulaient. Sa respiration était sifflante et il avait du mal à respirer. Il avait repris conscience alors que les deux Jedi se battaient non loin de lui. Il avait assisté à la scène du maître face à l'apprenti déchu. Cela l'avait terrifié de voir cela. Il ignorait pourquoi mais il avait pitié pour le maître qui devait combattre le Padawan.

Clerk retira la lame du corps de son défunt maître, toujours indifférent et s'approcha d'Obi-Wan dangereusement.

« Je vais terminer ce que j'ai commencé. »

Le Consort voulut reculer, s'échapper, mais toujours affaibli par le manque d'oxygène qui parvenait à ses poumons, il ne pouvait remuer le moindre de ses membres. Clerk leva son sabre laser, visant alors le cœur d'Obi-Wan.

Il s'immobilisa soudainement. Une lame rouge vif venait de le décapiter à ce moment-là. Sa tête tomba au sol comme un ballon. Obi-Wan retint un cri d'horreur devant la mort brutale et rapide du Padawan.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'en remettre que le corps s'écrasa très loin du Consort, repoussé par la Force, laissant apercevoir l'homme qui venait le sauver.

Sidious. Son Empereur. Son Epoux.

« Obi-Wan ! »

L'ancien Jedi pleura de soulagement, bien qu'il ignore si c'était vraiment cela. Sidious vint à lui, éteignant son sabre rouge, et sans atteindre, il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et fronça les sourcils, l'inquiétude visible, lorsque son mari ne parvint à dire aucun mot. Il posa sa main sur sa poitrine.

« Mon amour, je vais te guérir, mais cela va faire mal…sois fort. »

Le consort ne put répondre quoique ce soit qu'une violente douleur au niveau de ses poumons et de sa trachée le fit souffrir. Il ouvrit la bouche pour hurler mais un simple sifflement sortit de sa gorge. Il attrapa la main de son mari, suppliant d'arrêter cette torture. Il haletait, cherchait à respirer et son corps était complètement paralysé par la douleur.

« Non, mon cher et tendre, je dois…réparer tes organes endommagés, ta blessure est profonde, tu risques de mourir si je ne fais rien… »

Il percevait à travers ses larmes de douleurs la désolation de l'Empereur. Il n'était pas ignorant de la pratique de ce dernier. Il savait très bien ce qu'il faisait. Il utilisait le côté obscur pour le guérir, pour le sauver, pour lui éviter de mourir. Car...Clerk, juste avant de mourir, avait tout de même réussi à le transpercer de part en part.

« Je vais te sauver… »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai longuement hésité à blesser Obi-Wan. Mais ça fait toujours plaisir de le voir ainsi. xD
> 
> Avez-vous deviné qui demande à Sidious de sauver Obi-Wan ? :-P
> 
> Mouahahahahaha. 
> 
> Le combat entre Clerk et Milas est totalement inspiré de celui d'Anakin et d'Obi-Wan sur Mustafar, mais étant donné que les deux dans cette AU ne sont jamais battus...Voilà.


	16. N'oublie pas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci encore pour les commentaires !

_Son corps le brûlait, la douleur l'irradiait. Chaque cellule qui le constituait le piquait, comme si de multiples aiguilles perçaient chaque parcelle de sa peau._

_Cela lui faisait si mal. C'était d'une torture sans nom. Est-ce ainsi la mort ? De la douleur, de la souffrance, de la solitude ?_

_« Tu n'es pas seul, Padawan. »_

_Il tressaillit, ouvrant les yeux, remarquant alors qu'il était dans une salle de Guérison. Il tourna la tête vers l'homme assis à ses côtés, lui tenant la main. Malgré son état, il remarqua que la peau de l'autre homme n'avait aucune température, ce n'était ni chaud, ni froid, ni tiède. Ses longs cheveux glissaient sur ses épaules, en cascade. Ses yeux bleus profonds et affectueux le fixaient avec inquiétude et tendresse._

_Obi-Wan déglutit en se rappelant que cet homme était mort sous ses yeux. C'était donc un rêve…ou bien il était dans un autre monde._

_« Maître…lâcha –t-il d'une voix émue._

\- _Padawan…_

\- _Suis-je mort ?_

\- _Non, pas encore, je le crains._

\- _Où suis-je ?_

\- _Tu es…avec moi, pour l'instant._

\- _Vous êtes mort._

\- _Je sais._

\- _Alors pourquoi ?_

\- _La Force est mystérieuse, mais elle t'apprécie, répondit-il uniquement._

_Obi-Wan voulut bouger sa main, mais elle ne lui obéit pas. En réalité, il n'arrivait pas à bouger le moindre de ses membres. Si on était dans sa tête, il devrait pouvoir contrôler au moins son corps._

_« Padawan, lui murmura celui qui avait été son maître, tu…vas continuer à traverser des épreuves…_

\- _Maître ?_

\- _Tu vas souffrir, Obi-Wan, tu seras confronté à plusieurs choix difficiles, mais quoiqu'il arrive, il ne faut pas que tu oublies…tu n'es pas seul._

\- _Je ne comprends pas…_

\- _Tu le comprendras bien assez tôt._

\- _Je n'ai plus de Force, je suis devenu Consort de l'Empereur, l'informa-t-il, ce que vous m'avez enseigné…n'est pour moi que des souvenirs lointains. »_

_La main qui tenait la sienne se serra un peu plus. Le spectre de Qui-Gon lui adressa un de ses sourires qui avaient toujours rendu Obi-Wan heureux._

_« La Force ne t'a pas abandonné, petit…_

\- _Je suis marié à un Sith, maître, comment pouvez-vous être auprès de moi…même les Jedi n'avaient pas aimé que…_

\- _Padawan, cherche au fond de ton cœur et tu sauras trouver le chemin vers la vérité._

\- _Je vous ai trahi. »_

_Il avait dit cela sans état d'âme, sans émotion, comme si ces mots avaient été répétés tant de fois. Il n'y avait pas de sentiments, pas d'émotions à travers cette phrase. C'était comme si cela était inévitable._

_« Non, Padawan…_

\- _Je ne suis plus un Jedi. Je ne ressens plus rien pour ce que j'étais avant._

\- _Tu te trompes._

\- _Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?_

\- _Car je suis auprès de toi, depuis toujours, je sais ce que tu ressens au fond de toi. Tu pleures les morts, tu pleures la mort de Milas, de Clerk…Tu veux te condamner pour tes faits qui ne sont pas de toi._

\- _Je…maître…j'ai si mal…Gémit-Obi-Wan les larmes aux yeux, quand cela cessera ?_

\- _Anakin. »_

_Le cœur d'Obi-Wan se tordit de douleurs, le faisant alors crier. Il se sentit attiré par des ombres, qui lui déchiraient la peau. Qui-Gon le prit soudainement dans ses bras, alors que des sanglots sortaient de sa bouche dans un hurlement._

_« N'oublie pas Obi-Wan, n'oublie qui est Anakin. N'oublie qui tu es. N'oublie pas que je suis avec toi. Que je suis toujours avec toi. Qu'importe qui tu aimes, qu'importe ce que tu feras, je serai là, auprès de toi. N'oublie pas, Padawan. N'oublie pas, je t'en supplie. N'oublie jamais._

\- _Maître…faites que ça s'arrête, pleura Obi-Wan._

\- _Cela sera bientôt terminé. Promets-moi juste…que tu n'oublieras pas._

\- _Je vous…le promets._

\- _Je t'aime, Padawan, sois fort, sois courageux._

\- _Maître, ne le laissez pas…_

\- _Jamais. »_

_Tout devint noir, les derniers mots résonnant encore dans son inconscience._

* * *

_._

_._

Il flottait dans de l'eau. Il entrouvrit ses paupières et perçut deux silhouettes floues devant lui, tous deux vêtus de noirs. Les deux lui semblaient alors familiers. L'un était jeune, l'autre un peu plus vieux.

La silhouette du plus jeune, dont les traits du visage n'étaient pas tout fait clair pour lui, lui rappela alors quelqu'un.

« _N'oublie pas qui est Anakin »._

Anakin. C'était son nom ? Non. Il n'en savait rien.

L'autre homme, le plus vieux, s'avançait vers lui, posant sa main sur la paroi en verre qui le séparait d'eux.

Qui était-ce ? Il le connaissait aussi. Il se sentait proche de lui. Il leva la main, plaçant ses doigts aux mêmes endroits.

Son visage se rapprocha de lui, les traits déformaient par le liquide lui permettaient néanmoins de le reconnaître.

Sidious. Palpatine. Son époux. Son empereur.

La joie le submergea.

Obi-Wan était enfin à la maison.

_._

_._

* * *

Il se réveilla de nouveau, cette fois-ci dans un lit confortable et familier. Il pouvait reconnaître son lit conjugal entre mille. Son époux avait fait en sorte de trouver le meilleur matelas pour lui et se souvint d'avoir passé au moins deux jours à tester des matelas. Sidious était un parfait gentleman, mais un peu trop entêté mais Obi-Wan avait été ravi de trouver le lit parfait pour dormir. Lui qui avait l'habitude de dormir sur des matelas plutôt durs que leur fournissait le temple, le moelleux de cette literie impériale était parfait pour ses nuits.

Il ouvrit les yeux, ravi de voir que son corps avait eu raison. Il était dans sa chambre, à Coruscant. C'était du moins, ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à qu'il remarque que les murs n'étaient pas du tous les mêmes et que l'immense baie vitrée avait une vue différente que celle habituelle. Les meubles étaient cependant identiques mais disposé de manières différentes. La chambre était beaucoup plus grande qu'avant.

Obi-Wan se redressa, s'asseyant, confus. Ils avaient déménagé ? Quand ? Où ? Et comment s'est-il retrouvé ici ?

Le souvenir des Jedi Clerk et Milas lui revint en tête et il se sentit soudainement nauséeux, attrapant le rebord de sa table de nuit. Milas était mort des mains de son Padawan, qui lui…avait été tué par Sidious. Son mari l'avait sauvé…mais Obi-Wan se rappela que Clerk avait réussi à lui enfoncer son sabre dans sa poitrine.

Un frisson le traversa et il remonta sa tunique, dévoilant sa poitrine sans aucune cicatrice, la peau parfaitement claire et sans aucune plaie en vue. C'était impossible, même s'il avait guéri, une telle plaie ne pouvait disparaître sans cicatrice. C'était comme si il n'avait jamais eu de blessures.

Il garda ses questions plus tard, intrigué par le lieu inconnu autour de lui. Il s'avança vers la baie vitrée. C'était bien Coruscant, avec ses immeubles, effleurant le ciel, ses contrebas sombres et à la fois lumineux, ses trafics aériens qui ne dormaient jamais. Le soleil était sur le point de se coucher, donnant un paysage merveilleux sur cette partie de cette planète qui allait bientôt se coucher. Puis, il remarqua alors au loin le Sénat et l'immeuble 500 Republica. Il se figea alors. Il n'était pas dans la suite impériale, non. Il n'était même pas dans l'immeuble.

Il recula sous le choc, il réalisa alors où il se trouvait. Il aurait dû remarquer la structure familière qui l'entourait, l'architecture des piliers et des murs, il aurait dû reconnaître immédiatement grâce à la vue qu'il avait. Combien de fois avant, avait-il pu admirer ce point de vue Coruscant ?

Il était au Temple. Du moins, à l'Ancien Temple Jedi.

Sa main se porta à sa bouche, ravalant un sanglot retenu. Bien sûr qu'il se rappelait que c'était dans les projets de Sidious de faire du Temple, le futur Palais Impérial, mais il n'avait jamais cru, s'y retrouver aussi rapidement.

Force, c'était si…horrible. Il avait l'impression de bafouer le lieu, de revenir comme un criminel, un traître.

« Obi-Wan ? »

La voix le fit sursauter et il se tourna vers l'homme qui venait d'entrer. L'Empereur Palpatine vint à lui, précipitamment, les yeux emplis d'une profonde anxiété, sans doute lié à son état actuel.

« Que fais-tu debout, mon amour ? Fit-il en le prenant par les épaules l'incitant à rejoindre le lit conjugal.

\- Excellence…Que fait-on ici ? S'étrangla Obi-Wan, pourquoi…

\- Il faut que tu te reposes, l'ignora-t-il en l'aidant à s'allonger.

\- Non…pourquoi sommes-nous ici ?

\- Obi-Wan.

\- Sidious, je…ne comprends pas, vous m'aviez dit que…je ne serai pas obligé de vivre ici alors pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu es mon époux et que ton rôle est d'être à mes côtés, je ne pouvais te laisser dans notre ancien appartement.

\- Je ne voulais pas…pas maintenant…

\- Je suis navré, Obi-Wan, mais…tu étais dans un long coma et je n'avais pas le cœur à t'éloigner de moi, murmura le Sith.

\- Combien de temps ai-je été dans le coma ?

\- Deux semaines…plus une semaine où j'ai presque cru te perdre. »

L'Empereur semblait vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais il ferma sa bouche, se mordant les lèvres. Obi-Wan n'en fit pas attention, s'enfonçant dans ses draps, se retenant de pleurer, car il n'avait aucune raison de le faire. Il était vivant, auprès de son mari. C'était tout ce qui comptait. L'ancien Temple Jedi, désormais le Palais Impérial, était sa nouvelle maison. C'était chez lui. Encore une fois.

« Et Naboo ? Questionna-t-il.

\- Après la tentative d'assassinat perpétré contre toi, j'ai demandé la fouille entière de la ville de Theed pour retrouver d'éventuels complices…J'ai envoyé Vader s'en occuper. »

Un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale d'Obi-Wan. Lorsque l'Empereur mettait Vader dans une affaire, ce n'était jamais bon.

« Ne…me dites pas que…vous avez ordonné d'attaquer les Naboos ? Souffla-t-il en se redressant, les mains tremblantes, attrapant les manches de son époux.

\- Je n'avais pas eu le choix, ils nous ont trahi, rétorqua froidement Palpatine.

\- Non…Ce n'est possible. Tout ce que j'ai fait…

\- Ce que tu as fait est un excellent travail, mais…le peuple de Naboo n'a pu honorer ta dévotion pour eux.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait ? Qu'est-ce que Vader a fait ? S'écria Obi-Wan en serrant les dents, craignant la réponse.

Le silence s'installa entre eux, Sidious fixant toujours son mari, l'expression entre la pitié et la désolation. Obi-Wan avait l'impression que les murs le compressaient, que le matelas sous lui était devenu durs, que ses mains empoignaient un tissu empli de sang.

« J'ai ordonné à Vader de tuer tous les habitants de la ville de Theed…cette ville n'est plus….d'ailleurs, la planète entière n'est plus. »

Les yeux d'Obi-Wan s'écarquillèrent d'horreurs, relâchant Sidious, effondré, confus et complètement perdu.

« Comment…est-ce possible ? Que…qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

\- Depuis quelques années, j'ai conçu une nouvelle arme de destruction massive dans la plus grande discrétion, que j'ai appelé l'Etoile de la Mort…C'est une arme qui peut décimer une planète entière. Elle n'est pas terminée, elle est en voie d'essai et…Naboo était la bonne occasion pour la tester. »

Obi-Wan devint alors livide, assimilant ses paroles avec difficulté, croyant pendant une seconde que tout cela était un cauchemar, que jamais son mari ne détenait une arme aussi puissante et aussi dévastatrice. Pourtant, il savait que ce qu'il disait était vrai.

« Vous…avez…détruit une planète entière, bredouilla-t-il, votre planète natale !

\- Il le fallait. Naboo nous avait trahi à partir du moment où ils ont accueilli les Jedi.

\- Ils ne méritaient pas cela ! S'exclama-t-il, je…pourquoi n'avez-vous pas entendu mon réveil ! Vous aviez dit que j'avais les pleins pouvoirs !

\- Oui, tu l'avais, mais tu n'étais pas dans la capacité de réagir, nous ignorons si tu allais survivre ! S'écria Palpatine d'une voix forte, j'ai cru…que je n'allais jamais réussir à te sauver, pour cela, j'ai du… »

Il s'interrompit, levant des yeux désespérés comme s'il demandait à Obi-Wan de lui pardonner. Ce dernier se crispa, plaçant ses mains sur sa poitrine, se rappelant l'étonnante guérison miraculeuse, avec une absence de cicatrices.

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? Souffla-t-il en se rendant compte qu'il avait déjà posé cette question quelques minutes plus tôt.

L'Empereur lui adressa alors un petit sourire, évitant son regard, se levant les mains derrière son dos, cherchant les mots pour expliquer cela à son Consort.

« J'ai utilisé le côté Obscur…cependant, ça ne suffisait pas pour te…guérir, pendant une semaine, je t'ai conservé dans du bacta, les séquelles de ta blessure étaient beaucoup trop importante pour que tu sois encore en vie…j'ai donc utilisé un rituel Sith. Vader m'a aidé à accomplir le rituel.

\- En quoi consiste ce rituel ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Cela renouvelle tes cellules entièrement, pas seulement celles qui avaient été endommagé, mais toutes tes cellules. Pour faire plus simple, je t'ai redonné une nouvelle jeunesse, Obi-Wan. »

Le Consort fronça ses sourcils à ses mots, ses doigts se portèrent machinalement à sa joue, lisse et douce. Il frémit alors, réalisant alors ce que voulait dire son époux. Il repoussa les draps violemment, ignorant les protestations de Sidious, se précipitant dans l'autre pièce adjacente qui était la salle de bain. Il croisa alors son reflet dans son miroir.

Ce n'était pas vraiment lui. Ce n'était plus lui. Ce n'était pas le Obi-Wan d'il y a trois semaines, non. C'était le visage de Padawan Kenobi à l'âge de 24 ans, le jeune homme au visage plein de rêve, qui faisait partie de son passé. Cependant, ce visage allait désormais vivre son avenir.

Il caressa sa joue, où les larmes coulaient. Il relâcha un hoquet de désespoir, tombant à genoux, ne supportant plus son jeune reflet. Lui qui avait voulu enterrer son passé, qui ne voulait plus se souvenir de son Lui d'avant, de ses années de Jedi, se retrouvait avec le physique de ce qu'il était lorsqu'il était un Padawan.

C'était un cauchemar.

« Mon cher et tendre…commença Sidious devant la salle de bain.

\- Hors de ma vue ! Hurla le Consort, je ne veux plus vous voir !

\- Calme toi, Obi-Wan, je suis encore l'Empereur et il est hors de question que je te laisse, cassa froidement Sidious s'agenouillant vers lui sans aucune crainte, tu es mon époux avant tout.

\- Ne vous approchez pas…pleura-t-il tentant de le repousser.

Mais le maître Sith l'ignora ses tentatives et l'attrapa dans ses bras, le piégeant.

\- Obi-Wan.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ?

\- Je l'ai fait pour toi, pour te protéger, pour ton bonheur. Car je t'aime, comment ne peux-tu pas le voir ? »

L'ancien Jedi lâcha un cri de désespoir, empoignant la tunique de son mari, tremblant de tout son corps. C'était trop pour lui, la destruction de Naboo, ses gens qu'il aurait pu sauver s'il n'avait pas été dans le coma, sa jeunesse retrouvée et maudite...au nom de l'Amour que lui portait l'Empereur.

Un Amour empli de sacrifices.

L'Empereur le porta comme une mariée jusqu'à son lit, le couchant et le recouvrant, alors que des sanglots résonnaient entre les murs. Obi-Wan se recroquevilla, se détournant de son mari.

Ce dernier ne dit rien, laissant alors le temps faire son travail.

« Repose-toi, mon amour. N'oublie pas que je t'aime et que je ferai n'importe quoi pour te garder à mes cotés. »

Obi-Wan ne répondit pas, le sommeil l'envahissait alors, bien que ses larmes continuaient de mouiller son oreiller. Ses paupières devinrent lourdes, il était vaincu par la fatigue et ce trop surplus d'émotions qui l'avait épuisé. Il s'endormit finalement, le cœur meurtri.

_N'oublie pas, Obi-Wan._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Évidemment, dans le chapitre précédent, la voix qui incitait Sidious à sauver Obi-Wan est bien celle de Qui-Gon. 
> 
> Et voilà, nous avons un tout jeune Obi-Wan ! xD


	17. Colère

« _L'Empereur Consort, qui vient de sortir du coma, est en pleine forme, il reprend des forces entouré de ses proches au palais Impérial. On se souvient de cette tentative d'assassinat envers Sa Majesté Ben Palpatine, à Naboo, par des traîtres Jedi. La planète Naboo avait en effet accueilli des survivants Jedi et avait tenté de s'opposer à l'Empereur et à son époux, alors qu'Ils leur avaient accordé un traité de Paix. Le Consort avait même tenté d'imposer de nouvelles lois plus justes et équitables. Cette trahison envers l'Empire a donc conduit à une guerre qui a cependant fini par la destruction de la planète par une arme crée par l'Empire : L'Etoile de la Mort. Cette arme est un pur chef-d'œuvre et permet de… »_

Obi-Wan n'en pouvait plus de continuer à lire cet article et il jeta le datapad au loin, le brisant contre le mur. Il porta sa main à son visage, versant des larmes encore une fois. Il ignorait combien de fois il avait pleuré de rage, de désespoir, de tristesse, d'incompréhension, ces derniers 48 heures. Trois semaines de coma et il avait l'impression de découvrir un monde sombre, comme si sa réalité avait changé entre temps, comme si des années s'étaient déroulés.

En plus de cela, il détestait son visage, il détestait son corps, il ne supportait plus aucun miroir, aucun reflet. Il avait cassé les miroirs de la salle de bain, le moindre verre qui reflétait son visage fut détruit ou enlevé par ses gardes du corps. Il était surveillé de près par les gardes rouges.

Actuellement deux gardes étaient postés devant sa porte de sa chambre, le toisant avec inquiétude et en alerte dans le cas où il réagirait violemment. L'Empereur viendrait le rejoindre dans quelques heures. Il avait donc du temps à tuer, à s'occuper. Les médecins lui avaient dit qu'il devait pour l'instant se reposer. Cela faisait à peine deux jours qu'il était réveillé, les muscles de son corps devaient à nouveau s'y habituer, mais il s'en fichait, il voulait bouger, marcher, courir. Sa nouvelle jeunesse se ressentait même dans sa tête, il n'avait pas envie d'attendre. Il voulait se défouler, oublier ne serait-ce qu'un instant la perte de Naboo, ces millions d'êtres tués…Sa réalité. Juste oublier.

_N'oublie pas, Obi-Wan._

« La ferme ! » Hurla-t-il en se tirant les cheveux.

Cette voix. Cette voix ne cessait de le torturer. La voix de son maître. A croire qu'en adoptant son visage de Padawan, même son esprit était hanté par son passé. Il y avait tellement de colère en lui, tellement de tristesse, de chagrin, de souffrances, qu'il fut heureux de ne plus avoir la Force, au risque de tomber dans le côté Obscur. Il devait l'expulser, libérer ses sentiments. La méditation ne servait à rien, sans la Force. Le contrôle de soi était trop frustrant.

Se défouler.

Se libérer.

Il se leva de son fauteuil et, dans un cri de rage, jeta tout ce qui lui passait sous la main, des lampes, des petits droïdes de propreté, des coussins. Il balança les chaises à terre, retournant les tables, puis s'attaqua ensuite aux draps du lit, à ses vêtements dans les armoires, aux bijoux impériaux, en passant par les vêtements de son propre époux. Il savait que cela n'était pas digne d'un Consort, pas digne d'un ancien Jedi, d'un ancien maître, mais il devait libérer sa colère. Son cœur pourrait finir par exploser s'il gardait tout pour lui. En vérité, il ne gérait même plus ses propres émotions. Sans la Force, c'était impossible.

A l'entrée, les gardes rouges échangèrent un regard, ne sachant quoi faire face à leur Consort déchainé, ils n'avaient pas reçus d'ordres spécifiques dans le cas où ce dernier détruisait la chambre.

Comme s'il avait deviné leurs interrogations, Obi-Wan se tourna vers eux, les yeux les fusillant froidement.

« Sortez, ordonna-t-il glacialement.

\- Votre Excellence, ce n'est pas possible, nous…

\- J'ai dit : Sortez. Je ne le répèterai pas.

\- Votre Majesté…

\- Que vous soyez de ce côté de la porte ou de l'autre côté, ne changera rien à ma sécurité. Je vous ai dit de sortir ! »

Ne voyant qu'aucun des deux ne bougèrent, Obi-Wan attrapa un buste de décoration de l'Empereur et le jeta vers eux. Les gardes ne souhaitant plus faire face à sa perte de contrôle, finirent par obtempérer et déguerpir rapidement, laissant le consort seul.

Le buste s'était éparpillé en morceaux, laissant la tête de Palpatine rouler vers lui. Obi-Wan hoqueta tout en riant nerveusement, alors que des douleurs musculaires dans ses bras commençaient à apparaître. La statue était beaucoup plus lourde qui ne l'avait imaginé. Il ramassa la tête en bronze noir de son mari et la fixa longuement. Sidious avait érigé partout dans la Galaxie des œuvres d'art à son effigie et à l'entrée de l'ancien Temple Jedi, désormais Palais Impérial, deux immenses statues de l'Empereur et de son Consort accueillaient ses visiteurs.

Le couple impérial était loué, adoré et apprécié dans l'Empire et même malgré la destruction de Naboo, Obi-Wan avait appris que sa côte de popularité avait augmenté, grâce à sa tentative d'assassinat, juste parce que cela faisait de lui une sorte de martyr. Il savait qu'il était apprécié auprès de la population, grâce à son passé de négociateur mais en devenant le Consort, l'époux de Palpatine, il était donc passé à l'état de célébrité à être divin. Il ne serait pas étonnant pour lui si un jour, on le traitait comme un Dieu.

Epuisé par sa crise de colère, il finit par s'endormir par terre, après s'être enroulé négligemment dans un drap qu'il avait jeté, gardant dans sa main, la pauvre tête de son mari.

.

« Kenobi, réveillez-vous. »

Une voix familière le sortit de son sommeil et il dut cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour remarquer qu'il était au sol, au milieu de sa chambre en désordre. Il se redressa avec réticence, trouvant le sol plutôt confortable, bien qu'il ne renouvèlera pas l'expérience lorsqu'il sentit une pointe de douleurs au niveau de son dos.

Une silhouette noire vint à lui et il leva la tête vers lui.

« 'Jour, Vader, quel plaisir de vous voir, marmonna-t-il en se remettant sur pied, tout en gardant le drap sur lui, frissonnant un peu de froid.

\- Vos gardes m'ont raconté que vous avez perdu l'esprit, cassa le jeune Sith, je vois que vous avez fait un carnage dans vos propres quartiers.

\- C'est mon problème, rétorqua-t-il, tiens donnez-moi votre sabre laser.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour que je fasse des rayures à ses murs beaucoup trop rouges. »

Vader passa une main sur son visage soupirant avec lassitude. Obi-Wan se détourna de lui, donnant quelques coups de pieds aux objets au sol.

« Si vous avez besoin de vous défouler de la sorte, évitez de mêler vos gardes du corps, l'Empereur a dû interrompre une réunion, lança le bras droit de Sidious.

\- Oh, eh bien j'en suis navré, pourquoi n'est-il pas ici alors ?

\- Il a préféré m'envoyer, il avait plus urgent à faire.

\- Plus urgent ? Répéta Obi-Wan avec un rire moqueur, qu'est ce qui plus urgent qu'un mari qui…se sent comme une merde…et qui s'est réveillé en voyant que ce qu'il a tenté de sauver a été détruit ? En voyant qu'il…n'est plus lui-même ? Mon époux a décidément des priorités plus importantes visiblement.

\- Kenobi, vous êtes en état de choc. Vous venez de vous réveiller depuis 48 heures.

\- La ferme ! La ferme ! La ferme ! S'écria Obi-Wan en se jetant sur Vader, l'empoignant par le col, vous dîtes tous la même chose ! »

Etonnement, Vader ne broncha pas et ne bougea pas d'un pouce, se laissant malmener par Obi-Wan, qui se retenait de le frapper.

\- Vous devrez vous calmer, Kenobi. Vous m'aviez reproché d'être un enfant auparavant, mais c'est vous qui vous comportez comme tel. Comme un gamin qui découvre que le monde n'est pas aussi doux.

\- Comment…osez-vous…

\- Notre univers est cruel, sans pitié. Vous avez été naïf de croire que votre précieux époux partagerait votre pacifisme.

\- Je ne suis pas naïf.

\- Si vous l'êtes. Et c'est pour cela que vous êtes en colère. En colère contre vous-même, car vous aviez fait confiance à votre époux, vous pensez qu'il avait de la compassion, de l'empathie, vous pensiez qu'il partageait certaines de vos valeurs et maintenant, vous découvrez que c'est un homme cruel.

\- Il a fait tout ça parce qu'il m'aime. A cause de moi. »

Le jeune Sith émit un rire bref, presque amusé, le toisant avec amusement. Obi-Wan fut dérouté de sa réaction et resserra sa prise, s'apprêtant à le pousser contre le mur, mais Vader fut plus rapide et plus fort, il lui attrapa les poignets, lui lâchant un cri de surprise.

« Il vous aime ? Darth Sidious vous aime ? Qui vous dit qu'il vous aime et qu'il ne vous a pas épousé pour vos talents au lit ?

\- Vader, nous avons déjà eu cette conversation…lâchez-moi ! »

A sa grande surprise, Vader le relâcha, non sans violence, reculant d'un pas, lui laissant une distance personnelle. Obi-Wan se frotta les poignets, quelque peu interloqué par le comportement inhabituel de l'apprenti de Sidious.

« Je suis désolé, dit Vader doucement, je n'avais aucune intention de m'emporter. »

C'était de plus en plus étrange, le Consort crut qu'il était encore en train de dormir. Mais non, c'était bien réel. Vader s'excusait et il avait l'air sincère.

« Pourquoi ? Depuis quand…depuis quand êtes-vous aussi conciliant ? Le Vader que je connais ne se serait jamais excuser…Peut être que je deviens fou…marmonna-t-il en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux sur un ton de panique, je…suis en train de rêver…tout cela n'est pas réel, c'est mon esprit qui me joue des tours…

\- Kenobi…commença le jeune sith en tentant de nouveau d'approcher vers lui.

\- Non, non, ne…bougez pas…Est-ce que tout cela réel ? Pourquoi je ne reconnais plus rien ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que mon époux n'est pas mon époux ? Pourquoi tout me semble si sombre ? Pourquoi êtes-vous si…agréable ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? »

Il recula jusqu'à percuter le mur derrière lui, son esprit était embrouillé. Il ne gérait plus ses émotions, il ne gérait plus sa mémoire, il ne gérait plus rien du tout dans son esprit. Il ignorait même si tout cela était réel.

Ses pupilles s'étaient dilatés, ses mains tremblaient, ses genoux claquaient, la nausée le saisit, sa respiration s'accélérait.

« Kenobi, calmez-vous…souffla Vader, vous faites une crise de panique.

\- J'ai mal…j'ai si mal. Pourquoi cela fait si mal ? Gémit-il en portant sa main à son cœur.

\- Je vais…chercher un médecin.

\- Non ! Non ! Restez…restez s'il vous plait, et dites-moi que c'est réel, dites-moi que je ne rêve pas. Dites-moi…Dites-moi la vérité !

\- C'est réel, lâcha Vader laconiquement.

\- Naboo est détruit ?

\- Oui.

\- Je suis plus jeune qu'avant ?

\- Oui.

\- Etes-vous réel ?

\- Oui.

\- Me détestez-vous ? »

Vader sursauta à cette question, restant silencieux, ses traits se durcirent et il évita le regard larmoyant de son ancien maître. Il serra des dents, hésitant à répondre.

« Vader…Vous me détestez ? »

Il avait l'impression d'entendre de l'espoir et en même temps une fatalité acceptée depuis longtemps. Il ferma les yeux et répondit :

« Oui, je vous déteste. »

Obi-Wan éclata alors de rire, pleurant littéralement de joie.

« Alors, c'est bien réel.

\- Mais, n'oubliez pas qu'Anakin lui, vous aime. »

Le Consort frémit à ce nom et reporta son attention sur Vader. Anakin était son ancien apprenti, il avait toujours été persuadé qu'il était mort tué à cause de la trahison des Jedi. Sidious lui avait dit que son ancien Padawan avait disparu et qu'il ne reviendra plus. Comment Vader pouvait-il cela ?

« Pourquoi me parles-tu d'Anakin ?

\- N'oubliez pas. Il vous aime, répéta le sombre sith.

\- Vader.

\- Cela suffit, l'Empereur ne va pas tarder à vous rejoindre.

\- Attendez, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi parlez-vous au présent ? Anakin est vivant ? Répondez-moi, Vader ! »

Ce dernier resta silencieux, si bien qu'Obi-Wan redoutait ne jamais connaître la réponse. Ses pupilles dorés brillaient avec intensité perturbant un moment le Consort.

« Il est quelque part…vivant. »

L'ancien Jedi soupira alors de soulagement, c'était une bonne nouvelle depuis son réveil. Il n'avait jamais fait véritablement le deuil de son ex-Padawan, essayant de l'oublier loin dans son esprit, mais maintenant que Vader lui avait dit cela, il était prêt à fouiller toute la galaxie entière pour le retrouver.

« L'Empereur est-il au courant ? Questionna-t-il alors.

\- Non…et je compte sur vous pour votre discrétion.

\- Comment cela ? Je croyais que…

\- C'est pour vous que je dis ça. Croyez moi que je l'aurai tué depuis longtemps.

\- Vader…je pensais que vous me détestez. »

L'expression d'Obi-Wan vira entre l'étonnement et l'espoir. L'espoir d'être apprécié par Vader. Celui-ci ricana alors et murmura :

« Apprenez, votre Excellence, qu'un Sith déforme la réalité pour cacher des vérités.»

Le tout jeune Consort ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à le questionner une fois de plus, mais la porte s'entendit.

L'Empereur Palpatine fit alors son entrée. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant son apprenti et son époux plus proche qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Cependant, il ne laissa rien paraître, s'avançant vers Obi-Wan d'un pas précipité, lui empoignant les bras.

« Mon cher, quand on m'a prévenu de votre…crise, j'ai été terriblement inquiet. J'ai envoyé Vader le temps que je finisse quelques affaires urgentes. »

Cependant, le consort s'éloigna de lui, rejetant son attention.

« Envoyez votre…apprenti pour s'enquérir de mon état de santé, quel joie, ironisa-t-il.

\- Obi-Wan, je n'avais pas le choix, je suis l'Empereur.

\- « Je suis l'empereur » vous n'avez que cette phrase à la bouche, je suis certain que si vous aviez le choix entre votre putain d'Empire et moi, vous choisirez l'Empire.

\- Ne sois pas stupide. Ne vois-tu pas que je t'ai sauvé la vie ?

\- En quoi m'avez-vous sauvé la vie ? S'exclama Obi-Wan enragé, vous m'avez donné une jeunesse que je ne voulais pas ! Vous avez détruit un peuple qui comptait sur moi ! Vous m'obligez à vivre dans un endroit que je ne supporte plus ! »

Un silence pesant s'installa alors. Vader s'était mis en retrait, attendant sans doute les ordres de son maître. Obi-Wan fulminait de rage et ne souciait nullement de qui pouvait l'entendre. Sidious claqua sa langue, puis se tourna vers l'apprenti.

« Veuillez sortir, mon jeune ami, je dois parler à mon époux et faites ramener des droïdes de rangements. »

Vader s'inclina alors, puis s'exécuta, avant de les quitter, jetant un dernier regard à Obi-Wan qui l'ignora complètement, son esprit était trop centré sur sa colère contre son époux pour lui accorder une attention.

_N'oubliez pas, Kenobi._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No comments. xD


	18. Miroir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excusez moi d'avance. Mais il n'y aura aucune révélation dans ce chapitre. 
> 
> En fait. Je vous dis d'avance. Il y aura que du sexe. xD
> 
> Pardon. :P

Sidious ramassa un débris de son buste détruit, puis pivota vers Obi-Wan qui n'avait guère bougé, le fixant avec froideur. Son tendre époux était adorable quand il se mettait dans une colère aussi noire, chaque émotion était un pur plaisir aux yeux de l'Empereur. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir découvert bien avant. Il pourrait presque ressentir cette haine dans le cœur d'Obi-Wan. Ce côté si sombre qui persistait à rester dans la Lumière. Cela était si fascinant.

« Je suis navré que la situation te déplait, Obi-Wan, mais cela était nécessaire, lâcha-t-il en s'approchant lentement vers lui.

Le Consort ne fit aucun mouvement, le lorgnant, tendu.

\- Nécessaire pour vous, mais pas pour moi.

\- Nous sommes mariés, Obi-Wan, dois-je te le rappeler ? J'ai fait ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour te garder à mes côtés, pour que tu puisses continuer à respirer ! Et la seule chose que je reçois en retour est ton mépris. »

Cette fois-ci, les rôles étaient inversés. Le ton employé par Palpatine était très rare, surtout lorsqu'il parlait à Obi-Wan et ce dernier baissa la tête, se mordant les lèvres, se remettant un instant en question.

« Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, mon amour, tu m'es trop précieux…quand…ce Jedi t'a blessé à mort, j'ai vraiment cru que te perdre, j'ai haï tous ceux qui ont permis cela. C'était inadmissible, tu étais innocent, tu étais inconscient de tout cela et on a osé mettre la main sur toi. Je m'en suis voulu, Obi-Wan, tellement voulu d'avoir permis cela, d'avoir laissé échapper ma vigilance, de t'être laissé à toi-même sur cette planète qui t'était en vérité hostile. »

Tout en prononçant son monologue, il avait atteint Obi-Wan et lui avait saisi son menton, tendrement, pour le regarder dans ses yeux bleus profonds, en larmes. Son for intérieur était ravi de cette vision. Son mari déversant ses émotions, dans sa confusion, trop empathique, trop aimant, se battait contre ses sentiments contradictoires qui le tenaillaient. A la fois, il était en colère contre Palpatine et à la fois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer malgré tout.

« Naboo…ne méritait pas, il y avait des gens innocents…des enfants, des femmes, des Gungans...des êtres vivants…. Hoqueta Obi-Wan incapable de se retenir, pourquoi…pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ?

\- J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait faire, répondit-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Non …vous vous êtes laissé emporter par le côté obscur. Vous êtes un Sith, après tout. »

Obi-Wan avait dit cela, sans aucun ton de reproche. Il énonçait un fait, qui ne nécessitait aucune affirmation, ni aucune négation de la part de l'époux. Comme s'il savait que c'était cela qui avait poussé à l'Empereur d'agir de cette manière.

« Oui, je suis un Sith, murmura Sidious effleurant sa joue affectueusement, un Sith qui t'aime. Et qui sera prêt à tout pour te protéger.

\- Je n'aspire pas à la mort, souffla l'ancien Jedi en tentant de se détacher de lui. Mais Palpatine le tenait fermement par le bras, l'obligeant à se coller à son corps.

\- Non, il est vrai mais … moi, si. Je ne pouvais pas vivre une seule seconde de plus à voir cette planète qui t'a causé des souffrances, qui t'a mise à mort.

\- Il y avait des innocents.

\- Dans une guerre, il y aura toujours des innocents.

\- Je n'ai pas voulu de ça.

\- Notre ennemi l'a voulu. Ils t'ont fait du mal. »

Palpatine était imposant, Obi-Wan ne pouvait le nier. Et même si à ce moment, il était en colère contre lui, son amour pour son mari n'avait pas changé. Il était enragé intérieurement, mais son cœur aimait trop Sidious, il était prêt à lui pardonner, mais continuer à pleurer pour ses milliers d'êtres morts.

« Mon cher et tendre, cela ne se reproduira plus, car je ferai désormais attention à toi, je te protégerai, je ne te laisserai plus seul. »

Des mains se glissèrent sous les tuniques d'Obi-Wan, qui gémit devant ses touchers.

« Ne…soyez pas possessif, je ne veux pas avoir l'impression…d'être votre prisonnier, siffla-t-il en s'accrochant à la robe de l'Empereur.

\- Tu as le cœur d'un Maître Sith, je me demande qui est le véritable prisonnier ici, mon amour. »

Obi-Wan avait l'esprit beaucoup trop déconcentré par la main qui avait réussi à atteindre son entrejambe pour répondre. Devant son expression érotique, Palpatine savait qu'il avait remporté la bataille face à son époux et il était temps pour lui de rattraper les trois semaines d'absence.

.

.  
.

La nuit allait tombée sur Coruscant. Les veilleuses dans la chambre Impérial s'étaient allumées. Les derniers droides de ménages venaient de terminer le désordre du Consort et sortaient un par un. Darth Sidious était l'unique personne réveillé, il s'était installé dans le lit conjugal, adossé à la tête, confortablement. Il lisait un datapad et vérifiait ses derniers messages, il le déposa ensuite sur sa table à chevet. A ses côtés, Obi-Wan épuisé par leurs ébats, dormait paisiblement. Son corps, autrefois vierge de traces, était parsemé de suçons. Le désormais jeune homme avait dû subir l'excitation maintenu de l'Empereur.

Palpatine esquissa un sourire, en se rappelant de ces heures de sexe intense. Baiser un jeune Obi-Wan était encore plus plaisant, il avait eu l'impression de découvrir un nouveau corps, de découvrir de nouvelles parties érogènes et de l'avoir défloré. Ce rajeunissement avait un bon côté et en aucun cas, il ne regrettait de l'avoir fait.

Le rituel Sith avait été extrêmement complexe, Sidious avait été obligé de donner une partie de son énergie vitale pour le compléter, son pouvoir qu'il puisait du côté obscur lui avait donné des années de vie en plus, le rendant plus jeune qu'il ne l'était. Mais en pratiquant ce rituel, pour sauver son mari, une petite partie de ses midichloriens avait été introduit dans l'organisme d'Obi-Wan, permettant une meilleure connexion dans le côté Obscur favorisant ainsi la réalisation de ce rituel.

Ainsi la seule chose que craignait Palpatine à l'heure actuel est un réveil de la Force d'Obi-Wan. Si son époux retrouvait la Force, il craignait que les souvenirs de ce dernier reviennent, mais l'autre revers était qu'Obi-Wan, un lumineux naturel, soit consumé par le Côté Obscur. Son Côté Obscur. Ce qui n'était pas du tout envisageable non plus. Sidious était accro à la Lumière du Consort, un Obi-Wan sans lumière n'était plus un Obi-Wan. C'est pour cela qu'il n'avait jamais voulu qu'il tombe dans le côté Obscur, cela ne servirait à rien, mis à part étouffer cette pierre précieuse.

Non, cela ne se produira jamais et il ferait en sorte de préserver Obi-Wan de tout cela. Il était encore le plus puissant Sith de la Galaxie, même Vader était encore un oisillon.

Palpatine glissa sous les draps et enlaça son très jeune époux endormi, rapprochant la tête contre sa poitrine nue. Cependant ce mouvement réveilla doucement et leva des yeux fatigués vers lui.

« Sidious ?

\- Désolé, amour, je t'ai réveillé, murmura l'Empereur.

\- Non, ça va…j'ai un peu mal aux fesses, marmonna-t-il en le faisant sourire.

\- Veux-tu que je te ramène de la crème bacta ?

\- Non, pas tout de suite. » Répondit-il en se recroquevillant un peu plus contre lui.

Sidious accepta de le serrer contre lui, embrassant la tête à la chevelure rousse d'Obi-Wan.

« T'ai-je déjà dit que tu étais beau, Obi-Wan. »

Ce dernier tressaillit, se rappelant sans doute qu'il avait rajeunit. Sidious devait lui faire accepter son nouveau corps, il était obligé de passer par là.

« Tu es la seule personne dans ce vaste univers qui n'accepte pas un rajeunissement, nombreux sont celles et ceux qui souhaitent être à ta place, je t'ai donné des années de plus dans ta vie.

\- Ce…Je ne veux pas être un ingrat, Excellence, dit Obi-Wan en s'écartant pour le regarder dans les yeux, c'est juste que…ce visage ne me rappelle que de la souffrance. Chaque fois que je vais me voir dans un miroir, je ne pourrai pas oublier ce que ce visage a traversé.

\- Alors je ferai en sorte que tu connaisses le bonheur avec ton visage, mon tendre, je te ferai oublier la douleur de ta jeunesse, je te donnerai de nouveau souvenir pour ta nouvelle jeunesse. »

Il l'embrassa avec ferveur et se redressa brusquement, emprisonnant son époux dans ses bras. Obi-Wan remarqua facilement la dureté de son entrejambe, devinant qu'une nouvelle séance de sexe était proche. Le regard de son Empereur était sauvage, empli d'excitation et un sourire, à le faire frissonner, s'étendit sur son visage.

« Sache, mon amour, que j'ai fait réparer les miroirs que tu as cassés, et j'en ai fait venir un plus grand.

\- Quoi… ? »

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot qu'il fut tiré hors du lit. Au milieu de la pièce contre le mur, un grand rideau en velours rouge, cachant sans aucun doute un miroir s'y trouvait. Obi-Wan déglutit alors en se demandant quelles étaient les intentions du Sith.

D'un revers de main, le rideau disparut, volant à travers la pièce permettant à Obi-Wan de se découvrir lui-même nu, avec derrière lui son époux qui le toisait avec intensité. Mais le jeune homme ne supportait plus sa propre vision et s'en détourna.

« Non, mon cher, tu vas te regarder…sous un autre jour, susurra Palpatine en empoignant son menton l'obligeant à fixer son reflet.

\- Non…s'il vous plait…je ne veux pas…bredouilla-t-il.

\- Détends toi et regarde toi, regarde la créature que tu es quand je te manipule. »

C'est alors que des doigts s'introduisirent dans son intérieur, le faisant crier de surprise et de plaisirs soudain. Son corps tremblait de cette introduction, de ces taquineries de la prostate. Le souffle dans la nuque de son mari ne l'aidait pas du tout et son excitation lui amena une érection. Il avait besoin de se toucher, de se caresser, il voulait libérer son orgasme, mais ses bras refusèrent de lui obéir, il ne pouvait en réalité pas bouger.

« Lève les yeux, Obi-Wan. »

L'ordre le tendit mais la voix autoritaire de son époux le fit obéir. C'est là qu'il se rendit compte que son époux n'était plus à ses côtés, mais ainsi dans un fauteuil, l'observant avec malice.

« Que…qu'est-ce que vous… »

Il comprit alors que Sidious utilisait la Force pour l'exciter, pour lui donner du plaisir.

« Je veux que tu te regardes, je veux que tu vois ce que je vois quand je te pénètre, quand je te touche, quand je te baise, mon cher. Vois-tu comment tu es magnifique ? »

Son reflet lui montrait un jeune homme, les joues rouges, les yeux bleu brillants, la bouche entrouverte, la salive dégoulinante de son menton, son érection fière, sa peau lisse et brillante de transpiration, ses membres tremblants de plaisir. Si la Force de Sidious n'était pas là pour le maintenir, il serait tombé à genoux. Cette nouvelle image de lui complètement dépravé, au visage érotique, le rendit rouge de hontes. C'est donc à ça qu'il ressemblait quand il faisait l'amour à son mari ?

Il comprenait alors pourquoi Sidious avait parfois envie de continuer plus longtemps, n'importe qui voudrait baiser un peu plus avec une vision pareille. Il était certain que si l'Empereur décidait de le placer ainsi dans une place publique, Obi-Wan se serait fait violer plus d'une fois.

Son intérieur fut torturé de nouveau, des mains invisibles parcouraient son corps, s'arrêtant sur son érection, qui fut soudainement empoigné, l'empêchant d'atteindre l'orgasme proche. Les gémissements qui sortaient de sa bouche étaient de plus en plus forts. Son esprit se perdait, incapable de rester concentré sur toutes ses sensations. Ses jambes et ses bras refusaient toujours de lui obéir et à chaque fois qu'il détournait son regard du miroir, Sidious le lui rappelait sans cesse, et s'il n'obéissait pas, il serrait son sexe plus durement avec la Force. La douleur et le plaisir étaient beaucoup trop pour Obi-Wan qui sanglotait de désespoir et finit par obéir, ne lâchant pas des yeux son lui du miroir.

Son reflet ne ressemblait plus à un Padawan, ni bien même à un Jedi en devenir, non, c'était un jeune homme dépravé désireux de se faire prendre, d'atteindre l'orgasme, manipulé par la Force de l'Empereur, non loin de lui. Plus les minutes passés, moins il avait du mal à s'observer, aveuglé par le plaisir, par le sexe, par l'envie de se libérer de son orgasme.

« Alors, mon cher et tendre, que vois-tu désormais ? Demanda Palpatine en se levant de son fauteuil, se replaçant à nouveau derrière lui, frottant son érection contre les fesses d'Obi-Wan.

\- Sidious…s'il vous plait…haleta-t-il désespéré.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu vois, l'incita son époux impérial.

\- Je me vois…je me vois…je…je…

\- Oui, vois-tu de la souffrance ?

\- Non…Je vois…du plaisir… »

Palpatine sourit, c'était un bon début. Il passa un bras à la taille d'Obi-Wan, le dirigeant vers l'avant pour qu'il se penche vers le miroir.

« Pose tes mains dessus, ordonna-t-il en le libérant de la Force qui l'empêchait de bouger.

Le consort obéit et plaça ses deux mains devant lui, rapprochant son visage du miroir, découvrant avec un peu de détail ses traits jeunes. Mais curieusement, sans doute grâce au sexe, il avait envie de savoir à quoi il ressemblait dans les secondes à venir.

« Ne quitte pas tes yeux le miroir, mon cher et tendre… » Souffla-t-il en plaçant son érection à l'entrée de l'intimité du Consort.

Puis, il poussa violemment, le pénétrant et sans même attendre qu'Obi-Wan puisse s'y habituer, il commença les va-et-vient. A vrai dire, voire deux images de son époux dans un état d'excitation extrême était beaucoup plus difficiles qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Se retenir si longtemps était un exploit pour le Sith qui avait eu envie de se jeter sans vergogne sur lui.

Devant cet assaut surprise, Obi-Wan ne pouvait empêcher sa voix de lâcher des gémissements aigus, il avait l'impression de devenir fou, son érection étant toujours prisonnière de la Force. Puis au moment où Sidious éjacula en lui, il le relâcha, atteignant enfin l'orgasme tant attendu. Il eut à peine le temps de se remettre de cela qu'il fut attiré en arrière, le dirigeant vers le fauteuil de son mari.

« Ton entraînement n'est pas terminé, mon cher et tendre. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'épisode 13 de The Mandalorian était cool. J'ai adoré. 
> 
> Merci à vous. x)


	19. La Force

Il était juste censé assister à un discours de son mari à l'Ancienne Assemblée du Sénat. Il était assis sur une tribune qu'il lui était réservé. A son arrivée, de nombreux représentants s'étaient retournés vers lui et s'étaient inclinés devant lui, d'un respect dû à son rang de Consort.

Tout l'Univers était au courant de la tentative d'assassinat envers lui, Obi-Wan savait désormais que les Jedi seraient traqués et mis à morts en réponse à cet affront, d'un côté, il était touché par le soutien que lui portait le peuple, il avait reçu de nombreux messages de la part d'organismes dont il ignorait jusqu'à l'existence, et d'un autre côté, il avait pitié pour les Jedi fugitifs, pour les familles qui avaient perdus des proches sur Naboo, pour les victimes innocents de la fureur de l'Empereur. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Il avait supplié son époux d'épargner ceux qui n'avaient rien avoir avec tout cela et de donner des aides aux personnes qui étaient originaires de Naboo, qui ne se trouvaient pas sur la planète à ce moment-là.

L'Empereur avait accepté mais avait demandé à ce qu'Obi-Wan présente lui-même son projet aux peuples. Le soir-même, un communiqué de presse avait été diffusé dans toute la galaxie, avec la signature du Consort, afin d'appuyer cela, il avait même enregistré un hologramme, pour illustrer ses propos.

Aujourd'hui, Palpatine devait engager l'autre partie, la condamnation de suspects rebelles, d'anciens partisans de l'ancienne République. Lorsqu'il commença son discours face à tous les Sénateurs impériales, en plus des généraux de guerre, Obi-Wan sentit une soudaine nausée.

Cela ne faisait pas moins d'un mois qu'il était sorti de son coma et il avait encore du mal à s'en remettre. Très souvent, il fatiguait rapidement, si bien qu'il ne pouvait pas tenir une réunion de plus de deux heures. Normalement, avec son nouveau corps, il pensait que sa jeunesse lui serait un avantage, mais il se trompait, du moins pour l'instant, il subissait les conséquences d'un coma aussi long. C'était en tout l'hypothèse la plus plausible qu'il ait trouvé pour expliquer son état affaibli.

« Maître, vos tensions augmentent, annonça le droïde médical à ses côtés.

Obi-Wan se figea, n'ayant aucune envie de bouger au moment où son mari parlait. Ce n'était pas correct. Dans sa tribune, il n'était pas seul, il était accompagné de ce robot-médecin et de Darth Vader, qui restait loin en retrait, tout prêt de la porte, non concerné par les paroles de son maître Sith.

Cependant, Obi-Wan pouvait sentir le regard pesant qu'il posait sur lui. Aussi surprenant soit-il, son époux avait jugé qu'il serait en sécurité avec Vader, malgré leurs antécédents tumultueux. Mais le Consort ne pouvait lui reprocher cela, le jeune Sith était puissant, fort et fidèle à l'Empereur, il l'avait prouvé au cours des derniers mois, quitte à avouer ses propres fautes.

\- Maître, vous devriez prendre un hypertenseur, déclara le droïde 2-1B en lui tendant une pilule.

Obi-Wan soupira et accepta la pilule, l'avalant avec un verre d'eau. Néanmoins, cela n'enleva pas sa nausée. Il avait aussi l'impression d'étouffer, d'être oppressé par des ombres. Sa vision devenait à certains moments, trouble, les lumières dansaient sous ses yeux et ce qu'il l'effraya encore plus était les chuchotements beaucoup trop incessants dans sa tête. Certes, le Sénat était toujours aussi bruyants, mais ces chuchotements semblaient résonner dans sa tête, c'était sombre, inquiétant et angoissant.

\- Maître, votre fréquence cardiaque s'accélère, vous êtes en état de stress, respirez, alerta le droïde.

Blast, faisait-il une crise d'angoisse en plein Sénat ? Ce serait mauvais pour lui et un bon article pourrait figurer sur le Holonet. Il imaginait déjà le titre « Le Consort s'évanouit pendant le discours de l'Empereur ». Non cela n'arrivera, il inspira profondément, tentant de s'accrocher à la voix forte et imposant de Sidious.

C'était impossible, malgré toute la concentration qu'il mettait, rien ne supprimait son mal être. Il voulait s'enfuir, fuir, s'éloigner d'ici, même son corps lui signalait que quelque chose n'allait pas, il transpirait, il avait froid, il frissonnait. Il voulait retourner dans sa chambre et s'y enfermer, c'était si lourd, si pesant, si étouffant, si…obscur. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait face à ça, déjà à son réveil du coma, il avait déjà eu ce genre de sensation.

Une part de lui avait besoin de se libérer, de s'échapper, d'éclater, mais il ne savait ce que c'était. C'était à la fois troublant, perturbant et confus.

« Kenobi, nous devons partir, vous n'allez pas bien, intervint Vader en posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Non, je peux…je veux continuer, haleta-t-il déterminé, c'est bientôt terminé.

Il fallait qu'il montre à tous qu'il était bien portant, qu'il était en bonne santé et qu'il n'était pas un être faible et malade. C'était ainsi que devait être le couple impérial. Darth Sidious ne pourrait se contenter d'un époux faible.

\- Vous êtes pâle et votre température corporel augmente de plus en plus, Kenobi, ne soyez pas stupide et partons d'ici, ce serait désagréable pour vous si nous serons obligé d'appeler des brancardiers pour vous transporter…

\- Mon mari a bientôt terminé, je refuse de partir, Vader, cassa Obi-Wan sèchement.

\- Votre santé est plus important, mon maître serait en colère s'il apprend que je vous ai laissé ainsi.

\- Je vais bien, vous n'aurez pas à vous en faire.

\- Il ne me parait pas que…

\- J'ai dit que j'allais bien ! » S'écria Obi-Wan énervé en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

Il se passa alors quelque chose d'inexplicable. Le droïde à ses côtés tomba brusquement, le verre se brisa sur la petite table et Vader tituba vers l'arrière, comme si Obi-Wan l'avait poussé. Mais il n'avait pas bougé d'un seul pousse, il n'avait rien touché, ses mains étaient sur ses genoux, tremblants.

Vader se stabilisa et leva ses pupilles dorés vers lui, fronçant les sourcils. Brusquement, un silence soudain avait envahi l'entièreté du sénat, l'Empereur ne parlait plus. Un frisson parcourut l'échine d'Obi-Wan, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'y avait plus aucun bruit. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son époux, situé au centre même de la chambre du Sénat Impérial. Palpatine s'était tu et portait son regard vers lui. Il n'avait jamais vu une expression aussi froide et aussi méfiante provenant de son mari, surtout envers lui.

Obi-Wan recula dans son siège, anxieux, comme si il était coupable de quelque chose. Quelques secondes se passèrent avant que Sidious ne recommence à parler, mais la fin de son discours sonna faux et se finissait beaucoup plus vite que prévu, et curieusement, l'arrêt soudain de l'Empereur en plein allocution, avaient rendu moins bruyants les sénateurs.

« Kenobi, je n'insisterai pas, mais il vaudrait mieux que vous rentrez, lâcha Vader pendant ce temps, mon maître vous rejoindra ensuite.

\- Très bien, vous avez raison…soupira Obi-Wan en se levant.

Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi il avait l'impression de nager dans un brouillard ? Pourquoi il se sentait si mal ? Au fond de lui, il y avait une seule et unique explication qui permettait de répondre à ses questionnements, pourtant, il voulait le nier jusqu'au bout.

Les murmures dans sa tête ne cessaient pas et alors qu'il fit quelques pas pour suivre l'apprenti Sith, son corps devint lourd, sa conscience lui échappait, sa respiration devint saccadée.

Il tomba, en avant, et fut attrapée par les bras de Vader.

« Kenobi ? Que…

\- Vader…s'il vous plait…haleta-t-il en levant des yeux humides, je crois… je crois…que je suis reconnecté à la Force. »

Oui, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications, il venait de retrouver la Force et le Côté Obscur entourait son environnement, deux Sith à ses côtés lui était insupportable. Il entendit la voix du jeune homme mais il ne parvint à comprendre un seul mot, il finit par s'évanouir.

.

.

A genoux, derrière l'estrade du bureau, Vader n'avait jamais vu son maître aussi enragé, debout dans toute sa splendeur à côté de son trône impérial. Ses traits colériques lui avaient donnés des rides en plus et ses pupilles dorés brillaient encore plus. Ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans le quartier des bureaux de l'Empereur, Obi-Wan avait emmené dans la chambre de fonction, puisque c'était trop long de le ramener au Palais Impérial.

Des droides médicaux et des médecins avaient ausculté le Consort et tous étaient unanimes. Le stress, la fatigue et l'état émotionnel du jeune Consort étaient la cause de son évanouissement. Mais Vader et Sidious savaient très bien que non, l'équipe médicale n'y connaissait rien en la force.

Ainsi lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls, Darth Sidious ne tarda à montrer sa frustration et son énervement face à cette situation qui lui échappait.

« Je pensais que vous aviez supprimé sa connexion à la Force, s'enquit Vader, cela fait deux ans qu'Obi-Wan Kenobi n'a plus touché à la Force !

\- Lors du rituel, j'ai dû introduire des midichloriens dans ces cellules pour permettre le rajeunissement, expliqua Sidious en serrant des dents, ce qui pourrait expliquer sa connexion nouvelle.

\- Donc vous saviez qu'il aurait un risque qu'il retrouve la Force ?

\- Oui, je le savais, répondit-il en faisant les cent pas, alors je lui ai redonné des nutriments antiforces, puisque son sang et ces cellules se sont renouvelés, il fallait recommencer le processus.

\- Mais…pourquoi a-t-il alors…

\- Je l'ignore, marmonna Sidious, les nutriments auraient dû le supprimer comme la première fois. »

Un silence s'installa. Le maître Sith, avait réalisé le rituel pour la première sans se soucier des conséquences et des effets secondaires sur Obi-Wan, pensant égoïstement à garder son mari en vie. Il payait de cette erreur, il aurait dû étudier un peu plus ces procédés sith, qui certes, étaient déconseillés, mais pouvait être tout aussi destructeurs pour celui qui l'utilise. Cependant, ce qu'il n'expliquait pas pour autant, était l'incapacité d'Obi-Wan a faire face au côté Obscur, étant connecté, il pouvait donc le ressentir, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela le rendait quasiment malade. Depuis qu'il est sorti de son coma, il n'y avait pas un seul jour où Obi-Wan paraissait en forme.

« Lord Vader, amenez moi un collier inhibiteur de Force.

\- Quoi…maître ? Vous voulez que le Consort porte cela ?

\- Je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Pourquoi ne lui apprenez-vous pas à contrôler la Force ? Il serait plus judicieux pour vous et pour lui de…

\- Cela suffit, mon apprenti, je donne des ordres et vous obéissez, ramenez moi ce que je vous ai demandé, sans discuter. »

Darth Vader baissa la tête, en défaite. Puis il se leva, s'inclina pour sortir.

Le Maître Sith pouvait comprendre la réaction de son disciple. Un collier d'inhibiteur était réservé qu'aux prisonniers sensibles à la Force, mais il ne permettrait pas qu'Obi-Wan souffre du Coté Obscur, de plus, cela lui permettait donc de contrôler encore l'esprit de son époux, sans qu'il ne soit bloqué par la Force.

La Force autour de lui devint agitée subitement, l'amenant à poser un œil vers la porte qui menait à la chambre, là où dormait Obi-Wan. Inquiet, il s'y rendit donc, se demandant pourquoi il ressentait cela. C'est alors que la vue dans la chambre le stupéfia. Son époux s'était recroquevillé, dans ses draps, empoignant sa tunique au niveau de son cœur, gémissant de douleurs. Tous les meubles, ainsi que le lit, même flottait dans la pièce. Certains objets les plus légers volaient à travers la pièce librement. Pendant un instant, le Sith crut que la chambre était possédée avant de saisir que seul son mari était la cause d'un tel chaos.

Il tenta de s'introduire dans l'esprit pour espérer arrêter ce carnage, mais il fut repoussé durement, par des boucliers de Force si puissants qu'il faillit tomber. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle vague de puissance. Obi-Wan avait toujours été un sensible de la force moyen, ni trop faible, ni trop puissant. Par rapport à Vader, il avait toujours en dessous, c'est pourquoi Sidious n'avait jamais pensé que le Jedi d'autrefois était un danger. Mais désormais, il était perplexe.

« Arrêtez…arrêtez, je vous en…prie, pleura alors Obi-Wan qui remuait dans le lit.

Les meubles qui lévitaient jusqu'ici sur place, traversèrent la pièce, se cognant au mur, tournoyant affolement dans les airs. Une tempête semblait avoir lieu dans la chambre. Darth Sidious dressa sa main et fit appel à ses pouvoirs pour stopper tout cela, repoussant ainsi les objets flottant, le plus loin possible de lui et d'Obi-Wan. Il parvint à reprendre le contrôle de la pièce et se précipita vers le lit, tout en gardant la Force sur le mobilier fou.

Il grimpa sur le lit et attrapa son époux dans ses bras. A peine, avait-il fait cela que l'ouragan chaotique recommença, encore plus violent. Le Sith forma alors une bulle de Force permettant de le protéger lui et son Consort, formant ainsi un bouclier invisible ou aucun objet ne parvint à les toucher.

« Non…arrêtez…gémit Obi-Wan toujours inconscient.

\- Mon amour, réveille-toi, s'il te plait, plaida l'Empereur en lui caressant la joue.

\- Laissez-moi…laissez-moi…sanglota-t-il.

Sidious posa une main sur le front du jeune homme et tenta de suggestion de réveil, assez puissant pour le sortir de ce sommeil agité. A son grand soulagement, cela fonctionna et tout le mobilier tomba brusquement au sol, certains se brisant. Obi-Wan ouvrit alors ses yeux en larmes, présentant ses pupilles bleus et lumineux.

Cette vision coupa le souffle au Sith. La Lumière imprégnait entièrement Obi-Wan, c'était un Soleil lumineux et brulant dans la Force.

« Sidious ? Murmura le Consort confus.

\- Oui, c'est moi, tu as fait…un cauchemar. »

Obi-Wan se cramponna à lui, cherchant alors du réconfort, dans les bras de son époux. Ce dernier l'enlaça avec joie, heureux de ressentir son amour.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda le jeune homme en constatant les dégâts dans la chambre.

\- Tu as perdu le contrôle.

\- Quoi ? Comment cela ?

\- Tu …as retrouvé la Force, Obi-Wan, mais tu n'as pas su contrôler cela pendant ton sommeil, tu as failli me blesser plus d'une fois, ajouta Palpatine avec un rire.

\- Vous allez bien ? Je ne vous ai pas fait de mal ?

\- Je suis un Maître Sith, c'est un jeu d'enfant pour moi de te contrer, mon amour. »

Pour le rassurer, il lui offrait un tendre baiser.

« Comment te sens-tu ? Questionna-t-il ensuite.

\- Je…me sens…perdu, je me sens mal…c'est si…sombre, comment faites-vous pour supporter cela ? »

Tout en disant cela, Obi-Wan tremblait. Les effets du Coté Obscur se voyaient nettement sur lui, les cernes sous ses yeux, sa peau inhabituellement trop pâle, son anxiété intérieur, sa fatigue et son incapacité à rester actif. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait bloquer tout cela. Pour lui, pour Obi-Wan. Il aurait du le remarquer, il aurait du voir que son époux n'était plus au sommet de sa forme depuis un certain temps.

L'Obscurité le consumait. Le Sith était conscient qu'il était la cause de son état.

Vader revint à ce moment-là et il les rejoignit, essoufflé, il avait aussi ressenti cette perturbation de la Force et s'était donc empressé de ramener le collier demandé. Sans un mot, Sidious utilisa la Force pour tirer le bijou redoutable vers lui.

Obi-Wan écarquilla les yeux, s'écartant et reculant instinctivement. En tant qu'ancien Jedi, il reconnaissait très bien ce que détenait l'Empereur dans sa main, c'est dans un automatisme qu'il avait pris peur.

« Excellence…qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Palpatine afficha une expression affligée et désolée, mais ces yeux étaient durs et impitoyables.

« Je suis désolé, mon cher, mais je dois te demander de porter cela…

\- Non…jamais…je ne peux pas…souffla Obi-Wan rampant loin de son époux.

Même si la Force Obscur pesait énormément sur lui, l'ancien jedi percevait un peu de lumière et il avait espéré pendant le temps où il était conscient, retouché de nouveau à la Force lumineuse. Il n'avait pas pu se contrôler pendant qu'il était inconscient, endormi mais avec un peu d'entraînement, il pressentit qu'il retrouvait ce qu'il avait perdu deux ans auparavant. Son désir d'être à nouveau à la Force s'était réveillé et même si le coté obscur lui était douloureux, il n'avait aucune envie d'être à nouveau coupé.

\- Nous sommes obligés, le côté obscur va te ronger et tu risques de ne pas survivre, l'incita l'Empereur d'un ton doucereux.

\- Je…m'entrainerai, Excellence, je suis…j'étais un Jedi, je peux y faire face...

\- Cela fait deux ans que tu n'as pas…

\- J'y arriverai, je vous en prie, Excellence, ne me forcez pas à le mettre, pria-t-il en lançant un regard desespéré à son époux.

Mais Sidious secoua la tête négativement et Obi-Wan anticipa alors son action et le repoussa violemment en utilisant la Force. Malheureusement, il ne put que le faire reculer de trois pas mais cela lui permit de sortir du lit et de tenter de s'échapper pour fuir. Pour fuir où ? Il n'en savait rien, mais la silhouette de Vader détruit ses intentions. Il avait complètement oublié sa présence, il se maudit intérieurement. Il n'eut pas le temps de se détourner de lui, qu'il fut attrapé par les bras.

« Non ! S'écria Obi-Wan paniqué, tentant de se défaire de sa prise.

Il appela la Force, tentant de se soustraire à l'apprenti Sith, mais seul la cape et les cheveux de Vader vola, dévoilant à quel point, il était faible dans son utilisation. Cette tentative d'essai fit rire Vader.

\- N'essayez pas de résister, Kenobi, c'est pour votre bien, déclara-t-il en le plaçant face à son mari.

\- Non…non, s'il vous plait…je peux…me contrôler…s'il vous plait… » Conjura-t-il en larmes.

Il voulait ressentir la Force, l'entendre, la toucher, il voulait revoir la Lumière, éprouver encore cette plénitude lorsqu'il percevait la vie autour de lui, il voulait pouvoir à nouveau libérer ses émotions négatifs et mettre en paix avec lui-même.

L'Empereur s'était approché de lui, le collier ouvert au niveau de son cou.

« Je suis désolé, mon amour, comme le dit Vader, c'est pour ton bien. »

Le collier se verrouilla derrière sa nuque. Le silence et le vide revinrent au grand malheur d'Obi-Wan. Le Côté Obscur n'était plus. Le peu de Lumière qui l'entourait avait disparu. Seul son désespoir était encore présent, le consumant dans son âme jusqu'alors meurtri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh beh non, ce sera pas pour tout suite sa reconnexion à la Force :P Mouahahahahah.


	20. Dispute Conjugale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cela se passe quelques semaines après le chapitre 19

* * *

** Etoile de la Mort **

Les troupes de Stormtroopers et de Clones étaient tous en lignes, en formation, digne d'une grande cérémonie impériale. Darth Vader était assez impressionné qu'autant de soldats à son service, se tenait droit comme un seul homme, remplissant l'immense hangar de l'Etoile de la Mort.

La base spatiale était aussi une arme, la plus puissante arme que l'Empire, voire que la Galaxie n'ait jamais connue. Elle était à l'origine même de la destruction de Naboo. Elle n'était pas encore terminée, c'était encore un prototype. Lorsqu'ils l'avaient utilisé pour détruire Naboo, cela avait pris plus d'une demi-journée pour la mettre en marche, ce qui n'était pas suffisant en termes de chargement.

La navette impériale venait tout juste d'atterrir sur la place qui leur était réservé, entre les deux rangés des soldats stormtroopers. Vader s'était positionné de telles sortes à pouvoir accueillir ses illustres invités. Non loin de la rampe d'entrée du vaisseau, qui laissa alors sortir des gardes rouges, qui se placèrent sur le côté, suivis ensuite de l'Empereur Palpatine, habillé entièrement de noir, avec à son bras droit, son époux Consort, Ben Palpatine, qui à son inverse, portait un uniforme militaire immaculée de blanc.

Vader se mit à genoux, notant rapidement les traits crispés de l'ancien Maître Jedi Kenobi. Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'il n'avait pas pu ce dernier. Il était toujours aussi jeune, mais arborait désormais une coupe rousse à la chevelure plus longue. Vader se rappela qu'il avait déjà vu cette coiffure quand il était encore Padawan et qu'il avait déçu de la barbe naissante d'Obi-Wan. Mais là, il semblerait que le Consort souhaiterait rester imberbe, à moins que ce ne soit la décision de l'Empereur même, chose que Vader comprendrait. Il était dommage de cacher un si beau visage.

Tout comme la dernière qu'il l'avait vu, le Consort portait un collier inhibiteur de Force, bien que personnalisé, si bien qu'on jurait que c'était un bijou en or massif avec des pierres précieuses. Vader ne put s'empêcher de penser intérieurement que cela aurait pu être porté un esclave au service de Jabba le Hutt.

« Bienvenue, Maître, salua-t-il respectueusement ignorant volontairement le Consort.

\- Lord Vader, comment te portes-tu ? Sourit le maître Sith.

\- Bien, je me réjouis de vous voir en ces lieux.

\- Il le fallait, je suis excité à l'idée de voir comment les travaux de modifications avancent.

\- Tout se déroule comme prévu, annonça Vader, je suis même certain que l'Etoile de La Mort sera définitivement terminée.

\- Nous en discuterons plus tard, mon ami, en attendant je souhaiterai amener mon tendre époux dans ses quartiers.

\- Comme il vous plaira. »

Vader se releva, marchant au côté libre de Sidious, traversant tranquillement le grand hangar. Obi-Wan ne paraissait nullement intéressé par la précédente conversation, observant surtout les soldats qui les entouraient.

« Concernant la Rébellion, j'ose espérer que tu m'apportes une bonne nouvelle ? S'enquit Palpatine.

\- Eh bien, je dois dire que le discours de votre…du Consort à porter ses fruits, le Peuple soutient énormément Kenobi et il y a moins d'attaques de rebelles dans ce Secteur.

\- Voyez, ce que vous avez fait, mon tendre et cher, vous avez permis l'Ordre, dit l'Empereur à l'adresse d'Obi-Wan qui enfin reporta son attention sur eux, c'est un don rare qu'on ne peut se passer.

\- Je vous remercie, Votre Excellence, dit le Consort doucement.

\- Il y a encore des Jedi en fuite, mais il ne se compte que sur les doigts de la main, continua Vader.

\- Ils ne sont désormais plus un danger pour nous, ricana Sidious, la Rébellion est étouffée, l'Ordre Jedi est désormais détruit…l'Empire est à son apogée et je dispose des meilleurs éléments pour préserver cela.

\- Et nous avons une arme qui pourrait intimider n'importe quelles planètes qui oseraient s'opposer à nous, ajouta Vader.

\- Tout à fait, apprenti.

\- Je n'aime pas ça. » Intervint Obi-Wan d'une voix douce et timide.

Palpatine s'arrêta, Vader suivit le mouvement fronçant les sourcils devant cet avis plus ou moins osé.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose qui te dérange, mon cher ? fit l'Empereur sceptique.

\- Nous sommes un Empire, pas une dictature, inspiré la peur pour contrôler n'est pas correct, n'est pas juste, on devrait…plutôt…nous admirer, nous aimer…et non, avoir peur de nous.

\- C'est un concept digne de toi, mon amour, mais je crains que cela ne marche pas aussi facilement, c'est une vision biaisée que vous ont donné les Jedi.

\- Sans doute, mais je ne veux pas qu'on me craint, qu'on est peur de moi, je n'ai jamais voulu, souffla-t-il.

\- Et pourtant, c'est sans doute cela qui nous permet de gouverner.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord, Altesse…

\- Tu ne devrais pas donner ton avis sur de la politique, rit Palpatine, cela te donne des rides sur ton si beau visage. »

Il disait cela tout en effleurant ses joues et en lui donnant un baiser sur le front. Vader savait qu'il ne prenait pas au sérieux les paroles de l'ancien Jedi.

« Je n'ai pas été bon en politique, mon Seigneur, mais je n'ai jamais voulu attiser la haine, rétorqua faiblement Obi-Wan, je veux juste la paix pour les autres…et pour moi.

\- Nous l'aurons, promit Sidious, mais à ma manière.

\- Ne serais-je donc qu'une poupée à vos côtés, votre Grandeur ? » Lâcha sèchement le Consort.

Vader tressaillit à ces paroles, c'était inattendu et cela prouvait que leur relation était encore plus ou moins tendue, depuis le réveil de la Force d'Obi-Wan. Ce dernier n'avait jamais accepté de porter l'inhibiteur et lors des rares occasions, où il avait pu rencontrer le Consort ces dernières semaines, il percevait en lui des sentiments contradictoires.

Le maître Sith resta impassible, gardant un visage alors indescriptible, fixant son mari, si bien que pendant un instant, Vader était certain qu'il giflerait Obi-Wan, mais le coup ne partit jamais. Au lieu de cela, il ressentit une Force Obscur les entourer et le Clone le plus proche d'Obi-Wan fut soudainement pris de spasmes avant de léviter dans les airs, griffant sa gorge, haletant désespérément dans l'espoir de respirer.

« Non ! s'écria le Consort en s'écartant de lui, non ! Arrêtez, vous n'avez pas le droit !

\- Tu m'en diras tant, mon cher. Ton insolence est de plus en plus insupportable, je t'ai tout donné, tu es l'Homme le plus important de la Galaxie, tu es une place privilégiée, tu es mon époux, tu as mon Cœur et tu oses me montrer de l'irrespect devant mon apprenti et l'armée impériale ? »

Les sifflements échappant du Clone victime devinrent aigus, il étouffait sérieusement et risquerait la mort si Sidious ne le relâchait pas.

« Je…s'il vous plait, Altesse…je…vous promets que…je suis désolé, s'agenouilla Obi-Wan bredouillant rapidement pour adoucir la colère de son époux, je suis désolé, cela ne se reproduira plus, je vous en conjure, laissez-le. »

La Force se calma soudainement, Palpatine perdit son regard sévère et le Clone retomba à terre, inspirant et expirant des bouffés d'air. Même Vader dut reprendre son souffle. Ce n'était pas le sort du Clone qui l'inquiétait, mais le puissance qu'émanait son maître pour un banal étouffement était impressionnant, il ne l'avait que très peu vu l'œuvre et comme toujours, Sidious était plus puissant que lui.

L'Empereur tendit sa main vers le Consort, qui ne put refuser, et l'aida à se relever.

« Bien, maintenant, mon amour, j'attends de toi un comportement digne de mon époux.

\- Très bien, Votre Excellence, s'y soumit Obi-Wan en signe de défaite.

* * *

Les appartements impériaux dans l'Etoile de la Mort étaient si sombres et si mornes qu'Obi-Wan crut qu'il était dans un Temple mortuaire, il y avait très peu de lumières et il ne saurait dire combien de temps, il allait être privé d'un soleil naturel. Son mari l'avait prévenu que leur quartier n'aurait aucune couleur, mais définitivement, il préférait les murs rouges vifs de leur chambre au Palais Impérial que ces murs tristes et gris. L'Etoile de la Mort méritait décidément bien son nom.

Vader les avait laissés à leur quartier. Sidious avait envie de se reposer, bien qu'Obi-Wan fût persuadé qu'il n'était pas du tout fatigué. Toujours fâché par leur discussion précédente, le jeune Consort resta debout à l'entrée ne sachant quoi faire, tandis que l'Empereur s'installait sur le canapé noir en cuir de l'appartement. Il dévoila un sourire amusé en remarquant que son époux ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« Tu es toujours en colère ? Lança-t-il.

\- Me menacer de cette manière est lâche, rétorqua Obi-Wan en croisant les bras.

\- C'était un Clone, sa vie ne vaut rien.

\- Il a une vie, toute vie vaut quelque chose.

\- Alors elle vaut très peu.

\- Vous êtes sournois, Sheev. »

Le plus âgé releva un sourcil. Obi-Wan avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler par son premier prénom quand il était irrité et en colère contre lui. Ce qui était de plus en plus courant ces derniers temps.

« Ce sont des soldats au service de l'Empire, ils sont à l'Empire, répliqua-t-il en se servant un verre de vin par le biais de la Force.

\- Des soldats qui n'ont rien à voir avec nos problèmes conjugaux, marmonna Obi-Wan.

\- Il fallait te calmer, je n'ai pas trouvé d'autres solutions que cela.

\- Vous étiez sur le point de me frapper, ricana-t-il.

\- Jamais je ne te blesserai, jamais je ne lèverai la main sur toi. Je suis peut être un Sith, mais je ne te frapperai jamais.

\- Vous en prendrez à quelqu'un d'autre est d'autant plus douloureux que si vous m'aviez frappé.

\- Aurais-tu préféré que je te frappe ?

\- Oui. »

Un silence pesant envahit la pièce, Palpatine gardait ses yeux sur son jeune époux qui gardait un calme et une détermination étonnante. Il ne pouvait dire si le Consort était sérieux ou bien s'il attendait de recevoir une gifle.

Il porta son verre de vin à ses lèvres, avalant le nectar avec lenteur.

« Tu sais bien que je ne pourrai jamais faire ça.

\- Alors arrêtez de…vous en prendre à des soldats quand vous voulez éviter une dispute avec moi…

\- Tu demandes l'impossible, de plus, il est très gratifiant de te voir te mettre à genoux devant moi et de te voir mendier de la sorte… » railla le Sith.

Obi-Wan rougit brusquement, se détournant de lui, sachant très bien qu'il y avait un sous-entendu. Sidious se leva du canapé, son verre toujours en main, s'approchant de son époux. Sa main libre attrapa la joue du jeune homme qui fut obligé de le regarder droit dans ses yeux.

« Tu m'en veux encore, n'est-ce pas, peu importe comment j'essaie de rendre ta vie confortable et heureuse.

\- Je suis…dans une cage dorée, murmura Obi-Wan.

\- Tu es le Consort, tu peux avoir tout ce que tu veux.

\- Ce n'est pas matériel, et vous le savez très bien, je demande juste…à accéder à la Force de nouveau.

\- Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça.

\- Alors vous ne m'aimez pas vraiment, soupira Obi-Wan en s'éloignant de lui brisant le cœur du Sith.

Cela choqua Palpatine qui ne comprenait pas comment son propre époux pouvait lui dire une chose pareille après tant de temps passé ensemble. Ils se sont mariés, ils ont baisé pendant des nuits, ils ont partagé des moments heureux…comment son mari pouvait-il lui balancer ça à la figure ?

« Tu es cruel, Obi-Wan.

\- Non, je ne le suis pas.

\- Tu fais l'enfant, tu es gâté et tu en veux plus.

\- Je n'ai rien demandé de tout cela ! S'écria Obi-Wan furieux, je n'ai pas demandé à vivre dans le luxe ! Je n'ai pas voulu le pouvoir, ni la richesse, j'ai encore moins demandé à épouser un Empereur ! J'étais un Jedi qui vivait modestement, je pouvais libérer ma Force, la contrôler et percevoir l'Univers d'une manière différente qui m'apportait la paix et la tranquillité ! Et désormais, je suis enchaîné à ce collier, je dois regarder mon époux qui se permet d'effrayer son propre peuple, je dois me contenter de rester à vos côtés et sourire faussement à des gens qui se fichent complètement de moi…le peuple que vous gouvernez me voit comme un ange, comme un être divin…mais je ne suis rien à vos côtés…Je suis juste bon à vous sucer la bite. »

Des larmes glissèrent de ses joues malgré lui, et à travers cela, il put remarquer le visage choqué de son époux. C'était à la fois une satisfaction mais à la fois, il regrettait d'avoir dit cela. Malgré ses paroles qui venaient du cœur, il aimait Sidious et serait prêt à le suivre jusqu'à la fin, mais Obi-Wan ne pouvait vivre ainsi, contraignant sa Force. C'était une sensation horrible de contraindre sa sensibilité, c'était comme si on lui avait coupé un membre.

« J'ai voulu te donner Naboo pour…

\- Une planète morte, et depuis cet incident, vous ne m'avez plus rien confié, je suis devenu un véritable esclave sexuel, persifla-t-il.

\- C'est faux.

\- Alors prouvez-le.

\- Te rendre la Force serait dangereux pour toi.

\- Alors créons un lien dans la Force. » Proposa le Consort.

Palpatine se figea, ses traits se durcirent et il rejeta l'idée d'un revers de main, se mordant les lèvres.

« Ne sois pas ridicule, je suis un Sith et tu étais un Jedi, c'est contre nature. L'Obscurité ne peut se mêler à la Lumière, toi-même tu devrais le savoir.

\- Alors faites de moi un Sith, Votre Excellence. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Notez que lorsque Sidious et Vador discutent entre eux, Obi-Wan observe les Clones :P (je vous laisse imaginer ce qu'il y a dans sa tête à ce moment là.   
> \- Vous avez vu la ref de l'esclave de Jabba le Hutt ? xD


	21. le choix de Vader

L'Empereur Sith crut à une plaisanterie de la part de son époux, ancien Jedi et pure lumineux dans la Force. Mais son regard déterminé lui fit comprendre qu'Obi-Wan était plus que sérieux, prêt à absorber les ténèbres dès maintenant s'il le savait.

Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il voulait, même si cela était tentant, même si la demande était forte alléchante. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de faire d'Obi-Wan un Sith parfait ? Mais ce ne serait pas le Obi-Wan qu'il connaissait, l'Obi-Wan qu'il aimait. Il aimait Obi-Wan dans la lumière et non dans l'Obscurité, raison pour laquelle il n'avait jamais modifié entièrement la mémoire de son tendre époux, il devait garder une partie de sa bonté, de sa souffrance et de son empathie qui ont traversé sa vie. La Lumière était essentiel pour Obi-Wan. Palpatine l'aimait pour cela, pour cette attraction de la Lumière, ce rejet inconscient de l'Obscurité.

« C'est non, jamais tu ne seras un Sith, répondit-il sèchement tournant son dos au Consort.

\- Pourquoi ? N'êtes-vous pas un Sith ? Ne devrais-je pas être comme vous ? Comme Vader ? S'écria-t-il confus face à son refus.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil.

\- Je vous aime, Sidious, mais comment puis-je vous comprendre si nous ne sommes pas complémentaires.

\- Nous le sommes.

\- Non, vous partagez des choses avec Vader que vous ne pouvez partager avec moi…via la Force.

\- Cela suffit, Obi-Wan, c'est non, ne me demandez plus cela. »

Avant même que le Consort puisse dire un mot de plus pour contester, Sidious lui attrapa le bras et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes pour l'obliger à se taire. Obi-Wan griffa sa robe noire, gémissant face à cette attaque inattendue.

« Il est trop facile d'éviter le sujet de cette manière sournoise, souffla le jeune homme les joues rouges.

\- Je n'y peux rien, si tu es si faible face à ça…susurra l'Empereur en l'embrassant dans le cou.

\- Je ne suis pas….faible…haleta-t-il.

\- Bien sûr que si. »

Des gémissements de plaisir résonnèrent dans leur suite impériale. Et bien Obi-Wan, malgré les assauts de plaisirs, espéraient seulement que les murs étaient assez épais pour leur permettre un semblant d'intimité dans l'Etoile de la Mort.

* * *

Vader avait malheureusement tout entendu. Il était revenu vers son maître après avoir vérifié les derniers mises à jours et lui donner un rapport détaillé des dernières modifications, comme convenu. Les murs des Suites n'isolaient pas les bruits, en fait, les suites impériales avaient été installées à la dernière minute sur demande de l'Empereur, qui voulait séjourner quelques temps et donc les ingénieurs s'étaient dépêchés pour construire un intérieur digne du souverain, mais les murs n'ont pas été retravaillés. L'étoile de la Mort n'était pas destinée pour des séjours de bien-être.

Quand il avait réussi à entendre la dernière partie de conversation entre Obi-Wan et son maitre Sith. Il ne pouvait y croire. Il n'aurait jamais cru entendre son ancien maître demander à devenir un Sith, lui qui avait toujours été attaché à l'Ordre, aux règles…Son amour pour Palpatine était donc si grand qu'il serait capable d'accepter le côté Obscur ?

Lorsque les gémissements de plaisirs, provenant généralement du Consort, s'entendirent, les deux gardes rouges en face de lui, s'agitèrent, embarrassés d'assister auditivement à une scène de sexe, se jetant mutuellement des regards à travers leurs casques.

Vader sourit amusé en voyant les deux soldats, si dignes, gênés par les cris d'Obi-Wan. C'était la première fois que cela arrivait pour eux, mais pour Vader, il n'était pas surpris, presque habitué à cela. Darth Sidious se fichait pas mal de qui pouvait assister à cela, au contraire, c'était une façon pour lui de revendiquer entièrement son époux et l'apprenti Sith l'avait très bien compris. Il se souvenait un soir, l'Empereur n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à baiser l'ancien Jedi alors que Vader se trouvait dans la pièce d'à côté, la porte étant ouverte. Il était venu pour dîner avec le couple, mais avait dû attendre 30 minutes de plus. Le jeune Sith avait donc rejoint son maître, ravi, avec un Obi-Wan, rouge, aux vêtements défaits, les cheveux en vrac.

Pendant ce moment-là, Vader devait se contenir, troublé entre plusieurs émotions, la colère, l'envie, la jalousie, la possessivité et l'indifférence. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, un jour, lorsqu'il sera le Sith le plus puissant de la Galaxie, Obi-Wan sera à lui. En attendant, il allait apprendre auprès de Sidious, son maître à contrôler ses pouvoirs, à puiser dans le Côté Obscur.

Après quelques minutes longues, les halètements cessèrent, détendant les deux gardes rouges. Darth Vader, croisant ses bras, ricana devant leur réaction.

« Eh bien, si j'avais su qu'une séance auditive de porno vous mettrait dans cette état, j'aurai demandé à l'Empereur de vous entraîner en regardant des holo érotiques.

\- Ce n'est pas… nous…ne…nous…bredouilla l'un des gardes rouges.

\- Allons, allons, je sais que vous êtes tous puceaux, à force de vouer votre vie à l'Empereur et à son Consort.

\- Lord Vador ! S'écria-t-on.

\- Peut-être que la beauté du consort pourrait vous aider à vous masturber ? Se moqua Vader.

\- Lord Vader, vos propos sont inadmissibles, si l'Empereur vous entend, il…

\- L'Empereur est au courant que certains d'entre vous ont des vues sur son mari, révéla-t-il, d'ailleurs, c'est pour cela que c'est vous qui êtes ici. »

En tant que bras droit de Sidious, Vader avait donc accès à des informations confidentielles, notamment sur les enquêtes internes. Son maître était un homme possessif, Obi-Wan ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être charmant et gentil avec tout le monde, avait, bien malgré lui, attiré l'œil de certains de leurs gardes du corps et régulièrement, Palpatine changeait les soldats autour de lui. Etant toujours casqués, Obi-Wan ne faisait pas forcément la différence.

A première vue, les deux soldats en face de lui étaient nouveaux, du moins, c'était la première fois qu'on les affectait à la surveillance des quartiers impériaux. Il était certain qu'ils ne tiendront pas un mois. Vader se demanda alors ce que ferait Palpatine lorsqu'il aura épuisé tous les gardes rouges. Nombreux étaient ceux qui tombaient sous le charme d'Obi-Wan, et même quand ce n'était pas le cas, Sidious était paranoïaque.

« Bon, je pense qu'ils ont terminé, veuillez m'annoncer, ordonna-t-il.

Les gardes impériaux ne se firent pas prier et signalèrent la présence de Lord Vader à leur communicateur. A leurs grandes surprises, ce fut Obi-Wan qui répondit.

« Lord Vader est ici, il souhaite voir Son Excellence, annonça-t-on.

\- Son Excellence se repose, mais faites le rentrer, je vais le recevoir.

\- Bien, Votre Altesse. »

Ils ouvrirent les portes, autorisant le jeune Sith à s'avancer. Ce dernier leur fit un signe effronté, avant de s'engouffrer dans les appartements sombres impériaux.

Lorsqu'il entra dans l'immense salon, il fut accueilli par le désormais jeune Consort, vêtu d'une simple tunique de soie et d'un kimono fin bleu, la robe glissant sur le sol, son collier doré était l'unique bijou toujours en place. Curieusement, il était seul et rien n'aurait pu indiquer que quelques minutes plus tôt, il assouvissait son désir sexuel avec son mari.

« Etait-il urgent de venir nous troubler ? Lança-t-il comme accueil.

\- Mon Maître m'a ordonné de le retrouver ici…et je suis ici, grinça Vader.

\- Son Excellence se repose, vous pouvez revenir plus tard, je lui transmettrai que vous êtes passés.

\- Je l'attendrai avec plaisir, rétorqua Vader en s'installant dans l'un des fauteuils.

Obi-Wan plissa des yeux, mais ne dit rien, se dirigeant vers le mini-bar où il versa deux petits verres d'alcool. Il déposa sur la table basse en face de Vader. Le jeune Sith releva les sourcils. Les deux boissons étaient de couleurs différentes : un rouge et un bleu.

« Lequel choisissez-vous ? Questionna le Consort en s'asseyant.

\- Pourquoi deux différents ?

\- Ce ne serait pas amusant sinon, sourit Obi-Wan amusé.

\- Lequel préférez-vous ?

\- Je ne bois pas d'alcool. »

Ceci était faux, du moins, dans les souvenirs de Vader lorsqu'il était Padawan. Son ancien maître aimait boire, sans trop dans l'excès, mais quand l'occasion se présentait, il ne l'évitait pas.

« Je ne vous crois pas.

\- D'accord, alors choisissez pour moi.

\- Ce jeu est stupide, marmonna Vader en se demandant à quoi jouer le consort.

\- Vous êtes ici, soumettez-vous à mon…jeu, comme vous le dites. Le bleu ou le rouge. »

C'était ridicule. Il était venu pour parler avec son maître et le voilà en train d'amuser le jeune époux de ce dernier. A croire que le fait d'avoir rajeuni Obi-Wan l'avait aussi régressé mentalement.

« Dites-moi pourquoi je dois choisir, ensuite je choisirai, négocia-t-il.

\- Très bien, voyez-vous, face à deux choix, nous sommes confrontés à deux problèmes. Comment choisir ? En fonction de nos préférences ? En fonction de nos gouts ? En fonction de notre environnement ? Vous avez deux couleurs devant vous, la logique voudrait que vous choisissiez votre couleur préféré. Mais…si vous connaissez le gout de chaque boisson, peut être choisirez-vous le bleu. Par contre, une autre personne devrait prendre l'autre boisson, après vous, alors, vous ferez soit en fonction de vous, soit en fonction de l'autre. J'aimerai savoir, Lord Vader, entre le bleu et le rouge, qu'elle serait votre choix. En sachant que je serai obligé de boire l'autre boisson. La question est donc…pour qui choisirez-vous ? Pour moi ? Pour vous ?

\- Pour moi évidemment. »

Il attrapa le verre au liquide rouge et le but cul-sec. Il grimaça. La boisson lui brula la gorge, sa langue piqua comme s'il y avait plusieurs aiguilles sur ses papilles.

« _Kriff_ ! » Maudit-il.

Il leva les yeux vers Obi-Wan qui avait saisi son verre bleu, avec un sourire moqueur.

« Content ? marmonna Vader.

\- Il est étrange à quel point vous êtes un menteur, Lord Vader.

\- Je ne comprends pas, en quoi ai-je menti.

\- Vous ne me détestez pas. »

Le jeune Sith se figea, fixant Obi-Wan avec ses grands yeux dorés. Ce dernier avala la boisson avec rapidité et satisfaction, déposant le verre sur la table tranquillement avec douceur.

« Vous avez accepté de jouer à mon petit jeu.

\- Pour passer le temps.

\- Et vous m'avez laissé la boisson bleue.

\- En quoi est-ce que ça prouve quelque chose ?

\- Je porte du bleu. »

Vader était de plus en plus confus par l'explication étrange de son ancien maître. Mais il n'était pas surpris, il avait toujours été énigmatique et époux de l'Empereur ou non, cela ne changerait pas.

« Vous savez très bien que je n'apprécie pas le rouge.

\- J'ai choisi pour moi.

\- Mais si votre haine était aussi grande pour moi, vous auriez tout fait pour me déplaire. Vous n'aurez pas joué à ce jeu, vous n'aurez pas choisi le rouge. En fait, le choix principal était d'accepter ou non de jouer avec moi.

\- C'est ridicule, répéta Vader qui comprenait peu à peu où il voulait en venir.

\- Sans doute, pour un homme tel que moi, qui a très peu d'amis, je m'efforce de comprendre la psychologie de chacun. »

Les traits d'Obi-Wan s'adoucirent quand il croisa son regard triste. Ce petit jeu aurait énervé Vader, mais au fond de lui, il savait que le Consort avait raison. Il ne le détestait pas. Oh non, loin de là. Et pourtant, il avait tout fait pour lui faire croire.

« Vous êtes stupides, je…

\- J'aimerai, Lord Vader, que vous cessez d'agir comme si j'étais votre ennemi, coupa Obi-Wan, je ne le suis pas, je suis l'époux de votre maître, je ne souhaite que la bonne entente entre nous…Je suis ravi de voir qu'en réalité, vous ne me détestez pas. »

Vader se mordit les lèvres, que dire face à ça ? Il s'était confessé sans même avoir prononcé un seul mot ! Obi-Wan était décidément un beau parleur, un digne négociateur. Il avait lu en lui, ce qu'il tentait de cacher, pour éviter tout soupçon, pour éviter d'attirer son Maître. Force sait que sa possessivité pouvait impacter son apprenti.

Il était prêt à arrêter cette comédie pour se rapprocher un peu d'Obi-Wan, mais Sidious était encore à craindre. Que lui se passerait-il si son « amitié » avec le Consort lui deviendrait suspicieux.

« J'aurai du partir, maugréa Vader en se levant pour se diriger vers la porte de sortie.

\- Non, attendez ! »

Obi-Wan lui attrapa le poignet de son bras mécanique. Leur soudaine proximité permit à Vader de voir à quel point la jeunesse de son ancien maître était admirable et à couper le souffle. Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, de le jeter sur le canapé pour lui faire crier de plaisir…C'était son Obi-Wan, il était injuste de le laisser à Sidious.

« Lord Vader, soyez mon ami…souffla le Consort la gorge serrée, vous n'avez pas à vous cacher derrière un masque, je peux voir à travers vous, je sais que vous avez…du bon en vous. Sidious est parfois dur avec vous mais si je peux vous aider, je…

\- Votre Altesse, je suis son apprenti, pas son ami, ni le vôtre, interrompit-il.

\- Vous me détestez pas, insista Obi-Wan, mais je crains que je ne sache pas pourquoi vous mettez alors vos distances avec moi…Est-ce à cause de mon époux ?

\- Et vous pourquoi voulez-vous tellement que je sois… « votre ami » ? »

La question fit reculer Obi-Wan qui le relâcha, abaissant la tête, comme un enfant.

« Vous avez raison, tout ceci est ridicule, c'est juste…que en tant que consort, j'ai très peu d'interactions avec d'autres personnes en dehors de nos gardes, de mon mari et de vous. Je me suis sans doute attaché à vous, j'ai apprécié que vous veniez dîner certains soirs avec nous, j'ai apprécié nos échanges sur la politique, votre présence est rassurante…et je pensais que vous étiez seul, alors je souhaitai vous proposer que si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, je serai là pour vous…comme un ami. »

Oh Force, Vader contint son envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Voir un jeune Obi-Wan parlé ainsi, c'était le bonheur total. Il venait carrément de lui dévoiler ses sentiments pour lui. Certes, amical, mais c'était un bon début dans la conquête du cœur du Consort.

« Mon maître n'accepterait pas une telle relation entre nous, lâcha finalement le Sith.

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour cela, je m'en occuperai ! S'exclama Obi-Wan le visage soudainement éclairé et les yeux brillants.

Il lui saisit les mains avec tendresse, qui rendit Vader très mal à l'aise, hésitant entre fuir ou bien rester un peu pour admirer les traits heureux de son ancien maître.

« Je suis tellement heureux, Vader, nous ferons une équipe formidable et…

\- Obi-Wan ! »

Les deux jeunes gens tressaillirent et Vader aperçut derrière le Consort, la silhouette de son Maître qui sortait de la chambre adjacente au salon. Son visage était blanc et crispé de colères. Ses yeux dorés brillaient avec une telle intensité qu'il était certain que la foudre de ses doigts étaient prêts à le terrasser immédiatement. La Force tournoyant dangereusement autour d'eux, Vader était le seul à le remarquer, faillit sortir son sabre laser.

Obi-Wan relâcha la main de Vader, se retournant vers son époux. L'apprenti se mit à genoux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Persifla Sidious en s'avançant vers eux l'air menaçant.

Ne pouvant ressentir les avertissements de la Force, le jeune consort se plaça devant lui, posant délicatement ses deux mains sur sa poitrine.

\- Calmez-vous, mon amour, j'essayai juste d'atténuer les tensions entre moi et votre apprenti. »

Le Maître Sith porta son attention sur son mari. La Force se calma brusquement et les yeux dorés s'éteignirent.

« Etait-ce si important pour toi ? Demanda doucement Sidious en lui caressant le menton.

\- Très important, vous le savez très bien.

\- Je sais…mais je n'aime pas que tu sois aussi proche des autres…tu es à moi.

\- Vous êtes le seul que j'aime, mais j'ai tout aussi besoin d'avoir des amis.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de l'amitié de mon apprenti ?

\- Eh bien, parce que nous sommes une famille, Votre Excellence. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vader avance enfin dans sa relation avec Obi ! C'était long, bordel !
> 
> Le coup des deux verres rouges et bleus, c'est surtout que parfois Obi-Wan s'ennuie tellement parfois qu'il invente de jeux philosophiques. xD


	22. Affections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je joue énormément à Cyberpunk en ce moment, donc ça ralentit mon temps d'écriture.

Une famille.

Vader aurait pu éclater de rire si Obi-Wan n'avait pas dit cela si sérieusement. Il venait littéralement de se faire jeter [friendzoned] par l'homme qu'il aimait secrètement. Mais cela n'avait pour l'instant aucune importance, car son Obi-Wan se souviendrait des années passées auprès de lui, se souviendrait d'Anakin, se souviendrait de son visage. Il ne serait pas Vader à travers ses yeux, mais bien Anakin Skywalker, son ancien Padawan, son meilleur ami, son confident.

Si aujourd'hui, son cœur était meurtri, il resterait patient, jusqu'au jour, où ses pouvoirs seront assez puissants, où il pourrait refaire revenir le Obi-Wan qu'il connaissait.

Une famille, oui, mais pas ainsi. Vader n'était pas destiné à rester dans l'ombre de Palpatine. Oh non, et le précieux joyau qu'il détenait lui reviendrait.

« Mon cher et tendre, tu es beaucoup trop bon pour nous tous, minauda l'Empereur en passant une main dans le dos d'Obi-Wan pour le rapprocher de lui, Vader est quelqu'un qui t'est cher et je peux te comprendre…il t'a accompagné pour certains déplacements et je sais que vous avez noué une amitié entre vous….seulement, je serai extrêmement déçu si jamais cela dépasse le cadre de l'amitié….finit-il par dire sur un ton froid et menaçant.

Obi-Wan ne semblait pas craindre cela et lui adressa un petit sourire, tout en l'embrassant.

« Je suis marié à vous et je vous resterai fidèle, votre jalousie me touche mais elle m'attriste, vous ne me faîtes pas confiance ?

\- Bien sûr que si, s'adoucit Palpatine, bien sûr que si…Mais tu ignores à quel point l'effet que tu donnes aux autres.

\- Car vous êtes le seul qui compte. »

Ils échangèrent alors un baiser langoureux et Vader dut se détourner pour éviter d'observer cette scène, appelant la Force pour enterrer ses sentiments négatifs. Il devait garder patience, un jour, l'Univers sera à ses pieds, ainsi qu'Obi-Wan.

« Bien, mon apprenti est venu ici pour me voir, je ne vais pas le faire tarder plus longtemps, déclara le Seigneur Sith après le baiser, bien que j'aurai aimé te prendre encore de nouveau…

\- Sidious, vous êtes insatiable, marmonna le Consort en se retirant.

Le Seigneur Sith rit puis reporta son attention sur Vader.

« Allons, à la Salle du trône, nous serons mieux, fit-il.

\- Voulez-vous que je vous accompagne, votre excellence ? questionna le Consort en s'avançant vers eux alors qu'ils se préparaient à sortir.

\- Non, mon cher, reste ici, repose toi. Je te rejoindrai bientôt. Vader et moi devons discuter d'affaires…internes.

\- Cela me désole de voir que vous me mettez de côté, maugréa Obi-Wan en se mordant les lèvres.

\- Vader est mon apprenti et je dois parfois lui enseigner certaines choses…tu dois comprendre cela, n'est-ce pas ? Toi qui avais eu un apprenti pendant plusieurs années. »

Obi-Wan baissa la tête mais ne répliqua rien. Les paroles de son mari lui rappelèrent alors le collier qui les séparait, qui l'empêchait d'atteindre la Force, qui mettait un fossé entre lui et les deux Sith. Sidious et Vader ne virent pas l'attitude abattu du Consort et laissèrent le jeune homme seul, dans ses quartiers.

* * *

* * *

.

.

_« Concentre-toi Obi-Wan. »_

_Le jeune Padawan soupira longuement, avant de se repositionner et de lever son sabre laser, prêt à parer les prochains coups de son maître. Il cligna plusieurs fois les yeux avant de remarquer à quel point son maître avait une telle prestance et une telle aisance, tenant son sabre laser avec une assurance digne d'un maitre Jedi._

_« Concentre-toi, répète Qui-Gon._

\- _Je me concentre, maître, protesta Obi-Wan confus._

\- _Pas assez. Ressens la Force autour de toi. »_

_Obi-Wan tenta vainement d'accéder à la Force et se rendit compte qu'il ne sentait rien, c'était le vide total. Comment cela était-il possible ?_

_« Maître…je n'y arrive pas, paniqua-t-il, je n'y arrive pas._

\- _Concentre-toi._

\- _Maître. .._

\- _Concentre-toi ! »_

_La voix de son maître devenait de plus en plus forte, résonnant dans sa tête comme un hurlement strident. Cela le fit sursauter et c'est alors qu'il remarqua que son environnement ne ressemblait pas aux salles d'entrainement du Temple._

_« Maître, où sommes-nous ? Souffla-t-il._

_Qui-Gon ne répondit pas. Il n'était plus là._

\- _Maître ? appela Obi-Wan en baissant son sabre. Il déglutit. Où était-il ? Où était son maître ?_

_Il s'avança et à peine eut-il fait un pas, qu'il tomba dans un puit sombre et profond, lâchant un cri de terreur. Son corps tomba vers le bas, tandis que la lumière s'éloignait peu à peu de son champ de vision, l'engouffrant dans les profondeurs du néant. Il appela à l'aide, criant le nom de son maître, ou d'un maître qu'il connaissait, mais il savait que personne ne viendrait le sauver._

_Il tomba inexorablement._

_« Concentre-toi !_

\- _Maître ? »_

_Il devait atteindre la Force. Il devait se concentrer comme le disait son maître. Il ne pouvait rien faire que tomber, alors il ferma les yeux et supplia la Force de l'aider._

_La Force était avec lui._

_._

_Quelques choses de doux dans son dos. Une brise sur son visage. Une soudaine chaleur agréable l'enveloppa. Il ouvrit les yeux. Il n'était plus en chute libre, il se trouvait désormais au sol, dans l'herbe, dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas non plus. Il n'y avait rien autour de lui, à part de la verdure et de la végétation colorée tout aussi étrange les unes que les autres._

_Lorsqu'il se leva, il remarqua qu'il n'était plus un Padawan, il avait grandi, il ne portait même pas de tuniques Jedi, c'était sa robe de Consort._

_C'était si étrange. Etait-ce un rêve ? Peut-être rêvait-il ?_

_« 'Les rêves passeront avec le temps', j'ai eu tort de te dire ça quand tu étais mon Padawan, Obi-Wan. »_

_Il tressaillit et se retourna vers la voix. Qui-Gon l'observait, esquissant un sourire, ses yeux bleus brillaient avec chaleur et tendresse. Obi-Wan sentit ses larmes montés dans ses yeux, voir son ancien maître semblait si réel, et des vieux souvenirs surgirent dans sa mémoire._

_« Maître…trembla-t-il ne sachant quoi dire._

\- _Mon Obi-Wan. »_

_Qui-Gon lui ouvrit ses bras et sans aucune hésitation, le roux s'y jeta, appréciant alors ce câlin qu'il n'avait pu obtenir lors du vivant du défunt maître. Si c'était un rêve, alors il espérait en profiter, jouir de ce que son esprit torturé pouvait lui offrir : l'affection de son maître, son acception et son approbation._

_« Oh, mon Padawan…je suis tellement désolé pour tout. »_

_Son maitre qui s'excusait…Bien sûr que c'était un rêve, jamais Qui-Gon ne s'excuserait. Jamais il…_

_« Obi-Wan, ce n'est pas un rêve. »_

_Quoi ?_

_Le jeune homme s'écarta alors de lui, le fixant de la tête au pied. Qui-Gon lui lança un regard triste, empli de chagrin et de regrets._

_« Je n'ai pas été juste avec toi, Obi-Wan. Et tu as souffert par ma faute._

\- _Alors…c'est bien un rêve…Qui-Gon ne dirait jamais cela…rit nerveusement Obi-Wan posant une main sur son front._

\- _Non, Obi-Wan, ce n'est pas un rêve, c'est le seul moment où tu peux accéder à la Force. C'est le seul moment où je peux entrer dans ton esprit et communiquer avec toi. »_

_Obi-Wan se figea face à cela, fronçant ses sourcils, son rêve partait trop loin…et les paroles de Qui-Gon expliquaient alors cette soudaine sensation lorsqu'il chutait quelques temps auparavant. Son maître semblait lire dans ses pensées car il continua :_

_« Quand tu rêves, tu accèdes plus facilement et plus librement à la Force, c'est quelque chose que je n'ai jamais véritablement compris chez toi, que j'ai d'ailleurs voulu étouffé et nié dans ton apprentissage, mais je connaissais cela. Il est étrange de dire que tu étais plus connecté à la Force quand tu rêvais que lorsque tu étais éveillée…Et en sachant cela, j'ai tenté de m'introduire dans un de tes rêves, fort heureusement, tu rêvais de moi… »_

_Ses traits s'adoucirent soudainement, à l'espace d'un instant, Qui-Gon eut l'air plus jeune et le bonheur se lisait sur son visage._

_« J'ai pu donc m'y introduire sans aucun soucis et j'ai dû…te guider pour accéder à la Force._

\- _Qu'est ce que cela veut dire ?_

\- _Tu ne rêves pas Obi-Wan, tu es en train de méditer, disons que je t'ai mis en transe de méditation. »_

_Il écarquilla, balayant son environnement du regard._

_« J'ai pourtant l'impression de rêver._

\- _Oui, il fallait aussi te cacher de Darth Sidious et de Darth Vader. »_

_Lorsque Qui-Gon énonça alors son mari et l'apprenti de ce dernier, Obi-Wan se rappela alors dans quelle position il était. Consort. Il était le Consort de l'Empereur, ennemi des Jedi, traître de l'Ordre Jedi. Ses anciens frères l'avaient manipulé et l'avaient torturé…_

_« Arrête, Obi-Wan, arrête. »_

_Il pivota vers son ancien mentor et il découvrit que le ciel s'était assombri et que l'herbe commençait à jaunir, pour s'assécher et mourir. Cela l'effraya et il recula, ne comprenant pas ce soudain changement autour de lui. Que se passait-il ?_

_« Concentre-toi. Ne pense plus, concentre toi sur moi, Obi-Wan. »_

_Qui-Gon s'était placé devant lui, portant ses mains sur ses joues, l'obligeant à le fixer dans les yeux. Obi-Wan se revit padawan, le petit garçon qui ne souhaitait que devenir un Jedi, qui rêvait de paix dans la Galaxie, qui rencontra des amis, qui riait avec ses frères et sœurs Jedi, qui se levait chaque matin en se demandant quel genre d'aventure l'attendait avec son maître._

_« Oui, souviens toi de ses bons souvenirs, l'encouragea Qui-Gon, souviens toi des repas qu'on a passé chez Dex, de ces soirées sous la belle étoile où tu me récitais chaque constellation…souviens toi quand tu t'endormais sur mon épaule parce que tu étais trop épuisé pour aller dans ta chambre, souviens toi quand nous jouons aux Dejariks…_

\- _J'avais gagné 28 victoires sur 37. »_

_Qui-Gon battit des paupières face à l'intervention d'Obi-Wan, puis il sourit._

_« Oui, je n'ai jamais pu vraiment gagner à ce jeu…_

\- _Vous n'aurez jamais dû m'initier aux Dejariks. »_

_Le plus âgé rit de bons cœurs, Obi-Wan finit par faire de même. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas partagé un instant aussi détendu avec son maître. Peu importait désormais que ce soit un rêve ou une transmission de la Force de Qui-Gon._

_Autour d'eux, tout était redevenu calme et l'Obscurité avait disparu, cependant, ils ne se trouvaient plus à l'extérieur, mais dans un appartement, qu'Obi-Wan reconnut rapidement. C'était ses anciens quartiers Jedi._

_« Que faisions-nous ici ?_

\- _C'est ta tête, Padawan, il est normal que l'on se trouve dans un lieu que tu connais et qui t'apaise, s'amusa Qui-Gon en s'installant dans un des canapés._

\- _Je…ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas vu mes quartiers au Temple. Qui n'est plus un Temple d'ailleurs, Sidious l'a transformé pour son palais, ajouta Obi-Wan entre l'amertume et le remord._

\- _L'aimes-tu ?_

\- _Son palais ? J'ai vraiment eu du mal au début et…_

\- _Non, je parle de ton époux, Obi-Wan. »_

_Il était marié. Oui._

_Il avala sa salive et n'osa regarder en face son ancien maître. Il avait été éduqué sous les préceptes de l'Ordre Jedi et sa vie, ses dernières années, il avait détruit tout ce en quoi il s'était battu, tout son enseignement avait été jeté par la fenêtre._

_« Si je vous réponds que je l'aime, qu'en penserez-vous ? Lâcha Obi-Wan._

\- _Tu es libre, mais…je te l'ai dit, n'oublie pas._

\- _Je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce que je ne dois pas oublier ?_

\- _Tout. N'oublie pas._

\- _Maître, cessez d'être énigmatique, dites-moi juste…_

\- _Je ne peux pas._

\- _Pourquoi ?_

\- _Parce que ton esprit est…bloquée par un pouvoir puissant et je ne peux aller à son encontre, je suis incapable de t'expliquer cela, je ne suis qu'un fantôme de Force, rien de plus. Il m'est impossible pour moi t'aider davantage. »_

_Obi-Wan resta interdit pendant un moment, ne quittant son maître de ses yeux._

_« Vous voulez dire que…mon esprit est manipulé ? Qu'il a été modifié ? Maître ? »_

_Le maître Jedi commençait à disparaître peu à peu, son corps devint bleutée et transparent._

\- _Le temps m'est compté, je ne peux rester plus longtemps, murmura-t-il, ton inhibiteur ne me permet pas de rester plus longtemps dans ton esprit_

\- _Maître, non…attendez, vous reverrai-je ?_

\- _Je suis…toujours à tes cotés. Ne t'en fais pas. Comme toujours. »_

.

.

Obi-Wan se réveilla dans un sursaut, se redressant brusquement de son lit. Il haletait. Il était seul dans la chambre conjugale des quartiers impériaux. Il n'était pas au Temple. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux, se rappelant alors du souvenir de Qui-Gon dans son rêve. Il réalisa alors avec horreur que leur conversation secrète pendant son sommeil pourrait être vraie. Son esprit était cassé, brisé, il le savait, mais jusqu'ici il avait toujours cru que cela était dû à une perte de mémoire définitive, au vue des dires de Sidious.

Mais pour Qui-Gon, ce n'était pas une perte de mémoire. C'était plus que cela, quelque chose lui bloquait son esprit, l'empêchait d'accéder à sa mémoire, de retrouver ses souvenirs perdus. Mais pourquoi ? Quel est ce mystérieux pouvoir qui refusait de lui donner ses instants du passé ? Son esprit contenait la réponse.

Si son ancien maître avait dit vrai, alors il allait devoir trouver une solution pour retrouver sa mémoire. Mais avant ça, il devait se débarrasser de ce foutu collier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Au fait, j'ai un compte insta : @harlockwdholmes et twitter : https://twitter.com/HarlockWDHolmes (si ça vous dis, sinon tant pis). 
> 
> Ce chapitre annonce enfin le début de la fin ! xD (je sais pas quand c'est la fin mais bon xD)


	23. le prix de la liberté

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre sans Sidious :P

* * *

Obi-Wan devait profiter de ces rares moments de solitude que lui laissaient Sidious, quand il devait passer du temps avec son apprenti. Cela faisait sept jours depuis leur arrivée sur l'étoile de la Mort et il n'avait pas encore trouvé un moyen de se défaire de ce collier. Seul Sidious ou Vader savaient comment l'enlever, et bien évidemment, c'était inconcevable de demander à l'un des deux. Il avait espéré pendant un temps se confier à Vader, mais le jeune homme paraissait trop loyal envers son Maître qu'envers l'amitié que lui avait offert Obi-Wan. D'ailleurs, le Consort n'était même sur que Vader ait vraiment accepté son amitié.

Ainsi, il s'était dit qu'il allait trouver un autre moyen, dans cette base stellaire, il y avait forcément quelques choses ou bien quelqu'un qui comprenait le fonctionnement de son collier. Pendant des heures, il s'était promené dans les couloirs de l’Étoile de la Mort. Fort heureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas de gardes, car tous les soldats étaient à leur service et la sécurité était sans doute plus stricte ici que sur Coruscant. Il ne risquait pas de tomber sur des terroristes ou bien des rebelles.

Depuis qu'il portait ce fichu collier, Obi-Wan n'avait plus vraiment assisté à des réunions politiques, Sidious lui demandait son avis, mais sans plus. Il avait très peu interagi avec les sénateurs ou bien les conseillers directs de son mari. Comme si ce dernier voulait l'éloigner, le surprotéger. Obi-Wan comprenait cela et il regrettait de ne pas avoir un rôle à jouer dans la politique de l'Empire, mais d'un côté, il était tout de même soulagé de ne pas être accaparé par un rôle supplémentaire. On lui avait tellement demandé quand il était Jedi, il savait que diriger un Empire était encore pire que de faire partie de l'Ordre Jedi.

Bien sûr qu'il était affligé par le sort de Naboo, il culpabilisait, mais que pouvait-il faire face à son mari, face à son Empereur ?

Suite à ses longues promenades, dans les murs de la base stellaire, Obi-Wan avait fini par trouver un endroit qui pourrait l'aider à lui retirer son collier. C'était en réalité un atelier de réparation de droïdes, il n'y avait pas d'êtres vivants, juste deux droïdes protocolaires. Tout était en vrac et c'était la pièce la plus désordonné de toutes les lieux qu'avaient pu visiter le Consort pendant ses excursions. Les deux droïdes le saluèrent d'un « Bienvenue, Maître. » et retournèrent à leurs travails, l'ignorant pleinement. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il 'était ici, Obi-Wan était heureux d'être ignoré, il était toujours tendu quand des Stormtroopers le saluaient ou bien des gardes l'observaient, comme s'ils craignaient qu'ils ne se blessent en trébuchant. C'était leurs devoirs et Obi-Wan ne douta pas une seule seconde que Sidious puisse les tuer juste parce qu'il s'était éraflé le genou, mais c'était si pesant et si embarrassant pour lui.

Grâce à ces compétences qu'il avait acquises lorsqu'il était un Jedi, Obi-Wan trouva des matériaux qui pourraient l'aider à se débarrasser de son collier. Etant constamment avec cet inhibiteur, il avait observé sur toutes les coutures, nombreux sont les fois où il avait été dans ce genre de situations et il avait dû faire preuve d'ingéniosités pour s'en libérer. Il surpassait même Anakin dans cette compétence.

Au souvenir de son apprenti, le cœur du Consort se remplit de nostalgie mais la tristesse l'envahit. Il ne souvenait pas du visage d'Anakin, que ce soit lorsqu'il était enfant, adolescent ou adulte, sa mémoire lui donnait un visage flou, sans image. Vader avait dit qu'il était vivant et cela lui donna du réconfort, et un peu d'espoir, mais il savait que si un jour, il le revoyait…il ne le reconnaîtrait pas. Et telle qu'il connaissait Anakin, il ne pourra pas supporter sa situation. Obi-Wan avait trahi l'ordre en épousant Sidious, il n'était pas sûr qu'Anakin puisse comprendre et croire ses dires sur le fait que l'Ordre n'était plus ce qu'il était. Anakin était un Jedi, le meilleur que l'Ordre Jedi avait pu avoir et il le resterait.

Après avoir récupéré tout ce qui lui permettrait d'atteindre son but, il les mit dans un conteneur et le porta dans un autre secteur plus éloigné de ses quartiers et des secteurs principaux, pour cela, il avait dû utiliser un petit transport rapide. Il se cachait évidemment de son mari, mais aussi de Vader. Il ne souhaitait pas se faire démasquer par l'un des deux, il coupa volontairement son comlink pour ne pas à se justifier si jamais Sidious l'appeler, ce qui était d'ailleurs récurrent.

Il se faufila dans une toute petite pièce qui aurait pu servir de chambre pour un soldat, mais non utilisé de par le fait qu'elle était beaucoup trop isolée et commença son travail.

.

.

* * *

Vader était loin d'être stupide, encore moins lorsqu'il remarqua sur les écrans de surveillance, un Obi-Wan qui ne cessait de se promener pendant des jours et des heures. Au début, il avait pensé que le Consort s'était perdu, mais au final, il trouvait ces escapades étranges et quelques peu suspicieux, ce n'est que lorsqu'Obi-Wan tomba sur l'atelier de réparation qu'il comprit alors les raisons de ses déplacements.

Ainsi il était présent quand l'ancien Jedi sauta le pas, observant les caméras de surveillance, il avait même congédié les Clones de surveillance pendant quelques heures le temps d'observer. Il ricana quand son ancien maître se rendit dans un autre secteur. C'était une bonne idée et probablement osée. Darth Sidious ne lui pardonnerait jamais de cela mais Vader soutenait intérieurement le projet du Consort. Il avait même truqué l'ouverture de l'inhibiteur pour faciliter la tâche à Obi-Wan. Il avait toujours été doué pour fabriquer des droïdes et les modifier, donc c'était un jeu d'enfant de trafiquer le collier sans que son maître ne s'en aperçoive, même le meilleur mécanicien n'aurait pas remarqué la supercherie. Il devait compter sur les talents d'Obi-Wan pour finir le reste.

Il avait créé une bulle de Force entre lui et l'Empereur, si discrètement et si habilement, que Sidious ne sentit rien dans leur lien. Cela permettait à Obi-Wan de ne pas être envahi par le côté Obscur des deux Sith, mais aussi cela empêchait Sidious de ressentir la Force soudaine du Consort. Obi-Wan ignorait évidemment que les deux Sith détecteraient sa connexion à la Force, avant qu'il ne porte son inhibiteur, les deux sensitifs avaient été choqué par la lumière qu'Obi-Wan dégageait dans la Force : premièrement, l'ex-Jedi n'avait pas contrôlé son pouvoir depuis deux ans et deuxièmement, il était solidement ancré dans la lumière. Cette ignorance couterait cher à Obi-Wan, mais Vader serait là pour combler ce manque de connaissance. Certes, il trahit son maître, mais il voulait que le Consort se souvienne, il espérait retrouver son ancien maître. Son Obi-Wan.

Son instinct disait que son ancien maître était proche de la libération et curieusement, il savait qu'il avait raison.

.

.

* * *

Il n'avait pas vraiment cru que c'était possible, mais ça l'était. Lorsqu'il entendit le clic du collier qui se détachait, lorsque son cou fut libéré de ce bijou, une joie et un bonheur le submergèrent, c'était tellement différent de lorsqu'il était sur Coruscant et assez étrangement, il accueillit cela avec enthousiasme. La Force l'attrapa dans ses bras, le réconfortant, l'embrassant, le rassurant. Il n'avait plus froid, n'avait pas chaud, la paix l'encercla, un sentiment de sérénité l'envahit et des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux, heureux de trouver une vieille amie, celle qui avait été sa Confidente, sa Mère, sa Protectrice et sa Compagne de toujours. Celle qui l'avait accompagné dans les pires et les meilleures moments, quand il avait été initié au Temple, jusqu'à la Mort De Qui-Gon, pendant son enseignement avec Anakin, pendant la Guerre des Clones, jusqu'à sa chute. Jusqu'à sa capture.

Oh Force, cela faisait tellement de bien. Cette nouvelle connexion lui donnait des vertiges, qu'il dut attraper le rebord d'une table pour se maintenir. Un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge et il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il pleurait à chaud de larmes. Retrouver la Force était la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver. C'était si calme, si paisible, si agréable d'être à nouveau lié à la Force.

Cela l'étonna d'ailleurs. Il avait cru que le côté Obscur des deux Sith présents dans la base stellaire le perturberait lors de sa libération, mais ce n'était pas le cas. C'était même étonnant, comme si aucun des deux ne se trouvaient pas au même endroit que lui.

_Obi-Wan._

Le Consort sursauta et releva la tête, se tendant. Il reconnaissait cette voix.

« Maître ? Qui-Gon ? lança-t-il avec espoir dans le vide.

_Je suis heureux de voir que tu es à nouveau avec la Force._

\- J'ai…suivi mon instinct et j'ai eu un peu de chance, ce collier était beaucoup plus facile à défaire que je le pensais.

_Tu as sans doute eu un coup de pouce._

\- Maître, allez-vous me dire ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi…

_Ton esprit est encore contrôlé par un pouvoir puissant, si je te dis la vérité, je crains qu'il y ait des répercussions dans ta mémoire._

\- Comment…comment pourrai-je retrouver mes souvenirs si vous ne me dites rien.

_Tu dois combattre toi-même ton esprit, tu dois combattre ce pouvoir qui t'écrase._

\- Maître, je viens à peine de retrouver la Force et vous voulez déjà que je médite ? gémit Obi-Wan.

Il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir léviter un objet ou bien réutiliser la Force comme il pouvait le faire avant. La ressentir était une chose, mais la contrôler et la manipuler en étaient une autre.

_J'ai confiance en toi, padawan. Tu es beaucoup plus puissant que tu ne le penses._

\- J'ai toujours été normal, maître. Toujours dans la moyenne, vous-même, vous me l'avez dit pendant ma formation, marmonna le consort avec amertume.

Se souvenir de ce temps était beaucoup plus douloureux qu'il n'y paraissait. Obi-Wan avait une soudaine envie d'ignorer Qui-Gon et de retrouver son mari. Il avait toujours été malheureux avec son maître, du moins, c'est ce dont il se souvenait. Sa mémoire comptait très peu de souvenirs heureux avec Qui-Gon. Les paroles de Sidious lui revinrent alors en tête, il n'avait jamais connu le bonheur avec les Jedi.

_La pierre que je t'avais offerte pour tes 13 ans t'avait rendu heureux et pourtant ce n'était qu'une pierre banale, sans particularité._

Obi-Wan fronça les sourcils en entendant les paroles de Qui-Gon. Que voulait-il dire ?

_Padawan. Même dans ce qui peut te paraître vide et sans intérêt, on peut trouver le bonheur. Cette pierre m'avait prouvé à cette époque, que peu importait ce que tu allais vivre, tu allais chercher quelque chose qui pourrait alléger ta souffrance, qui pourrait te faire oublier ta tristesse. Tu ne cherchais pas à être heureux, Obi-Wan, tu cherchais à voir au-delà des moments sombres, tu cherchais la Lumière dans l'Obscurité. Ce que tu as vu à travers la pierre me dépasse, mais ce qui était certain, c'était que quand tu la regardais, tu étais apaisé._

Il était surpris. Ces instants lui revinrent en flash-back, il percevait même la surface lisse de la pierre de ses 13 ans. Il se rappela de ce petit garçon qui fixait longtemps le caillou et qui souriait naïvement. C'était un simple caillou, qui ressemblait à tant d'autres, mais offert par son maître. Cela avait une valeur sentimentale, son maître avait pensé à lui donner quelque chose. Il lui aurait donné une feuille, un cheveu ou bien une fleur, cela aurait été pareil. Cette pierre signifiait son moment entre lui et son maître, ce moment où Qui-Gon avait tendu l'objet vers lui et lui avait dit que c'était pour son anniversaire. Qu'importe la valeur, qu'importe si son maître banalisait son anniversaire, c'était son moment. Et malgré tout ce qu'on pourrait penser, il avait été heureux.

\- Je…me souviens, fit-il enfin s'asseyant, être votre apprenti…n'était pas du tout de tout repos. Pendant longtemps, j'ai cru que je ne vous méritais pas.

_C'est moi qui ne te méritais pas. Tu étais le padawan le plus gentil et le meilleur que l'on pouvait avoir. Je regrette d'avoir eu un comportement aussi indigne, aujourd'hui, je vois les conséquences que cela a apportées._

\- Je ne suis pas prêt, maître, avoua Obi-Wan.

_Pas prêt à quoi ?_

\- A combattre ce pouvoir qui manipule mon esprit.

_Est-ce que tu n'es pas prêt…ou est-ce que tu crains de connaître la vérité ?_

Obi-Wan avala difficilement sa salive, la voix de Qui-Gon avait touché un point sensible. La vérité…Il avait peur de connaître la vérité. De souffrir à cause de cela. Sa vie en tant que Consort était meilleur que sa vie de Jedi…et pourtant, des brides de sa vie lui ont été enlevé, cachant peut être les réponses à ses questions et remettra en jeu tout ce dont il croit aujourd'hui.

\- Je suis terrifié à l'idée de découvrir ce que ma mémoire me cache…hésita l'ancien Maître Jedi d'une voix tremblante, si ce que vous dîtes est vrai, alors mon propre esprit a été manipulé…modifié…je n'ai pas donc perdu la mémoire…et cela me conduit donc à penser qu'on me manipule et en admettant cela…je doute de ma propre vie, de ma situation, de ma position en tant que Consort, en tant que mari…Cela voudrait dire que mon propre époux était conscient de cette manipulation. »

Il attendit que Qui-Gon émette une remarque, une parole qui contredirait ces dires, mais seul le silence lui répondit. A croire qu'il parlait tout seul. Il joignit ses mains et nota qu'elles tremblotaient violemment. Oh Force…Il n'aimait pas ça.

« Cela signifierait que celui que j'aime, celui dont je suis fidèle et avec qui j'ai juré de finir ma vie, me manipulait depuis le début. Et ça...je refuse de l'admettre. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je dois vous dire que quand j'ai commencé à écrire ce chapitre, je ne savais pas du tout ce que j'allais écrire, c'est de fil en aiguille que c'est venu. Et j'ai du relire les 22 chapitres précédents pour être cohérent. (parce que à force d'écrire trop de fanfics, j'en oublie le contenu des anciennes fanfics ! T-T )
> 
> En coulisse, j'appelle ce chapitre "Cache-cache sur l'étoile de la Mort". J'ai du demandé à des gens le diamètre de l'étoile de la mort et j'ai demandé comment les gens se déplaçaient xD En fait je voulais qu'Obi-Wan se cache à l'autre bout, pour pas que Sidious ou Vader le trouvent, m'enfin, ça lui aurait pris toute la journée, j'ai laissé tomber. xD


	24. Identité

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Non-con, Viol

« Quelque chose ne va pas, mon amour ? »

Obi-Wan sursauta, levant les yeux de son assiette qu'il n'avait pas touché depuis quelques minutes. L'Empereur, face à lui, le fixait avec intensité et une inquiétude mêlée à la méfiance. Inconsciemment, il porta sa main à son collier. Collier qu'il avait remis pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Sidious, bien qu'il ait trafiqué l'ouverture pour lui permettre de l'enlever dès qu'il serait seul.

« Ton silence devient irritant, lâcha son mari plus froidement.

Le consort déglutit, connaissant ce ton.

\- Je suis désolé, je suis…un peu fatigué.

Sidious fronça les sourcils, terminant son verre de vin avant d'essuyer sa bouche avec une serviette, qu'il jeta négligemment sur la table.

\- J'ai horreur qu'on me mente, Obi-Wan.

Le jeune homme tressaillit et baissa les yeux, incapable de supporter les yeux sombres et dorés du Sith. Il ouvrit la bouche pour tenter d'expliquer mais rien ne vint. Seuls ses pensées sur la possibilité que son propre époux pourrait être la cause de sa perte de mémoire lui vinrent en tête. Depuis qu'il avait réalisé cela, il n'était plus aussi serein qu'avant. A peine, eut-il remis son inhibiteur que la Force lui manquait et il s'était dirigé en espérant que l'étreinte et le retour de son mari l'apaiserait. Mais ce fut tout l'inverse. Il le craignait. Il doutait. Il remettait tout en question.

Est-ce que vraiment les Jedi qui ont causé la chute de la République ? Est-ce que vraiment eux qui l'ont fait souffrir ? La voix de son ancien maître le manquait terriblement, il aurait aimé discuter un peu plus avec lui…

« Obi-Wan. » Grinça Sidious qui s'était levé pour s'approcher de lui, il lui attrapa son menton l'obligeant à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Le cœur d'Obi-Wan battait subitement plus fort et il grimaça face à la poigne du Sith.

« Que me caches-tu ? » Continua l'Empereur.

Le consort retint son souffle, il ne pouvait mentir, il ne pourrait cacher ce secret qu'il le torturait. Il avait cru pouvoir tenir mais c'était peine perdu. Qui-Gon avait tenté de l'avertir, il devrait faire face à ce dilemme, faire face à des choix qui pourraient l'emmener faire des chemins obscures. Son collier sembla soudainement plus lourd à porter.

Force, il avait envie de l'enlever maintenant et de tenter de combattre ce pouvoir maintenant. Pouvoir qui provenait de son mari. Il était certain.

« Je…Je souhaite retrouver ma mémoire. » bredouilla-t-il la voix tremblante.

Ce n'était pas faux, Sidious ne verrait en cette phrase aucun mensonge, d'ailleurs, il ne fit que froncer les sourcils, puis ses traits se détendirent.

« Tu ne la retrouveras pas, très cher, nous en avons déjà parlé, dit-il en le relâchant et reculant d'un pas.

\- Vous êtes un Sith…puissant dans la Force, pourquoi ne pouvez-vous rien faire pour moi ! » s'écria Obi-Wan en se levant.

\- Je ne peux te rendre ce que les Jedi t'ont volé…

\- Est-ce vraiment les Jedi ou bien…vous qui êtes la cause de cela ? » Rétorqua sèchement Obi-Wan.

Il espérait que son époux réagisse à cela et il n'eut pas tort. Ce dernier se crispa, le fusillant de son regard froid.

\- Tu oses insinuer que je suis le responsable de ta perte de mémoire ?

\- Vous n'avez jamais pris la peine de faire en sorte que je la retrouve, jamais vous n'avez fait le moindre effort pour cela !

\- D'où t'est venu cette idée stupide, je te croyais plus intelligent, Obi-Wan, s'esclaffa l'Empereur.

\- J'aimerai retrouver ma mémoire, répéta-t-il déterminé.

\- C'est impossible.

\- Je demanderai à Vador, peut-être qu'il sera plus disposé à… »

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le maître Sith le plaque soudainement contre le mur. Sidious s'était jeté sur lui, le poussant dos contre le mur, ce qui lui a valu un gémissement.

« J'ignore tout t'est venu cette idée, mais sache que Vador ne t'aidera en rien… Souffla l'Empereur à son oreille.

\- Vous ne me donnez pas le choix, excellence, gémit Obi-Wan, je veux retrouver mes souvenirs…je suis las d'être dans le brouillard, je veux…me rappeler de nos moments que l'on a passé avant la chute de la République…

Ces mots transformèrent soudainement le visage en colère de son époux, qui s'adoucit et qui émit un rire doux qu'Obi-Wan lui connaissait, quand il était le mari aimant et attentionné. Obi-Wan ne savait comment réagir, il y avait de la vérité dans ce qu'il disait, car une part de lui espérait et priait que ce n'était pas son mari qui avait manipulé son esprit, sinon, pourquoi aurait-il effacé ce qu'ils avaient ensemble ?

Mais cela ne tenait pas debout, il le savait intérieurement et s'il pouvait encore entendre Qui-Gon, il lui dirait sans doute « _N'écarte aucune possibilité, aussi probable soit-elle, tant que tu n'as pas de preuves_. »

« Oh, mon tendre et cher, tu es adorable, mais ta curiosité est un vilain défaut.

\- Alors…allez-vous m'aider pour…

\- Non, il y a des choses que je ne veux pas que tu te souviennes, car ils pourront te faire souffrir.

\- Mais…

\- Rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dit, les Jedi t'ont fait du mal, si tu retrouves une partie de ses souvenirs…tu ne pourras t'en remettre.

\- Sidious…je…Pourquoi ne faites-vous pas confiance ! Eclata Obi-Wan, vous ne voulez pas que j'utilise la Force, vous ne voulez pas que je retrouve la mémoire, vous ne voulez pas que j'utilise une arme, voire un sabre laser comme vous ou Vader ! Pourquoi vous m'écartez ? Je ne suis pas faible ! Je suis… »

Il s'arrêta alors, à bout de souffle, se rappelant alors de quelques choses de lointain, là où il était sur un champ de bataille, au sommet de sa puissance, là où ses Clones l'obéissaient, là où la Force était sa meilleure Amie, là où il n'inspirait que le respect. Cette époque lointaine où il avait l'impression de faire quelque chose de bien pour la Galaxie, du moins le croyait-il. Où il n'avait pas à se cacher, où malgré le malheur et la mort qui l'entouraient, il était…

« Je suis…Obi-Wan Kenobi, le général de la 212è Bataillon, Maître Jedi et membre du Conseil Jedi…termina-t-il dans un souffle en posant une main sur son front.

\- Tu ne l'es plus, coupa Sidious irrité.

\- Je l'étais. J'étais cet homme, que vous l'admettiez ou non, je l'étais.

\- Et alors ? Souhaites-tu le redevenir ? Voudrais-tu retourner à la Guerre des Clones ?

\- Non, je veux retrouver mon identité, je ne veux plus…me cacher, derrière des robes, derrière un titre de noblesse, je ne veux plus me cacher dans votre ombre, Excellence, je veux être moi…Le Obi-Wan qui peut utiliser la Force, avec mes souvenirs…je ne veux pas être Ben Palpatine, je veux être Moi. C'est mon identité. »

.

Sidious le jaugea longuement, il savait qu'un jour son mari ressentirait une sorte de mal être, cela était inévitable, à force de le forger en un être parfait à son image, qui le convenait, la véritable conscience d'Obi-Wan allait ressurgir et lui causer certains problèmes. Cela avait commencé à partir du moment où il avait voulu la souveraineté de Naboo. Au début, il n'avait pas fait attention à cela, mais en y réfléchissant, c'était la nature d'Obi-Wan, sa nature de Jedi qui avait exigé cette réaction. Puis, ses crises après son coma, son chagrin face à la mort, son désespoir face à sa jeunesse retrouvée, son envie d'être à nouveau lié à la Force…puis sa détermination à retrouver ses souvenirs. Bientôt, le véritable Obi-Wan refera surface et il sera trop tard, il connaîtra la vérité et c'est quelque chose que Sidious empêcherait.

« Je ne peux te donner ce que tu souhaites, déclara le Sith désolé en le prenant dans les bras, ce n'est pas de mon ressort.

\- Votre Excellence, rendez-moi mes souvenirs, je vous en prie, supplia Obi-Wan à son oreille alors qu'il l'étreignit.

Un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale de l'Empereur. Malgré le fait qu'il avait essayé de faire croire qu'il n'était pas responsable de cela, Obi-Wan ne le croyait toujours pas ?

\- Je te l'ai dit…je…

\- Peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé auparavant, Sidious, je vous aimerai toujours…je veux juste retrouver ma mémoire, si vous m'aimez, si vos sentiments sont réels, rendez-les moi. »

Obi-Wan glissa à terre, se mettant à genoux, étreignant la robe sombre de l'Empereur, pleurant désespéré. Son corps tremblait et le Sith se permit alors d'entrer rapidement dans son esprit et il découvrit de l'hésitation, de la confusion, du désespoir, de la peur et…beaucoup d'amours pour lui.

« Prouvez-moi que vous n'avez rien à voir dans ma perte de mémoire ! s'exclama le consort les larmes aux yeux, prouvez-moi que vous m'aimez… »

C'était trop pour Sidious, qui perdit patience. Non. Jamais il ne laisserait son Obi-Wan retourner dans ses souvenirs. Il le perdrait définitivement, il avait réussi à l'épouser, à l'avoir pour lui, il était hors de question de s'avouer vaincu. S'il libérait l'esprit de son époux, tout ce qu'il aurait fait n'aurait servi à rien. Il était hors de question de céder à cela.

Quand Obi-Wan leva les yeux vers son époux, il vit ses pupilles dorés enragés, ce qui lui donna froid dans le dos. Dans un automatisme de défense, il s'écarta de lui, rampant loin de l'Empereur. Même sans la Force, il savait que quelque chose allait se produire, qu'un danger était proche. Que le danger était son propre mari.

« Tu veux que je te prouve que je t'aime ? Siffla Sidious en marchant vers lui tandis qu'il reculait.

Les meubles tremblaient, les verres éclataient subitement. Obi-Wan hésita entre défaire son collier ou bien fuir de leur appartement. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir, qu'une main invisible l'emmena dans leur chambre où il se retrouva à plat ventre sur leur lit conjugal. Il émit un cri de stupeur quand ses mains furent attrapées par celle de Sidious qui les plaqua au-dessus de sa tête.

\- N'ai-je pas assez prouvé que je t'aime, Obi-Wan ? Tu es le Consort, le seul Homme pour qui je serai prêt à détruire la Galaxie…et tu penses…Que je ne t'aime pas ? »

Une main tira son pantalon. Obi-Wan se tendit alors s'agitant dans tous les sens.

\- Non, non ! Je ne veux pas ! Pas comme ça ! cria-t-il tandis que des larmes coulèrent mouillant l'oreiller, l'effroi tiraillant son ventre en devinant ce qui allait arriver.

\- Au lieu de te prouver que je t'aime…je vais te montrer ce que je pourrai faire dans le cas où je ne t'aime pas….à commencer par le nom. »

Obi-Wan frémit, tentant de se défaire de l'emprise de son mari fou.

« Je fais désormais t'appeler « _Esclave_ » ou bien « _Salope_ », tu en penses quoi ? _Mon cher Esclave_ ?

\- Non, non…je…ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez…ce n'est pas…balbutie-t-il.

\- Peu importe, après tout…je ne t'aime pas, n'est-ce pas ?

\- S'il vous plait, non…je suis désolé, je ne… »

La main qui maintenait les siennes se déplaça dans ses cheveux, plaquant plus durement son visage dans la literie.

« Un Esclave n'a pas le droit de parler. »

Ses vêtements du bas disparurent très rapidement, des doigts s'introduisirent dans son intimité avec violence et douleur, chose que Palpatine n'avait jamais faite avant, il avait toujours été doux et attentif à chacun de ses sensations. Obi-Wan pleura, incapable de bouger, tentant de raisonner son époux, s'excusant pour son comportement, mais rien n'arrêtait le Sith. Sa rage était trop forte.

Alors le pauvre jeune homme décida alors d'utiliser son dernier atout, ignorant les conséquences prochaines de son acte. Très difficilement, de par sa position, il tenta de bouger sa main droite pour la ramener au niveau de son cou. Sidious était trop préoccupé par le bas de son corps pour remarquer quoique ce soit.

Ses doigts trouvèrent à tâtons l'ouverture de son inhibiteur.

« Obi-Wan…qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » se figea l'Empereur qui ressentit sa présence dans la Force.

Il ne répondit pas et appela la Force à son aide.


	25. Aide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise ! Voici le 25ème chapitre x)

* * *

Vador s'apprêtait à se diriger vers des salles d'entrainements, quand il sentit soudainement la signature de Force d'Obi-Wan, certes, encore hésitante et faible, mais assez pour ressentir sa détresse. Il n'avait prévu que le Consort enlèverait son collier face à son mari, c'était beaucoup trop rapide et inattendu qu'il ne l'aurait cru, il n'avait donc pas étendu de boucliers pour le protéger de Sidious. Pourquoi son ancien maître se dévoilerait aussi vite ? Au risque de se retrouver à nouveau avec un collier inhibiteur, voire pire.

Ce qui l'inquiétait cependant était l'angoisse et la terreur qui s'étendirent jusqu'à lui, comme si Obi-Wan cherchait de l'aide. Vador ne put empêcher son corps de tressaillir. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait cela provenant de son ancien maître. Jamais l'ex-Jedi n'avait eu à faire cela.

N'écoutant que son cœur, le jeune Sith se leva de son canapé et sortit de ses appartements, se dirigeant vers le signal de Force de détresse.

.

.

Obi-Wan courrait dans les couloirs de l'étoile Noire. Après avoir repoussé son propre époux grâce à la Force, il avait saisi très vite un peignoir et avait fui leur quartier, les larmes aux yeux. Il se fichait de savoir si oui ou non, il avait fait du mal à son mari, il n'avait jamais projeté aussi fortement que maintenant. Il avait entendu le craquement du dos de l'Empereur contre lui et un gémissement échappé de ses lèvres, mais malgré son amour pour Sidious, il n'avait eu le courage de rester.

Il ignorait où il allait mais ce qui était certain c'est qu'il voulait s'éloigner de son époux. Oublier cette scène, qui le marquera à jamais leur histoire conjugal. Il s'arrêta subitement, stoppant sa course alors qu'un sanglot étouffé traversa ses lèvres. Il plaça une main devant sa bouche pour éviter d'hurler de douleurs.

Il s'était fait violé. Par son propre mari. Celui qui avait juré de le protéger, de le chérir. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Comment son tendre époux avait-il pu faire cela ? En avait-il trop demandé ? Peut-être que si Obi-Wan était resté le gentil et discret Consort qui ne demandait rien, rien de tout cela est arrivé.

_Ce n'est pas ta faute, mon enfant._

Il sursauta. La voix de Qui-Gon résonna dans le couloir vide et sans vie.

« Laissez-moi, laissez-moi…

_Obi-Wan, je suis désolé…je regrette ce qui …_

\- La ferme ! La ferme ! C'est de votre faute ! s'écria Obi-Wan pleurant de colère, si vous…étiez silencieux, je n'aurai pas souhaité retrouver ma mémoire…c'est de votre faute ! Pourquoi êtes-vous rentré dans ma vie alors que tout se passait bien ?

_Tu es sous le choc…calme toi._

\- Non, je ne me calmerai pas ! Je ne suis pas ton Padawan, je ne suis pas un Jedi…Je suis le mari de l'Empereur ! Je l'aime ! Et…à cause de vous…je…il…m'a…

_Obi-Wan, ce n'est pas…_

\- Disparaissez ! Vous êtes morts ! Disparaissez et ne revenez plus ! »

Pendant un instant, il crut que Qui-Gon parlerait à nouveau, mais le silence l'incita à penser que le défunt avait exaucé son souhait. Obi-Wan sanglota doucement, resserrant ses bras autour de lui, continuant alors sa marche solitaire, ses pieds nus frôlant le sol froid de la base stellaire. Il n'avait rencontré aucun Clone et c'était mieux ainsi. Il était à moitié nu et fort heureusement, sa robe de chambre cachait sa nudité.

La Force autour de lui était sombre et cela ne le rassurait pas, mais peu lui importait. En réalité, il ne cessait de penser à Sidious, à son mariage et à ses sentiments. Comment pourrait-il à nouveau se considérer comme un couple impérial normal ?

Comment pourrait-il lui faire face quand quelques minutes auparavant son époux l'avait violé ?

« Kenobi ? »

Obi-Wan n'eut à peine le temps de se figer qu'il percuta un homme habillé entièrement de noir. Il reconnut très vite Lord Vader. Malgré sa connexion à la Force, il n'avait même pas pu percevoir l'apprenti Sith ! Il était définitivement rouillé.

Des mains se posèrent sur ses frêles épaules et il croisa les yeux dorés de Vader, dont les traits affichaient une inquiétude inhabituelle.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Le Consort écarquilla les yeux, surpris de cette question venant de Vader. Mais cela lui rappela dans quelle position il était et il effaça ses larmes d'un revers de manche et tenta de sourire avec chaleur.

« Oui, ça va, j'avais besoin de…marcher un peu.

\- Savez-vous que j'entends votre mensonge à travers la Force ? lâcha Vader en fronçant les sourcils, vous n'avez plus votre collier.

Oh blast. Il avait complétement oublié qu'il n'avait plus son inhibiteur et tout bon Jedi ou bon sith, pouvait reconnaître un mensonge. Cela faisait deux fois en quelques heures qu'on décelait ses mensonges.

\- Je…je vais bien, parvint-il à dire en avalant sa salive, je vais vous laisser. »

Il n'avait aucune envie de parler à Vader, il n'avait pas viré Qui-Gon pour se trouver face au jeune Sith. Il le contourna mais Vader lui attrapa le bras, l'empêchant de s'éloigner.

« Ne suis-je pas votre ami ? Que s'est –il passé ?

\- Rien, lâchez-moi Vader.

\- Vous vous êtes disputé avec l'Empereur ? »

Obi-Wan se mordit les lèvres, se retenant de pleurer. Il ne devait pas se montrer faible face à lui. Mais il ne put empêcher cela, des larmes glissèrent de ses joues, sans qu'il le veuille et il hoqueta, ses épaules se courbèrent en avant et il ne se rendit même pas compte que Vader l'enlaça dans ses bras. Il éclata en larmes, libérant son chagrin, son anxiété et ses peurs.

Le jeune Sith lui caressa les cheveux, l'autorisant à pleurer contre son épaule. Ses bras chauds le firent sentir en sécurité, lui rappelant ceux de Sidious quand il le rassurait.

Cette pensée le ramena à la réalité et il s'écarta de l'autre homme, coupable de ce relâchement. Certes, il s'était fait violé par Sidious, mais il restait son fidèle mari.

« Je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas du…

\- Nous n'avons rien fait de mal, rétorqua Vader.

\- Je ne peux…

\- Je vous emmène dans mes quartiers.

\- Quoi ? Non…attendez… »

Obi-Wan n'eut pas son mot à dire car Vader le porta comme une mariée sans son accord. Le jeune Consort tenta de se défendre, empoignant la manche du Sith.

« Je vous ordonne de me lâcher !

\- Ne gigotez pas, je vois que vous n'avez pas pris la peine de mettre des sous-vêtements…remarqua Vader amusé, avez-vous l'intention de séduire toute la base stellaire ? »

L'ancien Jedi serra ses jambes, faisant en sorte de garder son peignoir qui cachait ses parties intimes. Ainsi il se dut se recroqueviller un peu plus contre le torse de Vader, ce qui permit à ce dernier de mieux le porter.

« Vous êtes beaucoup moins lourd que la dernière fois, vous suivez un régime ? Plaisanta-t-il espérant mettre en confiance le Consort.

\- Je suis plus jeune que la dernière fois, je suppose que cela doit jouer…soupira Obi-Wan acceptant sa défaite, n'avez-vous pas peur qu'un soldat nous voit ?

\- Ne vous en faites pas, cette partie a toujours été vide puisque c'est mon secteur et que je peux ressentir tout être qui la traverse.

\- Vous m'avez donc reconnu ? comprit alors le consort.

\- En partie. »

Obi-Wan vit que le sith se retenait d'en dire plus mais il n'insista pas.

Lorsque Vader arriva à ses appartements, il relâcha enfin Obi-Wan et disparut dans une autre pièce, pour réapparaître avec des vêtements. Surpris, le Consort les prit avec hésitation et le remercia doucement.

« Vous pouvez prendre mon lit en attendant, je dormirais sur le canapé, proposa le Sith en s'y installant.

\- Je vous remercie, Vader. » souffla Obi-Wan en s'engouffrant dans l'autre pièce.

.

Vader regarda l'ancien Jedi fermer la porte de sa chambre et relâcha la soudaine pression qu'il avait. Il avait dû se retenir de se jeter sur Obi-Wan, il avait du aussi contenir sa curiosité sur les raisons qui ont poussé le Consort à s'éloigner de son Empereur. Le couple avait des disputes, il le savait, mais Obi-Wan restait toujours auprès de son mari.

Il bascula sa tête en arrière. Obi-Wan était dans ses appartements, à quelques pas de lui, libéré de ce foutu inhibiteur. Il était surpris que Palpatine n'accourt pas immédiatement pour exiger le retour du Consort dans ses quartiers.

« Vader ? »

Le Sith se ressaisit et se releva vivement. Obi-Wan était sorti de la chambre, vêtu du pyjama gris qu'il lui avait prêté, avec pardessus sa robe de chambre de luxe. Vader avait du mal à croire qu'il avait son ancien maître, jeune, devant lui. Avec un peu d'imaginations, il pourrait se croire être son époux.

« Je ne peux dormir, il faut que je retourne auprès de mon mari…je ne veux pas vous impliquer.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de mon maître et je peux comprendre que vous ayez besoin de vous éloigner un peu le temps d'une dispute. Il m'est arrivé ce genre de choses lorsque j'étais marié.

\- Vous étiez marié ?

\- Oui.

\- Je l'ignorais. »

Darth Vader se figea, bien sûr qu'Obi-Wan l'ignorait tous les souvenirs qui le reliaient à Anakin Skywalker avait été effacés volontairement.

« Allez-vous me dire ce qui s'est passé ? lança-t-il afin de changer de sujet.

\- Rien d'important, c'est mon problème…

\- Qui vous a obligé à appeler de l'aide par la Force, compléta Vader sèchement.

\- Quoi ? »

L'expression de surprise et d'incompréhension sur son jeune visage aurait pu faire rire le Sith, mais il se rappelait de cette sensation désagréable provenant d'Obi-Wan. C'était un signal de détresse, empli de terreur et d'effroi.

« Généralement, ce genre d'appel est lancé par des enfants, qui ne contrôlent à peine la Force, c'est inconscient et vous l'avez fait. Vous vous sentez en danger. Qu'est ce qui a fait croire à votre conscience que vous étiez en danger ?

\- Rien…c'est certainement une erreur.

\- La Force se trompe rarement. Darth Sidious vous a fait du mal ? »

Obi-Wan blêmit, évitant son regard. Ses bras se placèrent contre lui, comme pour le protéger. Vader fronça les sourcils, c'était la deuxième fois qu'il voyait cette position, si vulnérable et si affligé. Il avait donc raison. L'Empereur lui avait fait quelque chose.

« Keno…Obi-Wan, que vous a-t-il fait ? »

.

.

Sidious se réveilla avec un mal de tête terrible. Il était à terre, contre le mur de sa chambre, qui était sans dessous dessus. Il analysa ses blessures rapidement et nota qu'il n'avait rien de graves. Le coup sur la tête avait été assez puissant pour lui faire perdre conscience quelques minutes. Il cligna des yeux tout en se relevant, tentant de se souvenir de ce qui s'est passé.

Il avait tenté de violer son époux. La rage et la peur de perdre son Obi-Wan l'avaient consumé et il avait commis l'irréparable. Il porta une main à son front. Il entendait encore les cris de supplices du jeune homme, puis…l'appel à l'aide à travers la Force lorsque le collier avait été défait.

Normalement, il aurait dû être énervé que son époux ait réussi à enlever l'inhibiteur mais au lieu de cela, il se sentit coupable de son acte. Il avait violé Obi-Wan, son propre époux, son propre mari, l'être le plus cher de la Galaxie, son amour, son Consort. Mais d'un autre côté, sa colère l'emportait malgré lui, c'était sa nature de Sith. Cette situation ne lui plaisait pas, quelque chose lui échappait et il ne supportait pas cela, il se devait de tout contrôler, lui-même, l'Empire et Obi-Wan.

Il serra des poings et de l'électricité jaillit soudainement lorsqu'il les ouvrit, détruisant toute la chambre.

Il s'était promis de ne pas faire souffrir Obi-Wan, le rendre heureux et au lieu de cela…il l'a blessé volontairement. A cause…A cause des Jedi. A cause de ses maudits Jedi, il avait été obligé de manipuler son esprit. Le Code, les principes et l'enseignement des Jedi avaient corrompu la pureté de son Obi-Wan, tout cela l'avait fait souffrir.

Au départ, il voulait que son tendre amant garde les souvenirs les plus mauvais de sa vie mais Obi-Wan restait attacher à cela malgré lui, la preuve par ce qui c'était passé aujourd'hui.

S'il voulait qu'Obi-Wan lui reste fidèle entièrement, à jamais sans se soucier de son passé, sans qu'il ne soit attacher à son ancienne vie, il fallait qu'il soit radicale. Tout comme il l'avait fait avec les Jedi, il allait éradiquer toute trace des Jedi dans l'esprit d'Obi-Wan.

Il allait devoir lui effacer l'entièreté de sa mémoire et tout recommencer. Et ainsi, il aurait son Obi-Wan, la parfaite image de son Consort.


	26. Fuite

« Que vous a-t-il fait ? » Répéta Vader en le prenant par les épaules, le secouant presque pour qu'il parle.

Obi-Wan déglutit, ne bougeant d'un pouce, trop effrayé de parler de ce qu'il avait subi de la part de son propre mari. Ses doigts frottèrent inconsciemment l'anneau d'union que Sidious lui avait offert avant leurs vœux officiels.

« C'était un accident…bredouilla-t-il en baissant la tête, c'était de ma faute.

\- Obi-Wan, murmura doucement plus Vader.

C'était presque réconfortant d'entendre le jeune Sith prononcer ainsi son nom, cela lui donnait envie de se fondre dans ses bras, de profiter de cette chaleur que pourrait lui fournir Vader. Et comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le bras droit de l'Empereur l'enlaça tendrement dans ses bras, lui permettant d'enfouir son visage dans son cou.

Sous le choc, Obi-Wan prit un certain temps à réagir et son esprit lui disait que c'était mal, qu'il devait repousser le jeune homme, mais son cœur avait envie de cette étreinte, il avait envie d'oublier pendant un instant les touchers durs et froids de son mari. Il voulait les faire disparaître, il avait envie d'être rassuré, que quelqu'un lui dise que tout se passera bien, qu'il serait protégé. C'était la deuxième fois aujourd'hui qui se laissait câliner par Vader.

« Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Rien n'est de votre faute, souffla Vader à son oreille.

\- Je…Il est fâché, je lui ai désobéi, je n'aurai pas du. Il a voulu…me punir, trembla-t-il lâchant ses mots involontairement.

Il ignorait ce qu'il faisait, ni ce qu'il disait, mais la présence de Vader l'incitait à lui dévoiler la profondeur de son cœur, il désirait se confier, se libérer de ce fardeau.

\- Que vous a-t-il fait ? répéta encore Vader.

\- Je…non, je ne peux pas…

\- Il faut que vous me le disiez, il faut que vous l'exprimiez.

\- Vader, je vous l'ai dit, ce n'est pas…

\- Obi-Wan, je veux être votre ami, mais vous ne devez pas vous mentir à vous-même. Même si mon maître est votre mari, il y a des choses qu'il ne doit pas faire à son époux. Et croyez-moi, j'ai…fait des choses terribles à ma femme et j'en paye le prix aujourd'hui. Elle n'avait eu personne à qui se confier et…elle est morte. Alors dites-moi, dites-moi ce qu'il vous a fait. »

Obi-Wan ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, sans émettre le moindre le mot, incapable de parler, incapable de poser des mots sur son agression par son époux. Les paroles de Vader étaient si convaincants, si apaisants, c'était même étrange et curieux que son comportement soit devenu l'inverse de ce que le Consort connaissait de lui. C'était même familier. Comme s'il avait retrouvé un ancien ami qu'il avait perdu depuis si longtemps.

« Je l'aime…je l'aime, Vader, malgré ce qu'il m'a fait, pleura-t-il les larmes coulant malgré lui, je l'aime…

\- Je sais.

\- Je n'arrive pas à le détester, je l'aime ! s'écria-t-il en s'accrochant à la tunique de Vader comme s'il était désespéré de prouver à l'autre homme ses véritables sentiments malgré ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dévoiler.

\- Dites-le. »

Il serra les dents, sanglotant doucement, levant ses yeux humides vers le jeune Sith, dont les pupilles dorés paraissaient transpercer son cœur et son esprit.

« Il m'a…violé. »

Ces mots fatidiques traversèrent ses lèvres et cela le fit réaliser à quel point la situation était plus grave qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Son propre époux, l'homme de sa vie, son amour l'avait agressé, l'avait humilié, lui avait fait du mal. Comment pourrait-il vivre à nouveau heureux alors que cette part d'ombre resterait à jamais entre eux ? Comment pourrait-il connaître le bonheur, lorsque les souvenirs de cette scène terrible lui revinrent dans sa mémoire ?

Et malgré tout, malgré cela, il l'aimait.

Vader affichait un visage crispé et quasiment indescriptible. Obi-Wan réalisa alors que ses yeux dorés brillaient beaucoup plus que d'habitude.

« Je suis désolé, déclara-t-il en le prenant par les épaules, je suis désolé pour tout. »

Les doigts serraient un peu trop la tunique d'Obi-Wan qui grimaça et s'apprêta à repousser le jeune Sith, ne comprenant pas du tout sa réaction. La Force devint subitement sombre et angoissante, si bien qu'Obi-Wan se tendit et réalisa alors que c'était Vader qui envoyait ces sentiments dans la Force.

« Vader …que…Se passe-t-il ? »

Il resta quelques secondes figer, à le fixer avec une intensité, comme s'il réfléchissait à quoi faire, comme s'il était face à un problème. Les mains à ses épaules l'empoignèrent plus fortement.

« Vous me faîtes mal…Vader…

\- Je suis désolé, répéta le Sith, mais…vous ne pouvez rester ici. »

Sa voix était paniquée, presque inquiète, son ton montrait une impatience qui alerta le Consort.

« Je…Il arrive, c'est cela ? Il vient me chercher…s'il nous découvre, il…

\- Non, vous ne pouvez pas rester ici, sur l'Etoile de la Mort, vous devez fuir, ailleurs, n'importe où, mais…vous ne pouvez pas rester ici.

\- Quoi ? Vader, je ne peux pas faire ça ! Je suis…

\- Il vient pour vous, s'il vous trouve, s'il vous attrape, si vous retournez auprès de lui, vous…. »

Il étouffa les derniers mots, relâchant alors le jeune époux impérial confus. Vader ouvrit un tiroir, sortit un coffret et lui donna quelque de familier pour Obi-Wan. C'était son ancien sabre laser.

« Prenez le et partez d'ici.

\- Vader, êtes-vous devenu fou…je…

\- Il vous a violé ! Eclata-t-il, que pensez-vous qu'il vous fera la prochaine fois ! Il vous interdit d'utiliser la Force, il a détruit une planète sur laquelle vous aurez du devenir le souverain, il vous oblige à porter un collier d'inhibiteur ! Obi-Wan, s'il vient, si vous restez…il…effacera l'entièreté de votre mémoire. »

Le Consort se figea à ses mots. Sa mémoire. La cause de la colère de son mari. C'est comme ça que tout a commencé. D'ailleurs, c'est ainsi qu'a débuté sa relation avec Palpatine. Il avait tout oublié et son époux avait tenté de combler la perte. Mais, un doute persistait. Qui-Gon lui avait donné des indices, l'avait informé que sa mémoire détenait la vérité et que son propre mari avait volontairement effacé une partie de ses souvenirs. Pour quels raisons ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ces mensonges ? Pourquoi tant de secrets.

« Vader, je ne peux pas…J'aime mon mari, je l'aime…je ne peux pas partir comme ça et pour aller où ? Je ne connais personne d'autres et…

\- La Force vous guidera.

\- Ce n'est pas…

\- Il arrive, Obi-Wan. Vous avez trente secondes pour vous décider, soit vous prenez mon chasseur pour quitter la base, soit vous restez au risque de vous perdre à jamais. Je ne pourrai pas vous protéger, je suis trop faible encore, mes pouvoirs ne l'ont pas encore dépassé…

\- Il ne me fera rien, il m'aime, il…

\- C'est justement pour ça qu'il vous a violé ! Parce qu'il vous aime ! Obi-Wan, regardez les choses en face ! Vous avez retrouvé la Force, vous allez la perdre à nouveau mais cette fois, Sidious fera tout pour que cela ne se renouvelle pas. Il détruira votre mémoire, il fera de vous le Consort parfait.

\- Comment…comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? » s'écria l'ancien Jedi désespéré.

Il ne pouvait croire les paroles de Vader, même si la dernière heure s'est avéré un cauchemar pour lui. Le Sith posa un regard soudainement attristé et empli de regret.

« C'est Qui-Gon Jinn qui me le dit.

\- Quoi ?

\- Vous l'avez coupé volontairement et il n'a pas eu d'autres choix que de venir à moi.

\- C'est à cause de lui que…

\- Obi-Wan ! s'exclama Vader en le coupant, Sidious va venir et…il sera trop tard. Arrêtez de trouver une excuse pour lui, rien…rien ne peut excuser un viol. Absolument rien. Alors, je vous en supplie, prenez mon chasseur personnel et partez. »

Quand Obi-Wan leva les yeux vers ceux du jeune Sith, ce n'était plus des pupilles dorés qu'il le regardait, c'était une couleur bleue, douce et affectueuse.

« Dites-moi pourquoi je dois vous écouter, Vader ? Déglutit-il perdu.

\- Parce que…parce que…je vous aime, Obi-Wan. Et que je suis prêt à vous voir loin de moi pour éviter de vous voir souffrir à nouveau. »

A sa confession, le Consort fut stupéfait et involontairement recula d'un pas. Il avait toujours pensé que Vader l'avait détesté et que ses sentiments ne pourraient jamais dépasser le stade de l'amitié, mais cela dépassait tout ce à quoi Obi-Wan s'attendait de la part du sith. La trahison était beaucoup plus envisagée, qu'une déclaration d'amour.

« C'est impossible, je ne peux y croire, balbutie-t-il.

\- Vous êtes libre de le croire ou pas, mais le danger reste le même. Si vous décidez d'être fidèle à votre époux…alors peut être devrai-je achever votre vie immédiatement pour éviter que vous souffrez. »

A peine eut-il dit cela, que l'or dans ses yeux revint, que la Force s'enflamma subitement et qu'une lame rouge apparut dans la main de Vader. Le Consort recula de plus belle, horrifié de constater que celui qui avait tenté de le réconforter se retourne contre lui.

« Je vous aime, Obi-Wan, mais si vous ne partez pas…je préfère vous tuer, pour vous éviter une vie de souffrance, siffla le Sith une larme coulant de son œil droit.

\- Vader…non...je ne peux… »

S'il part, il se retrouvera face à du vide, face à la Galaxie, seul, dans le néant. Sans personne à ses côtés, sans Sheev, sans Vader, sans ses frères, sans ses sœurs. A côtés, la mort semblait un bien triste sort. Mais Obi-Wan savait que l'apprenti de son époux disait la vérité. Il avait été violé par l'Empereur, l'homme qui a juré le protéger, l'homme qu'il aimait et rien n'était plus douloureux que cela. Malgré le fait qu'il l'aimait de tout son être et de tout son cœur, son avenir était incertain.

_« Tu vas souffrir, Obi-Wan, tu seras confronté à plusieurs choix difficiles, mais quoiqu'il arrive, il ne faut pas que tu oublies…tu n'es pas seul. »_

La voix de son maître résonna dans sa tête. Il avait déjà entendu cela. Dans un rêve qui n'en était pas un. Il devait le croire, ou du moins, espérer que non, il ne serait pas seul face à l'inconnu, face à cette incertitude qui allait le rencontrer dans peu de temps. Il allait quiter le confort, la sécurité et l'amour que lui offrait Sidious.

Vader s'avança, son sabre rouge en position, prêt à le brandir pour le tuer. C'était son intention. Obi-Wan serra le poignet de son arme et le porta à son cœur, fermant les yeux, comme pour se rappeler de ce passé qu'il avait paradoxalement tenté d'oublier. Curieusement, il ressentit une joie dans la Force, comme si son sabre était heureux de le revoir, comme si son coeur de Jedi était ravi de son retour.

Il était apaisé.

Il avait choisi.

« J'ai compris. Je m'en vais. »

Le Sith s'arrêta alors, s'immobilisant.

« Partez, portez une armure de Trooper, prenez mon chasseur et partez loin d'ici.

\- Où devrais-je aller ?

\- Là où la Force vous mènera. 

\- Venez avec moi, Vader...nous pourrions...

\- Non, je dois rester. Je dois le surpasser, je dois devenir plus puissant que lui. Il est le seul qui puisse me donner un tel pouvoir.

\- Vader...

\- Partez avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !"

Vaincu et à court de mots, Obi-Wan hocha la tête, puis se détourna de Vader pour sortir des quartiers, le plus rapidement possible avant l'arrivée de Palpatine. Il n'avait jamais pu vraiment s'entendre avec le jeune Sith et le comprendre. Il avait espéré toucher son coeur, bien que sa dernière révélation allait au delà de son espérance. Il était touché par l'amour soudain que Vader avait pour lui et aurait aimé le lui rendre, si son coeur n'appartenait pas à l'Empereur. 

Le temps était désormais compté, son époux prendrait un certain moment avant de comprendre que le Consort avait disparu de la Base Stellaire. Il savait qu'il allait être recherché dans les confins de la Galaxie. Cependant, il avait besoin de vérités, il avait besoin de retrouver sa mémoire, il avait besoin de la Force.

« Vader, je vous en prie, dites-lui…que je l'aime, lança-t-il difficilement avant de quitter la pièce.

\- Il ne mérite pas votre amour.

\- Ce n'est pas une question de mérite, Vader. Il m'a rendu heureux. J'ai été heureux avec lui et…même s'il a fait des choses horribles, je l'aime. L'amour…ne se dicte pas, je le crains. N'est-ce pas, mon ami ? »

.

.

.

« OU EST-IL, VADER ? OU EST LE CONSORT ? » Hurla Sidious en envoyant des charges électriques à son apprenti qui se tordait de douleurs au sol.

Tout son appartement avait été saccagé, dû à un duel sans précédent entre le maître et l'apprenti, se terminant par une victoire rapide de l'Empereur. Le vieux Sith s'était précipité ici car il avait ressenti la signature de Force d'Obi-Wan, puis brusquement elle avait disparu sans laisser de traces.

« Je l'ignore…maître, haleta Vader qui tentait de résister à ses éclairs foudroyants.

\- Je commence à douter de ta loyauté envers moi, apprenti, grinça Palpatine.

\- Je vous suis loyale, maître, mais vos histoires conjugales ne me regardent pas, rétorqua-t-il en se mettant sur ses coudes, j'ai accepté d'être sous vos enseignements parce que vous m'avez promis de m'apprendre le pouvoir du côté obscur et non pour être le gardien de votre misérable époux.

\- Insolent, comment oses-tu…commença Sidious.

\- A l'heure actuelle, je n'ai encore jamais violé la personne avec qui je me suis marié. Peut être devriez-vous reconsidérer cela. Si Son Altesse Impériale le Consort a décidé de vous fuir, il y a une bonne raison. »

Darth Sidious, enragé, voulait de nouveau foudroyer le jeune Sith, mais il se retint. Il y avait du vrai dans ce qu'il disait. Obi-Wan le fuyait par sa faute, parce qu'il avait fait quelque chose d'impardonnable, un acte indigne d'un époux.

Il activa alors son comlink.

« Commandant, faites chercher Son Altesse Impérial Ben, ordonna-t-il sèchement à son interlocuteur.

\- _Bien, monsieur._

\- Mettez en alerte toute la Base.

\- _Monsieur ? Mais…je ne comprends pas._

\- C'est un ordre. Vous l'exécutez.

\- _Bien, Votre Grandeur_. »

Il se tourna ensuite vers son apprenti qui peinait à se remettre sur ses pieds. Il le jaugea un moment avant de lui lâcher d'un ton tranchant et sans équivoque.

« Trouve le moi, utilise la force, ce que tu veux, mais ramène le moi.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire ?

\- Ce que j'aurai du faire depuis le début. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je me suis inspiré de Blanche-Neige. Quand le Chasseur demande à Blanche-Neige de fuir dans la forêt, pour éviter de la tuer. Et là, Palp veut récupérer le cœur de Blanche-Nei...euh de Obi-Wan. Héhé.


	27. Première fois

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Retour du flash back :P

l avait suivi son instinct, même si son cœur et sa raison lui ordonnaient de faire demi-tour, de rejoindre l'Empereur, dont la Force Obscur l'appelait sans cesse, l'obligeant à fortifier ses boucliers d'esprit, pour éviter d'être submergé. Il avait été surpris de sa capacité à réaliser cela, venant tous juste de se reconnecter à la Force.

En larmes, lâchant des sanglots interminables, il avait éloigné le Chasseur TIE de Vader de l'Etoile de la Mort, pour ensuite activer l'hyperdrive afin de sauter dans l'hyperespace. Il était heureux de constater que ses connaissances de pilotes chevronnés n'avaient pas quitté sa mémoire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas conduit ce type d'engins, en tant que Consort, il avait toujours eu un pilote ou bien, Vader était à ses côtés.

En pensant à ce jeune Sith, l'apprenti de son époux, il culpabilisait de l'avoir abandonné, de l'avoir laissé seul avec l'Empereur, ils commençaient à bien s'entendre, à se liaient d'amitié. C'était dommage que cela finisse ainsi.

Et maintenant, le voilà, volant vers l'inconnu, seul. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait perdu la mémoire, il était seul, sans Sidious, sans son époux.

_Obi-Wan, tu as bien fait._

L'ancien Jedi sursauta en entendant cette voix qu'il croyait avoir rejeté quelques heures auparavant.

 _Tu ne peux pas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement_ , rit la voix de Qui-Gon.

« Je suis désolé, soupira-t-il, j'étais…en colère…et… »

_Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu n'es pas responsable de la folie de Sidious._

« Tu parles de mon mari, marmonna Obi-Wan.

_Personne n'est parfait._

Le Consort cligna des yeux en entendant cela, puis éclata de rire, effaçant alors ses larmes de tristesses et de regret, son cœur devenant léger d'entendre à nouveau son ancien maître. Cela lui rappelait ses moments où il n'était qu'un Padawan, qu'un simple adolescent avide d'aventures et de connaissances. Juste un enfant, qui découvrait la vie avec des yeux innocents.

« Où dois-je aller, maître ? » Questionna-t-il alors.

_Que désires-tu, mon Padawan ?_

« Je ne comprends pas, n'est ce pas vous qui avez demandé à Vader de…

Oui, coupa l'esprit du Maître Jedi, mais maintenant ton choix te revient. Tu peux toujours retourner auprès de ton époux, comme tu peux aller te cacher, vivre une vie d'ermite, te rendre chez des connaissances de confiance qui pourraient te couvrir ou bien…

Il eut un instant d'hésitation. Obi-Wan détestait ses longs silences, ne sachant si parce que Qui-Gon avait disparu ou bien réfléchissait, c'était dur de ne pas le voir.

« Ou bien ? s'enquit-il.

_Ou bien, retrouver ta mémoire._

\- Quoi ? Comment ? s'écria Obi-Wan en se redressant dans son siège.

_Pour cela, tu devras vaincre Sidious._

\- Non…non, protesta-t-il vous savez bien que je ne peux pas…je…c'est mon époux, je l'aime et …

 _Je sais que ce serait inenvisageable, Obi-Wan, mais tes sentiments ainsi que ta mémoire défaillante faussent ton jugement. De plus…Darth Sidious est un dictateur, c'est un Sith, qui n'hésite pas à tuer les innocents…et toi-même, tu le sais._ Termina-t-il assez durement sur les derniers mots.

Obi-Wan déglutit, conscient que Sidious n'était pas un enfant de cœur. Il le savait, peut être même le savait-il depuis le début, depuis ce jour où il s'était réveillé. Il avait fermé les yeux, mais espérait que sa position en tant que Consort inciterait Sidious à devenir plus clément avec l'ennemi. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais véritablement parlé d'affaires de ce genre.

Il souvint de Naboo, de cette planète qui avait été détruit parce qu'Obi-Wan avait eu le malheur de s'y trouver et d'avoir été visé. Cela avait été très douloureux pour lui, mais il avait fini par se faire une raison, bien qu'en réalité, il n'avait jamais véritablement accepté, sa culpabilité était toujours présente et il repensait à cette jeune fille, héritière de Padmé Amidala, qui avait été reine et qui maintenant n'était plus. Tout cela était injuste et il n'avait rien pu faire.

Au lieu de ça, il avait rajeuni, il avait retrouvé la Force. Il recommençait de zéro. Il ne contrôlait plus rien, même sa mémoire.

« Alors, c'est ça, je me retourne contre mon propre mari, vous voulez que je fasse tomber l'Empire.

_Je n'ai rien de tel, j'ai dit que tu devais le vaincre. Si tu veux retrouver tes souvenirs, il n'y a pas d'autres solutions._

\- Et cela profitera à la rébellion.

_Il y aura évidemment un impact. Mais…_

\- Mais ?

_Eh bien, tu es l'Empereur Consort. Tu n'es pas n'importe qui, mon cher Obi-Wan._

\- Quoi ? Vous voulez que j'influence sur des groupes d'individus qui détestent l'Empire ? Ils me détestent aussi bien qu'ils détestent l'Empire !

_Tu te sous-estimes, Obi-Wan._

Le jeune homme secoua négativement, jurant dans sa barbe en se demandant bien ce qu'il faisait à discuter avec l'esprit défunt de son maître.

« Je n'ai pas ce pouvoir, Qui-Gon, je…suis incapable.

_Obi-Wan…_

\- Et quand bien même, je réussis à convaincre la Rebellion de se joindre à moi, qui vous dira que cette tentative de soulèvement n'échouerait pas ? Sidious dispose une armada, d'une armée !

_C'est pour cela, que pour l'instant, je pense que tu devrais faire profil bas et t'entrainer à ce futur rôle._

\- M'entrainer ?

_A l'heure actuelle, tu es faible, tu pourrais bien te faire capturer dès que tu toucheras un sol de l'Empire quand Darth Sidious aura compris que tu l'as quitté. Chaque planète sous son joug sera dangereux pour toi…sauf si tu souhaites te cacher en bordures extérieurs et ouvrir une ferme, dans ce cas, je n'aurai pas mon mot à dire._

\- Il me retrouvera. Je connais mon époux…marmonna-Obi-Wan.

_C'est pour ça que je propose de te rendre auprès de maître Yoda._

A ce nom si illustre et si lointain dans les souvenirs du jeune Consort, Obi-Wan sursauta et une vague de nostalgie l'envahit.

« Il est vivant ? Maître Yoda est vivant ? souffla-t-il.

_Oui, bien vivant, je l'ai guidé vers une planète intouchable et introuvable de l'Empire, protégé par la Force. Tu seras en sécurité, du moins pour un temps._

\- Bien, on y va, où-est-ce ?

_Avant toutes choses, je veux être sur Obi-Wan que c'est bien ce chemin que tu souhaites choisir._

\- Ai-je le choix ?

_Tu as toujours le choix. Mais je veux être sur que tu ne regretteras pas celui-là. Tu n'as pas eu beaucoup de choix dans ta vie et…je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé, parce qu'une voix dans ta tête te parle._

L'ancien Jedi rit doucement, mais devait avouer que les paroles de son ancien maître le touchait. Oui, il n'a pas eu le choix, il a pris Anakin comme Padawan parce qu'il avait promis, il est devenu Général d'une armée de Clones parce qu'il suivait les ordres, il est devenu Empereur Consort parce que son mari était l'Empereur. S'il avait eu le choix, il n'aurait en premier lieu pas choisi Anakin, il aurait supplié maître Yoda de le prendre, il aurait refusé d'être Général et…il aspirait à une vie simple avec Sheev et non dans un palais, avec une Galaxie à ses pieds.

Maintenant, pour la première fois, il avait le choix sur son avenir. Le choix de partir très loin, pour que l'Empereur ne le trouve pas, ou bien y retourner, s'excuser et faire comme si de rien n'était, mais là, il avait une opportunité, il pourrait sauver des gens, il pourrait retrouver la mémoire, il pourrait même convaincre son mari de se détourner du coté Obscur. Pour cela, il fallait qu'il soit fort, qu'il soit capable de faire face à Sidious.

« Si jamais, je fais demi-tour, que va-t-il m'arriver ? demanda Obi-Wan.

_Je ne peux prédire l'avenir, Pada…_

\- Kriff, l'avenir ! claqua-t-il, vous êtes dans la Force, vous n'êtes pas ignorant de ce que mon propre époux prépare pour moi.

La voix soupira avant de lâcher : _Darth Sidious compte t'effacer entièrement la mémoire et ce, sans retour en arrière. Tu reconnaîtras même pas ton nom, il te forgera à son image._

Cette révélation fut d'autant plus brutale que lorsqu'il avait appris que Sidious était à l'origine de sa perte de mémoires. Force, il vivait avec cet homme et l'aimait du fond de son cœur. Pourtant, dans les actes, Sidious semblait contenté uniquement sa propre personne à son détriment. Désormais, il comprenait les réactions qu'il avait pu avoir dans le passé : sa possessivité, sa cruauté envers Naboo, son interdiction d'utiliser la Force. L'Empereur était un homme fou et il était aussi son mari.

Il fixa son alliance, qu'il avait gardé. Il était toujours lié avec lui par le mariage. Il avait énoncé ses vœux et il allait les rompre.

« Etiez-vous là, lors de mon mariage ? murmura Obi-Wan.

_J'étais à tes cotés._

\- Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

_Que tu étais magnifique._

Cela avait été dit avec tendresse et sincérité, comme ces moments où Qui-Gon le félicitait quand il était Padawan.

\- Je pensais que vous n'approuverez pas.

_Tu étais heureux. Je ne peux pas nié cela. Même si j'aurai souhaité que tu te maries avec une autre personne._

\- J'espère juste que vous n'avez pas vu la nuit de noces.

_Voyons, Obi-Wan, même dans la Force, j'ai mes limites._

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Le jeune Consort était soulagé et surpris d'apprendre que malgré tout, Qui-Gon restait lui-même, sans jugement, et qu'il avait encore de l'affection pour lui. Après un court silence, Obi-Wan finit alors par demander :

« Bien, où se trouve maître Yoda ?

_Es-tu certain ?_

\- Oui, c'est mon choix.

_Il se trouve sur Dagobah._

_.  
.  
.  
_

* * *

**_ Nuit de Noces Impériales _ **

_Après leur baignade, Obi-Wan avait mis une robe de chambre blanche en soie transparent, dévoilant son corps nu. Malgré sa nudité visible, il trouvait le vêtement agréable à porter, donnant un sensation de flotter dans l'air. Il avait arrangé et séché ses cheveux et se dirigeait maintenant vers leur lit de mariage, là où Sheev, son mari depuis quelques heures l'attendait._

_L'Empereur était en train d'allumer, utilisant la Force, des lumières multicolores autour de leur cocon nocturne. Il n'avait jugé utile de mettre un haut dévoilant son torse travaillé, rappelant alors à Obi-Wan ce qui allait suivre. Cette perspective le mit soudainement mal à l'aise et il réalisa alors que ce sera sa première fois. Palpatine ne lui avait jamais parlé de sexes, en fait, c'était pratiquement inexistant. Avant le mariage, ils avaient passé énormément de temps ensemble, rattrapant ce passé oublié, bien qu'aucun souvenir ne lui était revenu. Obi-Wan n'avait jamais demandé si ils avaient déjà couché ensemble avant sa perte de mémoire._

_« Obi-Wan ? »_

_Le concerné tressaillit, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était arrêté à la limite de leur chambre. Par crainte ? Par peur ? Par appréhension ? Il n'en savait rien._

_Il s'avança alors, rejoignant son mari, qui lui ouvrit les bras. Obi-Wan s'y jeta sans ménagement, espérant se détendre, mais un nœud dans son ventre se forma et son rythme cardiaque s'emballa soudainement. C'était sa nuit de noce !_

_Son époux lui donna un baiser sur le front, inconscient du trouble d'Obi-Wan. Il n'avait aucune envie de gâcher cette nuit particulière, il fallait qu'il surmonte cela, sinon comment pourrait-il être auprès de lui ? Ils étaient mariés désormais._

_Des doigts se faufilèrent sous sa robe, qui glissa de ses épaules. Sheev l'admira puis l'embrassa sur ses lèvres, avant de le pousser doucement dans le lit conjugal. Obi-Wan se retrouva ainsi allongé, entre des pétales de fleurs, entièrement nu, sous le regard de l'Empereur de la Galaxie._

_Pourtant, il avait toujours cette anxiété horrible que le tenaillait._

_Avec amour, Sheev lui adressa un sourire, avant de se positionner au-dessus de lui, l'emprisonnant entre ses bras._

_« Tu es tellement beau, mon cher et tendre, chuchota-t-il en lui caressant la joue tendrement._

_Ses mots firent rougir Obi-Wan, qui n'espérait que lui plaire. Son époux se pencha et attrapa ses lèvres, pour se jeter ensuite dans son cou, le léchant avec avidité, parcourant chaque parcelle de la peau du plus jeune, d'une douceur fascinante et tendre. Lorsqu'il atteignit ses tétons, Obi-Wan lâcha des halètements involontaires, ressentant un plaisir soudain. Il ne s'attendait pas d'être aussi sensible à ce niveau-là._

_Il semblerait que même Palpatine ait remarqué sa sensibilité et il resta un peu plus longtemps à le mordiller et à le taquiner, tandis qu'une main attrapa sa bite, la caressant jusqu'à la rendre dure. Obi-Wan gémit, envahi par ses sensations nouvelles et plaisantes, qui lui faisaient perdre la tête. Malgré cela, son cœur tambourinait trop fortement dans sa poitrine, la crainte et la peur toujours présent dans ses pensées._

_Alors qu'il était au bord de l'orgasme, Sheev s'arrêta, laissant Obi-Wan reprendre un peu ses esprits. C'est là qu'il réalisa que son mari avait délaissé son pantalon et l'avait rejoint dans sa nudité. Cette angoisse qui ne cessait de le tourmenter depuis, augmenta soudainement et les plaisirs précédents furent vite oubliés, quand il réalisa ce qui allait se passer._

_L'Empereur se plaça entre ses jambes écartés, se positionnant. Doucement, des doigts lubrifiés s'insérèrent dans son intérieur. Obi-Wan se crispa et attrapa la literie dans ses poings, face à la douleur de cette intrusion. Il serra les dents, répétant sans cesse que c'était leur nuit de noce et qu'il devait être fort pour son mari._

_Très vite, les doigts se retirèrent et il sentit Sheev se déplacer. Il remarqua alors qu'il avait détourna sa tête vers le droite et que des larmes s'échappaient honteusement de ses yeux._

_« Mon amour, regarde moi. »_

_Presque timidement, il obéit et croisa les yeux dorés de son époux, qui affichait un air désolé. Obi-Wan culpabilisa alors, il venait de gâcher leur nuit de noce à cause de sa propre faiblesse._

_« Je suis désolé, sanglota-t-il, je suis désolé._

\- _Oh non, non, mon amour, non. Si tu veux pas le faire, alors nous pourrons le faire plus tard, pardonne moi, c'est ma faute, j'aurai du demander ton avis. »_

_Sheev essuya ses larmes lentement, lui donnant des baisers sur son visage mouillé._

_« Je veux le faire…souffla Obi-Wan, je veux vraiment…le faire. »_

_Il avait envie de passer à l'acte, mais c'était sa première fois. Et il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de décevoir son mari, de ne pas le satisfaire._

_« Tu n'es pas prêt…Je ne veux pas te faire de mal._

\- _Je veux le faire, répéta Obi-Wan, je veux…_

\- _Je ne veux pas te voir pleurer, je…_

\- _Vous me ferez rien, incita-t-il en lui attrapant le cou pour lui donner un baiser, je vais le surmonter._

\- _Non, ne te force pas._

\- _Je ne me force pas. Je vous veux en moi. J'ai peur…je dois l'avouer, je…n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir fait cela avant, c'est donc ma première fois. J'ai peur de la douleur, de ne pas correspondre à ce que vous attendez…j'ai peur…Sheev. »_

_Les traits de son époux s'attendrirent et il l'enlaça dans ses bras._

_« Patientons…ce n'est pas le bon moment, engagea Sheev._

\- _Non, faisons le maintenant. Nous sommes mariés, je veux marquer ce jour à jamais._

\- _Obi-Wan…_

\- _S'il vous plait…je sais que vous me ferez pas de mal. Je vous aime, je veux qu'on le fasse._

\- _Tu es sur ?_

\- _Oui. Je veux que mon mari me baise. »_

_L'Empereur esquissa un sourire face à ces mots. Il dévora ses lèvres à nouveau, avant de se repositionner. Cette fois, Obi-Wan était préparé. Son anxiété avait soudainement diminué, peut être qu'il avait besoin que son époux lui demande son consentement. Peut être que d'avouer sa peur à Sheev l'avait réconforté ?_

_Trois doigts se trouvaient dans son intérieur, Obi-Wan se mordit les lèvres, retenant des gémissements de douleurs, jusqu'à que Sheev trouve sa prostate. A ce moment-là, ce fut une révélation, la douleur fut remplacée par une vague de plaisirs et il ne parvint pas à étouffer plus longtemps sa voix._

_« Respire, Obi-Wan, respire et ne me quitte pas des yeux. »_

_Sans attendre, les doigts furent remplacés. Son époux le pénétra doucement, tout en lui conseillant de respirer. Chose qu'Obi-Wan avait tendance à oublier ses dernières secondes. Lorsqu'il fut complètement à l'intérieur de lui, le Consort crut devenir fou, il avait été préparé à la douleur, mais pas à cette euphorie plaisante._

_« Respire, mon amour, respire. » haleta Sheev en commençant des va-et-vient._

_Obi-Wan ne put contenir ses cris de luxure, tremblant de tout son être face à cet assaut de sensations. Il perdait le contrôle de ses émotions, pleurant, gémissant et haletant, cherchant quelque chose sur quoi s'accrocher alors qu'il approchait de son paroxysme._

_« Sheev…Sheev…oh Force…bredouilla-t-il, c'est…c'est si bon. »_

_Il n'arrivait plus à émettre une phrase correcte, perdant chaque pensée cohérente, ne voulant que l'amour de son mari. Ce dernier continuait à le marteler et s'abaissa vers lui, lui permettant de s'attraper son cou. Il enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Sheev, qui lui permettait une meilleure stabilité._

_« Tu es la perfection, Obi-Wan, je t'aime tellement » entendit-il à travers ses cris._

_Sa peur s'était volatilisée et seul l'amour qu'il avait pour son époux impérial avait guidé son corps cette nuit._

_Une nuit où sa première fois s'est multiplié._

_Une nuit où ils avaient atteint l'orgasme plus d'une fois._

_Une nuit où seul leur amour comptait._

_Une nuit où ils pensaient qu'à eux._

_Une nuit parfaite._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musique qui m'a accompagné à l'écriture de la 2ème partie
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JQVop3-OOXc&ab_channel=Fleurie
> 
> de base, ce chapitre devait s'appeler "Respire", mais ça ne correspondait pas à la première partie.


End file.
